Reelin' In The Years
by Zeppleingirl08
Summary: The last chapter is up! It's Donna and Eric's wedding reception and Kelso and Fez cause complete chaos for Jackie and Hyde. Will Jackie and Hyde be able to fix things before its to late? And where are they in their relationship? Read&find out& then Review
1. You Really Got Me Now

**A/N-So this story takes place on New Years Eve 1979. Ya know like where the Season Finale took place? But there are a few changes. Hyde and Sam never split up...and Jackie isn't with Fez. Eric is still coming back...but will his words have an affect on Hyde and Jackie and their relationship? How does Hyde realyl feel about Sam and is Jackie going to put up with Hyde for much longer? You'll have to read and find out! They'll be much more to come! Read and then REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Let me know what you think so far! **_**  
**_

* * *

_**New Years Eve 1978**_

_Hyde sat in his usual chair in the basement as he watched his beautiful girlfriend play cards with Kelso and Fez. He smiled each time she threw her head back laughing at something one of them said or did. Donna and Eric were cuddled on the couch whispering to each other and sharing gentle kisses. He could hear Kitty's music upstairs for their cocktail party with their adult friends. Jackie looked over at him and he smiled cocking his head motioning for her to come over to him. She excused herself from the boys and sauntered over to Hyde and slid onto his lap sliding her arms around his neck._

"_Yes?" She asked._

"_Nothin…just wanted you over here instead of with the moron twins."  
_

_She giggled. "Oh. Well then…" She kissed him sweetly._

"_So…what are your plans for the New Year?" He asked._

"_I don't know…finish High School…spend some time with my boyfriend." She smirked at him._

"_I like the last part…" He said pulling her closer to him._

"_What about you? Any New Years Resolutions?"  
_

_"Just one…" He whispered._

"_And what would that be?" She asked curiously._

"_Not to screw this up." He said before his lips descended on hers._

* * *

_**New Years Eve 1979**_

Hyde sat and watched Jackie sit miserably on the Foreman's couch sipping her wine as she pretended to smile whenever someone passed. He felt his wife's hand on his back and he inwardly cringed at the feeling of her cold fingers on him.

"So much for my new year's resolution…" He mumbled referring to his past resolution to not screw up his relationship with Jackie.

"What was that baby?" Sam asked.

"Nothing…" He moved away from her to grab another drink. As he passed Jackie she didn't even glance in his direction, Sam was hot on his heels.

"Doesn't Jackie look pathetic?" Sam laughed.

"Sam cool it…" He rolled his eyes.

"No I'm serious…I mean has she even had a date since you married me? Which by the way was your smartest decision ever." She said proudly.

"You sure about that?" He said with his back turned to her.

"What?"

He sighed. "Nothing."

"Can you grab me another beer baby?" She said sticking her hands in the back of his jeans.

He groaned and pulled away from her touch. "Yeah sure."

"Great thanks." She wrapped her arm around his and laid her head on his shoulder.

When he turned around Jackie was standing right in front of them, hands on her hips with a stone cold expression on her face "Sam. Hyde. Happy New Year."

"What's so happy about your New Year Jackie?" Sam teased.

"Well I don't have VD unlike you…so I'd say it is a good thing." Jackie pushed right back.

"Hey! I got treated for it!" She yelled.

Jackie laughed since she was only joking. "Oh well in that case…I guess my New Years sucks." She giggled.

"Uh! Hyde are you going to let her talk to me like that?"

"Uh…Happy New Year Jacks." He said just staring at Jackie. Was it possible she had become even more beautiful over the past year?

"Yeah…can I have a beer please?"

"Why don't you get it for yourself midget!" Sam yelled at her.

"Well I would…but I can't since you two have decided to stand in front of the bar and feel each other up." She said angrily.

"Jealous?" Sam questioned.

"In your dreams. Been there done that…moved on." Jackie said glaring right at Hyde, as if she was trying to hurt him. And she did…

The three of them just stared at each other, Hyde looking from Sam to Jackie…Sam to Jackie…his head was spinning, he felt nauseas and he just wanted to go back in time to erase all of this. Jackie noticed he was sweating and his breathe had quickened and suddenly the anger and resentment turned into concern.

"Hyde…are you ok?" She asked.

He snapped out of his daze and his heart warmed due to her concern. "Yeah. I'm fine…it's just kind of warm in here. I think I need some air."

Hyde pushed past both of them and began to make his way to the kitchen to go out to the driveway. But then he suddenly stopped and turned on his heel and went back to the bar to grab a beer. He stood in front of Jackie and handed it to her.

"Here…sorry I forgot Doll face." He let the name slip but didn't even notice as he ran out to the driveway.

Jackie stood there momentarily stunned by his actions. "Doll Face?" She whispered.

"What kind of name is that?" Sam asked angrily. "Listen you midget…you stay away from my husband do you hear me? Just because you had him once…it doesn't mean you're going to get him back. He's mine now. He chose me." Sam seemed less sure of what she was actually saying.

Jackie's anger returned. "Whatever Sam. I don't care. I don't want Steven…I hate him. And I hate you…you slut!" She screamed before turning away from her and stomping out to the driveway forgetting Hyde was out there. She saw him leaning up against the El Camino, eyes closed, breathing in the cold air of Wisconsin. "Steven…" She whispered.

Hyde opened eyes slowly and looked towards Jackie's direction. "Jackie…"

"Forgot you came out here…" She inwardly cursed herself for getting into this situation.

"Yeah…just needed some air. It was getting kind of crowded in there." He said pointing to the house.

"Yeah…I know what you mean." She laughed slightly.

"Look Jackie I-"

But before he could finish his sentence, Eric Foreman was coming up the driveway duffle bag in hand ready to surprise his family. Jackie saw him first.

"Eric!" She yelled surprised.

"Hey devil!" He said pulling her in for a hug.

"Foreman? What are you doing here? I thought you missed your flight?" Hyde asked excitedly and curious.

"Yeah well I got on the next one…I couldn't miss the end of the 70s with my friends! Come here you!" He said pulling him in for a hug.

"It's great to see you man." He said patting him on the back.

"Yeah it's great to see you guys too!" Eric said with a huge smile on his face.

"Even me?" Jackie nudged him with her elbow.

"Even you…" He said wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"So…" Hyde started. "What made you want to come back to good 'ol Point Place?"

Eric took a deep breathe. "The people…ya know? My parents…yes even Red. I missed him threatening to put his foot in my ass…its just not home without those lovely moments." They all laughed. "And I missed my moms home cooking…food in Africa isn't that great. And I missed my friends…its just not the same when the people you are hanging out with can't speak English…and your best friend is a monkey. Although…I guess that's no different here." He said glaring at Hyde.

Jackie giggled and Hyde frogged him on the arm. "Jerk."

"Awww…I've missed that too." He laughed and then took a deep breathe. "And I guess…I guess I missed Donna most of all."

"She's missed you too." Jackie said honestly.

"Yeah…it's just like…I was with her for so long ya know? She's such a huge part of my life…and to go from being with her everyday to never seeing her anymore…it killed ya know? That's why I broke up with her…I just couldn't take it anymore. But that didn't make it hurt any less…loosing the love of your life is the most painful thing ever." Eric said shaking his head.

Hyde and Jackie both glanced at each other wearing the same painful glances of understanding and sorrow on their faces. Jackie turned away quickly but Hyde was sure he saw tears in her eyes and he knew he was the reason for those tears.

"It's just like…" Eric continued his rant. "A life without love isn't worth it ya know? I think that's what I learned while I was away…and I don't even know if Donna will take me back but I want to try. I owe her that much don't you think Hyde? I mean she loved me unconditionally and I broke her heart." Eric said turning to his best friend.

Hyde glanced at Jackie knowing she had done the same for him and like Eric he had broken his dolls heart…but a million times worse than Eric did to Donna. "Yeah man…you owe it to her to try and make it better." He said staring at Jackie.

"Yeah Eric…I'm sure she will take you back. She loves you…I mean she only went out with that Randy guy to try and fill a void…to fill that empty space that once belonged to you. But now that your back…I think…I know…you guys will make it." She said swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Thanks Jackie…you've sure grown up." He said looking her up and down. "You look great too." He said honestly.

She smiled at her 'enemy'. "Thank you Eric. You've grown up too…and I suppose…" She rolled her eyes. "I suppose you look pretty great too."

He laughed. "Man its good to me home. I've missed your not so subtle sarcasm."

"Well what can I say…its just part of my charm." She placed a hand on her heart and batted her eyelashes playing along.

"Yeah you've got charm alright…" He laughed and turned to his best friend. "I tell you man…I don't know how you let this one get away." Jackie and Hyde both felt a tug at t heir heart and refused to look at one another. "Which reminds me…" Eric started again. "I guess I need to go meet your wife."

Another tug at their heart strings. "Yeah…uh…she's inside somewhere." Hyde said clearing his throat and trying to remember his Zen.

Jackie laughed bitterly. "Yeah…she'll be the one stripping for Kelso and Fez. She's hard to miss." She said gritting her teeth.

Eric looked between his two old friends and saw the fresh pain present in both of their exteriors and sighed. "Oh…well then I can't wait to meet her." He looked at them both again and noticed the intense gaze they were sharing. "I guess I'll go inside. Are you guys coming?" He asked.

"We'll be there in a minute." Jackie said not taking her eyes off of Eric.

Eric glanced at Hyde wondering if he was going to listen to Jackie's demand but noticed he wasn't taking his eyes off of the tiny brunette and sighed. "Alright…see you guys later." He started to walk into the house.

"Later Foreman." Hyde whispered.

When the slider door was securely shut and the only sound left in the driveway was the heavy breathing of the two ex-lovers they refused to break their gaze. It was like a competition of who would crack first…neither of them wanted to loose. They stood their for what felt like an eternity before Hyde felt like he was going to explode.

"Look Jackie-"

"How did you let me go Hyde?" Jackie asked…face hard…pained and sad.

"Jackie…lets not do this ok? Let's not bring back old anger ok?" He begged afraid he would let his feelings and emotions shine through to her like he always did.

"Old anger Hyde? It may be old for you…but for me it's still fresh and new. I'm still so angry at you that I could kill you at times

Hyde! The way you flaunt her in front of me like I meant absolutely nothing to you! How do you think that makes me feel?" She said taking a dangerous step towards him breaking the arms length silent code Hyde had decided on months ago. It was best to stay at an arms length away from her at all times to avoid the need to reach out and grab her.

"I don't know! Alright…I don't know…but that's all in the past. Let's just move onto the future ok? Maybe you should start dating…maybe that would make you feel better." He was silently begging her to leave him alone…it would hurt less for him that way.

"No. Maybe I should just get married!" She yelled and in his mind he was screaming no…he didn't want her to marry someone else. If he couldn't have her…no one could. "I mean that worked so well for you didn't it?" She took another step towards him and his mind was reeling with the need to kiss her.

"Jackie just leave Sam out of this…" He was shaking now and he knew that she knew she had him cornered…and he knew she wouldn't let him go now.

"No I won't. Tell me Hyde…is it good?" She said taking another step towards him.

"Jackie I'm warning you-" He said his voice failing him and cracking with emotion.

"When your in bed with her I mean…is it good? Is it better then what we had? Do you make the same noises of pleasure you made when you were with me? Does she make you feel the way I did?" She said taking yet another step towards him.

"Jackie just…back up a bit ok?" He begged again.

"Does she do the things I did? Does her touch feel the same as mine? Are the kisses as passionate and hot?" She took another step towards him.

"Jackie please…" His heart was racing now and he prayed to God someone from inside the house would come out and interrupt them. Especially Sam…

"Does she love you like I did?" She whispered to his ear.

"Jackie…" He closed his eyes in pure love and lust.

"Because I don't think she does Steven…" She whispered sexily.

"You called me Steven…" He whispered back.

"Yeah I did…" She said gripping his hips feeling the passion she was erupting in him.

"You haven't called me Steven since-"

"Since the skank showed up." She said searching his eyes for the old Steven…for the man she had fallen in love with. The man she had lost to a stripper from Las Vegas. The man she wanted back…even though her head told her otherwise. As she stared into his eyes she saw a glimpse of that man and her heart warmed…but then it turned ice cold again remembering the way he had hurt her. And now…she wanted to hurt him just as much as he had hurt her…and she would. As long as she kept her cool and didn't let her heart play tricks with her…she could do this. She could play Steven Hyde…

"She doesn't love me the way you did…" He whispered to her, taking his sunglasses off so she could see his eyes.

"That's right Steven…no one could ever love you the way I did…the way I do." She said the sudden flash of happiness that shined in his eyes made her feel happy that she had evoked such passion and emotion in him. She was breaking Steven Hyde.

"Do?" He gulped down the lump in his throat.

"Yeah…do." She whispered moving her face towards his.

"Jackie what are you doing?" He asked nervously.

"I never got my goodbye kiss Steven." She explained.

"Goodbye kiss?" He asked suddenly feeling her slipping away from him. Again…

"Yeah…you left the hotel room before we could talk things through…and when I told you about Chicago you just left again…and then when Sam showed up I just couldn't' even look at you…so I didn't get my goodbye kiss." She said her lips dangerously close to his.

"Oh…" Was all his mind could think to say.

"Yeah…oh…I mean I think you owe me at least that much don't you Steven?" She asked using Eric's and his words against him.

"Jackie I-" She said his blood pumping, heart racing, mind reeling.

"I mean I loved you unconditionally…and you broke my heart. I think you owe me at least a goodbye kiss…" She whispered into his mouth, pressing her body into his, feeling him hiss and grab hold of her hips.

"I owe you…" He reasoned with himself…needing to taste Jackie Burkhart again…a taste that was ever so sweet and beautiful. A taste he was sure no one could ever top…a taste he was sure he could never forget.

"Yeah…you owe me." She whispered before taking his face in her hands and planting a soft yet heated kiss on his aching lips. He grasped her hips and pulled her closer up against his body and moaned onto her moth tasting the fruity essence of her lip gloss and falling in love with her all over again. She pulled away much to fast for her liking and she just smirked at the delirious expression on Hyde's face. "Well…we should get back. We wouldn't want to miss midnight would we? I expect your wife will be wanting a midnight kiss." She said letting the word kiss roll off of her tongue so bitterly it made Hyde cringe.

"Midnight kiss…" He whispered.

"Yeah…like the one you gave me last New Years? Didn't we make love after that?" She asked hands on her hips. "I can't remember…"

Hyde's heart was breaking slowly and he knew she knew it too…and yet part of him was proud of her for finally standing up to him. "Yeah…we did. All night…"

"Yeah…well. Let's go inside. Goodbye Steven." She said turning on her heel to walk back to the house, swaying her hips a bit more than usual.

Hyde stood their for a moment taking deep hard breathes before he whispered to her retreating form. **"I haven't let you go…"**

He sighed and followed her back into the Foreman's house. When he got back inside he saw Jackie standing with Fez and she glanced at him briefly before turning her attention back to Fez. He saw Eric and Donna sitting together at the piano bench and they were whispering to each other…he guessed they had made up. Kelso was sitting with Brooke and Betsy talking to them both. Bob was dancing near the record player…and Red and Kitty were slow dancing together like the happy couple they were. He felt Sam's cold hand on his back again and he cringed again wishing it was Jackie's again.

"Hey baby…I met your friend Eric…he's kind of scrawny." Hyde just glanced at her and then at Jackie who was staring back at him…challenging him. "Where have you been? It's almost midnight. I would have killed you if you missed our first midnight kiss."

"Yeah sorry…I just needed some air." He lied still staring at Jackie.

"OK everyone!" Kitty giggled. "It's almost midnight!"

Hyde watched as everyone coupled off and Fez tried to kiss Jackie but she pushed him away and they both laughed. Sam grabbed on to his hips and they started the countdown…the only two not counting her Jackie and Hyde.

"Ten! Nine!" They all yelled.

"Any New Years Resolutions?" Sam asked Hyde.

"Six! Five!"

Hyde looked down at Sam and then back at Jackie. "To right my wrongs…" He whispered.

Sam looked at him confused by his statement but shrugged when someone yelled "One" And she grabbed Hyde's face and kissed him and Hyde imagined Jackie's delicate lips on his. When Sam finally stopped kissing him he looked back at Jackie who held a glass up to him and nodded her head and mouthed. "Happy New Year Steven."

He nodded back. "Happy New Year Jacks."

He made a mental note that this year…he was going to keep his New Years Resolutions if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

**So? What do you think! Write me a Review and let me know! Up next-Eric and Donna talk about their relationship and Hyde isn't sure he is ok with the kiss Jcakie and him shared being a _Goodbye_ kiss...How will Sam and Jackie feel about this? Review first and then keep an eye out for an update to find out! **


	2. No Woman No Cry

**A/N-Ok so after you read this I really new some more feedback! I have a lot of ideas for this story and I want to know what people think of it before I continue! So please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Thanks:D**

* * *

_**New Years Day 1980 Foreman's kitchen  
**_

Hyde was sitting at the Foreman's kitchen table drinking some coffee and contemplating what had happened last night. He rubbed his fingers over his lips; it was like they were still tingling from the kiss Jackie had given him. If he closed his eyes long enough, he could see Jackie standing before him smiling, and kissing him. He was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard Eric coming up the stairs.

"Morning." Eric said opening the fridge.

"Yep. Morning." Hyde said using his Zen the best way he knew how.

Eric took a sip of his orange juice and looked over at Hyde studying him inside and out. He set his glass down and went in for the kill. "So…first day of the new year…new decade even. Whatcha up to?"

"Uh…taking today off before I go back to work tomorrow." Hyde said quietly.

"Hm…I see. So the stores been going well then?"

"Yeah. It's been going well. I mean people like music…and I've got music…so. Yeah." He got up from his seat and put his dishes in the sink and was about to walk out of the room since he was not really in the mood to talk.

"So I was just talking to Sam…downstairs." Eric said hoping Hyde would turn around.

Hyde just stopped where he was, back to him and sighed. "Oh yeah? How'd that go?"

Eric laughed softly. "Well…it was interesting actually."

"Interesting? How so?" Hyde said turning around to stare at his best friend.

Eric set his glass down and took a step towards Hyde. "Well…I mean…I tried to like see what kind stuff she was into…and then she just started taking her cloths off. I didn't ask her to by the way…so don't be mad."  
Hyde didn't show any emotion at all. "Yeah whatever…it's what she does."

"Yep…you married a stripper. I suppose that's every man's fantasy right?" He knew he was treading on dangerous territory but he had been away for so long and now he needed to get to the bottom of this. How the hell did he leave Jackie for a whore? It just didn't make sense to him and now he was going to figure it out.

Hyde rolled his eyes. He knew what Eric was doing but he really had no where to go and he didn't want to go downstairs with Sam. So…he would put up with it. "Yeah I guess you could say that."

"Sex must be good right?" Eric was pushing it now…but damn it…he wanted to know…

Hyde groaned. "Well I gu-Eric what the hell are you trying to do?" He asked angrily.

"Well…I've been away for a really long time man. I just want to get all the details of everyone's lives ya know? That way I won't feel left out." He said with a smirk.

"Eric…look I don't-" He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Alright. What do you want to know?" He said resting his hand on the counter.

"Honestly? I want to know how the hell this happened." Eric said folding his arms over his chest and glaring at Hyde.

Hyde folded his arms the same way and glared right back. "Went to Vegas…got really drunk. And…ta da! I'm married to the stripper." He said cynically.

Eric laughed at the sarcasm dripping from Hyde's voice. "Yeah ok…but…what about Jackie?"

Hyde's heart rate sped up at the sound of Jackie's name. "What about her?" He said playing dumb.

"Well…before I left I knew you guys were having problems. But you told me you were going to Chicago to get her back. So…apparently something happened with that…so what happened?" He asked being honestly concerned this time.

"I'll tell you what happened." Hyde said getting angry and stepping towards Eric, clenching his fists at his side. "I got there…I was gonna have this meaningful talk or whatever the hell she wanted cuz I'm an idiot. And then I'm not even there for five minutes before Kelso shows up in a towel!" He screamed.

"And did anything happen between them?" Eric asked not believing that Jackie would do that to Hyde…Kelso would…but not Jackie.

"Well they said nothing happened. But come on Eric…I'm not a moron!" Hyde said now pacing in the kitchen.

"You sure about that?" Eric asked angrily.

Hyde stopped dead in his tracks and spun around to glare at his best friend. "Ya know…you've been gone. What right do you have to judge me on my decisions? You don't know anything."

"Yeah Hyde…I have been gone for a really long time. But I do know…that you had a girl who would die for you. She would have done anything in the world for you and you let her go for no reason!" Eric yelled.

"I let her go because she was sleeping with my best friend!" He screamed.

"And you really believe that? Do you honestly believe that Jackie would do that to you? I mean come on Hyde…she knows what it feels like to be cheated on. She knows what its like to have your heart broken…and she wouldn't do that to you man. Come on…I know you know I'm right." He said softly.

Hyde took a few deep breathes, trying to regain his composure as he glared at his best friend…his brother. "Yeah ok…maybe she didn't sleep with him. But what good would that do now? I mean I'm married…and Jackie's like this crazy other person. I mean last night after you went inside she was like this pissed off chick and she kissed me man. She knew exactly what she was doing man. She's messing with my head." Hyde pointed to his head and shook his head and walked to the other side of the kitchen.

"I don't blame her. From what I hear…you've treated her like shit this whole year man. She's aloud to be a little bit crazy." Eric said.

Hyde laughed softly and turned back to Eric. "Since when do you care man? I thought you hated Jackie. You thought she was the devil."

Eric smiled at his best friend. "Yeah man…I did. But I also saw how happy she made you." He pointed out.

Hyde laughed, trying to pretend it wasn't true. "Yeah ok Eric…I was not happy with Jackie. I'm never happy alright?"

"Yeah you're not happy now…that's obvious." He said looking Hyde up and down.

"Shut up man. You don't know anything." Hyde said starting to feel annoyed and pissed off by this whole situation.

"Look…all I'm saying is that it's obvious that you still care about her man. I know you do. And I'm sure she cares about you too…it will just take longer for her to admit it cuz you broke her heart. But if your willing to give it a shot I think-"

"Whoa. Whoa…I think you're forgetting a few important things here. One…I'm married! And two…I don't want Jackie back." He said softly trying to convince himself that it was true.

"Man I wish I had been here when all of this had first happened! Unlike all the other dumbasses in this town I would have pulled your head out of your ass before it was too late!" He yelled at his long time friend.

"Oh shut up man! Just stop trying to be Dr. Fix it! And besides…if Jackie wanted to be with me she would have fought for me when Sam first showed up! But she didn't! So ya know what? Its over! It's just over man!" He yelled his chest rising and falling.

Eric took a step towards Hyde and took a deep breathe. "Do you really expect her to fight for you now man? She's fought for you your whole relationship…and I'm pretty damn sure that she is tired of it. Why don't you try fighting for her for a chance? I heard your New Years Resolution last night. It was to right your wrongs wasn't it? So why don't you get rid of the stripper…and then get on your hands and knees and beg for Jackie's forgiveness. Otherwise…you're going to have a pretty shitty life." Eric said and turned on his heel and walked out of the kitchen leaving Hyde alone with his thoughts.

* * *

_**Jackie and Fez's apartment** _

Meanwhile…in Jackie and Fez's apartment, Jackie was putting away the holiday decorations that filled the apartment. She could hear Fez singing in the shower to Abba's 'Mama Mia' and she laughed at her old friend. The song reminded her of her first night sleeping over Donna's after the Foreman's had caught her sleeping in Hyde's room. She remembered the way Hyde held her real tight before she slept in Donna's room that night. And the way he had whispered that everything would be ok in her ear…and if she needed him he was just next door. And then hr had kissed her…he had kissed her so delicately that she fell in love with him all over again. But then she remembered her kiss with Hyde last night. That was a kiss just to drive him nuts last night and she was pretty sure that she had accomplished just that. She was trying to convince herself that she wanted nothing to do with him again…she had to be strong. Otherwise…she would just get her heart broken again. Fez came out of the shower with a smile on his lips and a gentle stride in his step.

"Good morning my Goddess." He sang.

Jackie smiled. "Morning Fezzie. You hungry?"

"Oh yes! What do we have for breakfast this morning?" He said rubbing his hands together.

"Um…cereal?" She asked feeling sorry for him since she couldn't cook.

"Oh yummy…" He tried to pretend it was ok.

Jackie laughed as she watched him rummage through the kitchen to look for something to eat. She closed her eyes and imagined Hyde being the one in her kitchen looking for something to eat. Fez was talking to her but she was pretending it was Hyde…but Fez's hand on her shoulder snapped her out of her daze.

"Sorry what?" She shook her head to rid her of such thoughts of Hyde.

Fez stared at her strangely. "Is everything ok Jackie? You don't look so good."

"Ouch. Gee thanks Fez…" She said brushing past him.

"Oh that's not what I meant and you know it…you are beautiful. You just look a little lost. What is it my princess?" He asked genuinely concerned.

Jackie turned back to look at Fez and took a deep breathe. "Well…Fez your like my best friend since Donna has decided to turn to the dark side and befriend the stripper bitch." She said bitterly.

Fez smiled sympathetically at Jackie knowing how hard this past year had been for her…watching the love of her life flaunt around his new wife. "Yes…I suppose I am. So as your best friend…it is my duty to talk to you when you need it. What can I do for you?" He asked sweetly.

She took a deep breathe. "Ok…here goes nothing." He paused for a moment and then looked at Fez. "Last night…before midnight…I kissed Steven." She whispered.

Fez's eyes bugged in his head and he stared shocked by what Jackie had said. "What? You kissed Hyde?"

She saw the shock in his face and it made the situation even worse. "Yeah…I kissed Steven." Her face grew red with embarrassment and she just wanted to die.

Fez took a step towards Jackie and took her hand in his. "Jackie…why would you do that? After everything he put you through?"

She sighed and felt the tears in her eyes that were threatening to spill over but she would not let them fall. She would not give in to her true feelings for Steven Hyde. Not again. "Well I don't know…its just Eric was talking about him and Donna…and about true love and all this stuff. And Steven was just standing there…and I just felt this sudden rush of needing to make him pay for hurting me so bad! So…I started messing with his head and pushing his buttons and before I knew I was inches away from his face and I realized if I kissed him…I could really get to him." She explained.

"Wow…this is big." Fez said sitting down on the edge of the couch. "I mean this is really big…I just didn't expect this to happen."

"Well Fez…it's not like were going to get back together now. I just…I want him to feel how much he hurt me…so I'm going to play with him a little bit. I mean…I have that right don't I?" She asked feeling sensitive to the subject.

"Yeah ok…Jackie I understand that Hyde really hurt you…I do. I mean I saw you crying every night…but-"

"No Fez! You don't know! Yes…you were very kind to me about all of it…you were here for me…but you were also there when Hyde wanted to have a bachelor party. And you were there whenever Sam wanted to take her cloths off! No one knows how much this killed me!" She yelled angrily at Fez.

Fez looked at the emotion and anger raging in Jackie and he realized…even though he didn't break Jackie's heart like Hyde did…he contributed to it. They all had by not sticking up for her or letting her cry on their shoulder when she needed to. The only added fuel to the fire that was now Jackie when they befriended Sam. He had to admit…the only reason he hung around Sam was because it easy access to see a girl naked…And because he was a man whore…he had hurt one of his best friends and he felt awful about it.

"God…Jackie I'm so sorry…" He said taking a step towards her.

"Yeah sure…everyone is always sorry." She laughed bitterly. "And just for once…I want to have the power over someone like everyone always has over me! I'm not going to fall apart again Fez! And I don't care if Steven gets hurt this time! He's an ass and he deserves it!" She yelled.

"Ok…ok…" He put his hands up in defeat and backed away from her. "You do what you have to do…and I won't tell anyone about it alright?"

"Fine." She went to get her coat. "I'll see you later Fez."

"Yeah…I'll see you later." Jackie was at the door and Fez called out to her. "Jackie wait!"

Jackie spun around and glared at him expectantly. "What is it Fez?"

Fez nodded his head slowly. "I truly am sorry Jackie…" He whispered.

She sighed. "Yeah Fez…me too." She laughed bitterly and then took off for the Foreman's basement.

* * *

_**Foreman's Basement **_

Hyde was sitting in his chair; Jethro Tull was playing on the record player. Kelso was sitting on the couch watching Sam practice her new routine. Donna was playing solitaire on the couch. Eric was sitting in the lawn chair looking from Sam to Hyde, Sam to Hyde. The room was a bit to crowded for Hyde's liking and he was about to get up and leave when the basement door opened and Jackie walked in. His heart started pounding in his chest and it was like everything was going in slow motion. Jackie glanced over at him and then looked away like he meant absolutely nothing to her and she pushed past Sam knocking her over slightly which made Hyde smirk.  
"Watch it midget!" Sam yelled.

"Sorry…my mother taught me never to talk to whores. Their nature could rub off on you…and whatever STD's they posses." She sand non chalantley.

"Bitch." Sam muttered.

"Well I'd rather be a bitch than a whore." Jackie whispered.

"God Jackie…could you just cool it for once?" Donna asked bitterly.

Hyde could have punched Donna in the face…except for the fact that she was a girl. How could she do this to her best friend? Or should he say former best friend? He watched as Jackie's face tensed and s he looked over at Donna.

"Sure whatever you say Ms. Pinciotti." She said angrily.

"Thank you." Donna said smiling at Sam who smiled back.

Hyde felt sick to his stomach and he noticed Eric glaring at him and then watched him give Donna an angry look. But she was oblivious to the look and Hyde knew it was about to get ugly in the Foreman's basement.

"Ya know…" Eric started. "It's really good to be home." He said with a sly smile.

Donna smiled at her boyfriend. "It's really good to have you home." She said lovingly.

"Yeah…" Eric said. "I mean…I get to be back with my friends ya know? I've missed you guys? I mean Hyde's my best friend…and I'm glad to be back with him." He glared at Hyde who glared right back and swallowed the nervous lump in his throat. "Donna. I mean how would you feel if you were away from Jackie for a few months?" He questioned.

Donna looked at Jackie, and Jackie looked at Donna…ready for the heartache her answer would cause her. "Well…" Donna said. "I don't know…I don't think it would really make a difference for me. Whatever."

Eric saw Jackie's face fall and Hyde noticed it too wanting to reach out to her and comfort her. Fez walked in and noticed the expressions on everyone's faces and knew he had walked in at a bad time. Jackie looked at him and then at Eric wanting to see where Eric was going with this.

"Oh…well I just assumed you would feel the same way about Jackie as I did about being away from Hyde…ya know since she is your _best friend _and all." Eric put emphasis on best friend to try and ignite a reaction in Donna.

"Donna and Jackie _best friends_?" Sam laughed. "Yeah right. Donna's my best friend."

Jackie's heart was twisting in her chest and she was finding it hard to breathe. She wanted to whip around and beat Sam to a pulp…she had ruined her life completely and she wanted her gone. Everyone in the room could sense the tension except for Donna who was to oblivious to the matter.

Eric looked at his girlfriend. "Is that true Donna? Is Sam your new best friend?"

Donna looked at Sam and then back at Jackie. "Well…I don't know. I guess we've been hanging out a lot since she showed up. She's pretty cool. Why?" She asked.

"Just wondering." He said shrugging and giving Jackie a sympathetic look.

Jackie returned the look and got up from her seat to pretend like she was looking through the freezer for a pop. But she was really letting a few tears fall from her eyes…she had promised herself she wouldn't let it happen. But she couldn't help it. This was just getting way to hard and she wasn't sure she could survive another day of this treatment from the people she had called her best friends…her family at one time. Fez saw the gently shake of Jackie's shoulders and he nudged Eric who sighed…he hadn't wanted that to happen. He motioned Hyde to look at Jackie and Hyde caught on to the fact that Jackie was crying. Hyde sighed and made it a point to go get her but Eric and Fez were already on their way to her side.

"Hey Jackie…I need an opinion on my room. Since my parents did it over…I want to re-do it for myself. But I need your help on picking a good color for my room. Will you come up with Fez and me and take a look at it?"  
Jackie looked at Eric confused by what he was trying to do but she needed to get out of the room so she nodded her head and

Fez wrapped an arm around her. "Yeah sure." She whispered needing to get out the basement.

But Hyde had other ideas. He was about to do something bold and he wanted Jackie to witness it so that she could tell how he felt for her. He was about to put his New Years Resolution into effect. "Sam this isn't working." He said flatly.

Sam stopped dancing for Kelso and looked over at Hyde shocked, as did everyone else.  
"What? What do you mean its not working? You mean my dance? Do I need to add more cleavage to it?" She asked looking down at he boobs.

Hyde sighed. "No not the dance. That's fi-" He stopped himself and stood up and walked to her. "I meant this as in us…as in our marriage." He explained.

"What are you kidding me?" She asked, hands on hips ready to fight…something Hyde wasn't sure he was up for.

"Yeah…we just don't' have anything in common. And…I don't know. Our marriage was really a sham anyway wasn't it?" He said sternly.

"I can't believe this!" She yelled. "I left Vegas to come here to freaking Point Place Wisconsin to try and make it work with you! And now you're throwing me out!" She yelled angrily.

Jackie stood at the base of the stairs, holding on to the banister for dear life. She had prayed for this day a million times a day but she never expected to actually come. Fez smiled slightly but then worried that Jackie was going to get hurt again. Kelso was just staring at Sam's boobs since he figured it was his last chance at it. Donna was sitting on the couch stunned by what was happening. And Eric was standing proudly, watching his best friend do something he should have done months ago.

"Yeah…sorry. So go pack your stuff up and get in the Trans Am and go back to Vegas. I'll send the divorce papers in a few days." He said casually.

Sam glared at Hyde and took a deep breathe. "Fine. But I hope you realize that she's not going to take you back." Sam said obviously referring to Jackie.

"Sam what are you talking about?" He asked feeling his pulse quicken.

"Oh come on Hyde…you're ignorant but your not that ignorant…I mean everyone in this room knows what I'm talking about. You told her you weren't ready to get married and then you ran off to Vegas and married me! She's not going to take you back. You fucked that up…and when you finally realize it I'll be long gone. So I hope you know what you are doing." She said running off to his room to pack.

Hyde stood there in his spot angry that she had said that in front of everyone in the basement. And she was taking much to long for his liking so he stomped off to his room, grabbed her cloths and the gang heard a shriek of protest from Sam. A minute later Hyde was barging through the basement to the door and throwing Sam's stuff out the door.

"Take your damn stripper stuff and get out of here!" He screeched.

The gang watched in amazement as Hyde stood his ground and waited for Sam to leave. She looked over at the gang once before stomping up to Hyde and slapping him hard on the cheek. "You are a good for nothing burn out anyway." She hissed in his face.

"You are going to die a lonely man." She whispered angrily

"Yeah…that may be so. But I'd rather die alone than die married to you!" He yelled.

"Bastard." She laughed bitterly. "Have a nice life."

"You too. Now move along…" He said motioning her to the door.

Sam took one last look at him and then marched up the stairs, gathered her stuff and sped out of the Foreman's driveway in her Trans Am. Everyone stood there momentarily stunned by what had just happened, no one moved or talked unsure of what to say. Hyde glanced at Jackie briefly who had been staring at him wide eyed and then turned away from him quickly. His heart broke for her and he knew that Sam was probably right…she probably wouldn't take him back. But Eric was right too…she had been the one to fight for them for so long…and now it was his turn. Donna was the first to speak.

"Well what did you do that for?" She asked standing up from the couch.

"Donna don't alright? Sam was a bitch." He said honestly.

"No! She was cool…man…you suck. Now life around here is going to be so boring." She said rolling her eyes.

"No…life will be going back to the way it used to be Donna! And if you have a problem with that you can just leave!" Hyde yelled.

"What crawled up your ass and died?" Donna yelled angrily.

"A stripper called Sam…and now that she's gone I can finally go back to living my life." He explained.

"Oh…and let me guess…you think you have a shot with Jackie now? Is that what this is about?" She said looking over at Jackie.

"I mean come on Hyde…she may be dense sometimes but she's not stupid enough to take you back now. Sam was right."  
Jackie's blood boiled and Hyde realized he wouldn't have time to respond to that. He watched Jackie detach herself from Fez and Eric's holdings and stomped towards her.

"Listen you amazon! I don't know where the hell you think you get the right to talk about me like that! But I'm getting pretty damn sick of it! And I'm sorry you're upset because your new "best friend" is gone! But you can shut the fuck up! As far as I'm concerned we are not friends anymore…and to be honest I don't really know if we ever were. But from now on…you don't talk about me. Don't even come near me! Do I make myself clear you bitch?" She yelled, letting the months of resentment and anger pour out from her heart.

Everyone stayed silent waiting for Donna to respond. Donna seemed stunned by her outburst and her former bitchy exterior seemed to be replaced by sadness. "Jackie…I'm sorry I-"

"No ya know what! You don't get to apologize and pretend its all ok Donna! You just don't! You've treated me like shit these past few months just like everyone else has. And I'm pretty damn sick of it! Just because Sam is gone…it doesn't make it all better. So just shut up and stop pretending you give a damn!" She turned to look at Eric. "I'll have to help you later Eric. I'm not in the mood anymore." She said before running past t hem up the stairs to freedom from this horrible situation.

Everyone stood there silently unsure of what to say. But after a few minutes Eric spoke up first. "Hyde…you did the right thing. But now we have to figure out how to fix Jackie…you guys really hurt her." He whispered.

"I didn't even realize it…" Donna said swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Yeah well…it's too late to take it back Donna…so now we just have to try and figure out how to make it up to her." Eric said.

"Eric do you hate me?" Donna asked sadly.

"No…I still love you Donna…I'm just disappointed you lost your best friend." He said honestly.

Donna sighed. "Me too."

Kelso looked over at Hyde. "Hyde man…you ok?"

Hyde looked at Kelso and nodded. "Yeah…I'm glad she's gone. All I want to do now is make it up to Jackie…she didn't deserve this man. I owe it to her to make it up to her." He said looking at Eric who just smiled.

"Yeah man you do…" Eric said. "It's not going to be easy you know that right? I mean I think everyone in this room needs to apologize to her…but yours will be the hardest."

Hyde sighed and took his sunglasses off and rubbed his eyes. "Yeah man I know…but I need to fix this."

"Good." Eric said nodding his head. "The gang needs to be back together again."

They all sat their silently and thought of what they could each say and do to make things up to Jackie. It wasn't going to be easy…especially since Jackie had this new found independence. Which was great…but it was going to make things much harder on all of them. But as her friends…they owed it to her to make things right.

* * *

**Ok so you know what to do! PLEASE! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I would really appreciate it! It only takes a minute! So please take the time and write me a review to let me know what you think! Upnext-Eric as an important questoin for Donna. Will Hyde and Jakcie talk? And will she be able to resist him? Look for an update and find out:D BUT NOW REVIEW!**


	3. Let Me Talk To You

**A/N-Thanks eveyone who has been reviewing! I appreaciate it! Read this chatper and then review! Thanks:D **

* * *

Three days later Hyde was sitting behind the counter at Groove's tapping his fingers to the beat of a Rolling Stones song playing on the record player. Customers came and went and like a robot he rang them up sometimes without even glancing at the records or saying anything to the customers. Hey was to busy worrying about Jackie…no one had seen her since that night in the Foreman's basement. That night, Fez had called them at the Foreman's and said that Jackie hadn't come home. They decided to give her a day to herself…but he had called Fez that morning and she still wasn't home and he was beginning to get very worried that something bad had happened to her. They were taking shifts searching for her any place they could think of. Hyde was interrupted from his thoughts when he saw Eric coming in the store. 

"Hey man." Eric said out of breathe.

"Any sign of her?" He questioned.

"No…I mean…where do you think she would go? You know her best out of all of us I would say." He pointed out.

Hyde sighed. "You tried her parent's house?"

"Yep. We've gone there like ten times just to make sure she really isn't there." He said nodding his head.

"Um…you tried the mall?" Eric nodded. "The salon?"

"Yep. They haven't seen her."

"Did you try that new spa on main street?" He asked.

"Donna went and asked if she had checked in and they said no, they had never heard of her." He said sadly

"Damn it." Hyde growled slamming his fist down on the counter. "Where could she be?"

"I don't know man…but if she doesn't come home by tonight I say we call the police."

"You think it's that serious?" He said getting nervous.

"She was pretty upset…I don't think its best for her to be out there by herself when she is that vulnerable."

Hyde sighed. "I'm gonna ask Leo to take over, and then I'll drive around town and see if I can find her." He said grabbing his jacket and keys.

"Alright. I'm gonna drive around some more too. Meet you back at my house in about two hours?" He asked.

"Yeah. Sounds good." Hyde walked into the back office and saw Leo sleeping on his desk. "Leo!" He yelled.

"I didn't do it!" Leo yelled throwing his hands up in surrender.

Hyde rolled his eyes, he loved Leo, but he wasn't in the mood for his games right now. "Look man can you handle the store by yourself for awhile? Normally I wouldn't leave you here without supervision…but this is an emergency."

"What's going on man?" Leo asked standing up from his seat behind the desk.

"Jackie's missing." Hyde said sadly.

Leo frowned and then shrugged. "Jackie O?"

Hyde laughed slightly. "No man. Jackie. Ya know…Jackie Burkhart?" Leo showed no signs of knowing what he was talking about.

"Jackie man…my ex-girlfriend."

"Oh! That loud girl that was always hanging around with you!"

"Yeah that one." Hyde nodded.

"Man…you love loud girl!" Leo said with a giddy smile on his face.

"Yeah man I do…that's why I need to go find her. I'm really worried about her. So can you handle the store by yourself?" He asked glancing at his watch.

"Yeah man. Go ahead…go find the loud girl." He said walking out to the store.

"Great." He said slapping Leo on the back. "If you have any problems, call my Dad at the office and tell him where I am."

"Alright. See ya man." He said pushing him away to go behind the counter.

"Please don't burn the place down…" Hyde muttered to himself before running out to the parking lot to get into the Camino.

He threw it into drive and sped out of the parking lot in a desperate search for Jackie. He drove up and down the streets of Point Place second glancing at every girl with raven, dark hair…but it was never Jackie. He went to the Hub, the Mall, the Salon, The Spa, the jewelry store and even the Water Tower…but no sign of Jackie. He had an hour before he had to be back at the Foreman's to meet Eric. Night time was slowly approaching and he decided he needed to teak a break and clear his head…hopefully that way he would be able to think of a place Jackie might be. He drove up to the place he and Jackie had shared their first date, a place that he often went to clear his head. He had found himself going there a lot more since Sam had showed up. He normally would go to the Water Tower but there was to good a chance he would run into someone he knew. At this spot of his and Jackie's first date…no one was ever there. He pulled into his spot under the trees and turned on the radio before taking a seat on the hood of the Camino. He lay back and rested his head trying to think of where Jackie could be. His thoughts brought him back to a time when Jackie and him were together…a few weeks after their break up over the whole sleeping with the nurse thing. If he closed his eyes tight enough he could see the scene perfectly before him.

* * *

_**September 1978**_

_Jackie and Hyde were laying in the back of the Camino on a blanket, her head was rested on his chest and she was wrapped up in his jacket to fend off the cool fall breeze. His hand was tangled in her soft black curls twirling the strands around his large fingers. Jackie was humming to The Who's "Love Reign O'er Me". He smiled listening to her and kissed the top of her head.  
"You've started to listen to such good music when you started dating me…" He said proudly.  
"Oh shut up Steven…my music is just as good as yours." She said rolling her eyes._

"_Yeah ok…there is no way Abba, or Captain and Tennille could ever top The Who or Zeppelin." He said matter o factly._

_She smacked his chest lightly. "Whatever." _

"_Yeah…whatever." He laughed.  
_

_They sat in silence for a few more moments before Jackie spoke up again. "Steven…" She whispered._

"_Yeah?" He asked with his eyes closed just enjoying being close to his chick._

"_I'm really glad we are back together…" She whispered into his chest._

_He opened his eyes hearing the sincerity and emotion in her voice. He cleared his throat and fidgeted in his place. "Yeah…me too Jackie." He said honestly.  
_

_She smiled and pulled away from his embrace and smiled down at him. "Are you really Steven?" She asked biting her lip fearing his answer._

_Hyde sighed and propped himself up on his elbows and leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "Yeah Jacks…I really am happy. I missed you." He said shrugging his shoulders and pushing his Zen aside.  
_

_She smiled and kissed him sweetly. "I missed you too Steven."  
_

_"Good now…stop worrying so much…and just enjoy the moment." He said lying back on the hood of the car. _

_Jackie smiled down at her boyfriend, she had other plans for their night and she was sure they would BOTH enjoy the moment.  
Hyde noticed the playful smile on her face and he turned to her expectantly. "You are so sexy Steven…" She purred putting a strand of her hair behind her ear._

_He smirked at her. "Well…I could have told you that." _

_She laughed. "So you say you missed me huh?" She said leaning into him.  
_

_He opened his eyes. "Yeah…I did." _

_She smiled sexily at him and rubbed her hand up and down his chest. "Really? How much…" She growled her hand reached the top of his jeans. _

_Hyde swallowed hard and smirked knowing just where she was going with this. "Well…I'll show you how much." He said pulling her smiling face towards his to engulf her in a searing kiss. _

_Jackie moaned into his mouth and straddled his legs as his hands slid down her body to rest on her ass and he squeezed gently. "Steven…" She hissed._

"_You are so incredibly sexy to ya know that?" He whispered as he sucked and nibbled on her neck._

_She moaned. "Mmm…Steven baby…that feels so good. Don't stop."  
_

_He rubbed her sides gently and pulled her closer to him. "I don't plan to…"  
_

_Jackie pushed her hands underneath his shirt and scratched her manicured nails up and down his chest. "Take your shirt off." She whispered.  
_

_Hyde reluctantly pulled away from Jackie's neck but smiled when she pulled his shirt over his head and pushed him back on the hood of his car. Yeah…they were going to have sex on the hood of his car…every man's fantasy. Man did he love this woman…he watched as he took his jacket off and throw it aside before ripping her shirt off to join the jacket. His eyes bugged at the sight of her black, lacey, barely there bra. She smirked at him and leaned down to suck on his neck as his hands found the top of her jeans.  
_

_"Like what you see?" She groaned sexily._

_He moaned when she bit down on his collarbone. "Hell yeah…"_

_Jackie gasped in surprise when she felt Hyde's hands slip down the back of her jeans and slide his hands over her ass since she was currently panty less. "Steven…" She moaned._

_Hyde groaned at the feeling of her warm, soft skin in his hands. "No panties?" He growled into her hair._

_She looked up at him and laughed. "Nope. It's faster this way."  
_

_"God damn woman…" He said staring at her with lust filled eyes._

_Jackie smirked and winked at him as her hands slid down south and rubbed over the ever growing bulge in his jeans. He moaned and pressed his hips into her hands needing to feel more of her. She understood what he needed and she unzipped his pants removing herself from his lap and pulling his jeans down and raised an eyebrow at him before looking at him.  
_

_"Great minds think alike…" She said referring to his lack of boxers._

_Hyde laughed. "Guess we do. We must be meant to be…" He said in his best girly voice._

_Jackie laughed and then smacked his chest. "Shut up…and yes. We are…" She said smiling at him.  
_

_He smiled back and took her in his arms before gently rolling her over on top of the hood so he was now on top of her. He leaned down to kiss her passionately on the lips leaving them both breathless.  
_

_"We are meant to be Jacks…" He whispered and her face lit up.  
_

_"You mean it?" She asked biting her lip._

_He smiled down at her and nodded his head. "Yeah Jacks…I've never felt this way about a girl before…we have to be."  
_

_"Oh Steven…I love you." She said before pulling his face towards hers as he pulled her jeans off and threw them aside. He unclasped her bra and then stared down at her naked body that was glistening in the moon light.  
_

_"God you are beautiful…" He whispered.  
_

_Her heart fluttered at his words…they weren't I love you…but they were pretty damn close. And she knew he did love her…she did. She could tell by the way he kissed her, and the way touched her, the way he held her hand and the way he talked to them when they were in private. This man loved her…no matter what anyone said.  
_

_"Steven…I can't wait anymore. Please…" She begged._

_He smiled at her and nodded his head before leaning down to kiss him again before sliding into her. Jackie pulled away from his mouth and moaned into his ear feeling more pleasure than she ever had in her life. "Oh God baby…" She moaned._

"_Jesus Jackie…" He whispered into her ear as he slid in and out of her. _

"_Yes Steven…yes…oh! Don't stop!" She said clinging to his back. _

_Hyde hissed when he felt her nails dig into his back but welcomed the pain since it brought much more pleasure. He leaned down to kiss her fiercely on the lips, sliding his tongue into her mouth to duel with her own. She welcomed it and cradled his head in her hands pulling him closer. Hyde grasped her hip as he slammed into her harder as their orgasms were fastly approaching._

"_God Jackie…" He moaned into her ear.  
_

_"Steven baby…Let go…" She whispered into his ear.  
_

_He stared her in the eye and saw that she was right with him, with one last thrust they both moaned the others name and Jackie arched her back into him. As they rode out their orgasms…they panted and moaned staring at each other the whole time. Jackie giggled and pulled his face towards hers.  
_

_"Wow…" She whispered._

_He smiled down at her and kissed her. "Yeah…wow."  
_

_She shivered in the cold Wisconsin air and Hyde smiled at her grabbing his jacket to throw around her again as he slipped on his jeans. She smiled at him and brought the jacket up to her nose and smelling it._

"_Smell good?" He asked, nudging her.  
_

_She smirked at him. "Yep. Smells like you…" She whispered._

_He smiled at her and then took a deep breathe. "Hey Jacks?"  
_

_She looked over at him and wrapped the jacket around her tighter. "Yeah?" She asked._

_He took a deep breathe. "I meant what I said before…that I missed you. I'm glad were back together…and I do think that we are meant to be. Mostly because if another man even comes close to you again…I'll rip him to shreds." He said shrugging. _

_She giggled. "Good to know…" She said nodding her head and leaning against his shoulder. _

_He smiled and wrapped his arm around her before bringing her back down to the blanket. Right where they belonged.  
_

* * *

_**Present Day**_

Hyde sighed shaking his head wishing he could go back to that night when his life was right. Now it was a mess…he had a stripper wife. His friends were all breaking apart. And the one girl that he loved was no where to be seen…and it was his own fault. He was interrupted by his thoughts when he heard a rustle in the bushes near by. He sat up and looked around his surroundings.

"Hello?" He called out curiously. "Is someone there?"

The rustling stopped and he went to lie back down thinking it was just an animal. But the second his eyes closed he heard a thud and a definite. "Shit…" He got up from his seat on the hood of the Camino and walked over to the bushes silently. He pushed back the branches and was stunned to find Jackie sitting on the dirt ground clutching her ankle.

"Jackie?" He asked.

"Damn it…" She rolled her eyes and reached out to a near by tree to help her up but fell over when she stood on her ankle and she let out a small whimper of pain.

Hyde pushed the bushes back and knelt down beside her and took her arms and tried to pull her up. She whimpered when she stood on her ankle and he held her there afraid to move her.

"Jackie…what are you doing in the woods?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes. "I could ask you the same question." She said bitterly.

"I came up here to think…actually to try and figure out where they hell you could have run off to. And trust me...this was the last place I expected to find you." He said honestly.

"Whatever." She said rolling her eyes.

"Are you ok?" He said looking down at her ankle.

"I'll be fine…I think I just twisted it slightly." She said trying to pull away from him.

"Hey hey…" He whispered to her. "Just take it easy for a minute."

She pulled away from him roughly and held onto the tree. "Shut up Steven and leave me the hell alone!" She yelled.

"Hey! I'm trying to help you here! You ran away from home and we've all be running around town looking for you! So the least you could do is be a little kind to me!" He yelled angrily.

"Oh I should be kind to you?" She said limping towards him ignoring the aching pain in her ankle. "How dare you assume that I should be kind to you, when you have been nothing but an asshole to me!" She said poking him in the chest.

He sighed and bowed his head backing off a bit. "Alright…you're right. I'm sorry. Let's just…let's not fight alright? Can you just tell me where you've been the past two days…and why you are up here in the woods?"

Jackie stared at the man before her and saw the true concern in her eyes and for a moment her icy front began to melt. But her brain took over her heart and she shook her head remembering what she had decided…she wasn't going to fall for his crap again. She was letting him go completely…but first she was going to give him a piece of her mind.

She took a deep breathe. "I was staying at that small little hotel near the Chicago border. I figured no one would find me there."

"Well you got that right…" He said putting his hands on his hips and hugging in protest at her actions.

"And I was coming home today…but I didn't want to run straight to the apartment. I figured Fez would be there with a million questions…so I came here first needed a place to think…" She said avoiding his eyes.

Hyde smiled. "I guess great minds think alike." He said referring to her coming to the same place as him to think.

"Whatever." She groaned.

"So why were you hiding in the bushes?" He asked curiously.

"I was avoiding you." She said bitterly.

That one hurt. "I guess I should have guessed…" He whispered.

"Look…lets not do this ok? I just want to go home and take a shower…and go to bed." She said showing she was tired.

"How did you get up here?" He asked.

"A cab dropped me off at the opening of the park." She said leaning up against the tree.

"What are you insane! What were you thinking walking through the woods alone at night?" He asked going into concerned boyfriend mode.

"Don't yell at me!" She yelled back.

He sighed not wanting to upset her more than he had. "I'm sorry…its just…that wasn't the smartest decision ever. You could have gotten hurt."

"To late for that…" She said motioning to her ankle.

He sighed. "Can you walk?"

"I don't know…" She said looking down at her wound.

Hyde stepped back slowly and stuck his hand out for her. "Here…try and walk to me."

She stared at him nervously. "Steven I-"

"Just…try and walk to me ok? I'm just trying to help you…" He pleaded with her.

She nodded slowly at him and let go of the tree putting her full weight on her ankle and hissed in pain. She took a step towards Hyde and grasped onto his hand as she felt herself falling. Instinctively, Hyde's hands wrapped around her waist and held her in place, their faces just inches apart. They stayed like that for a moment enjoying the closeness of each other before Jackie tried to push herself away from him…this was too much for even Jackie to take.

"Steven help me up." She said bitchy.

"Jackie you can't walk…and you don't have a car. So…let me drive you back to your apartment." He said quietly.

"Steven I-" She tried to think of some excuse or a protest…but at that exact moment…her ankle was so painful she could hardly see straight.

"Jackie…it's just a ride home. Let me help you…" He whispered.

Jackie looked up at him and nodded her head slowly. "Alright…" She whispered.

He nodded his head happy that she was letting him take care of her. "Alright…now…want me to carry you?"

Her heart sped up and she tried to think of a way she could make it to the car without him carrying her but she found no way it could happen. She sighed. "Fine." She said throwing her hands up in the air.

Hyde nodded and walked over to her picking her up in his arms and carrying her off to the Camino. He set her in her seat and walked around to the driver's side. He slid into his seat and started the car…the ride back to her apartment was silent. When he pulled up outside, he got out of the car and picked Jackie up again and carried her up to her room. He knocked on the door and Fez answered smiling happily when he saw Jackie.

"Jackie! Where have you been! What happened to you!" He yelled stepping aside to let Hyde carry her in and place her on the couch.

"Thank you." She said so softly Hyde wasn't even sure if he had heard her.

He just nodded his head and shrugged. "Whatever."

Eric, Donna and Kelso came through the front door and ran over to Jackie.

"Jackie where have you been!" Donna yelled.

"Oh stop pretending you care…" Jackie said rolling her eyes, cursing her clumsiness because now she had nowhere to run to.

"Stop it Jackie! I do care what happens to you!" Donna said fighting back tears.

"No you don't! None of you do!" She yelled.

"Jackie we've been running all around looking for you." Kelso said.

"Sure…just like you ran around trying to find Sam to see if she had any cloths on." Jackie said rolling her eyes.

"Sam's gone." Hyde said.

"Whatever. Fez…help me up would you? I just want to go to bed." She said trying to stand up.

"Jackie I think we should all talk about this." Fez said.

"Well I'm not in the mood to right now…I just want to go to bed." She pleaded with him.

Hyde walked over to her and picked her up. "Come on."

"Steven put me down!" She screeched.

"Just shut it Jackie! I'm going to put you in your precious bed so you can avoid talking to us once again!" He yelled.

"Don't lecture me on avoiding talking Steven…I learned it from you."

"Whatever." He said placing her down on the bed. "Go to bed. And in the morning we'll talk about all of this." He said sternly.

"What are you my father?" She yelled bitterly.

"Sorry doll…your father's in jail." He said sarcastically.

"Get out you fucking bastard!" She yelled throwing one of her pillows at him.

"Gladly…" He whispered before letting himself out and slamming the door behind him.

The gang stared at him unsure of what to say and he just shrugged. "I'm going home."

"But Hyde-" Kelso started.

"I'm going home!" He said again. "We'll talk about this all tomorrow."

* * *

Hyde walked out of the apartment and Fez and Kelso went into the kitchen. Eric nudged a sad Donna and motioned for them to leave too. She nodded her head and yelled out to the boys to let them know they were leaving. Eric and Donna walked hand in hand through the hall out to the parking lot. They got into the Vista Cruiser and drove silently to the Foreman's driveway. Hyde was already there and Eric figured he was already in his room sulking. He got out of the car and Donna followed as they sat on the hood of the car.

Donna took a deep breathe. "I didn't mean to hurt her…I feel so bad." Donna whispered.

"Donna you can't beat yourself up over it now…I think we just need to give Jackie some space…and when she's ready she'll talk to us. Then you can apologize to her like a million times and kiss her ass. Then you will be best friends again."

"You really think she could forgive me?" She asked.

"Yeah sure…you guys were best friends…even a stripper can't come between true friendship." He said wrapping an arm around her shoulder and kissing the top of her head.

She sighed and snuggled into her boyfriends embrace. "Thank God you came home Eric…got knows what would have happened to the group if you hadn't."

He nodded and kissed her head again. "Yeah it's good to be back…and I'm glad that I can try and fix this all. But don't worry Donna…everything will work out."

She nodded and looked up at him and smiled. "I hope so."

He leaned forward and kissed her. "I know so."

She smiled. "I love you Eric."

He smiled back. "I love you too Donna…"

He stared at her for a moment mesmerized by her beauty. "What?" She said blushing from his intense gaze.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered.

She blushed. "Eric…"

"No you are…and I really missed you." He smiled at her.

"Well I missed you too…" She said placing a hand on his knee.

"I don' know what I was thinking…" He said shaking his head.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I don't know what I was thinking when I stood you up at our wedding."

Donna's heart rate sped up and she looked at Eric. "Eric what are you-?"

"But I promise I won't make that mistake again…I mean…if you'll have me." He whispered standing up from his place on the Vista  
Cruiser.

"Eric what are you doing?" She said, a small smile building on her face.

"Donna Pinciotti…will you marry me?"

* * *

**A/N- So there was a little D/E interation here...and this story is deffintley mainly Jackie and Hyde centered...but Eric and Donna's relationship will have an affect on Jackie and Hyde. That's why i have it in there. So you'll have to wait till next time to hear Donna's answer. And as far as Jackie and Hyde...well lets just say neither Jackie nor Hyde will be giving up easily on their points of view on their relationship. But for now! Go REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW:D  
**


	4. Runnin' Down A Dream

* * *

**Previously on "Reelin' In The Years..." **"_I don' know what I was thinking…" He said shaking his head._

"_What do you mean?" She asked.  
_

_"I don't know what I was thinking when I stood you up at our wedding."  
_

_Donna's heart rate sped up and she looked at Eric. "Eric what are you-?"  
_

_"But I promise I won't make that mistake again…I mean…if you'll have me." He whispered standing up from his place on the Vista Cruiser.  
_

_"Eric what are you doing?" She said, a small smile building on her face._

"_Donna Pinciotti…will you marry me?"  
_

* * *

Donna sat stunned on the hood of the Vista Cruiser staring at her boyfriend in disbelief. Was this really happening? He had just come home and he was already asking her to marry him. And they had been in this position before…he had promised to marry her and then he didn't show up for the wedding. So were they ready now? They were older…he had matured since he had been away in Africa. And she hadn't stopped loving him… 

"Yes." She whispered.

Eric raised an eyebrow at her not sure if he had heard her or not. "Yes?" He asked again.

She nodded through tears. "Yes. Yes, Eric. I'll marry you!"

His smile widened. "Oh my god…you said yes!"

"I said yes!"

They both stood there just staring at each other in total shock of what had jus happened. Donna launched herself into Eric's arms causing him to fall over onto the hard pavement of his driveway. She looked down at him worried she had hurt him.

"Oww…" He said laughing and rubbing his head.

"Oh god…Eric are you ok?" She asked.

He smiled and cupped her face in his hands kissing him. "Yeah I'm fine…"

"I forget how strong I am sometimes…" She said rubbing the back of his head.

"I'll get you a ring later…I promise." He whispered.

"I don't need a ring…just promise you'll show up to this one." She said teasing him.

He laughed. "I promise. I won't make that mistake again."

"Good…now…let's go celebrate our new engagement." She said wiggling her eyebrows at him.

He smirked. "Your place or mine?"

"Yours." She jumped up and ran to his room with Eric hot on her heels.

* * *

Hyde had been standing in the garage watching the scene unfold before him. He watched the happy couple run off to Eric's room to celebrate their engagement. He sighed and walked down to the basement, went into his room and opened the bottom drawer of his dresser. Right in the middle of all his cloths laid a small black velvet box. He knelt down picking it up and he sat down on his bed and flipped it open. Inside laid a large diamond ring that sparked in the light. He picked up the tiny ring that would fit perfectly on Jackie's finger and read the inscription. _"Forever your Puddin Pop" . _He sighed and shook his head realizing he had missed his only chance of marrying Jackie. He went out to the basement and picked up the phone beside the couch and dialed Jackie and Fez's number. 

"Hello?" He heard a happy foregin voice.

"Hey man…its Hyde." He sounded tired and sad on the phone.

"Oh hey Hyde…how are you?"

"Been better…" He looked down at the ring again and then took a deep breathe. "Is Jackie asleep?"

"Yep. I went in to check on her and she was fast asleep clutching fluffy cakes and listening to Fleetwood Mac."

"Just make sure she stays there man…we don't want her running off again."

"I know…it's a good thing you found her. Where was she?" He asked.

"Up in the woods…where we had our first date. She saw me and was running through the bushes to try and avoid me. I think she must have tripped over a branch or something and that's how she sprained her ankle." Hyde said.

"Oh…the swelling looks to have gone down…I'll take her to the doctor tomorrow if she lets me." He said.

"Yeah…she's pretty pissed." Hyde whispered.

"Yep…she has every right to be though Hyde…I didn't realize how rough we were on her." Fez said sadly.

"I was the worst man…" He whispered.

"Well duh Hyde…you did marry a stripper after you told her that you couldn't see a future with her. I mean…that's gotta sting." Fez pointed out.

"Thanks for that…" He sighed. "Look…I'm not proud of my actions ok? But I can't take them back now…" He whispered.

"Well…" Fez was silent for a moment thinking of what to say. "Well why did you do it in the first place?" He asked.

"What marry Sam?" He asked.

"No…I know why you did that…you were drunk and stupid." He said honestly.

Hyde sighed. "Yeah…no kidding."

"I meant why did you stay with her when she showed up? Why didn't you just break it off with her and work things out with Jackie?" He asked curiously.

Hyde took a moment to think about his answer. "Well…I just thought it would be easier that way."

Fez sighed. "For who? You? Or Jackie?"

"For both of us…" He whispered.

"Hyde I don't understand…you love Jackie…and she loves you? How would it make it easier?" He asked confused by Hyde's answer.

"I just figured we always ended up hurting each other. Mostly me hurting her…and if I stayed with Sam I just thought that eventually she would move on. It's not that I want her to be with someone else…I just didn't want to cause her pain anymore. It killed me. This is killing me…I hate knowing all this pain she is feeling is my fault."

"So you were doing it to try and protect her…" He whispered.

"Yep. I'm not good enough for her Fez…but now I realize that we can't move on from each other…were stuck with each other ya know? We love each other…" He whispered.

"So now you want to get her back?" He asked.

"Yeah man…if I can find a way to get her to forgive me…or just give me another chance…I'll do it. I just need to fix this…I need to make her better." He said with so much passion and honesty in his voice it shocked Fez.

"Well…it's going to take a lot of groveling. Which is something you aren't so good at…" Fez pointed out.

"Yeah I know…but I'm willing to do whatever it takes."

Fez smiled on the other end of the phone. "Good." It was silent for a moment. "Hey Hyde?" He asked.

"Yeah man?"

"Were you going to ask her to marry her…ya know when you went to see her in Chicago?" He asked.

Hyde took a deep breathe and glanced down at the engagement ring in his hand. "Yeah man…I was."

Fez was shocked. "Wow…you really do love her."

Hyde smiled. "Yeah…I really do Fez…" There was a pause. "But don't go spreading that around alright? I don't want to ruin my rep."

Fez shook his head. "Ok see the thing is…if you want to get Jackie back…you're going to have to let go of the pride thing Hyde…you can't avoid telling her how you feel. Not this time…that's what got you into this mess."

Hyde listened to Fez's words and realized he was right. "Yeah…your right. Alright…I'll talk to you later man. Keep an eye on Jackie ok?"

"She's safe with me. Night."

"Night."

Hyde hung up the phone and got up and was walking to his room when he heard someone on the steps. He looked up and saw Kitty walking down to him. He smiled at her.

"Hey Mrs. Foreman. You're still up?" He asked.

"Yep. Did you just get home?" She said placing the laundry on the dryer.

"Yeah…I was at Fez and Jackie's apartment." He said sliding the ring into his back pocket to hide from her.

"Oh yes." She looked up concerned at him. "Did you guys find Jackie?"

Hyde nodded. "Yeah she's safe and sound back at the apartment."

She smiled and sighed with relief. "Oh good…I was so worried about her. She's so little and vulnerable."

Hyde nodded. "Yep…she sure is."

Kitty noticed the sad look on Hyde's face and took a step towards him, placing a motherly hand on his arm she said. "Are you ok Steven?"

Hyde looked up at the woman he considered to be his mother and faked a smile. "Oh yeah. I'm fine." He lied.

"Are you sure? Because I mean…Sam left…and it would be natural for you to be upset about your marriage not working out." She whispered.

"Mrs. Foreman…trust me. I'm not upset about the fact that Sam is gone. In fact I'm quite happy she is gone." He laughed bitterly.

She smiled at him happy he didn't miss Sam…to be honest she hated the girl. "Oh…so let me guess…is this about Jackie?" She asked smiling at him.

"Aww geez…" He said turning away from her.

"No, no. Don't walk away Steven…its ok. We can talk about this." She said rushing back over to him.

"Mrs. Foreman…you know I don't like talk about my…"feelings" or whatever." He said but then remembered what Fez had said and he looked at Kitty and realized she wasn't leaving until he talked. "Alright…yeah…this is about Jackie."

Kitty clapped happily. "Oh yay! You do still love her!"

Hyde laughed. "Yeah…I do."

"Of course you do. You've always loved Jackie. Like at the Veteran's Day Barbecue when you wouldn't admit that you liked her and you asked me to shoot you if you did and went "POW!"" She giggled. "You loved her then. You love her now. You'll always love her." She said giddily.

"I suppose I will…" He whispered. He looked down and then he felt her hand smack him across the head. "Ow! What was the for?" He asked.

Kitty pointed an accusing finger at the boy she called her second son. "What were you thinking marrying that stripper and breaking Jackie's poor little heart?"

Hyde sighed. "I don't know Mrs. Foreman…I know it was stupi-"

"Yes it was stupid! So what are you going to do about it?" She asked standing with her hands on her hips.

"I'm going to be on my hands and knees groveling and begging for forgiveness." He said.

"That's not going to be enough Steven…" She whispered.

"What can I do Mrs. Foreman? What can I do to fix this?" He asked sadly.

"Well…start with getting on her good side again. Ya know…be nice to her." He said.

"How can I do that when all she does is tear me apart when I open my mouth?"

"Well you deserve it damn it!" She yelled.

"Touché." He said bowing his head to her.

"Just try your hardest to be nice to her even when she can seem like she's being jerk…she's just sad and hurt. And then once you start to re-build a relationship lay your feelings on the line for her…let her know what you want. And then give her the time she needs to figure out what she wants…you just have to be patient Steven…this is going to take a lot of time and effort on your part. But if you love her…this is what you have to do." She said kindly to him.

He nodded his head. "Well I do love her…so I guess I have no other choice than to do what you said."

"Good boy." She reached up and kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly. "It will be ok Steven…I promise."

"Thank you Mrs. Foreman."

She smiled and pulled away from him patting his cheek. "Night."

She put the laundry in the dryer and then walked up stairs and Hyde smiled as she left. "Night Mom…" He whispered before going to bed to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Jackie woke in her bed and tried to get up. She groaned when she felt the sting of pain in her ankle, it hurt less today but it still hurt. She sat up slowly and reached the bed stand standing up and then falling over. Fez heard the rumble of things falling off her night stand while he was in the kitchen and he ran into her room. 

"You're up." He said kneeling down in front of her.

She looked up at him and glared. "Really? I didn't notice."

Fez sighed. "Jackie…I'm just trying to help."

"Well I wish you would all stop…nothing you can say or do is going to fix all of this." She said to him.

"Can't you at least give us all a chance?" He asked helping her off the ground.

"Do I really have a choice?" She asked.

"No. Were not going away…" He whispered.

She sighed. "I figured as much…"

"I'm going to take you to the hospital today so they can take a look at your ankle." He said.

"Do you think I sprained it or broke it?" She asked nervously.

"No…I'm sure you just twisted it. They'll probably wrap it up and tell you to keep your weight off it for a few days…maybe give you crutches for awhile."

She sighed. "Great."

He smiled sympathetically at her. "Alright. Come on…I'll buy you a coffee on the way there. And t hen we'll head over to the Foreman's for their party." He said.

"Party? What party?" She asked.

"I guess its kind of a homecoming party for Eric. He called this morning and said to be there at two."

"Well he's lucky it's for him. He's the only one I don't currently hate." She said punctuating the word hate.

Fez nodded his head. "Yes. Lucky us."

Fez was about to walk away when Jackie groaned and called out to him. "Fez?" She asked.

He turned and stared at her. "Yeah?"

"I don' think I can get dressed myself…" She whispered referring to walking to the closet.

Fez smirked. "Oh happy day!" He said giddily walking to her.

"Watch your hands buddy!" She said poking his chest.

* * *

Hyde was sitting in Red's chair sipping a beer glaring at Eric and Donna's blissful embrace on the couch. He would never admit it…but he was jealous. Part of him had always been jealous of Eric. He had a great family, a great home, and like the perfect relationship with Donna. And sure…Eric's parents had taken him in and he felt like their adopted son but it still wasn't the same. And he had had a good relationship with Jackie…but he wasn't like Eric. He couldn't seem to keep her happy the way Eric made Donna happy. Their relationship was just less complicated and Hyde wished he could have that with Jackie. Hell…he wished he could have any sort of relationship with Jackie again. He knew that this little 'party' was for Eric and Donna to announce their engagement. He just wondered how everyone was going to react this time around. He kept glancing at the door hoping for Jackie and Fez to walk in at any moment. He just needed to see her right now…going a day without seeing her face was a day wasted in his mind. Finally, the door opened and Jackie and Fez waltzed in…or rather Jackie hobbled in on her crutches. Kitty immediately rushed to her side. 

"Oh are you alright sweetie?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah…the doctor said I just twisted it bad. He said it will be fine to walk on in a few days as long as I I stay off my feet to rest it." She explained.

"Well then, come over here and sit down. You can rest it on the coffee table."

"Thank you Mrs. Foreman." She said as Kitty helped her over to the couch.

"Can I get you anything?" Kelso asked. "Want a beer?"

"Yeah sure…thanks Michael." She said softly.

Hyde glanced over at her and leaned into her. "Hey Jacks…feeling better?" He asked.

Jackie glanced over at him and then glanced away. "Yeah sure."

"So dumbass." Red said stepping towards his son. "Why did you organize this little party here?" He said looking around the room.

Eric smiled at Donna and stood up taking his glass in his hand. "Well Dad…I'm glad you asked. Because…well first of all…I just wanted to say that I'm really happy to be home. I missed you guys…" He said honestly.

"Oh crap…are you gonna get all emotional now?" Red asked.

Eric looked at his Dad and sighed. "No Dad…but feel free to let your emotions out." He put his hand on his mouth. "I know how much you love me…" He wiped a fake tear away. "Just let it out Dad…let it out."

Donna laughed. "Eric…" She nudged him.

"Shut it dumbass…what's this about?" Red asked again.

Eric took a deep breathe. "Well…this is about…me asking Donna to marry her last night." He said.

"Again?" Red asked.

"Red…" Kitty hit Red on the chest. "Be nice."

"Yes Dad…again." Eric said sighing.

"Well are you going to show up to this one?" He asked. "Because I'm not spending all the money again if you don't show up." He said sternly.

"Dad…Bob paid for the wedding." Eric said getting annoyed.

"Oh yeah…well…Whatever. Are you going to show up this time or not?" HE asked.

Eric looked down at Donna and smiled and she smiled back. "Yes…I'm going to show up this time. I love Donna…and I'm ready to get married now." He said honestly.

Kitty let a few tears escape her eyes. "Oh I know your ready this time sweetie…" She walked over to him and Donna and hugged them both. "Congratulations."

Kelso, Fez and Red all went up to them to congratulate them and Hyde got up last. Eric turned to Jackie. "So what do you think Jackie?" He asked.

"Yeah…congrats." She whispered softly.

"That's all you got?" Kelso asked. "You love weddings!" He yelled.

Jackie groaned and got up wincing in pain as her ankle felt the pressure caused by her body weight. "Correction Michael…I used to love weddings."

"Used to?" Hyde asked.

"Yeah…I mean I used to believe that ya know weddings were supposed to be this magical, happily ever after kind of thing for the perfect couple. But these past few months I realized there's really no such thing as true love." She said.

Hyde's heart twisted in his chest at hearing her words. He knew what everyone else was thinking because he was thinking the same thing…she was turning into him. He made a step towards her but Kitty placed a hand on his shoulder and shook her head telling him now wasn't the time.

Eric cleared his throat. "So you don't think Donna and I are meant to be?" He asked.

Jackie looked at Eric and smiled sympathetically. "I'm sure you guys are in love…you just turned out to be the lucky ones." She said shrugging her shoulders.

Donna took a deep breathe and walked over to Jackie. "Look…Jackie. I know that you're really mad at me…and you have every right to be. But the thing is…I want you to be my maid of honor." She said quietly.

Jackie glared at Donna, a tearful lump was growing in her throat and her eyes were stinging with salty tears. "Donna…are you sure you want _ME _to be your maid of honor?" She asked not believing her.

Donna looked surprised by her answer. "Of course Jackie…you're my best friend." She whispered.

"Yeah right…" She said rolling her eyes.

Eric stepped towards them and put a hand on Donna's shoulder who looked like she was about to cry. "Jackie I know you're mad…but please…if not for Donna…would you do it for me?" He asked.

Jackie rolled her eyes again and nodded her head. "Yeah sure. Whatever."

Donna smiled slightly and pulled Jackie in for a hug but she didn't really return the gesture. "Thank you Jackie…this means a lot to me."

"Sure Donna…" She whispered into her hair.

"Great." Eric said and then turned to Hyde. "And Hyde man…you're like my brother. So I want you to be my best man."

Hyde smiled at his best friend. "Sure man. I'd love to." He smiled at Jackie and said. "I guess we'll be walking down the aisle together Jacks."

Her heart stung at his words wishing they were walking down the aisle together for a different reason. "Great. Just don't trip." She said to him trying to keep her cool.

"Shouldn't you be the one to watch out for tripping?" Kelso said. "I mean…you did fall over a branch and twist your ankle."

"Shut up Michael!" Jackie yelled.

"What? I was just saying…" He whispered.

"Oh happy day! Eric and Donna are getting married and I saw Jackie's boobs!" He said clapping his hands together.

"Fez!" Jackie yelled hurling a pillow at him.

"Wait. What?" Donna asked. "Jackie why did Fez see your boobs?"

"Because I asked him to get my cloths in my closet because it hurt too much to walk over to them…and I told him to turn around but he peeked when I took my shirt off." She said angrily. "Perv." She hissed.

"If being a perv finally got me a peek of your boobs…I'm ok with that." He said honestly.

Hyde clenched his fist and was fighting the urge to smack Fez for staring at Jackie naked. But he knew he couldn't' do that in front of everyone and especially not in front of Jackie. That would just piss her off. And like Kitty had said…he needed to stay on her good side right now. So he bit his tongue and made it a point to punish Fez later.

"Alright well let's get back to the happy news at hand shall we?" Kitty asked. "Fez go get some more wine in the kitchen ok?"

"Sure Mrs. Foreman." He said walking towards the kitchen.

Hyde followed him. "I'll help you man." He said as they opened the door.

"Thanks amigo!" Fez said just as Hyde's fist came crashing down on his shoulder. "Ai! Hyde what was that for?" He asked rubbing his shoulder.

"For looking at Jackie's boobs!" He said pointing an angry finger in his face.

Fez frowned. "Well ya know what! It's not fair that you AND Kelso got to see them and I never did! It was my time!" He yelled.

"No! Not when you know she's my chick!" He yelled.

Fez laughed. "Hyde…my dear friend…she is far from your chick yet."

"Shut up man." He said feeling the familiar pain of loss in his chest.

Fez saw the sad look in his friend's eyes and put a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry…I shouldn't have said that."

"It's alright…" Hyde shrugged him off.

"And I shouldn't have peeked at Jackie's boobs…" He said with a perverted smile.

"Yeah…just don't do it again." Hyde said pointing a finger at him again.

"I won't." He smiled again.

"Fez!" He yelled.

"What? I can't help it…they were just so…so…delectable!" He said.

Hyde punched him again. "Perv."

"Ai." He said softly rubbing his shoulder again.

"Alright…no more peeking at her boobs. I need help with getting her back man and you staring at her naked isn't helping."

"Ok…fine. But I mean if I go in to talk to her when she gets out of the shower it would purely just be an accident." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Fez…don't think I won't kill you." He said sternly. "Because I will…she is my chick. Alright? At least…she will be. Eventually…someday…right?" He asked skeptically.

Fez nodded slowly. "Yes Hyde. Someday…Jackie will be yours again. As long as you don't fuck it up again." He said pointing his own finger at Hyde.

Hyde nodded slowly. "I'm gonna try man."

"Alright…let's get the booze for Mrs. Foreman and then we'll go back to the party ok? Just keep your cool around Jackie for now…we'll figure this all out later. And I am sorry about peeking…" He said guiltily.

Hyde laughed. "It's alright man. Let's go."

They grabbed the wine and beer Kitty wanted and walked back out to the living room. They poured drinks for everyone and Kitty raised a glass to make a speech about love and marriage and Eric and Donna. But Hyde wasn't listening…he watched Jackie as she listening to the speech. She smiled weakly but Hyde could see a deeper pain within her that she was hiding from the rest of the world. She could pretend to be tough and yell and scream and everyone as much as she wanted to. But he knew…he knew that this was her masking her pain. She was using a darker version of the Zen he had taught her all those years ago in order to protect herself from the world and from himself. Over the years she had grown into an amazing woman, she was brilliant, confident, beautiful and so many more things. But she was still afraid…and she had every right to be. No matter what she did in her life or where she went…she always ended up getting hurt. But Hyde made a vow to find a way to not only make up for his own faults but finally give her a way to let go of all her fears. So that she could finally live her life in peace. He owed her that…and so much more...

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! But I would appreciate some more feedback! This is my favorite story that I have written so far because I've worked the hardest on it. I really want to know what people are thinking about it. Thanks! Look for an update soon!  
**


	5. Somethings In The Air

* * *

**  
**

It had been a week since Eric and Donna had announced their marriage engagement. Jackie was taken off her crutches and was successfully avoiding everyone in the group as much as possible. She had occasionally talked to everyone except for Hyde and every time he saw her he made an attempt to try and speak to her. Btu whenever he got within a foot of her it was like he forgot how to speak. His throat felt like it was closing up and his brain couldn't form words…or at least words that would suit the situation he and Jackie were currently in. He was sitting in the basement with Kelso, Fez, Eric and Donna and they were waiting for Jackie to come over. Eric had to talk to her and Hyde about something that had to do with the wedding. Finally, Jackie came through the basement door limping just slightly.

"Ok. I'm here. What is it that you need?" She said looking at only Eric.

"Well…why don't you sit down?" Eric asked pointing to the couch.

"Fine. But this better be quick…I don't have time to be sitting around with all of you." She said angrily.

"You used to love hanging out with us." Kelso said sadly.

"Yes well that was then…and this is now. Besides I was so young and naive then." She said making it a point to hurt each and every one of them.

They all glanced at each other unsure of what to say…once again…she had broken them down and there was nothing they could do. Eric sighed and sat down next to Jackie, Donna was next to him and then Hyde was in his chair.

"So…what did you want to talk to Jackie and me about?" Hyde asked staring straight at Jackie mesmerized by her beauty, even in her bitter angry state she was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Well…as you know, you two are the most important people in the wedding other than Eric and me." Donna said.

"Yeah…so?" Jackie asked.

"Well…Donna and I are going to a pre-marriage counseling up in Minneapolis with Pastor Dave and it requires your best man and maid of honor to be there." Eric explained.

"Oh God no…" Jackie said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah…Eric…I'm not so sure about this." Hyde said not wanting to go to a weekend get away about marriage and religion.

"But Hyde…you guys have to be there." Donna whined. "Its just one weekend."

"Well I do have a job Donna…" Hyde pointed out.

"Yeah…and I do have a life." Jackie said angrily.

Eric sighed. "Come on guys…please? Just this one weekend. It means a lot to us…and we think it could really help us in our marriage. And it'll be a great experience for us." He said.

"Well…" Hyde said. "Alright. I'll go…but you two owe me!" Hyde pointed at them angrily.

Jackie sighed. "Fine. But I swear to God…if Pastor Dave tries to throw his religious crap in my face even once! I'm outta there!" She yelled.

"Great!" Eric said happily. "This is gonna be so much fun. Thanks guys."

"Ok so we get two rooms and I'm supposed to room with Jackie since like the whole don't have sex before marriage thing is liek wicked religions or wahtever. But...we figured since we already broke that rule we would share a room and so would you two." Donna said quickly getting up and meaning to rush out of the room.

"Freeze lumberjack!" Jackie yelled getting up from the couch.

"Jackie…" She started.

"No! No! No! Not happening!" Jackie said stomping towards Donna and Eric. "Its one thing you want me to spend a whole weekend with the three of you. But share a room with Steven? Not gonna happen." She said hands on hips.

Hyde stood up from his seat. Even though the thought of being alone with Jackie in a hotel room did seem like fun to him…he knew it wasn't really a good idea. "Yeah guys…I'm not so sure about this." Hyde said softly.

"Come on guys…its just two nights. I mean you used to sleep together all the time. So what's the big deal?" Eric tried knowing it wasn't going to go over with them.

"Well…we used to sleep together! That's the problem!" Jackie yelled. "And not to mention I hate his god damn guts! That could be the other problem!" Jackie screamed.

"Ok…we'll just have to talk to Pastor Dave when we get up there tomorrow morning. Maybe he can find an extra room for you guys." Eric said sweetly.

"You know I now hate you too right?" Jackie asked honestly.

Eric sighed and bowed his head. "Yes. Yes…I figured you would."

"Well as long as you know it and are ok with the fact that I WILL make your life a living hell…then I'll go." She said folding her arms across her chest.

Eric smiled. "Alright then. Were going on a road trip to Minneapolis!"

"It's going to be so much fun!" Donna said happily.

"Donna your definition of fun is making out with Eric…" She paused. "And that is my definition of a complete nightmare. So no…this is actually going to suck." She said turning her back to them and walking to the door. "Call me an hour before you are coming to pick me up so I can be fully prepared for this weekend of hell." She said before slamming the door as she exited the room.

"Well she's a peach that one." Eric said pointing his finger to the door putting on his fakest happy face.

"Yep. She sure is." Hyde said smiling after her. "And I love her…" He said shaking his head and going off to his room to pack

* * *

The next morning, Hyde, Eric and Donna packed up the Vista Cruiser and made their way to Jackie's. Eric went up and the stairs and knocked on Jackie's apartment door since currently she hated him the least. Fez opened the door and smiled slightly at Eric. 

"Hey Fez? Is Jackie ready to go?" He asked.

Fez took a deep breathe. "Eric…I'm not so sure this is the greatest idea…" He said softly.

"Why? Oh come on…I know Jackie's pissed but-"

"Eric…a whole weekend of Jackie and Hyde alone together? As much as Jackie puts up a front and acts like she doesn't care about him…I know she does. She's been crying all night worrying about this weekend." He said looking at Jackie's bedroom door.

Eric gasped. "She was crying?"

"Yeah…this weekend is going to be very hard for. One because she has to be around Hyde…and two…it's a weekend about marriage. And I know she made it a point to say she doesn't believe in marriage or whatever anymore…but we both know that that's a lie. Or that maybe its not but she only said it because she loves Hyde…and he got married to Sam…" He pointed out.

"Yeah…I know this is going to be hard for her. But Donna really wants here there…and ya know so do I. And maybe it will actually turn out to be a good weekend. Maybe Pastor Dave can help us figure out how to help Jackie too…" He whispered.

Fez sighed. "Maybe. Just…be gentle with her. She'll try and tear you all apart…but just remember that she is very vulnerable and she's in a lot of pain. She built all her walls back up and its going to take a lot of work to break them down again." Fez said.

Eric nodded sadly. "I'll keep an eye on her. I promise."

Fez nodded and smiled at his old friend. "Alright. I'll get her." Fez walked to Jackie's room and knocked on her door. "Jackie? Eric is here."

There was a moment of silence until Jackie appeared in her doorway with a pair of dark sunglasses on her face. Her face was slightly red and she had a frown on her face. She was holding her suitcase in her hands and she looked over at Fez. "See you Sunday night Fezzie." She whispered.

"Ok. Try and have a good time." He said placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Sure. Bye." She walked over to Eric and smiled slightly. "Let's just get this over with."

She walked past Eric and down the hall and Eric smiled at Fez. "See you Sunday man…"

"Good luck." Fez said. "You're gonna need it." Fez said laughing sympathetically at his friend.

When Eric came outside he saw Hyde taking Jackie's bags from her and putting them in the back of the Vista Cruiser. Jackie got in the back seat and waited for the boys to get back in the car. Hyde shut the back of the car and Eric placed a hand on his back.

"Hey man…" Eric said.

"What's up?" Hyde asked.

"Fez said she was crying all night…I think that's what the shades are for." Eric said pointing to Jackie in the car.

Hyde sighed. "Damn…this is going to be a long weekend." He said.

"You can say that again." He paused for a moment. "Just…try and keep your cool with her this weekend." He said.

"Eric…I'm trying to be nice to her I really am…but she just isn't giving me the time of day!" He said impatiently.

"Do you really blame her?" Eric asked.

He shook his head. "No…but what am I gonna do?"

Eric looked at Jackie and then back at Hyde. "Just…try and be kind no matter what she does to you alright? She's just really hurting right now."

Hyde nodded and patted his friend's shoulder. "Alright man. Let's just do this."

In the car Donna glanced at Jackie in her mirror. "So are you ready?"

"Sure." Jackie said looking out the window.

"Jackie…come on. Can you please talk to me?" Donna asked pleadingly.

"Donna…just don't push me alright? Your lucky I even agreed to come on this stupid weekend…I would rather be anywhere but here. But I'll do it to make you and Eric happy. But just do your best and leave me alone." She said bitterly.

Donna sighed. "You know I really am sorry right?"

Jackie swallowed hard and looked at her 'best friend' in the mirror. "I'll believe it when I see it…" She whispered.

Donna nodded her head backing down from her argument with Jackie realizing there was no hope in fixing it now…at least not yet. Eric opened the driver's side door and slid into his seat leaving a kiss on his fiancé's cheek. Hyde slid into his seat in the back and smiled slightly at Jackie who just turned her attention back out to the window.

"So everybody ready?" Eric asked happily. Donna giggled, Hyde groaned and Jackie sighed in response. Eric swallowed hard realizing it was going to be a long weekend. "Well…isn't this going to be fun?" He asked sarcastically as he pulled out of the apartment parking lot.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, Eric was singing away to Styx "Edge of the Century" on his stereo system. Hyde had his head back against the head board his hands covering his ears. Donna kept glancing over at Eric looking like she was going to kill him. Jackie was glaring at the back of his head wishing he would die. 

"_Feel the way the earth is shaking_

_Hear the rumble miles away_

_Say goodbye to Checkpoint Charlie_

_Walls are falling every day_

_Oh, can't you see?_

_Every step we take we're making history_

_Oh, you and me_

_We're living on the edge of the century" _Eric sang.

"Oh that's it Donna! I'm going to kill your fiancé!" Jackie said lunging at the back of Eric's head.

"Jackie!" Donna yelled.

"I can't see!" Eric said swerving on the country road.

Hyde grabbed Jackie's waist and pulled her down to the bench seat and threw her down sitting in between Eric and Jackie.

"Calm down Jackie!" He yelled.

"No! I can't take it anymore!" She yelled.

Eric pulled the car over to the side of the road and spun around to look at Jackie. "What are you trying to get us killed?!" Eric yelled.

"Well it would have been better than listening to you sing for one more minute!" She screamed at him.

"Jackie…I know you hate Styx. We all do…but covering Eric's eyes while he was driving was not the way to stop him!" Donna yelled.

"Well than what the hell would you do Ms. Perfect?" She yelled bitchily.

"Jackie! Cool it!" Hyde yelled.

Jackie glared at him and then threw open her car door. "Don't tell me what to do Steven!" She screamed before stomping out of the car.

"Hyde man...I told you not to yell at her." Eric said.

"Eric…she almost got us killed." Hyde tried to reason with him.

"I know…but I don't know…just be nice. Go talk to her…" He said cocking his head towards Jackie who was shrinking off into the distance.

Hyde sighed. "I'll be back. Hopefully…if she doesn't kill me." He said.

Hyde got out of the car and ran up to catch up to Jackie. He kept his distance for a few minutes to let her have her space at first. He hard her mumbling to herself but he couldn't really make out any of the words. He stepped closer to her and put a hand on her shoulder causing her to spin around and glare at him surprised by his presence.

"Steven!" She said placing a hand on her heart.

He stepped back for a moment. "Sorry…didn't mean to scare you." He said.

She sighed and put her angry face back on. "What do you want?" She asked folding her arms across her chest.

"I didn't want you running off again…" He whispered.

"Why do you care?" She glared at him.

He sighed. "Come on Jackie…you know I care."

"No. Actually I don't. You have given me no reason to believe you care about me Steven." She said glaring at him and turning her back.

"Look…this weekend if for Eric and Donna. Can we just put our own problems aside for just one weekend and do this for them?" He asked.

Jackie sighed "Why should I be nice to them when they weren't nice to me?" She asked refusing to turn back to him.

He sighed again and walked up to her again standing right behind her. "Jackie…I know your upset right now."

"Upset is understatement Steven." She spat.

He sighed. "Yeah I know…but…come on. Donna is your best friend…"

"Best friends don't ditch you for their moron ex-boyfriends sluty wife." She said, pain and sadness evident in her voice.

"Jackie. Donna is sincerely sorry…she really is. And so are Kelso and Fez." He said.

She turned to look at him. "And what about you? Are you sorry?"

He looked deep into her eyes and contemplated laying his feelings on the line to her or just saying he was sorry. He went for the second thought he could do the first later. "Yes Jackie. I really am sorry."

She felt crushed. She had been hoping he would go into some great declaration of love to her but all he had to say was he was sorry? What a bastard. She swallowed the lump in her throat and just nodded her head. "Fine. I'm still pissed at Donna…and YOU. But I'll do this for their sake." She said. "But we are NOT listening to Styx anymore." She said sternly.

Hyde nodded. "Great. And I'll take the tape from him ok?" He asked.

She nodded and smiled slightly. "Thank you."

He nodded and smiled back. "You're welcome."

They started walking back to the car in comfortable silence until Hyde nudged Jackie. "Hey…great attack on Eric by the way." He said laughing. "He was squirming and everything…its fun to see Foreman squirm." He laughed.

She laughed back. "Yeah well…Eric's an idiot." She said shrugging her shoulders.

Jackie sped up her pace as Hyde stayed behind her shaking his head and laughing at her. Sometimes it surprised him just how much he loved this girl. When they got back to the car, Jackie sat in her seat and took a deep breathe.

"Eric…I apologize for attacking you while you were driving." She said flatly.

Eric put on a smile and said. "Eh…whatever. I once tried to kill you in your sleep in the basement…but my Dad caught me and made me sleep outside." He frowned. "It was January…" He whispered.

"Freak…" Jackie whispered.

It was silent for a few moments no one quite sure what to say but Donna took a deep breathe and said. "Alright…let's just keep going. There's a Diner about an hour away so we can stop for lunch." She said.

"Let's go. And Foreman…give me the Styx." Hyde said holding his hand out for him.

"But Hyde-" He whined.

"Foreman…just let it go." Hyde said.

Eric sighed and pulled out the tape and handed it to Hyde. "I'm sorry guys…it was a good run." He said sadly to the tape.

"Alright…now we can go." Donna said

* * *

An hour later there was no Diner in sight and Hyde and Donna were fast asleep. Eric was humming along to the Zeppelin tune on the radio and Jackie was looking around at her surroundings realizing she had seen this all before. 

"Hey Eric?" She asked.

"What? Do you have a problem with Zeppelin too?" He asked.

She sighed. "No you moron. But I think were lost." She said.

"What? How could we be lost?" He said looking around.

"One…because Donna said that the Diner was about an hour away. And there is no Diner in sight…and two…because I've seen that cow before." She said pointing to the cow in the field.

"Oh come on Jackie…I'm sure Donna was just guessing that it was an hour away. And there are like a million cows in the world. How could you be certain that that's the one you saw before?" He asked.

"Because look at the imprint on it. It looks like Peter Frampton…I remember it." She said flatly.

"What are you talking abo-Wow…that really does look like Peter Frampton…" He said staring at the cow.

"Eric look out!" Jackie yelled as Eric swerved on the road hitting a rock and popping the tire.

Hyde and Donna woke suddenly from their sleep and looked around.

"What the hell happened?" Hyde asked.

"Jackie made me look at that stupid cow over there and I ran over that rock and now we have a flat tire!" He yelled.

"Shut up! I was simply pointing out the fact that we have been going in circles for an hour! We are totally and completely lost you moron!" She yelled.

"Great." Donna said throwing her hands up in the air. "So we have a flat tire, were lost, and were going to miss our marriage counseling weekend!" Donna yelled.

"Ok just calm down…" Hyde said. "I can fix a flat tire."

"Me too." Jackie said.

"Weirdo." Eric spat at her.

"Oh you're just jealous because I can fix cars and you don't even know what a carburetor is!" She yelled.

Eric laughed pretending he did know about them. "What? Yes…I know what a carburetor is. I mean…it's that thingy that does that other thing…with the thing." He said flatly.

"I'm marrying a moron." Donna said shaking his head.

"Whatever. Jackie…just give me a hand ok?" Hyde asked getting out of the car.

"Sure." She groaned following Hyde.

Hyde opened the trunk where the spare tire usually was and looked around. "Uh…Eric? Where the hell is the spare tire that was here?" He asked.

"Oh I moved it to fit my new star wars figurines for the convention next week." He said not thinking about what he just said.

"You did what?" Donna asked.

"Oh my god…" Jackie said shaking his head.

"You are dead!" Hyde yelled.

Donna and Eric got out of the car. "What? Oh…we don't have a spare tire now." He whispered. "Shoot…"

"Oh this is unbelievable!" Jackie yelled. "Were stranded in the middle of God knows where with a cow that has a spot that looks like Peter Frampton! And NOW! We don't have a spare tire because the Star Wars geek needed room for his figurines!" She yelled.

"Well thank you for the re-cap princess." Donna groaned.

"Oh don't start with me Donna…" She said walking towards her. "I will take you down like I did Laurie!" She yelled.

"Donna…back away from the short one." Eric said.

"Alright everyone just calm down ok?" Hyde said. "There has to be a shop around here. Jackie did you notice one when you were looking out the window?"

She thought about it for a moment. "Yeah I think I saw one about two miles back." She said pointing to behind them.

He sighed. "Alright…I'll just walk down there and pay for a new one alright? And then I'll come back and Jackie and I will fix it. While I'm gone Eric try and figure out where the hell you went wrong on the directions and we'll go straight to the marriage counseling place. Ok?" He asked.

They all nodded in agreement. "Ok." They said.

"But Steven…I don't think you should walk there by yourself." Jackie said nervously.

"Why not?" He asked smirking slightly thinking she was worried about him.

"Actually…I just don't want to be left here with them. They'll probably end up making our or something. Or Eric will play Styx again. I can't be held responsible if I kill him." She said hands on her hips.

Hyde sighed. "Alright. Come with me." He said starting to walk away.

"We'll be back." Jackie said running off to follow Hyde.

Eric and Donna watched them walk away. "I give them to the wedding rehearsal until their back together." Donna said.

"What are you kidding? It'll be at the bachelor and bachelorrete parties." He said.

They laughed and took out a map to try and figure out the where the hell they were.

* * *

For the first couple of minutes it was silent between Jackie and Hyde. Finally Hyde was sick of the quiet so he looked over at Jackie. 

"So…what have you been up to?" He asked.

She looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" She asked.

He cleared his throat. "Well…we haven't talked much in the last couple of months. So…what have you been up to?" He asked again.

"We haven't talked much in the past few months because you were married to that skank wad." She said angrily.

"I guess I deserved that…" He said quietly.

"Yeah ya know…you really did." She laughed.

"Yeah…but no seriously…what have you been doing? I mean I know you were working for that Christine St. George woman but Fez said it didn't really work out." He said.

"You talked to Fez about me?" She asked shocked.

His face flushed with embarrassment and he cleared his throat. "Uh yeah…I was just…I wanted to know what you were doing…or whatever." He said.

She smiled slightly and then looked back at him. "Right…"

"Yeah…" He said turning away from him.

She thought about it for a moment and then took a deep breathe. "Well…yeah it didn't really work out. She was kind of a bitch…" She said.

He laughed. "So I heard."

She laughed. "Yeah well…um…I guess after that I started thinking about other options for a career. And I started going to a few classes at the community college for design." She said.

He looked at her shocked by her answer. "Wow. Really? I didn't know that."

She smiled. "Yeah…no one did. I told Fez I was going to the mall." She said.

"Why?" He asked curious as to why she wouldn't tell anyone about it.

She shrugged. "I guess it was the one thing I had for myself…it was my time to get away from all of you."

Hyde sighed and was finally starting to see how deep this pain really went. "Oh…"

"I don't know…it was probably a stupid idea anyway." She said laughing bitterly.

Hyde looked over at her. "Jackie…taking classes at the community college is not a stupid idea. If fashion and design are something you are interested in…I think it would be cool for you do that."

She smiled at him. "Well…thank you Steven."

He smiled back and nodded. "You're welcome."

Jackie smiled and looked up. "Oh hey…were here." She said pointing to the car garage.

Hyde looked around the place and found the creepy looking garage mechanic sitting behind his desk strumming on his banjo.

"Um…hello? Hyde asked knocking on the door frame.

The man looked up. "Hello. What can I do for you?" He said spitting out his chewing tobacco.

Jackie grimaced at the sight. "We need a new spare tire." She said.

He smiled creepily at her and stood up tipping his hat at her. "Well hello pretty lady." He said leaning into her.

Jackie could smell the beer, tobacco and just general stink. She groaned. "Yeah hi…can we have a spare tire please?" She asked.

"Sure…but it's gonna cost you. Unless you make an honest man out of me." He said winking at Jackie and spitting more tobacco out.

"Ewww gross!" Jackie yelled.

"Alright buddy…" He said pushing the man back. "Can you help us or not?" He asked.

"Sure. One spare tire will cost you about fifty bucks."

Hyde sighed and reached into his wallet and pulled out the money. "Here you go."

"Alright. I'll be right back." The man said going off to get the tire.

"What a creep." Jackie said wrapping her arms around herself shivering from the cold Wisconsin air.

Hyde looked at her and stepped closer to her. "We'll be out of here in a minute." He said.

The guy came back and handed them the tire. "Here ya go. Hope everything works out." He said.

Hyde nodded. "Yeah thanks…" He said taking the tire and walking out of the garage with Jackie hot on his heels.

"Do you think we'll get to the place in time?" Jackie asked him.

"I hope so…or Foreman is dead." He said rolling her eyes.

Jackie just smiled and followed him back to the car.

* * *

Meanwhile…Eric was standing in the middle of the road looking at the map and searching for any signs around them. Donna was lying on the top of the Vista Cruiser wrapped in a blanket staring at the cow. 

"That spot really does look like Peter Frampton…its unbelievable." She said.

"I just don't get were I went wrong…I mean I thought I followed the directions correctly." He said getting frustrated.

She sighed. "Oh Eric…you're just not good with directions. Actually…you're not good with anything that has to do with cars in general."

"Ok seriously Donna…this is not the time to make fun of my lack of manliness." He said.

Donna laughed and rolled her eyes and then she spotted Hyde and Jackie. "Hey look. There back!" She said.

"Alright…and they got the tire too." Eric said.

Hyde walked up to the car and knelt down knelt down next to it. "Jackie can you grab the kit in the back of the car?" He asked.

"Yeah sure…" She said going to the trunk.

"How much did it cost you?" Hyde asked.

"Correction Foreman…it cost YOU fifty bucks." He said sticking his hand out to Eric.

He sighed and reached into his wallet and handed him fifty bucks. "Happy?"

"Extremely." Hyde said smirking at him.

Jackie handed him the car jack and together they put on the new tire and threw the old one in the trunk.

"Alright. We can go now." Jackie said.

"Do you know where were going?" Hyde asked Eric.

"Yeah I think we need to just go back a few miles and get back on the highway. We should be there in another forty five minutes or so." He said looking at the map.

"Alright then let's do this." Donna said.

They piled into the car and Eric turned it on and Styx came blasting through the speakers.

"Eric…" Jackie warned.

"He stole it from me when I wasn't looking." Donna said throwing her hands up in the air.

Hyde groaned. "Give it to me Foreman." He said smacking him over the head.

Eric sighed. "Fine! But you guys can't appreciate the wonderful music."

"Foreman did you just use the word wonderful?" Hyde asked. "Cuz if you did…I really will kill you."

Eric laughed slightly. "What? No…No! I didn't!" He said taking the tape out and throwing it in the back seat to Hyde. "Just take it…"

"Thank you." Hyde said. "Ok. Now we can go…"

"Alright. Let's do this." Eric said as they drove off to the highway.

They were driving silently for a few moments and then Eric heard the window go down and saw Hyde throwing something out the window.

"What the hell man!?" Eric yelled.

"Sorry man…Styx just sucks." He said shaking his head.

"Good thinking Steven…" Jackie said laughing at him.

"What can I say? I'm a genius." He smirked.

Jackie laughed and stuck her tongue out at Eric.

"Ok fine…fine. But God saw you do that Hyde…and that was a sin. Wait until Pastor Dave hears about this." He said smugly.

The car was silent for a few moments. Eric looked at Donna and at the rear view mirror and saw the three passengers just glaring at him like he was crazy.

"What?" He asked.

"Yeah man…you really need help." Hyde said shaking his head.

"Whatever." Eric said shrugging his shoulders.

Jackie and Donna just laughed and Hyde smiled…it was starting to feel like old times. He just had to find a way to keep it this way.

* * *

**So you know what to do! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW:D THANKS! Upnext-The gang finally gets to the marriage counseling. What will await them there? Will Hyde and Jackie go closer? Or will a confession by Jackie drive them farther apart? Keep an eye out for an udpate and find out! But now REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PEOPLE! **


	6. One Minute

* * *

An hour and a half later, Jackie, Hyde, Eric and Donna finally pulled up to the Marriage Counseling place. It was a small little cottage in the middle of no where. Jackie got out of the car with Donna and Donna smiled.

"Oh it's so cute! This is going to be fun."

"Donna…we're in the middle of nowhere! This looks like a place from a horror movie! It looks all cute and nice from the outside…and then the next thing you know…a creepy axe murder shows up and kills us all." She said seriously.

"Oh Jackie…you're so dramatic." Eric said rolling her eyes.

"No…I agree with Jackie on this one." Hyde said nodding his head. "This place does look weird…" He said looking around at it.

"Oh you two don' like it because its pretty and charming…you're both bred from some devilish power." Donna said rolling her eyes.

"This is true…" Hyde said nodding his head.

"Yeah ok whatever…but who's gonna kill us out here? I mean the only other person here is Pastor Dave." Eric said.

"Yeah. And if you really think about it…he would make the perfect serial killer!" Jackie yelled.

"What?" Eric said rolling his eyes. "You are insane woman!" He said shaking his head.

"Hey…watch what you say about her!" Hyde said.

Jackie glanced at Hyde quickly and his face flushed with embarrassment. "Steven I can fight my own battles." She said softly kind of liking him sticking up for her but not wanting to let him back in.

"Sorry…" He said softly and then turned back to Eric. "But I mean…Jackie is kind of right. I mean think about it Foreman…he is all like pastory like…ya know he lures people in by pretending to be a man of God. And then BOOM! He kills you!" He yelled.

"Yep. That's exactly what I was talking about!" Jackie yelled nodding her head in agreement.

Donna just shook her head sadly. "Can we just please go in?"

"Fine. But I swear to God if I see an axes, saws or knives…I'm outta there!" Jackie yelled grabbing her bags and pushing past them all and going to front door.

"Hyde man…can you just give this a little effort please? Just…for Donna and my sake?" He asked.

"Fine. But Donna…don't expect her to be nice to us." He said pointing a finger at her.

"I don't understand why she is so pissed at me? I mean you're the one that married Sam. Not me." She said rolling her eyes.

"And yet…you became buddy buddy with her. I know what I did Donna…and I'm paying for it by not being able to be with her. But now you have to find a way to get her to forgive you. And trust me…I've been in this position a lot in my life…granite it's never been this bad…but lets just put it this way…Jackie isn't so good in the forgiveness department. And in this case…we don't really deserve her forgiveness."

"Wow…you do have a heart." Eric said softly.

"Yeah Foreman I do…" Hyde said rolling her eyes.

"I guess you're right." She said sighing. "Let's just go before Jackie kills Pastor Dave."

"I'm telling you it would be the other way around." Hyde said honestly.

"You and your conspiracy theories." She said rolling her eyes.

"Hey! One of these days I'm going to be right and you are going to feel stupid." He said defensively.

"Whatever…let's just go." Eric said grabbing the bags and heading to the door.

* * *

When they got there, Jackie was just standing in the doorway; mouth hung open staring at the room around her. There were dozens of pictures of pictures of Jesus, Mary and countless other saints. There were crosses, rosaries, and pamphlets on happy marriages, abstinence until marriage and finding your path to God. 

"Oh my God…" Eric said.

"We are so dead…" Jackie said.

"No…were going to hell." Donna said softly.

"This sucks." Hyde said grimacing at the room. "It's like God threw up in here."

"Where's Pastor Dave?" Eric asked.

"I'm right here!" He said from the top of the stair case smiling down at the three of them.

"Creepier and creepier every time I see him…" Jackie whispered to Hyde.

"I know…it's like he never stops smiling. I mean really…who can be happy all the time?" Hyde said shaking his head at him.

"Would you two shut up? Were like in the presence of God." Donna said.

"Oh no were not Donna…Pastor Dave is no where near God. If anything…he's like his grungy, perky little helper." Hyde said.

"Guys just shut up!" Eric hissed.

"Welcome all!" Pastor Dave said walking to them. "It's so good to see you all. Especially you Jackie and Hyde. You two never come to church…so this is a special occasion getting to see you." He said accusingly.

"Yeah well…me and God don't agree on much." Hyde said.

"Oh really? Like what?" Pastor Dave asked.

"Like he says sex is bad and you shouldn't do it until you're married. And I say…sex is great and you should do it whenever you have the chance." He said smirking at him until he felt a punch to his gut. "Damn Jackie…" He said rubbing his stomach.

"Don't piss him off Steven…if you do he might just kill us in our sleep." She hissed.

"Well…" Pastor Dave said glaring at Hyde. "Maybe this weekend will change your mind about our Lord." He said smiling towards the ceiling.

"Why is he looking at the ceiling?" Hyde asked.

Jackie pointed up. "There's a picture of him up there too."

"God this is going to be a long weekend…" Hyde shook his head.

"Well…why don't we get you all settled in. Follow me and I will take you to your rooms." He said walking up the stairs.

"Alright you two…please…please play nice this weekend." Eric pleaded with them.

"Whatever you say Foreman." Hyde said walking past them.

"Fine. But if he starts making church jokes…I'm not laughing." She said following Hyde up the stairs.

"Are we going to make it through the weekend?" Donna said resting her head on Eric's shoulder.

"I don't know…God only knows." Eric said smiling.

Donna rolled her eyes. "Come on."

At the top of the stairs Pastor Dave stopped between two doors. "Ok…now this one will be the girl's room. And the other one will be the boys. Now remember…God frowns upon consummating a relationship before marriage." He said shaking his finger.

"Then God must have a pretty big frown on his face when it comes to these two…" She rolled her eyes. "I mean I don't know why…but Donna agrees to do it with him 24/7." She said shrugging her shoulders. Donna smacked her over the head. "Ow! Donna God frowns on hitting too!" She said rubbing her head.

"Ok…settle down." Pastor Dave said quietly. "Yes Jackie is right…no hitting and no sex. So everyone needs to play nice."

"Oh don't worry Pastor Dave…Eric only plays nice. He doesn't know how to be naughty…that's my department." He said smirking.

"Moron…" Jackie mumbled.

"Hey…you weren't complaining when we dated." He pointed out.

Jackie glared at him, Eric shook his head and Donna sighed. Pastor Dave was just standing there with a scared expression on his face. "Well…um…why don't you all take your rooms…and then…and then you can come down for some of the cookies I made. Now my room is right down the hall…and to the left is the sanctuary if you feel the need to pray." He said before running off to his room.

"God will you two please quit it! Seriously…" Eric warned them.

"Ok…sorry." Jackie said. "I promise it won't happen again…" She lied.

"Jackie!" He yelled knowing she was lying.

"What! I can't lie…" She said rolling her eyes.

"Ok…lets just go to our rooms…Pastor Dave isn't looking so we can sneak into our room together Eric." She said pointing to the room that was supposed to be the girls.

"Guys are you sure about this…" Jackie said feeling nervous about sharing a room with Hyde.

"Come on Jackie…please." Donna begged.

"You know I still hate you…but I don't feel like sharing a room with you either. And I'm not sharing a room with Eric cuz he's just weird…so fine I'll have to settle for Hyde." She said pushing the door open…

Hyde shook his head. "Well at least I win over you two. I mean that's a good sign right?" He asked.

"Yeah sure Hyde…believe whatever makes you happy." Eric said patting his friends shoulder and giving him a sympathetic look.

* * *

Hyde sighed and pushed open the door and saw Jackie sitting on her bed rummaging through her bag. She glanced up when Hyde entered the room and then looked back down at her bag. He walked past her and placed his stuff on his own bed and looked around the small room and then looked back at Jackie. She looked up at him and then smiled slightly before getting up to put some of her cloths on the dresser. He opened his mouth to speak but then closed it again. She saw his reflection in the mirror and saw that he was struggling with himself trying to think of something to say. She turned around to try and make it better for him but it resulted in them talking at the same time.

"Steven."

"Jackie."

They laughed nervously and Hyde said. "You go first."

"No…you can go." She said wanting to hear what he had to say.

He looked up at her and fidgeted with her hands and then opened his mouth before he could think about what he was saying. "I have to pee." He said.

Jackie frowned at him and then cocked an eye brow at him. "Ok?"

"Yeah…so I'm gonna…" He said pointing to the bathroom door.

"Go to the bathroom?" She asked.

He nodded fast. "Yep." He got up and pushed past Jackie, slammed the bathroom door shut and then banged his head against the door. "I'm such a moron."

She shook her head and sighed sadly. "He is such a moron."

Inside the bathroom Hyde was pacing back and forth. He kept glancing at himself in the mirror and then finally stopped and looked at his reflection and sighed. "What did she see in you man? She's so beautiful…and smart and so god…so amazing. And you…you are just a moron. A stupid, commitment phob, Zen moron." He sighed and shook his head. "How am I going to get through this weekend?"

Jackie heard him muttering to himself in the bathroom and walked to the door hesitantly putting her ear up to the door and listening carefully. She knocked gently and whispered to him. "Steven? Are you ok in there?"

Her words shook him out of his daze. "Yeah. I'll be out in a minute."

Jackie sighed and stepped back from the door and sat down on the bed looking through her things. Hyde splashed some cold water on his face and stared back at himself and whispered so Jackie wouldn't hear him.

"Ok man…pull yourself together! Just because Jackie is going to be so close to you…that you will really not be able to keep your hands off of her…keep a distance. She doesn't want you anymore…because you're such a moron." He shook his head. "What am I doing? Why am I talking to myself?" He asked. "Ok…enough of this. Face your problems man. You can do this." He nodded and opened the door and smiled weakly at Jackie, she smiled back.

"Feel better?" She asked.

He cleared his throat. "Yep." She nodded and went back to going through her things. Hyde nervously sat down on his bed and then looked at Jackie. "So uh…you think we'll make it through the weekend?"

She glanced at him. "Do we really have a choice?"

He shrugged. "We could always steal the car keys and leave them up here." He pointed out.

She laughed. "Yeah…but then we would definitely go to hell for abandoning them in the house of God."

He laughed. "I'm pretty sure Pastor Dave thinks were already going there."

She smiled. "Yeah…I suppose so."

"Look Jackie I-" He was interrupted by Donna knocking on their door.

"You guys want to head downstairs?" She asked.

Jackie looked at Hyde wishing he had finished what he wanted to say but he just nodded at Donna and said. "Yeah sure. We're coming." He said.

Jackie frowned and said. "Yeah…we'll be right down."

Donna smiled. "Cool."

Hyde looked at Jackie and saw the frown on her face. "You ready?"

She looked over at Hyde with a sad face. "Um yeah…let's go."

"Cool." He said standing up and walking to the door.

"Hey Steven?" She called out to him.

He turned and looked at her. "Yeah?"

"What were you going to say?" She asked hopefully.

His heart sped up for a moment and then he took a deep breathe. "Oh…well you know…I was just gonna say we should probably just suck it up this weekend and try to be nice…or whatever." He said shrugging his shoulders.

Her shoulders slumped in defeat. "Yeah…I guess you're right."

"Yeah…so let's go." He said pointing to the door.

"Right behind you." Jackie sad following Hyde out the door.

* * *

Downstairs Pastor Dave was dancing around the room to Earth Wind and Fire singing at the top of his lungs. He was setting the table with plates of cookies and milk for all of them. Donna and Eric were in the corner sitting on the couch looking through a wedding book. Jackie saw how happy they looked and her heart started to feel the same pain she felt when Sam showed up. The knowing feeling that she would never feel like they did…totally and completely happy and in love. Hyde noticed the sad distant look on Jackie's face and he sighed before putting his hand on the small of her back causing a shock to run through both of their bodies. They glanced at each other quickly shocked by the feeling and Hyde pulled his hand back. Jackie's eyes were wide wishing she could kiss him like she wanted to but she knew otherwise. She walked away from him and sat down at the table. Hyde sighed and followed her and he was joined by Eric and Donna. 

"Good. You're all here." Pastor Dave said grabbing the cookies and put them on the table.

Donna smiled and sat down next to Eric. "Thanks Pastor Dave. This place is great." She said lying through her teeth.

He smiled. "Isn't it? I mean it's the perfect place for marriage counseling. It's quiet and peaceful…you can really get to know each other better. Spiritually and mentally."

"Everything except Physically…" Hyde whispered.

Everyone stopped and stared at Hyde and he smiled and mouthed 'Sorry'. Pastor Dave smiled at him and continued. "Now after we have our milk and cookies we will start our journey towards your happy and blissful marriage." He said.

"And what exactly does that mean?" Eric asked.

"Well were going to share our feelings." Hyde and Jackie groaned but Pastor Dave ignored it and continued. "That way we can really learn to open up to each other."

"Yeah…ok…but see my only question is why is it necessary for the Best Man and Maid of Honor to be here?" Jackie asked.

"Well that's a good question." Pastor Dave said sitting down in his seat and bit into his cookie. "You two are here because it's important for you two to be comfortable with one another just as much as Eric and Donna. I mean you two are going to be working together, side by side on this wedding. If you two can't communicate than the wedding won't run as smoothly as it should." He said honestly.

Jackie and Hyde glanced at each other nervously and Eric and Donna looked at their two friends realizing this was going to be harder than it looked. Pastor Dave continued.

"But that shouldn't be a problem. I mean you two are together aren't you?" He asked remembering seeing them together last time he was around them.

Jackie cleared her throat and shook her head. "Oh no…um…not anymore." She said smiling sadly.

Pastor Dave looked at Hyde and saw his loving glance towards Jackie. "Oh…well that's too bad. I'm sorry." He said softly.

Eric looked at his sad friends and decided to change the subjects. "Pastor Dave…these are some seriously great cookies. I mean there so good God must have made them!" He said.

Everyone just looked at him like he had three heads and he giggled nervously looking away from all of them. This was going to be a long weekend.

* * *

An hour later, they were assembled in a circle on the rug in the family room. Pastor Dave had a pad of paper in his hands and a pen. Jackie and Hyde were sitting next to each other and Eric and Donna were across the circle from them. There was gospel music playing in the background and as Pastor Dave wrote on his pad of paper he was humming along to the words."So…" He said. "Let's get this started." He looked at Eric and Donna. "Now…I'm going to ask you a few questions and if you could just respond honestly that would be great." He said smiling at them. "Ok so. Eric. What first attracted you to Donna?" He asked. 

Eric looked at Donna who was just smiling at him. "Well…you said honestly…so I'm gonna have to go with the fact that she had boobs at the age of like five. I mean seriously…there huge." He said laughing.

Donna smacked him Hyde laughed and Jackie groaned, Pastor Dave just looked uncomfortable and laughed nervously.

"Well…ok…" He wrote something down and then looked back up. "What about you Donna? What attracted you to Eric?"

She glared at him and then turned back to Pastor Dave. "Well…I guess his honesty. And his caring nature. And all his little quirks…he made me laugh." She said smiling at Eric.

He smiled back. "Man…that was a good answer. I'm sorry I'm so stupid."

"Oh its ok honey." She said patting his knee.

"Oh I'm going to be sick…" Hyde groaned to Jackie.

"This is so unrealistic. No one is this happy…no one." She said shaking her head.

"Tell me about it…" He said.

"Well that was a very good answer Donna. It was very honest. It was groovy. Now…Hyde…when did you and Eric become friends?"

Hyde looked over at him and took a deep breathe. "Well…he was getting picked on at school and I walked him home so ya know…they wouldn't beat the crap out of him. And then I don' know…we just became friends after that."

"Well that was nice of you." He said writing it down.

"And Jackie…when did you become friends with Eric?"

She glanced at Hyde. "I uh…I was dating our friend Michael Kelso…and he always hung out in Eric's basement…so we kind of just became friends…I guess." She said softly.

"Ok. And did you both meet Donna through Eric?" He asked.

"Yes." They both said at the same time.

Pastor Dave looked at them both, studying their faces and body language and sighed. "I hope I'm not stepping over my boundaries but just out of curiosity…why did you two break up?" He asked. "You just seem so right for each other…"

Jackie and Hyde's hearts sped up and Eric and Donna exchanged nervous glances. Jackie looked at Hyde and he just stared at her unsure of what to say. So she turned back to Pastor Dave and said simply. "He married someone else."

Pastor Dave glanced at Hyde who was staring at Jackie with a regretful look on his face. Eric and Donna exchanged sad looks feeling sorry for their best friends. Jackie took a deep breathe and smiled weakly at him.

"Oh…well so then you know what its like to be married." He said to Hyde unsure of if this was a good idea or not.

Hyde cleared his throat. "Actually…we are in the middle of a divorce."

Pastor Dave frowned slightly. "Oh…I'm sorry. That must be very hard for you…" He said honestly.

Hyde shrugged. "Don't be. I'm quite happy about it actually." He said.

Jackie glanced shocked at Hyde and Pastor Dave frowned. "Oh and why's that?"

Hyde took a deep breathe and looked straight at Jackie. "Well…she wasn't the right girl ya know? I didn't love her…it was a mistake." He explained.

Jackie looked away from Hyde afraid she was going to start crying. "Oh…well still it must be hard for you. I hope that you do find the right girl eventually."

Hyde looked at Jackie. "I already did."

Jackie's heart felt like it was going to explode and she excused herself for a moment. "I'm sorry…where is the bathroom?" She asked.

Hyde looked at Jackie and then at Eric and Donna who just shrugged at him. Pastor Dave pointed down the hall. "Down the hall and to your left." He said.

"Thank you. I'll be right back." She said rushing off.

Hyde sighed and went to get up but Donna stopped him. "I'll talk to her."

"Donna are you sure that's such a good idea?" Eric asked.

"Eric…she's my best friend. I need to fix this now…and I'll start by fixing her." She said getting up and rushing after Jackie.

Hyde sat back down and put his head in his hands. "Foreman…what is wrong with me? Why do I keep hurting her?" He asked.

"Because you're scared of your feelings for her." Eric said honestly.

Hyde looked up at Eric and stared shocked at him. "How did you-?"

"Oh come oh Hyde…we all know you love her. You just have to stop being afraid to be happy…unfortunately, now you have to find a way to fix her. And it's going to take a long time." He said.

Hyde sighed. "I know…I just…I miss her man." He said honestly. "I really do…"

He nodded. "I know man…I know."

Pastor Dave looked at Hyde. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to intrude. I didn't realize that this was what happened between you two. I shouldn't have brought it up."

Hyde sighed. "It's not your fault…" He said. "It's my own damn fault." He looked at Pastor Dave who was glaring at him because of his language. "Sorry…darn fault."

"Thank you." He put a hand on Hyde's shoulder. "You know Hyde…the good lord may be able to help you in this situation."  
Hyde laughed and looked at Pastor Dave. "Oh yeah? And how could he do that?"

"You gotta pray…" He said softly and then got up and went to the kitchen. "We can finish this later…I think we've done enough for now. I'll see you all at dinner."

"Huh…" Hyde said. "Pray? You think it would work Foreman?"

Eric laughed. "At this point…you might as well try anything."

* * *

Hyde laughed at his friend and hoped that Donna could talk to Jackie before it was too late.

Donna knocked on the bathroom door where she could hear Jackie crying hysterically on the other side of the door. "Jackie can I come in?"

Jackie stopped crying for a moment and wiped her tears away. "Go away Donna…"

"Jackie please let me in…you shouldn't be alone right now." She whispered.

"I said go away Donna!" She yelled.

"Fine. I'll just have to open the door the old fashion way." She took a bobby pin from her hair and opened the door. "See. I can get in anywhere."

"Oh lucky you." Jackie said turning her back to her and rolling her eyes.

"Jackie…are you ok?" She asked skeptically.

"How do you think I am?" She asked angrily.

"I guess I deserve the bitchy attitude." She said nodding her head.

She turned towards Donna. "Ya think?"

Donna sighed. "Tell me what to do so I can fix this." She pleaded.

"Donna…you were my best friend. And when I needed you the most…you ditched me for the root of my problems." She said taking a step towards her.

"I know…and I shouldn't have. I guess I just thought that it would be easier to include her in our lives since Hyde chose to stay with her. And…I didn't want to be around you so much because I figured we would both just sit around and be depressed because our boyfriend's left us." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"That's not really an excuse for treating me like crap Donna…I may be a bitch sometimes but I would never, ever treat my friends the way you did." She said honestly.

Donna sighed. "I know…and I am so, so sorry Jackie. I know sorry isn't going to change anything but I really am…and I just want us to be ok again. I promise I will never do that again and you can torture me forever if that's how long it takes for us to be friends again. I just want my best friend back Jackie…I just want her back." She said with her own tears in her eyes.

"I want that girl back too Donna…but she's still stuck in a motel in Chicago…" She said sadly shaking her head.

Donna cocked her head. "What do you mean?"

Jackie sighed and sat down the toilet seat. "I just feel like I'm this completely different person since that night Donna. I mean…I couldn't even move when I saw Steven standing there. I felt like my heart was being ripped from my chest…I just didn't know what to do. I mean the pain I saw in his eyes…it killed me. And now that girl is stuck there…and I'm here living in this horrible new life. And all I want…is to go back to that night and erase Michael Kelso from it and to fall into Steven's arms and kiss him until I die. But…I can't…because he left. And he got married…and even though he is divorcing her it won't change anything." She said shrugging her shoulders and letting the tears fall from her eyes.

"Oh…Jackie…" She said sitting next to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Why won't it change anything Jackie? If you want to be with him…why can't you just do it?" She asked.

Jackie sighed. "Because…it still hurts." She said looking at Donna and putting her hands on her heart. "My heart still hurts…" She whispered. "I know he didn't love Sam…I do…is just that the fact that he could stay married to her and he couldn't see a future with me…that part killed me. And I don't know if I can forgive him…" She whispered.

Donna rubbed her shoulders and let her rest her head on them. "He really does love you…" She whispered. "I know he does…I can tell by the way he looks at you. And the way he talks about you…and because he told us all he did when you left the basement the other day."

She looked up at Donna shock written all over her face. "He did?" She asked sniffling.

Donna smiled at her. "Yeah…he did."

"Wow…" She whispered.

"Why don't you go talk to him? I mean I'm not saying that you have to get back together now…but you should just talk. Get some things out of the way…" She said shrugging her shoulders.

Jackie smiled at her. "Yeah…you're right. I will." She got up and headed towards the door but Donna stopped her.

"Jackie?" She turned and looked at her. "Are we friends again?"

Jackie smiled. "I'm still hurt…but I think that someday we could be best friends again. We'll work on it ok?" She asked.

Donna smiled and nodded. "Sounds good."

Jackie smiled and headed towards her and Hyde's room taking deep breathes on the way.

* * *

She wasn't sure what this conversation would lead to or how she should go about it. But she knew it had to be done…But she had to remind herself that it wouldn't be right to start anything real or romantic with him now. It was just about talking and getting something's talked out…They could see where they would go from there. She got to the door and knocked slightly before peeking her head in. She saw Hyde sitting on the bed and he sat up when she walked in.

"Hey…" He whispered.

She smiled back wiping her eyes to rid herself of her tears. "Hey…" She whispered back as she entered the room and sat across from him.

"Um…are you ok?" He asked truly concerned.

She took a deep breathe. "Honestly?" He nodded. "No."

His shoulders fell. "Oh…Jackie I-"

"But I will be…" She whispered and smiled slightly.

"Jackie…I shouldn't have said those things. Especially not in front of Eric, Donna and Pastor Dave. It wasn't right of me…" He whispered.

"It's ok…I mean we're all here to get closer right?" She said shrugging her shoulders and trying to hold in her tears with a fake smile.

Hyde sighed and placed a hand on her knee. "Jackie…I really am sorry about everything that happened. I never, ever meant to hurt you the way I did."

She smiled her best happy smile at him and took a shaky breathe. "I know you didn't…"

"Everything just got so messed up…and I didn't know what to do about it all. And with Sam…" He saw her grimace at the mention of her name but he had to continue before he lost his nerve. "With Sam I just…I figured it would be easier to stay with her. That way I wouldn't hurt you anymore. I thought you would move on and find someone else who would treat you better…and give you all the things you deserve. Give you everything you want and desire." He said honestly.

"Steven…you were what I wanted and desired." She said honestly.

He hung his head in shame. "Yeah…I wish I had known that back then." He whispered.

"Me too…" She laughed sadly.

He looked up at her and searched her face and eyes for the love that he had seen so much before. He knew it was there…it had to be so he was going to lay his feelings on the line and pray to God that she did the same. "Look Jackie…do you think…do you think we could try this again?" He asked quietly.

She gasped slightly and opened her mouth to respond with a loud and happy yes but her head and heart got the better of her and she stopped herself. Taking a deep breathe she took Hyde's hand in hers and rubbed his knuckles like she always did when they were having a serious talk. "Steven…" She whispered. "We gave it a good shot…" She whispered and his heart started to pound in his chest. "We really did…" She took a deep breathe to prepare herself for this step. "But we just won't work out…" She whispered. "We're just not right for each other…"

Hyde stared at her trying to tell himself that this was some sick joke she was making to get back at him for marrying Sam and hurting her. "But Jackie-"

She smiled sympathetically a him. "Come on Steven…we can still be friends. Let's just put on a good front for Donna and Eric. We don't want to ruin their special weekend." She whispered.

Hyde looked at her and saw in her eyes that she was lying…she was trying to protect herself but he couldn't push her now. He had to take this at her pace and eventually…he would have her again. At least he hoped. So he took a deep breathe and tried to ignore the pain in his heart. "Ok Jackie…we can be friends." He said.

She smiled and leaned forward to kiss his cheek. "Good. I think dinner is almost ready…come on. Let's go." She said getting up and walking out the door.

Hyde sighed as he watched her walk away from him…again. "God Jack's…I'm so sorry baby…so, so sorry." With that he got up and went to follow the girl he loved to celebrate his best friend's engagement. But all he could think about was the fact that that could have been him if he hadn't been so stupid…maybe someday…

* * *

**So what did you think? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! So you can let me know! Thanks! Upnext-Donna and Eric get into a little trouble with Pastor Dave and Jackie and Hyde find it hard to sleep in the same room together. Look for an update soon as always. :D But for now let me knwo what you think! **


	7. Highway To Hell

**Hey guys! Chapter 7 is up! I'm not sure when I'm going to be able to update again...I have family coming down for the 4th and they will be here for a few days. And I have to work a lot too...so just keep checking back for an update. But for now...read this chapter and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW:D **

* * *

After dinner, Jackie, Hyde, Eric and Donna went off to their rooms, making sure that Pastor Dave wasn't watching them. Hyde was sitting on his bed anxiously watching Jackie as she applied lotion on her legs and body after her shower. Her skin was still glistening from the water and the skin went on easy and smooth. Hyde watched as she combed out her long raven hair wishing he could trap his fingers in it. She applied her lotion on her face, over her cheeks, chin, nose, forehead…everywhere Hyde wished to kiss. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat feeling a little constrained in his boxers and Jackie saw his distant look through the mirror. She did her best to ignore it and continue getting ready for bed. Hyde couldn't take the silence anymore…it was leading him to a dangerous place…one he was sure Jackie didn't want. 

"You don't need to do all that you know…" He whispered.

Jackie stopped what she was doing and turned to look at him. "What?" She asked.

He cleared his throat and sat up in bed. "All that prepping…or whatever you would call it." She laughed at him and he rolled his eyes. "I just mean…what's the point of it all?"

She sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know…to stay my beautiful self I suppose." She said smiling at him.

"Jackie…" He whispered huskily. "You're always beautiful."

Her breathe caught in her throat and she had to fight the aching urge to run to him and make love to him until they were both spent. Just as she was about to say something, there was a knock on the door.

"Yeah?" Hyde called out.

"Hyde may I come in a moment?" He heard Pastor Dave say.

"Shit. Hide in the bathroom." Hyde said.

Jackie jumped up and grabbed her things trying to rush off to the bathroom before Pastor Dave caught her. She ran into the door frame as she went. "Shit." She hissed.

"You ok?" Hyde asked.

"Yeah. Yeah. Just answer the door!" She whispered before shutting the bathroom door.

Hyde nodded. "Right." He calmed himself and answered the door. "Hello Pastor Dave. What can I do for you?" He asked trying to remain calm.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok…I'm going to check on Jackie after this."

"No!" He yelled not meaning to.

Pastor Dave cocked his head in confusion. "Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Sorry…I just…uh…" He had to think fast. "Donna just came in and said Jackie was asleep…I would hate you have you wake her." He said.

Pastor Dave nodded. "Oh…alright. I suppose I can speak to her in the morning." He said nodding his head.

"Yeah. Let her sleep it off." Hyde suggested glancing at the bathroom door to where Jackie was.

"Yes…well how are you?" He asked.

Hyde sighed and glanced at the door again knowing Jackie was listening intently on the other side. "I'm alright…" He whispered.

"Are you sure? I didn't mean to over step my boundaries…" He said.

"No…it's alright. You didn't know…" He said shaking his head.

"Yes well…I am sorry." He said honestly.

"It's fine." He said wishing he would just go away.

Pastor Dave smiled and then looked around the room. "Where's Eric?" He asked.

His heart stopped. "Um…shower." He said nodding his head.

"That's funny…I don't hear the water running. "He said looking to the bathroom.

Jackie ran to the shower and turned it on tripping as she went again and falling in eliciting a shriek from her mouth. Hyde and Pastor Dave both looked to the door.

"What was that?" Pastor Dave asked concerned.

"Oh Eric…he likes to sing in the shower…as you can tell he isn't very good." He said laughing nervously.

Pastor Dave gave him a strange look and then nodded his head. "Ok then…I guess I'll see you in the morning." He said walking towards the door to leave.

"Yep. See you in the morning." Hyde said wanting him to leave so he could check on Jackie.

Before he left, Pastor Dave noticed a lipstick tube on the bureau and picked it up. "Um…Hyde who's is this?"

Hyde's eyes bugged and he grabbed the lipstick. "Mine." He said without thinking.

"Um…yours? Hyde you do know that is for girl's right?" He asked.

Hyde laughed nervously. "Oh Pastor Dave…didn't you know that it helps to keep your lips smooth and un-chapped." He said.

"Wouldn't you just use chap stick for that?" He asked.

Hyde shook his head making a mental note to murder Eric and Donna. "You could…but this just works so much better." He said opening the tube and applying it to his lips.

Jackie was standing wet and cold on the other side of the door and she was trying to suppress her laughter of thinking of Hyde with lipstick on. Pastor Dave stared at Hyde like he had three heads.

"Ok then…" He said nervously backing away from him. "Goodnight."

"Night." Hyde said waving at him.

The second the door shut, Jackie opened the bathroom door and stared at Hyde smirking at him and trying not to laugh.

"Don't." He warned.

"Oh Steven you just look so pretty!" She said laughing and clapping her hands together.

"Yeah! Well…well…you're WET!" He yelled.

She laughed at him. "Is that the best you can do?"

He sighed. "Whatever. Just I need to get this crap off…" He said picking up a tissue and trying to rub the lipstick off of him.  
Jackie walked over to him and took the tissue.

"Here. Let me help you…I'm a pro at this." She said gently wiping it from his lips.

Hyde was staring at her, his lips tingling from the sensation of her touching him so intimately again. Jackie looked up at him again.

"There…all done." She said.

"Thanks." He said not taking his eyes off of her.

"What?" She asked.

He cleared his throat. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"She looked down at her arm. "Oh yeah…I just scraped my arm a little but its fine." She said brushing it off.

Hyde took her arm. "Here…let me see." He looked at the scratch and gently traced it with his finger causing a shiver to run down her spine. He brought it to his lips and kissed it gently and then smiled at her. "There…all better." He whispered.

She stared at him about lean down to kiss him but her head got the better of her. And she smiled weakly at him and backed away. "Yeah…um…sorry that I left the lipstick out here." She whispered.

He laughed. "Yeah I'm sure you are."

"I'm actually sorrier that I didn't have a camera…" She said seriously.

He smacked her playfully on the leg and she giggled. "Bitch."

"Steven! Watch what you say! We're in the Lords House." She played along.

He laughed. "Yeah…the Lords House."

She laughed at him and then started to feel her heart pounding in her chest. "Well…we should try and get some sleep. We have to wake up early in the morning." She said backing as far away from him as she could.

Hyde watched her walk away from him like he was some beast that was about to hurt her. And he realized he had been…he had been like a raging beast that broke her heart into a million pieces and married someone else. He had no right to be able to be close to her and to kiss her arm the way he did. He nodded his head as he watched her retreat to her bed laying on her side, her back to him and he slowly got up.

"Yeah…well…goodnight." He whispered.

"Goodnight Steven." She whispered back.

He was lying, staring at her back and he was pretty sure he could see the gentle shake of her shoulders as she was silently crying. He sighed and took a deep breathe.

"Jackie…" He whispered.

She sniffled her tears away and her voice cracked as she replied. "Yes?"

"Do you really feel like we could just only be friends?" He asked.

She sighed and held her eyes shut tightly as they stung with fresh tears. "Steven don't…"

"I just…can't stand the thought of being away from you…I can't." He said not caring if she started yelling. He needed her damn it.

"Yeah well you were ok with it while you were off fucking your precious wife." She said turning to look at him.

"Jackie. She didn't mean anything to me." He said.

"Then why stay with her?" She asked.

"I told you I-" But he couldn't finish his sentence because he heard a loud bang from the room next door.

"What the hell was that?" Jackie asked.

"I don't know…" Hyde said getting up out of bed and peeking his head out the door.

Pastor Dave came down from his room in his robe and looked at Hyde. "What was that?" He asked Hyde.

"I don't know." He said looking at the door.

Jackie was about to come out but noticed Pastor Dace and ducked back in the room trying to avoid a sex lecture. Hyde glanced nervously back at Jackie who shrugged her shoulders. Pastor Dave approached the door and knocked gently.

"Donna? Jackie? Are you alright in there?" He asked.

Inside the room there was a complete and udder mess. Donna and Eric were on the ground…or on the bed that was on the ground since they had broken the bed during their pre-marital sex. Donna was staring down at Eric looking like she was going to die not sure what they were going to do. She jumped off the bed, wrapped her robe around her and pushed Eric off into the bathroom. Although he was limping since he had fallen off the bed as they went down and it fell on top of him.

"Go Eric! Go!" She yelled.

"Damn Donna…I'm limping."

"Donna…is everything ok?" Pastor Dave asked again.

Panicked, Hyde walked to the door. "I'm sure there fine. Why don' you go to bed and I'll check on them."

"Oh no…I wouldn't feel right with that. I need to know that they are ok." He said sternly.

"Really…I can take care of it." Hyde pleaded.

Pastor Dave looked behind Hyde. "Where's Eric? Wouldn't he be worried about his fiancé?" He asked.

Hyde's heart quickened. "He's a sound sleeper." He whispered.

"And you didn't wake him?" He asked.

"He just looked so…so…peaceful." He said.

"Well let's go wake him." He said walking to the door. "If something is wrong with Donna he ought to know."

"No!" He yelled.

Hyde saw Jackie duck into the room again running off to the bathroom and he walked to the door. "Let him be…so much nervousness about the wedding he hasn't slept much."

Donna was standing with her ear to the door listening to the conversation judging whether or not she should come out. Pastor Dave glared at Hyde and then began to talk again.

"You are hiding something…" He whispered.

"What? Me? Hiding someone-something!" He corrected himself quickly…"No. No…I'm not." He lied.

Pastor Dave rolled his eyes. "I get it. Jackie's in your room isn't she!" He yelled accusingly.

Hyde sighed. "Pastor Dave I-"

"You are a married man!" HE yelled. "And just because you are getting divorced it doesn't mean you can fool around with another girl. You shouldn't be doing that ever unless it is your wife!" Hey yelled.

"Pastor Dave nothing was going on." Hyde tried to reason with him.

"Oh of course it didn't." He said rolling his eyes. "Jackie you can come out now."

Jackie sighed and walked out into the hallway. "Pastor Dave this isn't what you think." She said.

"Don't you see what you are doing to yourself!" HE yelled at Jackie. "You're the other woman!"

Jackie's heart ached at his words. "No…I'm not. I…nothing happened. We aren't together." She tried to get him to understand.

"Well then I suppose that noise was Eric and Donna." He said accusingly.

Jackie and Hyde looked at each other not wanting to rat out their friends. Hyde sighed. "I think so…" He whispered.

"And you were trying to cover for them." He said walking to the door.

"Pastor Dave please don't-" Jackie started.

"Donna! Eric! Open up!" He said knocking on the door.

Donna sighed and motioned for Eric to come out of the bathroom, he limped over to her.

"So we're caught?" Eric asked.

"Yep. Afraid so." Donna said.

"I shouldn't have tried that new move…" Eric said.

"I know. I mean seriously Eric…just stick to your three moves. They've worked for us so far." She whispered.

"You're the best Donna." He said leaning into kiss her.

"Open up!" Pastor Dave yelled interrupting their moment.

Donna sighed opened the door. "Pastor Dave…" She whispered.

Hyde and Jackie peeked in the door upon seeing Pastor Dave's surprised and shocked expression. "Dude…you broke the bed?" Hyde asked.

"Oh gross…" Jackie said backing away.

"Shut up devil!" Eric yelled feeling extremely embarrassed by the situation.

Pastor Dave was just standing there unsure of what to say. "I just…what…I don't know what to…oh my god." He said.

Donna walked to him. "I am so sorry."

"This is just disgraceful." HE said backing away from her.

"I know…and we are so, so sorry." Eric said.

"And I suppose you two were doing this too!" He said looking at Jackie and Hyde.

"No!" They both yelled.

Donna sighed. "We asked them to switch rooms…they weren't doing anything. Don't be mad at them please…they were just trying to cover up for us." He said.

He sighed. "I'm sorry. But you all must go." He said shaking his head.

"No. Pastor Dave please don't kick us out." Donna pleaded with him.

"I'm sorry Donna…I did this as a favor to Eric's mother…she was so good for our church. But I just will not allow this sort of behavior in my marriage counseling. It was bad enough I knew you had sex before you were married before…but this…this is just to much. I'm sorry. Please leave…" He sighed.

Donna looked like she wanted to cry and Eric sighed. "We really are sorry…but um…could you do us a favor and not tell our parents?" He asked.

"Not a good time Foreman…" Hyde said.

"Just go…" Pastor Dave said pointing to the door.

Jackie looked at Hyde and whispered to him. "Come on…we should just get our stuff and go." She whispered.

He nodded his head. "Yeah…let's go."

Pastor Dave walked down the hall his head hanging low and Hyde patted his friend on the back. "Hope it was worth it man…"  
Eric glared at Hyde. "Shut up man." He said.

Hyde nodded. "Sorry…let's just go."

"I can't believe we got kicked out." Donna whispered.

"Well you did break the bed…" Jackie pointed out."

"Jackie!" She yelled.

Jackie threw her hands up in defeat. "Sorry…but you did…"

"Whatever." Eric said. "Come on Donna…let's just get our stuff."

As they were going back to get their stuff somet lighting struck as the ran fell and the lighting illuminated Pastor Dave's form causing Jackie to jump.

"Serial killer Steven!" She yelled.

"Shh…" He whispered. He took a small step towards Pastor Dave. "Um…did you want something?" He asked him.

Pastor Dave didn't speak he just stuck his hand out towards Donna and Eric as the lighting struck. "I will pray for you…" he whispered eerily.

"Oh my god…" Jackie whispered. "Oh my god…Steven let's go now!" She yelled.

"Jackie's right." Eric said. "I can't believe I just said it but she is…let's get out of here." He yelled.

The four of them grabbed their stuff and ran out to the Vista Cruiser throwing their stuff trying to fend off the rain. Eric jumped in the driver's seta and turned the car on and threw it into reverse attempting to get them out as fast as possible. But the car seemed to be stuck in some mud because of the rain.

"Eric go!" Donna yelled.

"We're stuck!" He yelled.

"Crap!" Hyde yelled. "Jackie get in the front seat. Donna, Eric come with me. We're gonna push it out of here." He said throwing the door open.

"Steven! This isn't going to work!" Jackie yelled looking back at Pastor Dave who was stained on the porch holding a bible.

"Holy shit…" She whispered.

"Find your path to God!" He yelled holding the bible out to them.

"Let's push it out of here damn it!" Donna yelled.

Jackie hoped in the front seat and Hyde bent down next to her. "Ok Jacks…when I tell you to…slam your foot on the gas and when it starts going just slow down a bit so we can hop in ok?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah…yeah ok. Just go Steven!"

He nodded his head and ran to the back of the car. "Alright guys! Push!" He yelled. "Go Jackie! Go!"

In panic mode Jackie slammed her foot on the gas so far it went flying away from Donna, Eric and Hyde and covered them in mud. Jackie looked in her rearview mirror and cursed. "Oh Fuck!" She yelled. She stopped the car and waited for them to run to the car as she noticed Pastor Dave following them. "He's right behind you!" She yelled out the window.

The three of them hopped in the car and Pastor Dave came up to Jackie's window and he was illuminated by the lighting and she screamed. "You forgot your lipstick Hyde." He said holding it out to him through the window.

"Go Jackie go!" He yelled.

Jackie threw the car in drive again and sped off the property going sixty down the road the four of them screaming the whole way. Finally Jackie stopped at in intersection so they could calm down. They were silent for a few moments just catching their breathe trying to figure out what just happened. Finally Donna spoke up.

"Lipstick Hyde?" She asked.

"Shut it." He said turning to look at her. "I had to pretend that wore lipstick so you two wouldn't get in trouble. But I guess you breaking the bed ruined that huh?" He asked.

Eric groaned. "We're never going to live that down are we?" He asked.

"Nope." Both Jackie and Hyde said.

"Great…" Eric sighed. "And to top it all off…my parents are going to find out about this and my I'm pretty sure my Dad is REALLY going to stick his foot in my ass." He said positively.

"You can say that again…" Jackie whispered.

"What the hell are we going to do? I mean maybe he won't call…do you think he'll call?" Eric asked.

"I don't know…but I'm not in the mood to go home tonight and talk to them about it." Donna sighed.

"So what are we going to do?" Jackie asked.

"There has to be a hotel around here somewhere." Hyde said.

"Yeah…we need to get out of this car. The mud on my seats is just not good. Thanks Jackie!" Eric yelled.

"I'm sorry! Did you see Pastor Dave coming after you! We had to get out of there! He's like a man of God! Sure he didn't have a knife but I'm pretty damn sure he and the Big Man upstairs could have killed us with the bible!" She screamed at him.

"Alright! Everyone just calm down!" Hyde yelled. He sighed and looked down the street. "We'll find a hotel…stay there for the night and we'll go back tomorrow ok?" He asked.

"Fine. But try not to break another bed." Jackie accused them.

"Hyde…seriously put a muzzle on your chick."

"I'm not his chick!" She yelled at Eric.

"Whatever. Can we just go?" Donna asked seeing the hurt expression on Hyde's face.

"Fine." Jackie glared at him and drove off down the road.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the gang drove up to a small hotel on a side street. Donna, Eric and Hyde were still soaked and muddy so they hopped out of the car as fast as they could, leaving Jackie to carry the bags.

"Idiots!" She yelled.

She dragged all their things into the lobby and found Eric paying for a room and Hyde looking a bit nervous. "Hey. What's wrong?" Jackie asked.

"They only have one room open…" He said.

Jackie's face fell. "What? How is that possible?"

"Well it is almost one in the morning Jackie. I'm sure that most people already booked their rooms." Eric said.

She sighed. "How many beds?" She asked.

"Two. Me and Eric get one and you and Hyde can share the other." She said.

Jackie laughed. "You are kidding me right."

"Look Jackie…its just one night." Donna pleaded.

"Yeah…that's what you said about sharing a room…and I dealt with that. But a bed?" She asked angrily.

"Jackie there's nothing we can do." Eric said. "Come on please…"

"I seriously hate you both." She said grabbing the key to the room and storming off. "You can carry the bags."

"Great…thanks guys." Hyde said shaking his head.

"Oh come on…I thought you would be happy about this." Eric said. "Sharing a bed with her again? Being that close to her? Isn't that what you wanted?" HE asked.

"Yeah sure…but not in this way. Not when she just wants to be friends." She hissed.

"Oh…she said that?" Eric asked.

"Yes!" He yelled.

"Ouch…that sucks. I'm sorry man." Eric said sympathetically.

"Shut up you moron. I get first shower and I hate you both too!" He yelled following Jackie. "And do not leave our bags our here!" He yelled.

* * *

Hyde entered the room and saw Jackie stubbornly sitting on the bed and he sighed. He knew it was going to be a long night. 

"You better keep your hands to yourself!" She yelled.

"Jackie look I-"

"And you had better take a shower now! There is now way you are getting in this bed stinking the way you do!" She yelled.

"Jackie please don't take this out on me…it isn't my fault. And I didn't plan this alright?" He pleaded with her.

"Oh please…like you aren't looking forward to the prospect of being that close to me again?" She asked.

"Jackie…don't do this to me. Don't hurt me because I bared my feelings out to you."

"Like you've never done that to me?" She asked.

"So what…is this little rant of yours revenge?" He asked.

"No." She whispered. "I just…I can't…" She sighed. "I hate you!" She said getting up and ran to the bathroom slamming the door.

"Damn it." He sighed. "Now none of us will be taking showers…"

Donna and Eric came into the room dragging the bags along with them and they looked around the room. "Where's Jackie?" Eric asked.

"She…I-um…" He stopped and just looked at them.

"Oh no…what did you do?" Donna asked throwing their bags on the ground.

"I didn't do anything." He said lying through his teeth.

"Did you yell at her?" Donna asked.

"So what are you guys like best friends again?" Hyde asked. "She can forgive you but not me? What's up with that?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh don't even go there with me Hyde! And no…she hasn't completely forgiven me yet…but seeing as she won't be talking to you I suppose I will be the one to take care of this." She sighed.

"Oh I hope it's not too much of a problem for you to take care of your best friend." He hissed.

"Oh shut up Hyde. And just so you know…now that I'll be in the bathroom I'll be taking the first shower." She said throwing his bag at her.

"God your fiancé can be a bitch." He rolled his eyes.

"Great going Hyde…now Jackie will be pissy all night." He yelled.

"Whatever man. This was your dumb idea for us to come up here…I mean did you really think it would go perfectly?" He asked.

Eric sighed. "I guess you are right…I'm sorry Hyde."

Hyde sighed. "Yeah me too…"

* * *

Meanwhile in the bathroom Jackie was pacing the small room and Donna was sitting on the toilet seat just letting Jackie get her anger out. 

"I mean who does he think he is? Yelling at me like he did! I didn't do anything wrong!" She yelled.

"Well neither did he…" She whispered.

"What are you kidding me? He married another woman Donna!" She yelled.

"Ok…well if we're going that far back…you were in a hotel room with his best friend who happened to be in a towel." She pointed out.

Jackie stopped and glared at Donna. "Nothing happened between me and Michael Kelso." She hissed.

Donna saw the anger flashing in her eyes and she backed off. "Whoa…I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Just…take a shower Donna. You are attracting flies." She said walking out of the bathroom and slamming it shut.

"Damn…" Donna whispered before she got into the shower.

* * *

Meanwhile…Jackie stormed out of the bathroom and glared at the two boys who were nervously sitting on the window bench as to not get the beds muddy. Jackie picked up an ash tray on the table near by and threw it on the ground making it smash into pieces and she took a few deep breathes. Hyde and Eric exchanged nervous glances and Eric leaned into Hyde and whispered.

"Oh my God man…she is going to murder you." He whispered.

Hyde swallowed hard. "Yeah…I think she really will."

Jackie glared at them and then shook her head and fell onto her bed and wrapped herself up into a little ball on the bed. Hyde sighed and stood up and took a step towards her.

"Jackie…" He whispered.

"Steven just leave me alone…when Donna get outs of the shower…you get in and then go to bed. But please just don't touch me…" She whispered.

He heard the crack in her voice and knew she was on the verge of tears…so be backed off and nodded his head. "Ok…" He whispered. "Jackie?" No answer. He sighed. "I'm sorry I yelled at you…"

She was silent for a moment and then took a deep, shaky breath. "Me too Steven…"

He nodded and then got his stuff to change into when Donna was done with her shower. When everyone was showered and dry, they got into their respectable beds. Donna and Eric were spooning in bed happily and Hyde was lying on his side, his back to Jackie's back clinging to the edge of the bed not wanting to touch her but not wanting to fall of either. He felt Jackie shift in the bed and knew she was now facing his back, he could almost feel her sad, tired eyes burning into his back. He was fighting the urge to face her and touch her, to kiss her and speak to her. He couldn't stand the thought of making this any harder than it was for her. He knew she had agreed to come on this weekend for Eric and Donna…and the fact that he was there was making it very hard for her to stay strong. He wanted to comfort her…be the one to make the pain go away but he knew that he was the root of her problems. He couldn't be the one she ran to anymore when she needed a shoulder to cry on…because the tears were because of him. And he hated himself for that…he hated himself for being the man to finally break Jackie Burkhart. But that only made the need stronger to be the man to fix her too.

* * *

**You know what to do! Review Review Review! I really appreciate them! It helps me write more. Now review now and then keep an eye out for an update. I don't know when it will be coming...but just keep checkign back. :D Thanks! And have a good holiday week! **


	8. Babe I'm Gonna Leave You

**Hey guys! I'm back! I had a great week with my cousins but I'm finally updating! Hope you like it! Review after please! I really need your feedback! Thanks:D **

* * *

_**  
Jackie's Dreams**_

"_Hi. My name is Samantha." _

_Hyde looked up from his tenth beer. "Hyde." He mumbled. _

"_You're cute." She said stroking his arm._

_He laughed. "Wish my girlfriend thought that…" He slurred._

"_Girlfriend?" She asked.  
_

_"Ex-girlfriend." He said bitterly._

_She smirked. "Oh really? What happened?"  
_

_He sighed and twirled his beer in his hand. "She wanted to get married and it freaked me out. So she left…and when I went after her, my best friend was there in a towel." _

"_Ouch. Sorry…" She said rubbing his back._

"_Whatever." He shrugged her off._

_She sighed and then looked him up and down. "So…were you going to ask her to marry you?" She asked._

_He grumbled something and pulled the ring box out of his pocket and threw it on the counter. "Yep."  
_

_"Oh…well…you wanna get married?" She asked.  
_

_Hyde swallowed his beer and looked over at her. She was hot. She was a stripper and right now he had to do anything to get Jackie off of his mind. "Sure." _

**_Hyde and Sam's Wedding_**

"_And do you Samantha take Steven to be your husband?" The priest asked._

"_I do." Samantha said. _

"_And do you Steven take Samantha to be your wife?"  
_

_"I do." Hyde said confidently. _

"_Well then by the power invested in me by the state of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You make kiss the bride." He said._

_Hyde shrugged and pulled his new wife in for a kiss and forgot all about the girl back home who loved him more than life itself.  
_

* * *

_**Present Time **_

Jackie awoke in bed with a cold sweat covering her body, her breathe coming in deep and ragged. She jumped slightly when she felt two arms securely wrapped around her and she turned slowly you see Hyde lying next to her. He moved a little bit when he felt her body jolt but not enough to wake him. Jackie sighed and looked at his face slowly, trying to remember each part of it. Tears sprung into her eyes and she suddenly felt a wave of nausea wash over her due to her dream and being wrapped in Hyde's arms once again. She pushed his arms off of her and ran to the bathroom waking Hyde suddenly, he looked around and noticed Jackie was gone. He heard her in the bathroom, crying and what seemed to me puking. He jumped up quickly and peeked in the bathroom and noticed Jackie lying on the bathroom floor crying her eyes out. He sighed and knelt down beside her.

"Jackie…" He whispered brushing her hair off of her forehead.

She squeezed her eyes shut tighter and cried. "Go away Steven…"

"Are you sick? What is it?" He asked genuinely concerned.

"Just…it doesn't matter ok? Just leave me alone please." She begged.

"Jackie…" He said sternly as he sat down next to her and placed a hand on her back which made her flinch. "I'm not leaving you while you're like this."

"Why? You left me to marry a stripper." She said bitterly.

He sighed and rubbed her back gently feeling her tense up at first and then relaxing into his touch. "Jackie…please just let me help you. Why did you throw up?" He asked.

"I just suddenly felt sick." She whispered.

"Why?" He tried again.

"I had a bad dream." She mumbled and closed her eyes feeling sleep wash over her again as Hyde continued to rub her back.

He frowned. "Ok. You had a bad dream." He whispered. "What was it about? Maybe I can help you."

She laughed bitterly. "I highly doubt that…"

He took a deep breathe. "And why not?"

"Because…" She said stubbornly.

"Because? Because why?" He asked.

"Steven…just let it go." She sighed shrugging his hands away.

He sighed and took his hands away from her. "Was it about me?" He asked nervously.

She didn't respond for a moment and then whispered. "Yes…"

His heart sped up. "What was I doing?"

The tears sprung up into her eyes again and she curled up in a ball wishing she could go far, far away. To a place where love and pain didn't exist…that way she would never have to feel this way again. That would be a perfect world wouldn't it? A place where you could never have your heart broken? A perfect place.

"Jackie…" He whispered and placed another hand on her back. "What was I doing?"

She cried harder and clutched her heart. "You were marrying her…" She whispered.

His heart momentarily stopped. She didn't have to say Sam's name…he knew exactly what she meant. "Jackie…"

"I want to go home…" She whispered before getting up off the floor and walking to the door. Hyde watched her go and just wished he could die for causing her this much pain.

In the bedroom, Eric and Donna were both waking and the sun was full in the sky. Jackie picked up her bags and threw a few things in before turning to her friends.

"Good you're both up. I want to get home as soon as possible." She said.

"Are you ok?" Donna asked.

Jackie looked away from them quickly. "Yes. I'm fine." She whispered.

"Jackie." Donna said. "Your eyes are all red and puffy. Were you crying again?"

Jackie cringed. "No Donna. I wasn't crying. _Again_."

"Sorry…" Donna whispered.

"Whatever." She scoffed. "Can you please just get a move on things? I just want to get back to Point Place as soon as possible."

"Yeah…we'll be ready in a little bit." Eric whispered.

"Great." Jackie said before walking past Hyde who was coming out of the bathroom and shutting the door behind her to take a shower.

Donna looked at Hyde. "What happened?" She asked.

"She had a dream about me marrying Sam and it made her sick…" He whispered.

"She threw up?" Eric asked.

"Yeah. She did." Hyde said sadly. "Man…I don't know what the hell I'm gonna do."

"I feel like she's getting worse than better…" Donna said.

"So you noticed that too?" Hyde asked before flopping down on the bed and sighing. "I just…I can't think of anything I could possibly do to make her feel better."

"Hyde…there's not much you can do. Just…be kind to her. Try and remain friends. And then just pray that eventually she can forgive you." Eric said.

"Eric you don't seem to understand…I just want her back." He whispered.

Eric got up and patted his friends shoulder. "I know man…but right now…that isn't going to happen."

Hyde nodded. "I know…but I wish it would."

* * *

An hour later…Hyde, Jackie, Eric and Donna packed up the Vista Cruiser and got in the car. Eric was driving, Donna was next to him and Hyde and Jackie were in the back seat. Hyde was looking at Jackie out of the corner of his eye and he saw that her knees were up to her chest, her feet on the chair. Her head was rested on the window and she was staring sadly out into the world. He opened his mouth to say something but he saw Donna's glare in the mirror and so he stopped. After an hour, they made a pit stop at a Diner and they got out to get lunch. Eric and Jackie were up at the counter ordering food while Donna and Hyde and Donna were sitting at their booth. Jackie was tapping her fingers on the counter and Eric cleared his throat."So…" Eric said. 

Jackie looked over at him. "So…"

"How's it going?" He asked unsure of himself.

Jackie laughed. "You are such an idiot sometimes Eric."

He laughed. "So I take that as not so good?"

She sighed. "Let's just say…I've been better."

He nodded his head. "Yeah…I bet."

She smiled at him. "Ya know…I'm actually really glad that you are back from Africa."

He smiled at her. "Really? I thought we kinda hated each other…" He joked nudging her with his elbow.

She laughed and nudged him back. "Sometimes enemies can become the best of friends…" She said honestly.

He smiled. "I hope so."

"Yeah me too…" She said honestly.

"While we're talking like this…" He said stepping closer to her. "Um…so how do you feel about Hyde?"

"Why are you asking me that?" She asked.

"Because…I know he really cares about you…and I was just wondering if there was a chance that you two crazy kids could get back together." He said fast unsure of how she would react.

She sighed. "Eric…I don't know…I just…I don't know."

"Well do you love him?" He was unsure if he was over stepping his boundaries.

She looked up at him with sad eyes and whispered. "Of course I do Eric…"

He smiled sadly at her. "I figured as much…"

"It's just…I don't think that it would work out. We just end up hurting each other no matter how much we love each other. And honestly…after this break up we had…I told myself that I wouldn't let any man hurt me the way he did. I realized I can be fine on my own…I don't need one to complete my life. I can take care of myself." She said honestly.

He smiled proudly at her. "Wow…you sure have grown up…"

She smiled. "Thank you Eric…"

"You're welcome. So…you don't want to get married now?" He asked.

"I don't know…if I find the right man…and I feel that it could work out…than sure. I'll consider marriage." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"But you don't want to marry Hyde?" He asked.

She sighed. "Did he ask you to ask me all these questions?"

He shook his head. "No."

"Then why are you?"

"Because…you two are some of my best friends…and Hyde is like a brother to me…I want you guys to be happy. And I want things to be the way they were before I left for Africa." He explained.

She sighed. "Eric…that seems like tears ago. It was like a whole different life back then…I feel like a completely different person."

"You are." He said.

"I know…we all are. And I'm happy that things worked out for you and Donna…I really am. But to much happened while you were gone…to much has changed. I don't think our lives will ever be like that again. They were wonderful years…amazing years…but that was then…and this is now. We're adults now. And life can't be just a game…its hard and it's painful and we have to live with what we've got. And Steven chose someone else…so therefore…I realized I had to move on from that life and start a while different one." She said taking a deep breathe afterwards.

Eric nodded. "I understand…I just hope that you keep you're options open. Maybe hang out with Hyde a little bit…maybe you'll see how much he has changed. He's ready now…he's ready for a commitment." He said honestly.

She smiled sadly at him. "Yeah…well this time around…I'm not." She said taking the food from the counter and bringing it back to the table.

Eric sighed. "Yeah…this is going to be much harder than I thought."

* * *

At the table, they were eating in silence until Donna started to talk. "So…Jackie when you get back do you think you can start helping me plan the wedding?" She asked.

Jackie didn't even look at her. "If I have time."

"Well…why wouldn't you have time?" Donna asked.

Jackie stopped eating and looked up at Donna menacingly. "I do have a life Donna…" She said bitterly.

Donna swallowed hard. "I know that I didn't mean-"

"Then what did you mean?" She asked angrily.

"Jackie…just calm down." Hyde said.

"Don't you tell me what to do." She said glaring at him.

"I was simply saying I don't think this is the proper place to start fighting?" Alright he whispered looking around at people who were starting to stare.

"Oh it isn't? I forgot you were so proper Steven…" She said angrily.

"Jackie…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I was just saying that…I mean I was simply wondering why you couldn't help…I know you have a life…or whatever…I was just-"

"I'm going to school at the community college." She said flatly.

Donna's eyes lit up surprisingly. "Oh? Really? I didn't know that. That's great Jackie."

"Yes. And I have a lot of courses this semester so I don't know how much time I will have to help you out." She explained.

"Oh…well if you have any spare time or whatever…just let me know alright? I would really like you're input in this."

Jackie laughed. "Of course you would. Otherwise…if you plan this wedding by yourself…it will be crap."

Donna nodded her head knowing she deserved the harsh treatment. "I suppose it would Jackie…" She whispered.

"Can we hurry this process along please? I really want to get home." Jackie said pushing back her food plate.

"Yeah…let's get going." Hyde said hoping to prevent a fight from happening.

"Yeah…I'm done." Donna said pushing her own plate back.

Eric looked back and forth between his friends and smiled sadly wishing they could just go back to the way they were before he had left. "Yeah…let's go." He said.

The four of them flied out of the Diner and into the Vista Cruiser in silence. Eric started up the car again and turned on the radio. Led Zeppelin's "Babe I'm Gonna Leave You" came blaring through the speaker and Jackie squeezed her eyes shut trying to hold in her tears listening to the words.

**_Babe, baby, baby, I'm Gonna Leave You. _**

**_I said baby, you know I'm gonna leave you. _**

**_I'll leave you when the summertime, _**

**_Leave you when the summer comes a-rollin' _**

_**Leave you when the summer comes along.** _

Hyde looked over at Jackie and wanted so desperately to erase all the moments of the past year and just be the man she wanted him to be. He didn't understand now why he couldn't do it then. It seemed just so easy now…he wanted to be her husband and be the man that made her happy each and every day. But then…it seemed like the scariest thing in the world to him…how had things changed so much in a year?

**_Baby, baby, I don't wanna leave you, _**

**_I ain't jokin' woman, I got to ramble. _**

**_Oh, yeah, baby, baby, I believin', _**

**_We really got to ramble. _**

**_I can hear it callin' me the way it used to do, _**

**_I can hear it callin' me back home! _**

**_Babe...I'm gonna leave you _**

**_Oh, baby, you know, I've really got to leave you _**

**_Oh I can hear it callin 'me _**

_**I said don't you hear it callin' me the way it used to do?** _

Jackie thought back to her conversation with Eric back to the Diner and thought about what he had said. He had said he wanted everything to go back to the way it had been before he had gone to Africa. Donna and Eric were together, Kelso was pretty much with Brooke, Fez was just Fez…and Jackie and Hyde were together. And although they had a bumpy year…they still knew they would be together. Now everything was up in the air…she felt like she had no friends even though they had apologized and her relationship with Hyde seemed like it could never be again. How could one year change so much?

**_I know I never never never gonna leave your babe _**

**_But I got to go away from this place, _**

**_I've got to quit you, yeah _**

**_Baby, ooh don't you hear it callin' me? _**

**_Woman, woman, I know, I know _**

**_It feels good to have you back again _**

**_And I know that one day baby, it's really gonna grow, yes it is. _**

**_We gonna go walkin' through the park every day. _**

_**Come what may, every day** _

Hyde put his hand in his pocket and rubbed the black velvet box that was sitting there. Part of him was screaming at him to just take out the ring and show it to her and ask her already…but he knew he couldn't. She would yell and scream…she would probably curse at him for being such an idiot. How could he treat her the way he did for a year and then suddenly ask her to marry him? She would undoubtedly say no…after all she said she just wanted to be friends. But could he do that? Could he be around her and just pretend he didn't care…could he watch her eventually find another man and completely slip away from him for good? No. The answer to all of the above…was no.

**_It was really, really good. _**

**_You made me happy every single day. _**

**_But now... I've got to go away! _**

**_Baby, baby, baby, baby _**

**_That's when it's callin' me _**

_**I said that's when it's callin' me back home...** _

Jackie looked over at Hyde slowly and saw him staring out the window, his hand in his pocket slowly playing with something. She scrunched her nose up trying to figure out what he was doing. She saw the sad look on his face and wondered what he was thinking…was he thinking about her? Was he missing her the way she was trying to pretend she wasn't missing him? Was he sad that she had admitted to just wanting to be friends with him? And what about Eric said? Should she give him another chance? Could she give him another chance? She wasn't sure…but she figured she should try and figure out what she wanted with her life. If it was Hyde…she would know eventually…wouldn't she?

* * *

Finally after what felt like an eternity…Eric pulled up in front of the Foreman's house. They sat there for a few moments none of them really knew what to do…Donna turned and smiled at her friends. 

"Well…even though the weekend didn't turn out as planned…thank you for coming with us." She whispered.

Jackie smiled sadly. "Sure."

"Yeah…I had…uh…fun?" Hyde said.

Donna laughed. "Well it was interesting…" She mumbled.

"You think my parents know?" Eric asked staring at the house looking at his parents through the slider door.

"I don't know…but I don't really want to be around if they do." Jackie said.

They all laughed. "Want me to drive you home?" Hyde asked.

Jackie looked over at him. "Um…yes please."

He smiled. "Sure."

Eric sighed. "Oh man…I've never been this scared to go home since I was a kid."

Jackie smiled at him. "It's just like old times…"

Eric smiled at her. "Yeah…it is."

"Bye guys…" She whispered before getting out of the car.

"Good luck." Donna said to Hyde when Jackie got out of the car.

"Yeah thanks…you too." He said before exiting the car.

Jackie was about to open the trunk but Hyde got there before her. "I got it." He said.

She smiled. "Thank you."

"You think Fez is home?" He asked as he put her bags in the Camino.

She shrugged. "Maybe…he could be down at the salon."

He nodded. "Right…well let's get going."

* * *

The car ride was pretty much silent and when they got back to the apartment Jackie opened the door. Hyde was holding her bags and she pointed to the couch when they opened the door. 

"You can just put them on the couch." She said.

He nodded his head. "Sure."

"Fez?" She called out but there was no answer. "He must be at the salon." She said putting her purse down on the couch.

"Must be…" He said standing near the couch with his hands in his pocket playing with the velvet box again.

Jackie noticed it and almost asked what he was dong but then didn't. "Um…would you like a beer or something?"

He shrugged and then nodded his head. "Yeah sure. Thanks."

She nodded her head and got him a beer from the fridge and then brought it to him where he was sitting on the couch now. "Here you go."

He nodded at him. "Thanks Jacks…"

She smiled hearing his nickname for her again. "So…this weekend was eventful huh?" She laughed.

He laughed as well. "You could say that."

She cleared her throat. "Um…I just…I wanted to apologize if I upset you during this trip. I didn't mean to cause trouble…I just…I've got a lot of anger still Steven." She explained.

He nodded his head and took a swig of his beer. "I understand Jackie…and you have every right to be angry…I was stupid…we were all stupid."

She nodded he head. "Yeah well…"

He looked over at her, hunched over, her elbows resting on her knees looking so defeated. "Jackie…I didn't see it…"

She looked over at him confused by his statement. "Didn't see what? I don't understand what you are talking about."

He smiled at her. "I didn't see how much pain I was causing you…"

She nodded her head. "Oh…that…"

"Yeah…I just feel like…" He took a deep breathe and turned his body to look at her. "I feel like after that night…that night in Chicago…something inside of me snapped. And all I could think to do was to just avoid you…in all costs…meaning I guess that I would just hurt you…that way it would lessen my pain." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"And did it?" She asked turning to look at him.

He shook his head. "Not at all…it only made it worse. And now I feel like a jackass."

She laughed. "That's because you were a jackass."

He nodded his head. "I know I was…and I am so sorry…I know it doesn't make a difference but I really am sorry…"

She smiled at him. "I know you are."

"So…where does that leave us?" He asked setting his beer down on the table.

She took a deep breathe. "Well…I really know." She said laughing sadly.

He sighed. "Jacks…please…if I could change it all I would."

"Would you really?" She asked scooting closer to him.

He looked her deep in the eyes and honestly said. "Yes Jackie. I would…I would take it all back and do it all differently."

She stared right back at him. "What would you do differently?" She asked.

He took a deep breathe. "I would have stayed at the hotel room in Chicago…I would have listened to you when you said nothing happened. I would have taken you home and worked things out until we were ok again. I would have told you I loved you…and that I wasn't ready to get married right then but someday I would…and I would have apologized for letting you go…because that is what started this mess…"

"No…Steven our lack of communication and trust started all of this…" She said motioning between them.

He sighed. "I guess that's true."

She smiled at him. "But I wish you would have done all that too…but Steven you should know that I am sorry about Chicago…I know I shouldn't have asked Michael to come with me…but I was just so alone. I was hurt and confused and scared to go myself…but nothing happened. Nothing would have happened ever…the minute my lips touched yours that summer Michael left…I was yours. Not his…" She whispered.

He saw the sincerity in her eyes and his heart sped up and he just wanted to kiss her. He moved towards her. "Jackie…"

She could feel the heat radiating between them and she knew what he was planning n doing but se couldn't allow it. "Steven…" She whispered huskily.

"Jackie I love you…" He whispered.

"Steven…" She whispered again. His face moved closer to hers and she suddenly snapped out of her daze just as his lips were about to descended on hers. "Steven…"

He looked at her confused by what had just happened. "Jackie I…"

But she just shook her head as a few tears fell down her face. "I'm sorry…" She whispered.

He sighed and searched her eyes again hoping to see the love back in them but he didn't. He moved his hands towards hers.  
"Jackie…"

She pulled her hand away though and stood up turning her back to him letting a painful sob escape her lips. "I'm sorry…" She whispered again.

He watched her shoulders shake violently as the tears escaped her eyes and he sighed feeling defeated. "Me to Jacks…me too…"

He stood up from his seat on the couch and walked to the door ready to leave. He turned slowly to look at her once again and opened his mouth. "I love you…" He whispered.

She heard it and turned her head slowly seeing him out of the corner of her eyes. She saw him nod his head slowly and then open the door and slip out. The tears fell faster and harder from her eyes and she fell to the ground, her body to weak from pain and emotion to stand. It was just all too much…it was all too much…

* * *

**So you know what to do! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! THANKS:D **


	9. In the Meantime

**  
**

Three days later, Jackie and Hyde had not spoken to each other since the incident at her apartment. Hyde was sitting in the basement just staring at the TV not even listening to what his friends were talking about. He didn't care. His mind was still reeling, as he remembered what had happened that night. He wished he could have kissed her, just to taste her once again. He craved her. He missed her. He loved her. But there was nothing he could do about it…Suddenly the basement door opened and Jackie and Donna walked in talking about something. He sat straight up in his chair and looked at Jackie with such want in his eyes she had to turn away from him.

"So…do you really want to go tonight?" Hyde heard Donna say.

"Yeah sure…as long as you promise to not get to drunk." Jackie said.

Donna laughed. "I'll try."

"Where are you guys going?" Eric asked as he kissed Donna.

"I'm throwing myself a little bachelorette party. Just me, your mom, Jackie, Brooke and my Mom are going." She said smiling.

"Well that will be fun." He said. "Do you think I could have a bachelor party?" He asked.

"Sure. As long as you behave. And that means no strippers." She said looking at Hyde.

Hyde sighed and looked at Jackie who quickly looked away. "I'll be in my room." He whispered.

"Good going Donna…" Kelso said. "Now he's going to be more grouchy than usual." He groaned angrily.

"Well I'm sorry…" She shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah…he's been more upset than usual. What's that about Jackie?" Fez asked.

Jackie sat straight up in her chair. "I don't know…" She whispered.

"Yeah right…it obviously has something to do with you." Fez said.

"Shut up." She said angrily.

"Come on…I've been meaning to ask you what happened anyway. Cuz the other night when I came home you were crying in your room. So what happened?" He asked.

"Nothing. Just drop it ok?" Jackie said.

"But-"

"Stop Fez." Donna said sticking up for Jackie.

The room was uncomfortably silent for a few minutes until Red walked downstairs. Eric groaned and Donna looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Hey dumbass one. Dumbass two…break any beds lately?" He asked.

Jackie laughed. "Good one Mr. Foreman."

He smiled proudly. "Thanks. And how are you today Jackie?"

"I'm good. How are you?" She asked.

"I'm pretty good…except for the fact that I have a dumbass for a son." He said.

She laughed. "Don't be too hard on them Mr. Foreman…they were just being silly kids in love." She said laughing at them.

He laughed. "Silly kids…all I know is that they better get married this time around."

Jackie smiled at Donna and Eric. "Don't worry. They will."

"Well…they better. Otherwise he's out of the house…have a good day kids." He said grabbing a beer and leaving.

Jackie laughed. "So he didn't take it so well huh?" She asked.

"You could say that again." Eric said sighing. "It was like the most embarrassing moment of my life." He groaned.

"Don't worry about it. Now…Donna I'm gonna go get ready for tonight. You may be the bride but I still have to look prettier than you." She said smiling and running off to her apartment.

Donna looked at Eric. "Jackie told me that Hyde almost kissed her when he dropped her off the other night." She blurted out.

"I knew something happened!" Fez said standing up.

"What did she pull away?" Eric asked Donna.

"Well of course she did!" She yelled. "Why would she let him kiss her?" She asked.

"Well she kissed him on New Years." He pointed out.

"Yeah…I know…but that was different. He was an ass and she was playing with him…but this time he should have known better. She's torn up now and she doesn't even want to be in the same room as him anymore." She said.

"Why do I have a feeling that your wedding is going to be ruined by this?" Kelso asked.

"Probably because he is the best man and she is the maid of honor." Eric said.

"I just wish that they could just find some common ground ya know?" Donna said. "I just hate to see them fight like this…its tearing them both apart."

"As well as the rest of the group." Kelso said.

"Yes. I agree…it is so tense in here all the time now." Fez said frowning.

"Maybe tonight will be good for Jackie…we'll go out and have some fun. And then maybe I can talk to her about it again. Maybe there is still hope for them…"Donna said.

"I hope so…because they were happy together." Eric said. "And making Hyde happy isn't an easy thing to do."

"That's for sure…" Kelso said. "I mean…the only thing I don't understand…is why Jackie and I didn't have sex back in Chicago." He said honestly.

Donna rolled her eyes. "Oh my God…you are such a man whore."

Hyde walked back into the basement to hear Kelso continue. "What? How could you deny this? I am one fine piece of man…"

He said proudly. "I mean…if Hyde hadn't of shown up…I totally would have seduced Jackie." He said smiling.

"I'm going to kick your ass do you know that?" Hyde said stepping towards him with his fists clenched.

"Oh come on Hyde…nothing happened. I'm just saying…I'm hot. Jackie's hot. We should have sex. It's not like I love her or anything." He said shrugging her shoulders.

"No you shouldn't be having sex with Jackie! Because you don't love her!" Hyde yelled angrily stepping towards him.

"Whoa. Hyde man…just calm down alright?" Kelso said backing away from him nervously.

"No I won't calm down." He said bitterly. "You did nothing but try and interfere and my relationship with Jackie the whole time we were together. And then the moment she left you were at her side and oh what a shocker you were naked!"

"Nothing happened though. Doesn't that count for something?" He asked.

"Shut up. And then you went and asked her to marry you!" He yelled.

"Wait…what?" Eric asked.

"Yeah. While you were gone at your parent's 25th wedding anniversary he asked her to marry him." He glared at Kelso.

"You were with Sam! What did it matter to you!?" He yelled angrily.

"It mattered more than anything!" He yelled.

Donna stood up. "Hyde…to be fair…you gave none of us any indication that you wanted Jackie still…so you can't really be angry at him for that."

"Yeah well I am." He said pushing Kelso back.

"Ow man…quit it." He said rubbing his arm.

"No. I won't. I want to settle this here and now man." He said pushing him again.

"Hyde man stop." Kelso said.

"Hyde this isn't going to solve any of your problems with Jackie." Eric said stepping between them.

"No. I'm going to kick your ass now just like I wanted to when I watched you get down on one knee and ask Jackie to marry you. I may have been with Sam…and Jackie and I were over but it was still a shitty thing to do." He yelled.

"Are you serious man? She asked you to make a marriage commitment to her…if you had wanted to you should have. So don't give me that crap." He said aggravated.

"That's it. I'm gonna kick your ass." He said pushing him down on the ground and raising his punch to punch him in the face.

"Hyde!" Donna yelled shocked.

"Hyde stop it!" Kelso yelled trying to block his punches.

"You ruined me and Jackie!" He yelled punching Kelso like a mad man.

"Hyde get off of him!" Fez yelled as he and Eric pulled him back.

Red and Kitty came running down the stairs and surveyed the scene. "What the hell is going on down here?" Red asked.

"I'm kicking his ass!" Hyde yelled trying to break free from Fez and Eric.

"Steven stop!" Kitty yelled.

"Steven…what the hell do you think you are doing?" Red asked.

"He was always ruining me and Jackie and I'm sick of it. So I want to kick his ass!" He yelled.

"Right…and you had nothing to do with your disastrous relationship with Jackie?" Red asked angrily.

"Red I-" He started.

"No! If you want to get back together with Jackie…you will find a way. But you will not be doing so by beating Kelso up in my house. Do you understand me?" He said sternly.

Hyde glanced at Kelso and stalked out of the basement angrily. Donna rushed over to Kelso and looked at his eye with Mrs. Foreman.

"Damn…he's pissed." Kelso said.

"Eric maybe you should talk to him…" Donna whispered.

"I didn't realize how bad this was…he's pissed." Eric said.

"All I know is there will be no fighting in my house hold no matter what happened! You all need to start growing up! Now keep those two away from each other or else!" Red yelled angrily.

"He really does love you all…" Kitty said nervously laughing as she followed her husband up the stairs.

* * *

That night, Donna knocked on Fez and Jackie's apartment door. Fez answered and smiled nervously at Donna. 

"Hey Jugs A Poppin." He said.

"God don't call me that Fez." She said rolling her eyes and walking into the room.

"Sorry. Jugs A Poppin." He said laughing.

"Fez…" She warned.

"Ok…sorry. Donna." He said rolling his eyes. "Jackie will be out in a minute."

"Does she know about Kelso and Hyde fighting?" She asked.

"Yeah. She went to go check on Kelso a little while ago. She said his eye looks pretty bad." He said sadly.

"Man…Hyde just like snapped." Donna said. "I've never seen him that angry."

"He really does love Jackie…" Fez whispered.

"Yeah…he really does."

Jackie's bedroom door opened and she appeared in a tight black dress with black heels. Her hair was in loose curls around her face and her makeup was dark and smoky. Fez's eyes bugged in his head.

"Ai! You look amazing!" He yelled.

She smiled flirtatiously. "And this is new?" She said.

He smiled. "Of course not my beautiful goddess." He said grabbing her coat.

"Thank you Fez." She kissed his cheek.

"You two have fun tonight. Now if you will excuse me…your outfit has given my needs." He said nervously running off to the bathroom.

"Ewww. How do you share a apartment with him?" Donna asked.

"Bleach takes care of everything." She said laughing.

"You ready?" She asked.

"Yep. I'm ready to hit the town." She said excitedly. "I haven't been out like this in forever. I'm excited."

"Good." Donna said opening the door. "We're meeting everyone else there."

"Let's do this!" She yelled skipping out of the apartment

* * *

At the Bar, Kitty, Brooke, and Midge were already sitting at a table drinking their drinks. Jackie and Donna made t here way to the table and sat down with the girls. 

"Good. You're finally here!" Kitty said giggling as she held her drink.

"Oh God…is she gone already?" Jackie asked.

"Almost." Brooke said laughing.

"Donna I'm gonna go get a drink. You want something?" She asked.

"Yeah. Can you get me a martini on the rocks please?" She asked.

"Sure. I'll be right back."

Jackie got up from her seat and made her way through the crowd of people in the bar. She was getting a lot of looks from men in the bar and she just smiled and kept walking. One guy even grabbed her waist but she pushed him off and stared at him disgustedly. Finally she made it to the bar and waited for the bar tender to walk over to her. When he finally did she stared at him shocked.

"Burkhart?" He asked.

"Casey. Casey Kelso." She said laughing.

"Well fancy meeting you here." He said smiling at her.

He had always been attractive but he was a flake just like his brother. "You are the bar tender here?" She asked. "I thought you owned that male strip club."

"Yeah…that wasn't the business for me. So I bought a bar instead." He explained.

"Oh…well it's a nice place." She said looking around.

"Thanks. What brings you down here?"

"Donna's sort of bacelorette party number two." She said laughing.

"Huh…will they actually get married this time?" He asked.

She laughed. "I sure as hell hope so."

"Well how are you?" He asked. "Not dating my brother I hope."

She laughed. "Oh God no."

"Good. Oh…well aren't you dating Hyde actually?" He asked.

"No…not anymore. We broke up…he uh…he married someone else." She explained.

"Ouch. That's gotta hurt…" He pointed out.

"You can say that again." She said looking down.

"Well what can I get you to cheer you up?" He asked. "You are far to pretty to be crying." He said tweaking her twin.

"Are you hitting on me?" She asked.

He laughed. "Well…I always thought you and I would make a better couple than you and my moron brother. But…no. Sorry babe but I'm taken." He said smiling.

"Oh really? How long?" She asked.

"About a week. Yeah…we're pretty happy." He said smiling.

She laughed. "Well who's the lucky lady?"

"Oh my God…" Jackie heard an all too familiar voice say.

"Are you kidding me?" Jackie asked.

"Casey…why are you talking to her?" The girl asked.

"You are dating Sam…Sam…as in Steven's ex-wife?" She asked.

"Wait…you were married to Hyde?" He asked looking at her. "I didn't even know you were ever married."

"Ok you got Hyde…don't you try and take my new man." She said wrapping her arm around him.

"Trust me I'm not." She sad rolling her eyes. "And Steven and I aren't together."

"You're not? And how do you know him?" She asked.

"No we're not. And…he is Michael's brother. I've known him for years." She explained.

"Wait…you are that moron's brother?" She asked him.

"Afraid so…" He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Damn…there's so much I don't know about you." Sam said.

"I know…" Casey said and suddenly they were making out.

"Oh God…no. No. No! Ok stop…please stop." Jackie said. "Stop!" She yelled and they pulled apart. She sighed. "Thank you."

She smiled. "Actually…Sam do you think we could talk for a moment?" She asked.

"You. Want to talk to me?" She asked in disbelief.

"For some reason…yes Sam. I do." She said rolling her eyes.

Sam laughed. "Funny…that's the exact same thing your precious Hyde said to me." She said laughing at her.

"Don't make me kick your ass skank." She said standing up. "I'm trying to be civil here…so can we just go outside and talk for a minute?"

Sam sighed. "Fine. Let's go."

"Great. I'll meet you out there." She said grabbing her purse. "It was good to see you Casey. Bye." She waved and he waved back and she made her way back to the table where the girls were. "Hey…yeah I didn't get your drink. Casey Kelso is the bartender and I-"

"Casey Kelso!" Kitty yelled. "Casey Kelso is here! Oh my God!"

"Yeah…he owns the bar apparently now. And he is also dating Sam." She said.

Donna's eyes bugged. "What? He's dating Sam? As in Hyde's ex?" She asked.

"The one and only." She said rolling her eyes.

"Wow…I can't believe that." Donna said.

"I know…but I'm actually going to go talk to her outside right now." She said.

Donna stared at her shocked. "What? Are you sure that's such a good idea? I mean…won't it end up in you kicking her ass?" She asked.

"No…I learned my lesson with Laurie. It doesn't really change anything…and I'm not going to turn to violence like Steven did with Michael. I just want to talk to her…get some answers on things. I'll only be a little bit." She said walking out the door.

"Donna…do you think she'll be ok?" Brooke asked.

Donna nodded. "Yeah…she'll be ok. She's Jackie Burkhart after all." She said smiling after her best friend.

"Well enough of this crap…I'm going to see Casey Kelso." Kitty said staring up and walking over to the bar

* * *

Outside Sam was standing up against the wall of the bar a cigarette in her mouth smoking it. Jackie walked through the doors and stopped her and took a deep breathe trying to remind herself that she couldn't kick her ass. She just needed to talk to her about a few things to get to the bottom of her relationship with Hyde. She walked over to her slowly and smiled weakly."Hey…" She said. 

Sam looked her up and down. "Hey…So what did you want to talk about?"

Jackie took a deep breathe. "Um…I wanted to talk to you about your relationship with Steven." She said softly.

"Figured as much. What do you want to know?" She asked.

"I mean…was it real? We're you guys like…in love? Was it a legitimate relationship?" She asked nervously.

Sam laughed. "No it wasn't real. I wasn't a legitimate relationship and we sure as hell were NOT in love."

She smiled. "Oh…well then what was it?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't know…I was bored and wanted to try something different. I guess I thought marriage would be good and fun…and he was looking to run away from his past. And that just so happened to be you." She said softly.

"Yes…unfortunately it was." She said leaning up against the wall and closing her eyes.

Sam threw her cigarette on the ground and turned towards Jackie. "I don't know much about Steven Hyde…but I do know that  
he really loved you." Jackie opened her eyes and looked at her.

"Oh really? And why do you say that?" She asked.

"He always talked about you…he was so worried that you were going to fall apart. That you were going to meet some guy that was horrible to you…" She started.

"He was?" She asked surprised.

She smiled at her. "Yeah…it got kind of annoying. And as far as sex-"

"No offense Sam…but I really don't want to hear about your sex life with the man I love thank you very much." She said annoyed.

Sam laughed. "Trust me there's nothing to tell."

Jackie cocked her head confused but her statement. "What do you mean there's nothing to tell?" She asked.

"I'm saying that there was no sex life…we didn't have sex." She said flatly.

Jackie's eyes opened wide in shock. "What? Ok…Steven loves sex. You two didn't have sex?" She asked.

Sam shook her head. "Nope…every time we were about to…he would pull away and just leave. I knew it was because I wasn't you…but I guess I thought eventually he would get over it. But…he didn't." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"You didn't even do it on your wedding night?" She asked.

"Nope." She shook her head. "All he did was call me Jackie all night…he kept calling himself Mr. Jackie Burkhart all night and then he passed out in bed." She said rolling her eyes. "What an idiot."

Jackie laughed. "He called himself Mr. Jackie Burkhart?"

"Yep. He really loves you sweetheart." She said taking out another cigarette.

"Wow…I didn't know all this." She said looking out towards the parking lot.

Sam nodded her head. "Yep…he was in as much pain as you were the whole time…and if you ask me…you two crazy kids should just kiss and make up. Because you are so clearly meant to be." She said rolling her eyes.

Jackie smiled. "Sam…why are you being so nice to me?" She asked.

Sam sighed. "I don't know…I don't really like it…but Hyde's a pretty cool guy so I want him to be happy." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"And you think I cal make him happy?" She asked.

"Yep. I think you are the ONLY one who can make him happy."

Jackie took a deep breathe. "I have a lot of thinking to do."

"I guess you do." She said throwing her cigarette away. "Now…if you will excuse me…I have to go find my new boyfriend." She said turning away from but at the door she stopped and turned around. "Oh…I forgot. I just found out Hyde's and my marriage wasn't really legal. The guy who did the ceremony wasn't certified…so technically he has never been married. So…you could be his first wife. I know he has a ring." She said.

Jackie looked shocked. "You weren't really married? He has a ring?"

"Yep. It says "Forever you're Puddin Pop" on the inside of the ring." She said. "It's pretty too."

"It says that?" She asked.

"Yep. So go get him." She said before turning around to walk back in the bar.

"Wow…" Jackie said as she walked back in the bar and sat down with her friends.

Donna looked at her. "Hey…how did it go?"

"I think I need a drink." She said before taking Donna's martini and gulping it down.

Donna stared at her. "Hey Casey!" She called to him from his seat next to Kitty.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I think were gonna need a few more margaritas." She said pointing to Jackie.

"I think that can be arranged." He said laughing and going to get there drinks.

* * *

Two hours later…Donna, Brooke and Midge were dancing on the dance floor. Kitty was drooling over Casey Kelso who was just laughing at her behavior and Jackie was spilling her heart out to tenth empty martini glass. 

"Steven loves me…" She said to it. "And I love him…and yet I can't seem to forgive him. And Sam said they weren't legally married but it doesn't seem to matter…I'm still upset about what he did. But…damn it…I love him." She looked through her purse for some change. "I need to see Steven. I need to see him…" She whispered before jumping from her bar stool and running out to the pay phone. She put the money and dialed the number. Casey had followed her out to the pay phone just to make sure she was ok.

"Jackie?" He asked.

"Hold on Casey…I need to talk to Steven." She slurred into the phone. Casey nodded and stood back to let her talk on the phone.

"Hello?" She heard Red say.

"Red!" She yelled. "Can you please put Steven on the phone?" She asked.

"Jackie?" He asked. "Are you drunk?"

"No…" She lied.

"Oh crap…is Kitty drunk to?" He asked.

"I don't know…she was all over Casey Kelso but that's not the point. Can I please just talk to my Steven?" She asked.

He smiled. "You're Steven?"

"Yes. My Steven…please put him on the phone." She said.

"Alright…one minute Jackie." He said. "Hey dumbass…phone's for you." He said handing the phone to him.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"I don't know…why don't you answer it and find out?" He smiled at him.

Hyde sighed. "Hello?" He said.

"Steven!" She screeched into the phone.

Hyde pulled the phone away from his ear. "Jackie? Is that you?" He asked.

"Steven…can you come get me at the bar please?" She pleaded into the phone.

"Jackie are you drunk?" He asked.

"Yes…and I don't feel so well. Can you please just come and get me…" She begged.

"Sure. Where are you?" He asked.

"I'm at Draggers on Main Street." She slurred.

"Alright…are you alone right now?" He asked nervously.

"No…Casey Kelso is standing with me." She said smiling at Casey.

"Can you put him on the phone Jackie?" He asked.

"Yes…as long as you promise to come get me Steven." She said holding onto the phone lovingly.

"I'll be there doll…just put Casey on the phone." He said.

"Ok. Bye Steven. See you soon." She said handing the phone to Casey.

"What's up Hyde?" Casey asked.

"How much has she had to drink?" He asked.

"Bout ten margaritas." He said.

"Man…well will you stay with her until I get there please?" He asked.

"Of course. I wouldn't leave her out here by herself." He said.

"Thanks man. I'll be there in a bit."

"Sure. Oh and by the way…seems as though I'm dating your soon to be ex-wife."

Hyde was shocked. "What? Are you serious?" He asked.

"Yeah…you cool with that?" He asked.

"Yeah man…its cool. As long as it's not Jackie…its cool." He said.

"Course not man…just come down here and get your girl." He said looking over at Jackie who was twirling around in the parking lot laughing as she did so. "She's a mess man…" He laughed.

"Great…I'll be there in a bit." He said hanging up the phone and grabbing his keys to go pick up Jackie from the bar.

Casey sat down on the curb and looked at Jackie who was dancing around the parking lot. She had a giddy smile on his face and he knew she was thinking about Hyde. Sam had just filled him in on what had happened between all of them and he knew how much pain she felt. Finally Jackie stopped and sauntered over to him and plopped down on the curb next to him.

"Hello Casey. Casey. Casey Kelso!" She said giggling.

He laughed and wrapped an arm around her. "Hello Jackie. Jackie. Jackie Burkhart." He said making fun of her and she giggled.

"I can't believe you are dating Sam." She said laughing.

"It's a small world." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"I thought my Steven was in love with her…" She pouted sadly.

"But he wasn't." He pointed out.

She smiled. "Nope! He loves me!" She said happily. "Did you hear that? I said Steven Hyde…loves me! Jackie Burkhart!" She said screaming it out to the parking lot.

He smiled and nodded his head. "Yep…and I suppose you love him then?"

She giggled. "Yep. I love Steven Hyde." But suddenly her smile faded.

"Hey? What's wrong Burkhart?" He asked tweaking her chin.

"I love him…but I'm scared to…what if he hurts me again?" She asked.

"You never know what will happen until you try Jackie…give him another chance." He said shrugging his shoulders.

She nodded. "I'll talk to him when he gets here…where is he?" She asked getting up and stumbling over.

Casey caught her arms and held her up. "Whoa there Jackie…he'll be here in a minute. Just wait…" He said.

"Mk…" She giggled into him. Suddenly she spotted Hyde's car and she jumped excitedly. "He came! He's here!" She yelled.

Casey laughed. "Yep…he's here."

Hyde got out of the car and walked over to them and Jackie launched herself into his arms. "Steven." She whispered into his neck.

He wrapped his arms around her. "Hey…"

"You came…" She whispered.

He smiled and kissed the side of her face. "Yeah…I came." He smiled at Casey. "Thanks man."

Casey nodded his head. "No problem. You might wanna get her home…and send Red for the rest of them." He said nodding back towards the bar.

"Was Mrs. Foreman all over you?" He asked.

"Isn't she always?" He said smirking.

Hyde laughed. "Yep. See you later man."

"See ya. Bye Jackie. Jackie Burkhart." He laughed.

She giggled. "Bye. Casey. Casey Kelso."

Hyde smiled at Casey and then led Jackie over to the Camino. "Alright doll…let's get you home." He said opening the door for her.

"MK…let's go home Steven." She giggled.

He got her in the front seat and then got in the driver's seat. "So…what's up Jacks?"

She giggled and looked over at him. "You never had sex with Sam. "

His eyes bugged. "What? Did she tell you that?"

"Yeah…we talked." She said smiling at him.

"You and Sam? You two talked?" He asked. "Did you throw a punch?"

She giggled. "Don't think it didn't cross my mind…but no. We just talked…and she told me that you never had sex with her. And that you always thought about me." She smiled lovingly at him.

He smiled back. "I did always love you Jacks…I have always loved you. Always will…"  
They pulled up in front of her apartment when he said that and her eyes began to tear up. "Steven…" She slurred.

"Oh God…no Jacks don't cry…" He begged.

But it was too late. She curled up in a ball and started crying hysterically in the passenger seat. "Steven…" She cried harder.

He sighed and got out of the car and scooped her up in his arms. "Come on doll…let's get you to bed. We can talk in the morning."

He carried the crying mess that was Jackie up to her apartment and Fez opened up and let him in her room. He put her to bed and kissed her head as she instantly fell asleep.

"I love you Steven…" She whispered in her sleep.

He smiled and rubbed her head. "I love you to Doll…so much."

He shut the door and Fez came him a blanket and pillow so he could stay over night on the couch. That way he could talk to Jackie in the morning about what had happened that night. His last thoughts before going to bed were Jackie…and the fact that in his mind he believed he still had a chance. He just hoped that was true…

* * *

**Hey guys! Please! Can you please REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW! I really need some feedback on this. I didn't get many reviews on the last chapter so it will really help if you do. Thanks. :D **


	10. Nobody's Perfect

**  
**

The next morning, Jackie rolled over in bed with the world's worst hangover. She groaned when the light hit her eyes as it shone through the shades on the windows. She looked down and realized she was still in her cloths from the night before and realized something must have happened. All she could remember was talking to Sam and then downing drink after drink to try and get rid of all thoughts of Hyde. She stumbled out of bed and ran into the nightstand as she was feeling lightheaded. Slowly she made her way out to the living room and kitchen area and jumped when she saw Hyde standing in the kitchen cooking.

"Holy shit!" She yelled.

Hyde looked up and smiled weakly at her. "Hey…you're up."

She squinted at him. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

He frowned. She didn't remember anything that happened last night. "I…well you…"

"Steven?" She asked. "What are you doing here? How did I get home last night? Better question…what the hell happened last night?" She asked.

She didn't remember telling him she loved him…she didn't remember calling him and rushing to his arms. She didn't remember any of it. He took a deep breathe. "You called me because you needed a ride home…I brought you."

She frowned. "Steven did anything-"

"No…" He whispered. "You just hugged me and you said…" He stopped.

"I said what?" She asked.

"I made you breakfast." He said holding up his plate of food for her to try and avoid telling her what she had said.

She took one look at it and then suddenly felt sick. "Oh my God…"

Jackie ran to the bathroom and was kneeling over the toilet puking uncontrollably. Hyde put the plate down and sighed. "Maybe bacon wasn't the best thing to cook for a hangover breakfast…" He went after her and knocked on the door. "Jackie?"

"I don't think I have ever drank so much in my life…" She said splashing some cold water on her face.

"You ok?" He asked.

"I'm not sure…" She said sliding down to the floor and leaning her head against the sink.

He nodded and walked in and sat on the bath tub. "So uh…do you remember anything that happened last night?" He asked.

She closed her eyes and then opened them and looked at Hyde and took a moment before she started to talk. "I…I remember talking to Sam." She whispered.

His heart sped up. "Yeah…and do you remember what she told you?"

She took a deep breathe and opened her mouth to talk again but then leaned over the toilet again and threw up some more.

"Shit…" She moaned.

He sighed and got a towel and wet it and dabbed her forehead. "Shhh…don't cry." He said as her tears and puking was mixing into a horrible mess that was Jackie Burkhart.

"Steven…" She whispered.

He rubbed her back and dabbed her forehead with the towel and scooted closer to her. "You're ok…just take a deep breathe ok?" He whispered to her.

The tears and the puking continued for a few moments until Jackie suddenly stopped and got up to wash her mouth out again. She collapsed onto the ground and rested her head on her knees as she hiccupped and cried harder.

"Do you feel any better?" He asked rubbing her shoulders.

She nodded slowly. "I think I'm done…" She whispered.

"Good." He sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Here…put this on your forehead. It will make you feel better."

She sighed and closed her eyes. "Thank you…" She whispered.

"No problem." He said nodding his head he waited a minute and then started to talk again. "So uh…do you remember what Sam said to you?"

Jackie took a deep breathe. "She said that you weren't in love with her…you never had sex. And you weren't actually married." She whispered.

His eyes bugged at her last statement. "Wait. What?" He asked. "You told me the first two last night but not the last one."

She looked over at him. "If I already told you why did you ask?"

"I…I just wanted…wait. Let's go back for a second…Sam and I weren't actually married?" He asked hoping to God it was true.

"Yes. The guy who married you wasn't certified. But why are you so uptight about this? Does that upset you?" She asked angrily.

His eyes shot up and looked her straight in the eye. "No. It doesn't upset me. It makes me happy in fact." He said honestly.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because that means you could be my first and only wife." He smirked at her.

She laughed. "Who said we were getting married?" She asked.

"Someday Jackie…someday we will…" He said proudly.

"Ok…ya know what? I need to take a shower…I feel like crap…I'm hangover and pissed off. So…if you don't mind…why don't you just go out in the kitchen…or better yet leave the apartment ok?" She said standing up.

He sighed and got up to. "Fine…I'll leave but I will see you later."

"Whatever." She said turning away from him.

"Jackie…" He said at the door. "You may not remember it…but you told me you loved me last night." He whispered.

Jackie didn't turn around but she looked at him through the mirror on the wall and saw the pain and honesty written on his face and in his eyes. Her heart sped up and she was racking her brain trying to remember saying that to him…Yes she knew she did love him. But would she actually tell him that? And furthermore…what was his response? As if he was reading her mind he said…

"And I told you I loved you too." He whispered before exiting the bathroom.

Jackie stood in the bathroom and waited until she heard the front door shut behind Hyde. She sighed and cleaned up the bathroom and jumped in the shower washing off the horrible night before.

* * *

When she was all dried off and dressed she walked back to the living room and found Fez sitting with a girl on the couch. She smiled at him and walked over to them. 

"Hey Fez. Who's your friend?" She asked.

"This is Maggie." He said smiling at the girl. "She is my new lady love."

Jackie smiled. "Well. Hello Maggie. I'm Jackie. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. Fez has told me a lot about you." She said shaking her hand. "I'm sorry to hear about your boyfriend marrying the stripper."

Jackie looked at Fez. "Fez…"

"Sorry…your life is just so much more interesting than mine and it just draws the ladies in." He said.

She laughed. "Well…don't be sorry. It's fine…" She said shrugging.

"Yes…I saw him on the couch last night. Did something-" He asked.

"Oh no…I just had a little too much fun at Donna's bacheloreette party and apparently I called him to pick me up." She said.

"Oh…so nothing else happened?" He asked.

She sighed. "He told me that I told him I loved him and he said it back…" She whispered.

"Wow…" Fez replied. "You ok?"

"I think so…" She sighed. "No…I don't know." She laughed. "But…I talked to Sam last night and she told me that she and

Hyde aren't really married and that they never even had sex." She said.

"What? Are you kidding? Hyde not have sex? That doesn't seem right." He said shaking his head in disbelief.

She nodded her head. "I know right? But that's what she said…and Steven didn't deny it." She told him.

"Wow…your life is really complicated." Maggie said.

Jackie laughed. "You don't know the half of it." She picked up her purse and coat. "I told Eric I would help him pick out tuxes at the mall today. So I'll be gone for awhile." She said.

He smiled. "Alright. We'll be here if you need me."

"Ok. Have fun you two crazy kids." She said smiling at them.

Once the door was shut Maggie turned to Fez. "So will she and this Hyde get back together?"

Fez laughed. "Of course. They wouldn't be able to find anyone else to put up with their insane behavior." He said shrugging his shoulders.

She smiled. "I like her."

"Really? Enough to get naked with her?" He said with a perverted smile.

"Um…" She looked really uncomfortable.

"Forget I said that… I was kidding." He laughed nervously. "I…you want me to do your hair?" He asked.

She smiled. "Ok!"

* * *

At Grooves, Hyde was sitting behind the counter tapping his pen nervously on the counter top. Donna was looking through a bin of records but also watching him intently trying to read his body language. Kelso was listening to Zeppelin on the headphones and playing the air guitar so Donna figured it would be a good time to talk to Hyde. Then there would be no interruptions from him. She walked over to the counter and Hyde was so out of it he didn't even notice her. He just kept tapping his pen so she finally took it from his hand and he snapped out of it. 

"Hey." He said.

She smiled at him. "Hey…you ok?" She asked.

He shrugged. "Sure. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well…I don't remember much from last nigh but I do remember Jackie rushing out of the bar to call you. So…"

He laughed. "Is this your way of asking me if something happened between Jackie and me last night?" He asked.

"Maybe…is it working?" She asked hopefully.

He laughed. "Nothing happened Donna…at least nothing Jackie seems to remember." He said shifting in his seat.

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well…she called. She rushed into my arms and held me tight…I brought her home and carried her up to her apartment and put her to bed. She told me she loved me…I told her I loved her…she fell asleep. She woke up and bada bing…she doesn't remember any of it." He said sighing and throwing the pen.

Donna placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Hyde…"

"Yeah…well…what am I gonna do? She's always been stubborn and my actions have only made it worse…"

Donna nodded. "I suppose so…but…hey…at least she told you she loved you." She said shrugging her shoulders.

He nodded. "Yeah…she did. I just wish she wasn't completely shitted when she told me."

Donna laughed. "Yeah well…we did have a lot of fun last night."

"I guess so." He said laughing. "So…anyway…enough about me. What's going on with the wedding plans?" He asked.

She laughed. "You hate this kind of stuff. Why are you asking about it?"

He shrugged. "I figure since I'm going to be the best man I should know some stuff."

She nodded. "Guess so." She paused. "Well…actually today Jackie is shopping for tuxes with him at the mall."

The minute Donna said that all he could remember was the day he found Eric and Jackie shopping at the mall. He had been determined to yell and scream until she understood that there would be no talking of weddings again. He was determined to not let her out do him with her beauty or any sexual favors she may ensue to try and get her way. But the moment he saw her standing there dressed in the white wedding gown something inside him snapped. She looked absolutely stunning. He almost forgot to breathe when he saw her. And once Eric and Donna were gone and Jackie nervously told Hyde she was sorry and that he could yell at her he felt horrible. She looked scared…and sad…and that's not how he wanted her to feel when she looked so beautiful. So he told her what he thought…and the smile he was rewarded with was worth Jackie yapping on and on about weddings. And despite what he let people believe…that was the day he realized he truly did love her…he had known he loved her before…but then…at that moment…he knew if there was such a thing as 'the one' she was it. And still…it had all gone downhill less than a year later. Donna's shake on his shoulders snapped him out of his memory.

"Hyde? You ok?" She asked concerned.

He shook his head. "Yeah…sorry. Didn't sleep to well last night on the couch…I'm just a little tired. I think I'm just going to head home early. I'll have Leo watch the store." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Ok…" Donna said. "Well we were all gonna go to the Hub later if you wanna come." She said.

He nodded. "Yeah sure. I'll be there."

At the mall, Eric had tried on numerous tuxes and none of them seemed to be the right fit. Jackie, who'd head was pounding was beginning to get irritated with the whole situation. Especially since Fenton now worked at the wedding shop.

"No this just isn't working…" Fenton said hand on him and shaking his head.

Jackie sighed. "No. Really?" She asked.

"Ok guys…let's just try to not fight." Eric said nervously.

"Shut up Eric." Jackie tried to fix his shirt. "God…did you seriously like loose weight in Africa? How can you be skinnier than when you left?" She asked.

"I was in Africa…so there ain't much to eat." He said shrugging his shoulders. "And I'm just a naturally slender young lad." He said proudly.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "And Donna is marrying you why?"

Fenton sighed. "Jackie…he is a good catch." He said smiling at Eric.

"Ok…" Eric said nervously. He turned back to Jackie. "You seem exceptionally cranky today." He said to her.

She sighed. "Whatever."

"Did something happen last night?" He asked.

"Apparently. I don't really remember it…but I guess I told Steven I loved him when he took me home from the bar." She said fixing his jacket.

"Really? Wow…that's…well that's big." He said.

"Is Hyde that extremely sexy, curly haired, badass that is always hanging around you?" He said smiling at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes. That is him."

"Whatever he did…you should forgive him. He is sexy." He smiled pervertedly at them.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Can you go look for a smaller size in all of this?" She asked him bitchily.

He nodded. "Fine. I know when I'm not wanted…"

"Thank you." Eric said. "He was making me feel uncomfortable."

"It's Fenton's way…" She said finally giving up on the tux. "This is pointless." She said rolling her eyes and flopping down on the seat by the dressing room.

Eric looked at the sad, defeated girl before him. "Jackie…are you ok?"

She looked up at him. "I'm fine Eric…my life just continues to be one, horrible mess." She said sighing.

"I'm sure thing will get better eventually…" He said.

Jackie laughed. "Gee thanks Eric."

He shrugged. "Sorry…I'm not so good at the whole comforting thing."

She laughed. "Its fine…whatever."

"Well hey…at least Sam told you the marriage wasn't real right?" He asked.

"How did you know that?" She asked.

"Casey told Kelso. Kelso told me…and now I'm talking to you." He said.

"Oh…yeah…sure. I guess that's a good thing." She said shrugging.

"Still can't forgive him huh?"

She looked up at Eric and took a deep breathe. "Eric…I just don't want to get hurt again." She whispered.

He nodded his head. "I know…"

"I mean…I would give anything to go back in time and do it all differently. I would have realized I couldn't push Steven because that's what drove him away from me…"

"Wow…Jackie Burkhart is taking blame for her relationship with Hyde." He said shocked.

She laughed. "I know I don't normally…but I know I played a part in it. We both made mistakes…but I would never, ever hurt him the way he has hurt me in the past. I could never cheat on him."

Eric sighed and sat down next to her. "Jackie…you and Hyde are a lot a like. You have had difficult lives and that make sit hard for you two to be able to be good at relationships…you are both afraid of getting hurt and rightfully so. But I know Hyde really does love you…everyone knows. And it will take some time…but I really, honestly think you should give it another shot." He said.

Jackie took a deep breathe. "Yeah…I know you do. And I wish I could…but I don't want to get hurt."

Eric put a hand on her thigh. "Jackie…every thing in life requires a lot of pain. But I think if you don't either completely end it…or get back together…you are both going to be living like this for a very long time. You'll be sad and bitter, lonely and confused…so you have to do something."

Jackie sighed. "You're right."

"Of course I am…" He laughed.

She rolled her eyes and just pushed him away. "Just go try on the other tux in there ok?"

He laughed. "Yes Jackie."

Jackie just smiled and shook her head as she stood up and looked through the racks of dresses and tuxes. What she wouldn't give to be planning her own wedding. She tried to pretend that she didn't believe in them anymore…it just made her hurt less. But in reality…she still wanted to get married. She wanted that perfect family. A husband to come home to every night. A few kids to take care of. A house…a home. A wonderful life. The life that her parents never gave her. The thought of it brought tears to her eyes but they were suddenly gone when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Hey…"

Jackie turned around and saw Hyde standing there. "Hey…" She whispered.

"Donna told me you and Eric would be here." He said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Yep…we're here." She said turning away from him. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

He shrugged. "I was hoping to catch you in that wedding dress again." He said softly.

Her heart ached with pain and she closed her eyes remembering the look in Hyde's eyes when he had seen her. And she remembered those sweet words. _"You're beautiful." _She shook her head and turned around to look at him.

"Oh I'm sure…" She said bitterly.

"You really did look beautiful that day…" He said. "The perfect bride…"

She felt her heart pace quicken and she cleared her throat. "Of course I was the perfect bride…what did Sam wear at your wedding? A G-string?" She asked her voice laced with pain and anger.

Hyde winced at her statement and then laughed sadly shaking his head. "Ouch…"

Jackie saw the pain and his eyes. "Sorry…" She whispered.

"No…no it's alright. I deserved that…" He said looking back up at her.

She shrugged. "I guess you did."

"Yeah…" He whispered shuffling his feet on the ground.

"So…what did you really come down here for?" She asked.

He looked back up at her and smiled nervously. "Oh…ya know…I was in the neighborhood." He shrugged.

She remembered those words from Chicago. "Don't do that…those words ignited this whole little situation we're in." She said motioning between them.

He was confused at first and then remembered what she was talking about and nodded his head. "Right…so I guess you want the truth then?"

She nodded her head and crossed her arms across her chest. "That would be good…"

He sighed. "Well…ok…I guess I just wanted to come see you." He said.

She tried to suppress her smile but he caught the little glimmer of it but then she contained herself. "Why?"

He smiled at her trying to play cool in front of him. "I guess I didn't like the way things ended this morning…"

She shifted nervously. "Ok…and how would you have liked it to end?"

He shrugged. "I guess I just wanted to talk to you about last night…and about the things that Sam had said."

She took a deep breathe. "I figured as much."

"Um…do you have any questions?" He asked.

She squinted and tried to hold in her tears. "Are you willing to give me honest answers?" She asked. "Because I don't want to hear any of your bullshit." She said.

He nodded. "Nothing but the truth…" He assured her.

She breathed in. "Ok…" She paused. "Why did you never have sex with Sam?"

He smiled. "Figured you were going to ask that one." He thought about his answer for a moment. "Well…I guess…she wasn't you."

Jackie cocked her head to the side and looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Just what I said…she wasn't you." He saw the confusion in her eyes and so he realized he had to continue. "Jackie…no woman has ever made me feel the way you do. I just felt cold when she touched me…" He whispered.

Jackie swallowed her tears and the lump in her throat. "As opposed to me making you feel…?"

He smiled at her innocence. "You made me feel warm…and you turned me on with just the touch of your hand. I loved kissing you…the passion that was there was undeniable and so real…and when she touched me…I just felt sick. I wanted you…always." He said honestly.

Jackie's eyes were burning with tears and she just wanted to kiss him. "Steven I-" She chocked but she was interrupted by Eric.

"Jackie…" She heard him say from inside the dressing room.

Jackie snapped out of her intense gaze on Hyde. "What?" She asked.

"Help…" He groaned.

Jackie shook her head and cleared her throat. "What did you do?"

Eric opened the dresser with one hand and revealed he was stuck in his newest shirt, it was over his head and he could barley see.

"Eric…what the hell did you do?" She asked slightly laughing.

"Foreman man…you look like a moron." Hyde said laughing.

"Just shut up and help me alright?" He asked.

Jackie laughed and pulled him over to her and slowly detached him from the shirt. "There you go…" She said.

"Thanks. So as you might have guessed…I didn't like that one either."

Jackie sighed. "Well…we've been here for hours. How about we call it a day and then we can come back tomorrow or something? I need to go eat something…this hangover is killing me." She said holding her head.

Eric smiled. "Sounds good."

"Great. I'll see you later." She said to Eric.

"Yep. Thanks for the help. Bye Hyde." Eric went into the dressing room to change.

Jackie turned to Hyde. "I'm kinda tired…I'm just gonna head home so I'll…I'll see you later or something." She said picking up her purse.

"Wait…wasn't there anything you wanted to know?" He asked wanting her to stay with him.

Jackie sighed. "Just one more thing…" She whispered.

"What?" He asked.

"Why didn't you just tell me you could see a future with me when I asked?" She asked defeated.

Hyde sighed and put his head down in shame. "I was scared…"

She smiled softly at him. "I wish you hadn't been…it probably would have saved us both from feeling a lot of pain." She whispered.

He nodded. "I know…"

"Well. I'll see you later Steven. Thank you for taking care of me last night and thank you for your honesty today…I'll see you later." She said leaving the store.

Hyde sighed and watched her walkway. "See you later doll…" Hyde put his hands in his pockets and walked away from the store in the opposite direction of Jackie. Maybe that was the problem…Jackie and Hyde were always going in different directions. They wanted each other…but they were always at different places. But Hyde hoped that someday…they would finally be on the same page.

* * *

**You know what to do! Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW:D THanks!  
**


	11. When You Were Young

**  
**

A few weeks later, Jackie and Hyde were talking and acting as friends. They were comfortable with one another; Hyde was hoping it was a good sign. He didn't want to push her; he knew that just becoming a friend would be a good thing for them to do. That way he could show her how he has changed and how much he wanted to be there for her. One day in the Foreman's basement, the whole gang was there watching TV when Jackie suddenly stood up.

"Ok guys…this is just pathetic." She said honestly.

Eric sighed. "Well geez Jackie…you are so entertaining too." He rolled his eyes.

Jackie slapped him on the arm. "Shut up Eric…I just meant we are all adults here and we are still sitting in your basement. We should be out doing something…we should be out there having fun!" She said pointing to the door.

Donna nodded her head. "Yeah! You're right Jackie! Come on. Let's go do something!" She yelled.

"Yeah ok…that's a great idea Jacks…but we live in Point Place. Where they hell can we go?" Hyde asked.

"We can sneak into the Police Academy." Kelso said.

"No…we've already done that. We could go to the Water Tower." Fez said.

"Yeah…like we've never done that before." Eric said.

"Well you got any ideas Jackie? This was your suggestion." Fez said.

"Let's…well…" Jackie thought about it for a moment. "Oh my God! I got it!" She said clapping excitedly.

"Ok? What is it?" Donna asked.

"Point Place High's Prom is tonight! Let's crash it!" She said.

Donna's face lit up. "Oh my god! That is like the best idea ever!" She yelled.

Hyde groaned. "More like the worst…"

"Oh come on Steven…it would be fun and you know it. Tons of new High School kids for you to pick on! Free food. You could spike the punch and watch all the kids get shit faced." She said poking him.

He smiled slightly. "Well when you put it like that…"

"See! Oh come on guys! Let's do it!" She said.

Eric smiled. "I'm in."

"I don't know…" Fez said.

Kelso hit him. "Come on Fez…you're out of high school now. So all the High School chicks will want to sleep with you!" He yelled.

Fez smiled happily. "Let's do it!" He said.

"Great! We'll all get ready and meet back here in two hours." Jackie said looking at her watch. "And you must all look hot! We need to out do those High School punks!" She said pointing a finger at them. "Come on Donna…I'll have to help you to look hot." She said sighing.

Donna laughed. "Come on Jackie…"

When the girls were gone Eric smiled. "Alright…a re-do of the prom. And this time…I'm actually gonna get some." He said excitedly.

"Well…I'm going to go call my lady love Maggie. I'm sure she would love to go to Prom with me." He said excitedly.

"Yeah…I should call Brooke." Kelso said. "She will look hot in a prom dress." He said as Fez and him got up and left the basement.

Eric turned towards Hyde. "So man…you gonna ask Jackie to be your date?"

He shrugged. "Well…I'm not so sure that is the best idea Foreman. I mean…sure we are kinda sorta friends again. But I don't want for her to feel uncomfortable about us going on a 'date' or whatever. I guess I'll just play it cool…maybe dance a little. Nothing to heavy…" He said making his way to his room.

"Yeah…but you won't be able to contain yourself when you see her in whatever she is wearing. I guarantee she will be hot." He said honestly.

"Foreman…when is Jackie not hot?" He said sadly wishing desperately he could just have his way with her.

Eric laughed. "You and your poor cohunes."

Hyde sighed. "You have no freakin idea Foreman…"

* * *

At Donna's house…Jackie and Donna were up in her room getting ready to crash the Prom. Donna was wearing a light blue spaghetti strap dress with black heels; her hair was down and straight. She was applying her make up when the bathroom door opened and Jackie appeared in the doorway. Donna was shocked when she saw her. 

"Oh…Hyde is in so much trouble." She said laughing.

Jackie laughed. "You bet your ass he is." She said spinning around to look in the mirror. "Damn I really out did myself this time…"

"You sure did." Donna said.

Jackie was wearing a skin tight strapless red dress that clung to her body in all the right places. It went down to right about her knee and showed off her perfectly toned legs. She had black strapped heels that gave her just enough height. Her hair was in loose curls hanging down over her shoulders which was Hyde's favorite way for her to wear her hair. But she also had a red flower behind her ear that was very reminiscent to her Valentine's Day dance hair. Her make up was dark and mysterious and she knew it would lure Hyde in. In her mind she felt like this was a good idea…she wanted Hyde to want her. But she told herself that she wouldn't let anything happen. She just wanted to know she was still wanted…that would make her happy.

"So it's not to much is it?" She asked Donna.

Donna shook her head. "No…Hyde deserves to be played with a little bit. He is going to die when he sees you." She laughed.

Jackie smiled wickedly. "Good. Let me just grab my coat and we can go."

"Sounds good." Donna said putting her last touches on her make up.

"By the way Donna…you look really nice." She said smiling at her.

Donna smiled. "Thank you Jackie. Now let's go make our men fall at our knees."

Jackie smiled. "You are coming along nicely."

* * *

In the Foreman's driveway…the four boys were standing by the Vista Cruiser. Fez had a red suit and tie on his hair was perfectly gelled back and Maggie was on his arm with black dress. Kelso had a brown suit and tie and Brooke had a white dress. Eric had a regular black suit and tied and smiled widely when Donna walked over to them. Jackie wasn't with her yet and Hyde who was in a black suit with a red tie as if reading Jackie's mind was looking around for her. 

"Hey…where's Jackie?" Hyde asked.

Donna laughed. "Oh…she'll be here in a minute." She kissed Eric and whispered. "He is in so much trouble…"

Eric looked at her strangely. "What do you-Holy crap…" He said seeing Jackie.

Hyde turned around and saw Jackie. His jaw dropped and all he could do was stare at her. "Jackie…" He whispered.

She smiled at his reaction. "Hello Steven."

Kelso laughed. "Alright! Hyde is so going down tonight!"

Hyde finally snapped out of his daze and glared at Kelso. "Shut up man." He turned back to Jackie. "Jackie you look…amazing."

She smiled seductively at him. "Thank you Steven. You look very nice as well."

"So…everyone this is Maggie. We are in love." Fez said interrupting their moment.

They all looked at Maggie. "Hey Maggie." They all said.

"Hi. Fez has told me so much about all of you…especially you two." She said pointing to Jackie and Hyde.

Hyde looked at Jackie. "What is she talking about?"

Jackie looked at Hyde nervously. "Nothing. Let's just get going guys." She said walking to the car.

Hyde just stood there, he couldn't even move from his spot in the driveway. Jackie was going to torture him tonight and he wasn't even sure if he could handle it all. Fez laughed and slapped his back.

"Looks like there's a better chance of me getting some prom lovin tonight than you…oh what BURN." He said laughing.

"Shut up Fez. And what the hell did you tell Maggie about me and Jackie?" He asked angrily.

Maggie stepped in. "He basically just told me what a dumbass you are and how you chose a slutty stripper over Jackie…and I gotta tell you…I'm straight…but I wouldn't pick anyone over a girl that looked that good." She said laughing at him.

Hyde groaned. "Let's just get this over with." He said.

* * *

When the gang pulled up in front of the High school it was filled with snotty High School kids in their fluffy prom gowns and ruffley tuxes. Jackie stepped out of the car and looked around the place and sighed sadly. 

"Look at these ugly girls…who do they think the are? What the hell are they wearing? God this school has fallen apart since I graduated." She scoffed.

Hyde stepped up behind her. "That's because you're not there to tell them what to wear."

She smiled. "This is true. Now…let's crash this prom!" She said grabbing Hyde's arm and dragging him to the gym.

When they entered, everyone stopped and looked over at them and immediately started whispering. They gang smiled happily feeling like celebrities as the young kids admired them from afar. Jackie was some what posing loving the looks she was getting from every guy in the gym. Hyde was angrily glaring at all the punks who were giving Jackie the eye. If they even thought about coming towards her or touching her he would have to teach them a few lessons. Jackie smiled and pointed to a table in the middle of the room.

"Come on…let's go sit over there." She said pointing to the table.

The gang followed Jackie over to the table. Eric, Kelso and Fez all pulled out seats for their dates. Hyde stood behind Jackie's chair unsure of what to do and finally Jackie just sighed and rolled her eyes and pulled it out herself. Hyde cursed himself and then sat down next to Jackie and tried to smile at her.

"Well…" Donna said. "This is fun…" She smiled nervously at Jackie and Hyde.

"I want some punch." Jackie said look at Hyde out of the corner of her eye.

"Me too…" Maggie said.

"I'll get you some Maggie dear." He said kissing her cheek and getting up to get her punch.

Jackie just looked at Hyde expectantly and he stared at her completely confused. This wasn't a date was it? "Um…you want me to get you some punch?" He asked her.

She sighed. "Yes."

He nodded his head nervously. "Ok…"

Donna slapped Jackie on the arm. "Ow Donna…what the hell was that for?"

"I mean you deserve to get a little pay back…but seriously…you didn't even ask him to go with you. I'm sure he isn't sure what to do right now…"

Jackie sighed. "I guess you're right."

Hyde came back to the table and handed her her glass of punch. "Here you go."

She smiled sweetly at him. "Thank you Steven."

He smiled back. "No problem."

"Michael would you dance with me?" Brooke asked.

Kelso smiled. "Yeah…sure."

"Oh Fez that looks so fun. Let's dance!" Maggie said.

"Come on lady. Let me show you what I can do." He said taking her hand and spinning her out onto the dance floor.

"So you wanna dance Eric?" Donna asked.

"Nah…how about we sneak off into the locker room and have some fun for old time's sake." He said waggling his eyebrows at her.

She laughed. "Fine…come on. But don't mess up my hair!" She pointed a finger at him.

Hyde laughed. "I wouldn't worry Donna…"

Jackie laughed too. "Oh don't forget Steven…Eric did break that bed."

Hyde laughed. "This is true…"

Eric stopped. "Oh well now you have just ruined the mood. Let's just dance Donna."

Donna laughed and followed him. "Yes dear."

Jackie and Hyde were left at the table and they smiled nervously at each other.

"So…nice dress." Hyde said.

Jackie smiled and looked down. "What? This old thing?"

He laughed. "Yeah…you really look amazing."

She smiled. "Thank you Steven. You sure clean up well." She said patting his arm.

He felt a set of shivers run down his spine at her touch. "Thanks…"

"So…Steven…I think that we have been getting along very well these past few weeks don't you think?" She asked him nervously.

He smiled nervously. "Yeah…I think we have."

Jackie looked at Steven and he looked at her and they both spoke at the same time to ask each other to dance. "Steven."

"Jackie."

They both laughed. "You can go first." Jackie said nervously.

"Jackie do you-"

"Excuse me…but would you dance with me?" A young high school boy asked Jackie.

Hyde's heart sank to the floor and he was about to punch the kids face in. Jackie smiled nervously at the boy and then looked back at Hyde hoping he would step in and say something but he didn't so she nodded her head.

"Um…sure." She stood up and placed her bag on the chair and looked at Hyde. "I'll be back." She whispered.

He nodded his head slowly and tried to smile. "Yeah sure…go ahead."

Jackie smiled as the boy led her out to the dance floor. He was a bit clumsy and he tried to pull her close. She tried to suppress a laugh as she heard him counting to the music in his head so he wouldn't mess up. She looked back at Hyde who was staring at her from his seat at the table. She saw him laugh slightly at the boy's clumsiness but she saw his smile fade and turn into a sad look. She saw him staring at her as if he was wishing to be the boy that was holding her. She felt like a kid in high school again…insecure, lonely and confused. It was like she had this major crush and neither one of them knew what to do. She rested her head on boys shoulder and stared longingly at Hyde willing him to understand the million thoughts running through her head. For some reason she couldn't seem to express to him just how much she wanted to be with him. These past few weeks they had talked, laughed and hung out as friends do. Part of her kept telling herself that that was how they should leave it. Yet still…part of her wanted him to hold her, wanted him to kiss her and love her. But…she was still scared. The song suddenly ended and the boy had pulled away from her.

"Um…so you're not from this school are you?" He asked.

She snapped out of her daze. "I…I graduated a year ago." She said.

He smiled. "Wow…"

She laughed. "Yeah…I get that reaction a lot." She said flipping her hair.

He nodded. "I bet…so…wanna go do it?"

Jackie scrunched her nose up in disgust and slapped him across the face causing Hyde to jump from his seat and walk near them.

"Not a chance you little pervert." She said pushing past him.

"Well can I at least get your number?" He asked sadly.

Jackie walked back to the table and sat down angrily. Hyde glared at the kid and then walked back over to the table to talk to Jackie. He sat down slowly and looked at her.

"What happened?" He asked.

"He wanted to sleep with me. I mean really…I'm Jackie freakin Burkhart…I don't sleep with losers. Especially High School kids." She paused. "Well…at least not anymore."

Hyde smiled at the last part. "You want me to go kick his ass?"

Jackie laughed. "No…it's alright."

"You sure? We both know I could take him." He said nudging her trying to make her smile.

And she did. "No…the last thing we need tonight is you going to jail."

He smirked. "Wouldn't be the first time I went to jail for you Jacks…"

She looked over at him and smiled slightly. "I suppose it wouldn't…" She paused. "But he's only a kid. I mean can you blame him for wanting to sleep with me? I mean really…I'm always hot but tonight I really out did myself." She said looking at herself proudly.

Hyde laughed. "You did out do yourself…I mean really I'm finding it hard to just sit here next to you." He said honestly.

Jackie looked at Hyde and then looked away. "So this is going to an awkward place…" She laughed.

He swallowed nervously after realizing he let his guard down. "Sorry…" He whispered.

She smiled. "It's fine…"

Fez came back over to the table with a huge smile on his face. "Hello my friends."

"Hey Fez. Are you having a good time with Maggie?" Jackie asked thankful that he had interrupted her and Hyde.

He smiled happily. "Oh I am having a wonderful time…this was your best idea ever Jackie." He said kissing her on the cheek.

"Now if you will excuse me…Maggie is waiting for me in the locker-room for a second round." He said winking and running away.

Jackie smiled. "I'm glad someone is having fun…" She whispered.

That one made Hyde's heart hurt just a bit more than it already was. Their first prom together she had been after Kelso and was sad the whole night until he reluctantly gave her up to him. He had gone off with Pam Macey and made out with her in the back of Jackie's Dad's Lincoln the whole time pretending it was Jackie. He wouldn't let this prom be a bust either…

"So…you wanna dance?" He asked.

Jackie smiled at him. "You hate dancing."

"Yes…but you wanted to crash the prom. And like last time…I won't let it be a bad night for you…so I'll suck it up and dance."  
He said standing up and holding his hand out to her.

Jackie stared up at him and smiled. "Ok…"

Hyde smiled and pulled her up and led her out to the dance floor. "I'll try not to step on your toes to much." He said making fun of his dancing skills.

"You know Steven…you aren't really that bad at dancing. Mrs. Foreman taught you well…" She said seeing his eyes pop open in surprise.

"How did you know that?" He said quickly.

She laughed. "Don't be embarrassed. I thought it was cute."

"Oh God…" He said rolling his eyes as they danced around the dance floor.

She laughed. "I came over looking for Michael one day and I walked in on you and Mrs. Foreman dancing. I knew you would be completely embarrassed so I didn't want to interrupt you guys."

He smiled at her. "Very un Jackie like of you."

She shrugged. "Sometimes I can surprise people by being nice."

He smiled. "Yes you can…"

"You haven't stepped on my feet yet…" She whispered.

He looked down and then up at her fighting the urge to kiss her. "No I haven't…"

They stared at each other lustfully as if no other couples were in the room. They were lost in each other's embrace and stare. Hearts were beating faster and faster. Minds were reeling…emotions racing. And just as they leaned forward to each other Jackie felt a rough hand on her shoulder pulling her away from the kiss she so longed for.

"Jackie…I need to talk to you." Donna said sternly.

Jackie sighed and looked back at Hyde who looked completely stunned by what had almost happened between them. "Right now?"

"Yes…right now." She looked between them and noticed an uncomfortable silence. "Did I interrupt something?"

Jackie quickly grabbed Donna's hand. "No. I'll be back Steven."

Hyde winced when he heard her response to Donna's question. He thought they were having a moment but it was ruined and Jackie denied it. "Yeah…Ok…"

* * *

Donna pulled Jackie out into the hallway and began pacing back and forth unsure of where to start. Jackie was standing there watching her friend suspiciously until her mind brought her back to the moment in the gym. She had almost let him kiss her…she had almost let down her guard. Is that what she wanted? Is that what was supposed to happen? And if they had kissed…what would it have meant? Her thoughts were interrupted from a rough shake from Donna. 

"Are you even listening to me?" She asked Jackie.

Jackie shook her head. "Sorry…what did you say?"

Donna sighed. "Jackie I'm having a crisis here. I need your help!"

Jackie nodded. "Alright…what's wrong?"

Donna took a deep breathe. "I just puked…" She whispered.

Jackie stared at Donna in disgust. "Ewww…why would you tell me that?"

"Jackie!" She yelled angrily. "I just puked!"

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Yes! And I think that's gross!" She yelled back.

Donna suddenly started to cry. "Jackie…"

Jackie was completely lost. "Ok…don't cry. Want to just go home?"

Donna shook her head. "Jackie…I don't think you are getting it."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "You think?"

Donna sighed. "Jackie…I think I'm pregnant."

Jackie's eyes bugged in her head and she stared at her friend. "What? What? Oh my God…what? When? How?"

Donna stared at Jackie angrily. "Well Jackie…I know your parents left you but sometimes w hen two people love each other and they have sex…a tiny sperm-"

"Ewww! Stop it Donna!" She said slapping her arm.

"God! I could possibly be pregnant! Don't slap me!" She slapped her back.

"Ow! Well don't slap me!" She yelled and slapped her back.

"Damn it Jackie! Can you just focus here!" She begged.

Jackie saw the fear in her eyes and nodded her head. "Ok…sorry. Go ahead…"

Donna nodded her head and took a deep breathe. "Thank you…"

"So…when did this happen?" She asked.

"A few weeks ago Eric and I went out to that late dinner and a movie for our anniversary remember?" She asked

"Yeah…he took you to that French restaurant." Jackie said.

Donna nodded. "Yeah…and afterwards we parked up by the reservoir and we didn't have anything and…" She trailed off.

"Oh Donna…how could you?" She said shocked by Donna's behavior.

"Well…I was on the pill…I just thought it would be alright." She shrugged.

"Donna…we've talked about this. Things happen…it's always safer to use both." She said.

"I know that Jackie…but its kinda to late now." She said angrily.

Jackie sighed. "Sorry…but I mean…how can you be sure? I mean you only puked once. Maybe you ate something bad. Or maybe you finally saw what you were marrying and just felt sick." She said hopefully.

Donna rolled her eyes. "No Jackie…I really have this feeling like I'm pregnant. I've puked a few times in the past few days…and I'm late."

Donna sank to the floor and leaned up against the locker and Jackie sat next to her. "Oh Donna…it's going to be alright."

"Jackie…I don't know if I'm ready for parenthood." She said as a few tears fell down her face.

"Why do proms genuinely end in tears?" She asked as Donna leaned her head against her shoulder and laughed.

"Jackie…what am I gonna do?" She asked.

Jackie took a deep breathe and rubbed her shoulders. "Well…you and Eric are getting married. So…I think it will be fine. Your wedding is pretty soon so maybe the Foreman's won't even notice that you are pregnant." She said.

"They are going to kill us…" She whispered.

Jackie smiled. "Yeah…they probably will. But I think that you and Eric will make great parents." She said honestly.

Donna pulled away from Jackie and smiled at her. "You are being so nice to me."

Jackie smiled. "What are friends for?"

Donna smiled. "So we're definitely friends again?" She asked.

Jackie smiled. "Just promise me you'll never ditch me again…" She said a few tears falling from her eyes.

Donna smiled and shook her head as her own tears fell. "Never Jackie. I'm so sorry…really I am."

Jackie leaned forward and gave her a hug. "I know you are. I forgive you…"

Donna sighed. "Thank God…" She whispered.

"And besides…you were there for me with my pregnancy scare." She said pulling away from her.

Donna smiled. "Thank God you didn't have Kelso's kid…"

Jackie laughed. "I know right?"

Donna laughed. "That would have been a mess."

"You're telling me." They both laughed. "Look…why don't we just enjoy the rest of the night? And then tomorrow…you and I will go to the store and get a pregnancy test and if it is positive…we'll find a way to tell Eric…and then we'll go to the doctor ok?"

Donna smiled at Jackie. "Ok…"

"Ok…now let's get you some gum…" Donna laughed. "And then we can get back in there…" She said standing up and helped Donna up.

Donna stood up and smiled at Jackie. "Were you about to kiss Hyde in there?" She asked.

Jackie glared at Donna. "No! Absolutely not!"

Donna laughed. "Oh come on Jackie…it's obvious that you want him still."

"Whatever. Let's just get back in there." She said walking away.

Donna smiled at her and then called out to her. "Jackie?"

Jackie turned around and smiled at her expectantly. "Yeah?"

Donna smiled sincerely. "Thank you…" She whispered.

Jackie smiled. "No problem lumber jack…come on."

* * *

The two girls walked back into the gym, arms linked together and made there way to the table. The whole gang was sitting there together eating dinner. Hyde and Eric both stood up and pulled out the chairs for the girls.

"Thank you Steven…" Jackie whispered.

He smiled at her. "You're welcome."

"Everything ok honey?" Eric asked.

Donna smiled and winked at Jackie. "Yeah…everything is fine Eric."

Fez cleared his throat and held up his glass. "I would like to make a toast." He said.

They all picked up their glasses and Hyde nodded at him. "Go ahead little buddy."

Fez smiled. "Thank you. I would just like to say that I am so happy that we are all still friends. It is strange to be back in the High School now that we have all graduated…but it is also nice. This is where I met you all. You are all my best friends. I love you all."  
"Aww Fez…that was sweet." Jackie said.

"Yes. And I would also like to say thank you to Maggie for doing it with me in the locker-room!" He downed his drinks. "Here's to Proms!"

The gang just started laughing and Maggie slapped Fez playfully and her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. The rest of the night was filled with small talk and laughter. Dancing and drinking as Hyde spiked the punch to mess with the silly little High School kids. When the prom was over…the gang filed back into the car and drove back to the Foreman. Eric took the car and drove around with Donna, Fez and Maggie went back to the apartment and Kelso took Brooke home. Jackie and Hyde were standing in the driveway alone.

"So…" Hyde said.

She smiled. "So…I should be getting home."

"You want me to drive you?" He asked.

She smiled and shook her head. "No…I think I'll walk." She whispered.

"How about you let me walk you home? It wouldn't be proper of me to let the lady walk by herself." He said extending an arm out to her.

She laughed and nodded her head. "Alright."

"Good." He smiled as she took his arm and they made their way towards her apartment complex.

It was silent for a few minutes but it was comfortable. Jackie suddenly shivered in the cold Wisconsin air and Hyde stopped and took his jacket off and wrapped it around her shoulders making her smile.

"Thank you." She whispered.

He smiled. "Sure."

Jackie looked at Hyde out of the corner of his eye and saw that he was thinking about something. "What's on your mind?"

Hyde looked over at her and smiled nervously. "I uh…Jackie I have to admit that I really wanted to kiss you back at the Prom."

Jackie took a deep shaky breathe. "That's what I figured you were thinking about…"

Hyde stopped. "Jackie…"

She stopped and turned to look at him. "What?"

"Why did you say nothing was happening between us when Donna interrupted us?" He asked, his voice laced with hurt.

Her heart felt his pain and she took a deep breathe. "I don't know…"

"Jackie…" He walked up to her and took her hands. "I know you can't deny what you were feeling at that moment…I saw it in your eyes. You were feeling just like me." He whispered to her.

She looked up at him and smiled slightly, her eyes watering up. "Steven I just…I got scared. I'm sorry…"

"Jackie…" He lifted her face to his. "I really want to kiss you…"

She gasped slightly and stared at him realizing he was serious. "Steven…"

"I know we aren't together…and it may be a big step…but I think that thing shave been going well for us. What would you say if  
I asked you for another shot?" He asked searching her eyes desperately for an answer.

"Steven…I just don't know…" She said turning away from him.

"Jackie…no. Look at me." She didn't. "Look at me." He said taking her face in his hands and making her look at him. "I love you."

She gasped again and tried to pull away from his embrace. "Steven we can't do this."

"Then what was with the flirting? And the dress? What are you trying to do? Are you just playing me Jackie?" He asked.

She whipped around and stared at him. "I don't know ok! I don' know what I want! I mean…yes…I felt it at that moment. I felt all the things you did…and I do…I lo-Steven…I've given you my heart so many times…and you've crushed it repeatedly. I'm scared of you…" She whispered.

He sighed and put this head down. "Jackie…I'm ready now. I really am…"

"How do I know that? Saying it and showing it is two different things. I just…I don't know what to do ok?" She said desperately hoping he would understand.

He sighed and stepped up to her and rubbed her knuckles gently. "Let's just…let's just take it slowly ok? Just give me one more chance…"

"Steven…I've given you so many chances." She said looking up at the night sky.

He sighed and pulled her closer. "I know…but I can't loose you."

She looked at the sincerity and desperation in his eyes and she took a deep breathe. "Kiss me." She whispered.

He didn't need to be told twice. He pulled her so close to him that their lips were almost touching. And before she could back away he pulled her face to his and kissed her so passionately on the lips. Her arms instinctively went around his neck and her hands found comfort in his mess of curls. He gripped her hips so tightly as if he was afraid this was a dream and she was going to slip away. He mumbled her name against her lips which sent shivers down her spine until she pulled away.

"Steven…" She whispered.

He stood at eye level in front of her trying to read what she was thinking…weather it was good or bad he couldn't tell. "Jacks…" He whispered nervously.

"I uh…I just…I want to stop there…" She said pushing him away just a little bit.

He still kept his grip on her hips so she couldn't get away. "But-"

"No its…it was an amazing kiss." She smiled at him and he seemed to sigh with relief. "But I just…I want to take this slow." She looked him in the eye hoping he understood where she was coming from.

"Slow…right." He said nodding his head. That was a good thing right? "I can do that."

She smiled. "Good…good. Um…so…I'll see you tomorrow or something?" She asked.

He smiled. "Yeah…you'll see me tomorrow."

She smiled. "Good…but Steven…" She said.

He turned to look at her. "Yeah?"

"This doesn't make everything ok…" His face fell slightly even though he knew she was right. "I still have a lot to forgive you for. And…we have a lot we have to work on. But I'm willing to give it a try…we aren't dating yet…were just…working things out." She said shrugging her shoulders.

He smiled at her. "As long as it means I have a shot…I'm ok with that."

She smiled. "Good. And thank you for tonight Steven…I had a wonderful time."

He smiled. "Anything for you doll."

She smiled at his words and opened her apartment door and walked in leaving a giddy Hyde outside. He smiled after her and then turned around and did a little victory dance. Afterwards…he smoothed his suit out and casually walked down the street.

"Yeah…I still got it." He said as he happily walked back home…all the while thinking of the sexy brunette who was slowly but surely letting him back in.

* * *

**So...what did you think? Yes Hyde and Jackie are making improvements on being together again. But...sometimes things aren't always what they seem. There will be a few twists and turns that will threaten to break them apart. But will Hyde let Jackie go so easily? You'll have to read and find out! But first! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! PLEASE! It only takes a minute! I really need some feedback!  
**


	12. Emotional Rescue

**  
**

Four days later, Hyde was at Groove's working and the store was packed with people. The new Rolling Stones album was out and it was in hot demand. None of the gang knew that Jackie and Hyde had kissed; they were keeping it under wraps in hopes to have some privacy. They wanted to work on their relationship alone before everyone was aware and put their two cents in. Hyde was running around the store when Fez, Maggie and Jackie entered the record store. Fez and Maggie immediately ran up to Hyde hoping to get a free copy of the record while Jackie stood back just a little. Hyde, who was frantic with the rush of people and glared at Fez and Maggie when they came up to him.

"Hello Hyde." Fez said cheerily.

"Fez. I don't really have time to talk right now…" He said ringing someone up.

"That is fine. We were just wondering if we could have a free Rolling Stone's album." He said with his sweetest smile hoping to get on Hyde's good side.

Hyde stopped what he was doing and looked up at them both angrily. "No." He said flatly.

"But Hyde-" Fez whined.

"Fez. Get in the back of the line and open your wallet. I know you make enough money. I saw your tips from the salon." He said angrily.

"Ai. Where is the fun in having a friend that owns a record store if he doesn't even give you free stuff?" He asked.

"I don't know. Now get in the back of the line." He said pointing to the end of the line.

Fez put his nose up in the air. "Fine. Come my Maggie…we shall go to the back of the line like we mean nothing." He said hugging off.

Maggie laughed. "I know you don't want to give one to Fez but-"

Hyde looked up at her and raised his eyebrow. "What?"

She smiled nervously. "Back of the line?" She asked.

He nodded his head. "Uh…yeah."

She smiled. "Right…thanks."

Maggie ran off with Fez to the back of the line and Jackie laughed at them. "I told you."

"If you went up there and asked him he would give you a free record." Fez said rolling his eyes.

Maggie laughed. "That's because he loves her."

"Shut up." Jackie said blushing.

Fez smiled wickedly. "Do I detect a blush from Ms. Burkhart?" He asked.

She straitened out, her heart pounding slightly. "What? No…no." She said shaking her head.

"Oh my God…" Fez said taking step back.

"What?" Jackie said.

"Something happened between you and Hyde." He said pointing an accusing finger at her and smiling giddily.

Jackie pushed him on the shoulder. "Nothing happened Fez."

"You are such a bad liar." Maggie laughed.

"Nothing happened!" She yelled.

"Do you swear on all your ABBA albums?" Fez asked honestly.

Jackie gasped and put a hand to her face. "Fez…that is just-"

"So you don't swear on your ABBA albums?" Fez said knowing he was close to getting the information out of her.

Jackie stuttered slowly. "No…yes…I…I swear…I swear…" She took a deep breathe and Fez was waiting…holding his breathe. "I swear…" She stopped. "Damn it I can't do it!" She said hanging her head in shame.

"I knew it!" Fez said jumping up and down.

"Shhhh." Jackie said glancing in Hyde's direction to see if he was listening but he wasn't. "Don't let Steven hear you…"

"Why?" Fez asked. "I figured you would want to be shouting from the rooftops that you and Hyde were in love and together  
again."

She sighed. "No…not this time."

Maggie looked at Jackie and put a hand on her shoulder. "Jackie…are you alright?"

Jackie smiled. "Yeah…I'm fine. I mean…we're just trying to take it slow. We don't want everyone knowing right now…so I would really appreciate it if you two wouldn't say anything." She said pleadingly.

"Jackie…you know how I feel about secrets." Fez said.

Jackie reached out to him. "Fez…please. We just…we really need this time. Please…besides it was just one kiss." She said shrugging her shoulders.

Fez raised his eyebrow at him. "Just one kiss?" He asked not believing her story.

Jackie smiled. "One…really…hot, steamy, passionate kiss."

Fez laughed. "You dog!"

Jackie laughed and hit him playfully. "Fez! Stop…" She blushed.

He smiled at her. "It's good to see you smile again…"

She looked up at him and smiled softly. "It's good to be able to smile again…"

He took a deep breathe and put a hand on her shoulder. "I won't tell anyone…"

She smiled and nodded her head. "Thank you Fez…"

"As long as you promise to tell me every single detail of your relationship." He said honestly.

Jackie laughed. "Of course Fez. Every detail."

He smiled and pulled her in for a hug. "Good. Now…we are going to buy our albums and then we're going to the Hub. You want to come?"

She shrugged. "No…that's alright. I think I'll just hang out here for awhile."

"Ok. Should I tell Hyde you are here?" He asked.

She smiled at Hyde who was busy at work. "No…he'll see me eventually. He's really busy now anyway. I don't want to distract him.

"And distract him you will." Maggie said smiling at her, Jackie laughed.

Fez smiled. "Alright. I'll see you back home then?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. I'll see you back home."

"Bye." Maggie and he said waving at her.

She smiled and waved back at them. "Bye."

Jackie went over to the couch and sat down on the couch and picked up a magazine and casually flipped through it hoping it would die down soon. Maggie and Fez walked up to the counter and smiled at Hyde and he just groaned.

"Don't even open your mouth if you don't have any money." Hyde said.

"No. We have money." Fez said. "Two copies of the Stones please. I am buying one for my lady love…because that is what a good boyfriend does."

Maggie smiled and kissed his cheek. "Oh you are just so sweet Fez. Thank you."

"No problem. Of course I expect you to re-pay me. And when I say re-pay me I mean sexually." He said honestly.

Maggie laughed. "Oh you are just so funny!" She said slapping him.

Fez laughed. "Yes. Yes I am." Then he stopped. "Wait…I was being serious."

"What?" Maggie asked.

Hyde groaned. "Ok…I don't have time for this. And I only have one copy left." He said holding it out to them.

Fez frowned. "Ok…first you wouldn't give us a free copy. And now you don't save one for us!" He yelled.

Hyde shrugged. "Sorry man. You should have gotten in line sooner."

"Well this is just outrageous. Good day." Fez said turning away from him.

"But Fez-" Hyde said.

"I said good day!" Fez said turning away from him.

Hyde just shook his head but noticed Maggie still standing in front of him smiling. "What?" He asked.

She smiled. "Don't work to hard…there's someone waiting for you."

He looked at her confused. "What? Who?"

She shrugged. "I'm just the messenger." She dropped her money on the counter and took the record.

Hyde watched her walk away and looked around the store where people were slowly filing out. Hyde scanned the room for a familiar face trying to figure out what Maggie had been talking about and he suddenly stopped when he saw her. She was sitting peacefully on the couch flipping through a music magazine and tapping her feet to the beat of the music that was playing. Her presence mad his heart flutter and his skin feel like it was on fire. He stood up to go over to her when a customer came to the counter.

"Excuse me sir? Can you please ring me up?" He asked.

Hyde snapped out of his 'Jackie daze' and stared at the man. "Oh yeah…sorry."

"Thank you." The man said impatiently.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a guy approach Jackie and sit down next to her. She smiled politely at him and he placed a hand on her knee. He clenched his jaw and tried to fight the urge to run over and punch the guy in the face. But the customer interrupted him again.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

Hyde looked at him again. "Sir…I'm sorry." He rang him up and handed him the album. "Have a great day."

Hyde's heart skipped two beats as he made his way over to Jackie and this new intruder. As he approached them he head Jackie's polite laughter…the one she tried to use when something wasn't very funny. Then he heard the guy compliment her.

"Has anyone told you that you should be a model?" He said closing in on her.

She moved away slowly. "Well…thank you." She whispered.

"Can I have your phone number?" He asked winking at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Um…no…" She smiled politely.

"Alright…I guess a pretty girl like you is out of my league anyway." He said nodding his head and standing up. "Goodbye pretty girl."

She smiled at him. "Bye." She went back to reading her magazine and Hyde stepped up to her whispering in her ear.

"Guess you don't need a knight in shining armor to save you from the big bad loser." He whispered in her ear.

His hot breathe sent shivers down her spine and she smiled. "Guess not. Besides…I don't think there are many of those In Point Place."

He laughed. "Smart ass."

She giggled and looked back at him. "I suppose I am."

He smiled at her. "Hi."

She smiled back. "Hi."

"Why didn't you come say hi before?" He asked.

She shrugged. "You looked busy."

He smiled and leaned forward to plant a kiss on her forehead. "I'm never to busy to see you." He said.

She smiled and nodded her head. "Good to know."

"So…how are you?" He asked.

She shrugged. "Can't complain."

"Good."

"You?" She said cocking her head and smiling at him the way she knew drove him insane.

He smiled at her beautiful face. "I'm good."

"Work was busy today huh?" She said looking around the destroyed store.

He sighed. "You have no idea. There was a line of people out there before I even got here." He said looking around.

"Awww…poor Steven." She said rubbing his shoulder and then felt how tense he was. "Steven…" She said sincerely.

"What?" He asked.

"You're so tense…" She said rubbing his shoulder some more.

"Damn…that feels good." He said groaning.

She smiled. "What time do you close?" She asked.

He looked down at his watch. "Ten more minutes."

She smiled at him and stopped rubbing his shoulders earning a sad groan to come from his mouth. "Tell you what…when you've closed up…I'll give you a massage to relieve your stress ok? And right now…I'll go get you some dinner."

He smiled at her. "You would do that for me?"

She smiled. "Sure."

He stood up and just stared at her. "What did I do to deserve you?"

She laughed and picked up her purse. "You just got lucky I guess." She said winking at him before exiting the record store.

Hyde smiled as he watched her go. "Damn I love that girl."

* * *

Jackie pulled up to the Hub and walked in and found Fez and Maggie eating with Donna and Eric at a table. She smiled at them and walked over to them. 

"Hey guys." She said putting her purse on the table.

"Hey Jackie. Where's Hyde?" Fez said winking at her.

She threw him a threatening glance. "He's at the store." She said pulling out her wallet.

"Are you gonna eat with us?" Eric asked.

Jackie looked up. "Actually…no. I'm just going to get some take-out and go…somewhere." She said flailing her hands.

"Grooves." Fez coughed and both Maggie and Jackie kicked him under the table electing groan from Fez. "Ai!"

"Are we missing something?" Eric asked.

"Nope." Jackie said quickly.

"Actually while you're here Jackie…wanna come to the bathroom with me?" Donna asked.

Jackie saw the look in her eyes and nodded. "Yeah sure."

Donna smiled and kissed Eric's cheek as she and Jackie made their way to the bathroom in the Hub. Jackie leaned up against the wall and waited for Donna to say something. She watched Donna wash her hands and splash some cold water on her face. Then she turned around slowly and took a deep breathe.

"I took the test." She said.

Jackie breathed in and nodded her head. "And?"

Donna nodded her head. "I'm pregnant."

Jackie smiled. "Oh…Donna." She went over to Donna as a few tears fell from her face and she pulled her in for a hug.  
"Congratulations." She pulled away. "You're happy right?" She asked.

Donna sighed. "Well yeah…I am. I think it will be fun to have a kid…but I'm just nervous about throw Eric will react."

Jackie smiled. "Donna…Eric loves you. And he will love this baby too. I know it."

Donna nodded. "You really think so?"

"Yeah. You should tell him…" She nudged her.

"Actually…I think I'm going to wait until after the wedding. It's only a week away. There is just so much other stuff going on I can't tell him now. I had enough trouble getting him to the aisle last time…I don't want to send him running for the hills again." She laughed.

Jackie smiled. "He won't run again…he's ready now."

"I know." She smiled. "But…I'm just going to wait. So you won't tell anyone right?"

Jackie nodded her head. "Your secret is safe with me." She said honestly.

"Good. Well…I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow. Will you go with me?" She asked nervously.

Jackie smiled. "I would love too."

Donna pulled her in for a hug. "Thank you Jackie."

She smiled. "No problem."

"And just so you know…you are a shoe in for God mother." She said smiling at her.

Jackie giggled. "Duh. Who else would it have been?"

Donna laughed. "Let's go."

The girls walked back to the Hub and Jackie ordered her food before saying goodbye to her friends.

* * *

Jackie got in her car and made her way back to Groove's and knocked on the door since he was closed. He looked up from counting his money and smiled at her before making his way to her and opening the door. She held up the bags of good.

"Hungry?" She asked.

He smiled. "Starved."

"Great." She walked in and set the food down on the table near the couch as he turned on the new Rolling Stones album.

"Cheeseburger and fries for me…two hot dogs and extra chili fries for you. Right?" She asked him.

"You remembered." He smiled at her.

She smiled back. "Of course I did."

He sat down next to her on the couch as she put the food in front of him throwing him a sweet smile that melted his heart. As she was preparing their dinner he just couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her. A few days ago he would never have thought they would be at this place together. They weren't officially dating but they were slowly but surely building a stronger relationship than they ever had. Jackie caught him staring and she smiled at him.

"What?" She asked.

He shook his head. "Nothing…just…got caught up there."

She nudged him with her elbow and smirked at him. "Caught up in how beautiful I am?"

He laughed slightly. "Actually…yes."

Her face flushed with embarrassment and she tried to play it cool. "Well of course you did." She smoothed out her skirt and looked down shyly. "I am very beautiful."

Hyde smiled at her innocence and took her hand and kissed it. "Jackie…you don't even understand how beautiful you are."

She quickly glanced at him with a shocked look on her face from his sweet comment and she blushed. "Well…thank you Steven."

He smiled. "Of course."

She snapped out of her Hyde daze and picked up her glass. "Here. Eat. You worked hard today you must be starving."

He laughed at her nervousness and nodded his head. "Ok."

They ate in silence for a few moments until Hyde picked up a rather messy bunch of fries and brought it towards Jackie. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"You always ate some of my chili fries. Here." He said trying not to drop them.

Jackie laughed. "Steven!" She whined. "You're gonna drop them all over my pretty new outfit." She said pushing him away.

He laughed. "I won't if you just let me feed them to you."

Jackie glared at him. "Steven I hate you."

"Jackie…you love me." He said sternly holding the fries over her again.

"Steven…" She warned him but when she saw them coming at her again she opened her mouth and he put them in laughing at her trying to eat the mess.

"Well that was graceful." He laughed.

When she was done chewing she slapped him on the arm. "Steven…"

He laughed. "What? Weren't the good?"

She laughed. "You're lucky they didn't fall on my outfit. You would have been buying me a new one."

He laughed. "In you're dreams princess."

She glared at him. "Don't call me that."

His smile faded slightly. "Sorry…I-"

"I just don't like it when people say that…its offensive. I'm trying…I…" She stopped and sighed and he felt bad for her.

"No…I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry…I won't say it again. And you have changed Jackie…really you have." He said honestly.

She smiled. "Thank you…"

"Yeah…so…I'm done eating. How about you?" He asked.

"Yeah…I'm good." She said cleaning up her stuff.

Hyde picked up their trash and threw it away before sitting down next to her. "So…what's up?" He asked.

She shrugged. "Nothing much. But…um…actually…there's something you should know."

He cocked his head at her. "Ok? What is it?"

"Fez knows." She said flatly.

He laughed. "I was figuring Donna…but Fez was second on the list."

She smiled. "I didn't tell him…he just sort of figured it out. I'm sorry…"

He frowned at her. "You have nothing to be sorry about." He said taking her hand.

"I know…but we decided no to tell anyone…and he promised not to tell anyone…well Maggie knows too but I-"

Hyde put a finger to her lips. "Jackie…slow down. It's alright…it's not that I didn't want people to know…I just thought that it would be easier for us to figure this all out without everyone else interfering."

She smiled weakly. "So you're not mad at me?"

He shook his head. "Of course not."

She smiled and sighed with relief. "Ok. Good. I was worried there." She said leaning against the back of the couch.

He turned to look at her and smiled. "You shouldn't have been…"

She smiled up at him. "Ok."

"God Jackie…" He whispered.

She knew he wanted to kiss her. The only kiss they had shared was the one after the Prom and she had been too nervous to kiss him again. She figured she had tortured him enough so she took his hand and rubbed it encouragingly. He took the hint and leaned down slowly and hovered just above her lips.

"Jackie are you sure…" He whispered.

She smiled. "Steven."

"Yeah?" He asked.

She smirked at him. "Shut your pie hole."

He laughed as his lips descended on hers slowly at first so they could just get the taste of each other. But soon Hyde needed more; he cupped her face with his hands and hungrily tried to taste her. His tongue traced the outline of her lips hoping to gain access to her mouth which she slowly but surely granted. He moaned when he felt her tongue against his. He repositioned himself so he could lay her down on the couch and he could hover over her. At first, Jackie's heart sped up and she told herself not to let him do it but his kisses were making her delirious and she had missed this just to damn much. One hand of his went over her head to hold him up and his other held her face. Her hands found his hips and she clung to him like she was holding on for dear life. Hyde pulled away from her mouth and positioned his kisses on her face and then lowered them to her neck. The sucking and nibbling was driving her insane but soon she felt a familiar tug at her heart.

"Steven…" She whispered out of breathe.

He mumbled against her hot skin. "Jackie…"

"Steven…please. Just…can we stop?" She asked nervously.

He heard the intensity in her voice and knew he was taking it too far so he pulled back and looked at her. Tears watering in her eyes, lips shaking slightly, she looked terrified and it broke his heart. "Jackie…" He whispered.

"I'm sorry…I just…this is too much. It's to fast for me…" She said pushing him away slightly and standing up.

He sighed and bowed his head cursing himself for going to far and to fast knowing she wouldn't want that. "I'm sorry…" He whispered. "I shouldn't have gone that far."

"I…Steven it's not that I don't want you…I do." She laughed. "Damn it I really do…"

He laughed. "Jackie…its ok."

"No…I don't want to be the girl who leads you on and makes you think she wants it and then pushes you away. I just…I don't think we're there yet." She begged hoping he understood what she was saying.

He smiled at her and took a gentle step towards her. "Jackie…its ok. Really…it is. I know we're not ready for that either." Tears welled up in her eyes again he kissed her forehead. "Please don't cry."

She laughed as she tears fell. "I'm sorry…its just you are being so good to me. And I can't even give you what you want."  
He laughed. "Babe…you are giving me what I want."

"Yeah?" She asked unsure of herself.

"Yeah…you." He said kissing her softly.

"But Steven-" She said.

"Jackie we don't need to have hot make out sessions or sleep together…we just need to be together. That is what I want…as long as I can be with you…then I'm happy." He said sincerely to her.

She smiled and then put her head down. "Stop doing that." She laughed.

He laughed. "Stop doing what? Being nice? Being sincere? Being sexy?" He asked.

She slapped him. "Steven! You are making this very hard for me to not jump you right now." She said blushing.

He laughed. "What can I do? I'm just a naturally sexy suave man."

She laughed. "Yes…well…I should get going home."

He frowned. "Really?"

She sighed. "Yeah…it's getting late…I…I'll see you tomorrow ok?" She asked.

He smiled. "Promise?"

She smiled and leaned up to kiss him. "Promise."

"Good." He watched her gather her stuff and he went behind the counter and pulled out a record. "Here. This is for you."

She frowned. "I thought you told Fez you only had one copy left." She said taking it.

"So I lied." He said shrugging his shoulders. "I saved one for me and one for you."

She smiled and reached for her wallet. "Well thank you Steven."

"What are you doing?" He asked pointing to the wallet.

She looked at him strangely. "Well I have to pay for it."

He laughed. "It's on me." He said kissing her one last time.

She smiled up at him. "Well thank you Steven."

"No problem. Call me here when you get home alright?" He asked.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Are you worried about me?" She asked.

He blushed. "Maybe."

She smiled and kissed him again. "Well…it's sweet. Goodnight Steven."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Jacks. Oh and hey…listen to the seventh track…I think you'll like it."

She smiled and waved at the door. "Ok. Bye."

He watched her walk away and smiled to himself. "Oh I am in so deep…

* * *

When Jackie got back to her apartment she picked up the phone and made a quick phone call to Hyde to let him know she was safe and sound and then popped the record on the player causing Fez to come out of his room.

"What is that?" He pointed an accusing finger at the record player.

She smiled. "Steven gave it to me."

Fez scoffed. "Oh that is just not fair. What do I have to do to get a copy? Make out with him."She glared at him. "Shut up. And no. He was just being nice and gave it to me ok?"Fez laughed. "Yes. Because he looooves you!"

She slapped him. "Shut up."

"What song is this?" Fez asked.

"I don't know…Steven told me to listen to it." She shrugged slowly listen to the words of The Rolling Stones song "Emotional Rescue.".

**Is there nothing I can say**

**Nothing I can do**

**To change your mind**

**I'm so in love with you**

**You're too deep in**

**You can't get out**

**You're just a poor girl in a rich man's house**

She smiled as she realized the words told their unsung story. "Oh Steven…"

Fez laughed. "Oh you two are getting married."

Jackie's eyes bugged and she clapped excitedly. "You really think so?"

Fez snapped his fingers. "Oh hell yes. No one else could love you the way he does…or handle your insane behavior."

That earned him a pinch. "Shut up."

"Ow. That hurt." He said rubbing his shoulder.

"Just go to bed Fez…I have to listen to this song for my Steven." She said happily.

"I thought this was a casual thing?" He asked her.

She smiled nervously. "It is…"

Fez laughed. "Sounds more like the beginning of a beautiful relationship from hell. Goodnight Jackie."

Fez walked back to his room and Jackie just rolled her eyes and continued to listen to the words of the song.

**Yeah, I was dreaming last night**

**Last night, I was dreaming**

**How you'd be mine, but I was crying**

**Like a child, yeah, I was crying**

**Crying like a child**

**You will be mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, all mine**

**You could be mine, could be mine, could be mine, all mine **

**I come to you, so silent in the night**

**So stealthy, so animal quiet**

**I'll be your savior, steadfast and true**

**I'll come to your emotional rescue**

**I'll come to your emotional rescue **

She smiled thinking of how much Hyde had changed since they got together this time. He was more mature, more willing to talk and respect her decisions. He didn't need sexual favors to get him to do things, he just needed her. Just as much as she needed him. And that…was a very good thing. _He was her knight in shining armor._

**Yeah, you should be mine, mine, Ooo**

**Mmm, yes, you could be mine**

**Tonight and every night**

**I will be your knight in shining armor coming to your emotional rescue**

**You will be mine, you will be mine, all mine**

**You will be mine, you will be mine, all mine**

**I will be your knight in shining armor**

**Riding across the desert on a fine Arab charger**

* * *

**HEY GUYS:D I hope that you all like the story so far! There's much more to come. But please...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! THANK YOU! **


	13. Every Rose Has Its Thorn

**Hey guys...I know you are all reading the story...I can see how many people have read it. And yet...I'm not gettin like any reviews. For those of you who have reviewed! THANK YOU! It means a lot. I really need and enjoy the feedback. If you are reading this...please review...it only takes a moment and it really helps me to continue. When I don' get any reviews it doesn't make me want to continue...so if you watn to see the end of this story...REVIEW please:D Thanks! **

* * *

The next day, Jackie, Hyde, Eric, Donna, Kelso and Fez were all sitting in the basement as Donna went over last minute preparations for the wedding. Eric wasn't really listening as Donna went on and on. Hyde was watching Jackie and Kelso very closely as they laughed and played cards. His jaw was tensed and Fez noticed the sudden change in Hyde's behavior and could sense a situation that was about to occur.

"Michael! No! You are cheating!" Jackie said slapping him on the arm.

"Damn Jackie." He smirked. "Wanna go back to my place and you can punish me?"

Hyde kicked the table that his feet were resting on and stood up, fists ready to throw a punch and glared at Kelso. "You are such a dill hole." He said.

Jackie nervously glanced at Hyde unsure of what to do since they had agreed to keep their relationship a secret. "Steven-"

"What the hell is your problem Hyde?" Kelso asked. "I was just kidding around."

"Whatever." He said nervously glancing around the room before taking his seat again.

Donna glanced around at all of her friends and then paused. "So…Eric…I think that we should have a joint bachelor parties." She said.

Eric chocked don his soda. "What?"

"Boo!" Fez and Kelso yelled.

"Yeah. I think it would be great. One last big party for all of us to go to." She said placing a hand on Eric's knee.

"Donna…the whole point of a bachelor party is so that we have one final night apart." He pointed out.

"Oh boy…" Jackie said standing up and moving away from Donna.

"Oh. So you want to be away from me?" She asked angrily.

Eric smiled nervously at her. "Uh…no. But didn't you already like have your party?" He said thinking it would fix everything.

"Oh Eric…you fool." Fez said shaking his head.

Jackie put a hand on Donna's shoulder. "Come on Donna. Let's go back to your place and you can try more cake samples."

Donna glared at Jackie. "No! Eric…this is serious. Why is it so important to you to have a bachelor party? Why? Do you want to go see some strippers?" She asked.

"I-" He started.

"Are you going to turn into Hyde?" She said glaring at him.

Jackie stepped back at the mention of Hyde's past mistakes; Hyde glanced at Jackie slowly and saw the fresh pain there. "Donna don't…" Jackie started.

Donna's hormones got the better of her and she began to cry. "You don't love me!" Donna yelled running out of the basement.

"Oh great job Eric." Jackie said hands on her hips glaring at him.

"What? You girls went out and had your fun. Why can't us guys go out?" She asked.

"Because guys are horny bastards." She spat out at him.

Eric laughed. "Jackie. Just because Hyde cheated on you numerous times and ran off with a stripper…it doesn't mean I will do that to Donna."

Hyde frogged Eric's arm. "Ass hole."

Eric turned around to look at Hyde. "What the hell man? It's not my fault you lost Jackie…you made your choices. And besides…you were the one that suggested the strip club for my bachelor party." He pointed out.

Jackie's eyes widened and Hyde turned to Jackie. "Jackie I-"

"Ass hole!" She screamed.

"Jackie wait-" Hyde said taking a step towards her but she backed away.

"I'm going over to Donna's to make sure she is ok. And by the way…pretty soon you are goin to feel like a dick Eric. And I can't wait to be there when you do!" She screamed at him before slamming the door.

"What the hell is your problem Foreman? Why drag me down into your mess?" He asked.

Eric rolled his eyes. "Its not like you guys are together." He paused. "Wait. Are you?"

Hyde's heart was racing and he looked at Fez who was giving him a look that said tell them the truth. But at this moment he wasn't sure if Jackie and he were together or not. "No." Fez shook his head sadly. "But I want to be with her and you just fucked me over."

Eric groaned. "Damn it. How do I always make situations worse?"

Kelso laughed. "I don't know. But it's pretty damn funny."

Hyde threw a magazine at him. "Whatever. I'm outta here."

* * *

Hyde grabbed his coat and opened the basement door slamming it behind him as he ran up the stairs. He looked at the Pinciotti's house and through the window he could see that Donna was pacing the living room ranting about Eric. But his eyes stopped when he saw Jackie sitting on the couch. The sad look on her face was back and it broke his heart because once again he had made her feel that way. He took a deep breathe and went over to Donna's and knocked on the door. Donna threw the door open expecting it to be Eric but was surprised to see Hyde. 

"What do you want ya dill hole?" She asked.

Hyde glared at her. "I didn't do anything to you."

"No. But Jackie told me you suggested the strip club." She said hands on hips.

Hyde sighed. "Donna…can you have this conversation with Eric please? I need to talk to Jackie." He said taking a step towards her.

Donna blocked him from Jackie. "Why do you want to talk to her? You'll probably just hurt her anyway."

Hyde looked at Jackie on the couch and looked at her pleadingly but she turned away and bit her lip. "Let her be the judge of that."

Donna looked back at Jackie. "Wait a minute…" She whispered. "Jackie!" She yelled.

Jackie looked at Donna confused. "What?"

"You totally slept with Hyde!" She yelled pointing an accusing finger at her.

Jackie's eyes widened and she stood up. "I most certainly did not!" She yelled.

"Yes you did!" She yelled.

Jackie sighed. "Trust me Donna…we did not sleep together again."

"Ok…but something did happen." She looked back at Hyde who was just looking at Jackie.

Jackie looked at Hyde and felt the tears threatening to spill over. "Donna…can I please have a minute with Steven?" She asked.

Donna laughed bitterly. "Fine. Don't tell the pregnant one. I'll be upstairs."

Hyde's eyes widened with surprise and shock as she made her way to her bedroom. "She's pregnant?"

Jackie rolled her eyes. "You didn't come here to talk about Eric and Donna. You came here to come up with some lame ass excuse about the stripper joint thing."

Hyde raised an eyebrow. "Lame ass excuse?" He asked.

"Yes. That's what all your excuses are." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Jackie…I suggested that before we got back together." He said as if that would make it all better.

Jackie laughed. "Oh! So then I have no reason to be mad at you!" She yelled.

Hyde smiled. "Exactly."

Jackie took a step towards him and reached her hands out to stroke his face. "Oh…my poor delusional Steven." She said.

He cocked his head to look at her. "What are you talking about-"

His words were cut off by a hard, painful slap that came across his face. "Bastard." She spat out at him.

Hyde grabbed his face and looked back at Jackie. "What the hell Jackie?"

"I'm not as dumb as you think I am Steven." She said angrily. "How could you do that?"

Hyde rubbed his cheek. "Damn it you hit hard."

"Oh you deserve much more than that." She said backing away from him and crossing her arms showing him this wasn't over.

Hyde groaned and knew there was definitely a tiny hand mark on his face. "Look…I'm sorry ok? I don't know what else you want me to say?"

Jackie paused for a moment. "How about…I'm a cheating asshole who has no idea what it means to be in a relationship."

Hyde sighed. "I suppose all that is true."

"You bet your stripper loving ass it is." She said sitting down on the side of the couch.

Hyde took a step towards her. "I'm going to pretend you didn't hit me for a moment and try to explain myself ok?"

She laughed. "Go ahead." The truth was she desperately wanted to hear his excuse to see just how stupid he thought she was.

"I know it seems really bad…" She opened her mouth to talk but he quickly started talking again so she couldn't interrupt her. "It was stupid…a stripper joint of all places is the worst possible place I could ever pick. I know that…but I just thought Foreman could have some fun before the big day ya know?"

She glared at him. "No. I don't know Steven."

"Jackie I-"

"Why does he need to have that last bit of fun?" She asked curiously.

Hyde shrugged not realizing he was about to dig himself into a much deeper hole. "Because…it's his last night of freedom. His life will end when he marries Donna."

Jackie's eyes widened with complete shock at the words that came out of his mouth and she stood up. "Oh my God…are you out of your God damn mind?" She asked.

"What?" He asked not understand what she was talking about.

She laughed. "You are such a dumbass!" She yelled slapping his face again.

"Damn it!" He yelled holding his face. "Stop doing that!"

"Let me ask you something Steven." Jackie said taking a step towards him. "If we EVER got married…would you see it as the end of your life?" She asked.

Hyde saw the mistake he had made now and took a deep slow breathe. "No…" He whispered.

She laughed. "Just go to the strip club Steven…this is pointless."

Hyde's heart started racing and he felt her slipping away from him AGAIN. "Jackie…what do you mean THIS is pointless?" He asked.

"You know exactly what I mean Steven…you and I are pointless. It will never…ever work out." She said shaking her head sadly.

"Yes it will." He pleaded with her.

"Steven just go!" She yelled pushing him a way. "Tell Eric I'll talk to Donna and calm her down…and don't you dare tell him that she is pregnant."

"Jackie…I'm not leaving." He said taking a step towards her.

She sighed. "Well you can sit here all night…but I won't talk to you."

"Jackie…we worked to hard to let it end like this…"

Jackie laughed. "Correction…I worked to hard. You didn't do anything for this relationship ever!" She yelled.

"That isn't true." He said.

"Oh right…how could I forget? You wouldn't call me your girlfriend…you cheated on me with a nurse…you said Brooke was hot. Oh then we broke up AGAIN because you couldn't see a future with me. We got back together and when the future showed up…you ran off and married a fucking whore!" She yelled. "How could I forget how hard you worked to save our relationship?"

Hyde's jaw tensed. "Yeah ok. So I made mistakes. But you weren't exactly perfect either."

She scoffed. "Whatever."

"You constantly flaunted your precious Michael in front of me even though you claimed he meant nothing to you. You lied to me and went to some wedding with Fez and pretended to be engaged and you were always such a **bitch**." She spat out.

That one earned him another slap. "Call me a bitch again and see what happens."

Hyde rubbed his now throbbing cheek and stared at Jackie. "I'm so-"

"Don't you dare say you're sorry." She said tears threatening to spill over. "Just get out."

Hyde sighed. "Fine…I'm leaving."

Jackie took a deep breathe as she watched him walk towards the door. "Good."

Hyde paused at the door and turned to look at her. "This isn't over." He whispered.

She sighed and turned her back from him and whispered. "I know…"

Hyde heard the hitch in her voice and turned the knob of the door. "I love you Jackie…" He whispered as he left.

* * *

When the door shut, Jackie wiped away her tears and walked up the stairs to go check on Donna. She opened her bedroom door and saw her throwing around weddings things and her wedding dress was in a lump on the floor. She sighed and picked up the dress and placed it nicely on the bed. She let Donna pace for a few moments and then spoke up. 

"Donna…calm down. It's going to be fine…" She whispered.

"What little vermin! Who does he think he is running off to a strip joint just days before our wedding? Our second attempt at that!" She yelled.

"Donna…" Jackie sighed.

"I mean…if he even thinks about standing me up again…I'll…well I'll break him like a twig!" She yelled.

Jackie laughed. "I'm pretty sure you could to that too…"

"Damn right I could!" She yelled.

Jackie stood up and put her hands on Donna's shoulders. "Donna…slow down. Eric isn't going to stand you up again alright? He loves you…" She whispered.

Donna's emotions were quite off whack because of her pregnancy and immediately broke down in tears. "Oh I love him too!"

She wailed into Jackie's neck.

Jackie laughed. "Good…now why don't you go downstairs and put on a good chick flick and I'll make us some popcorn ok? It'll be just a girl's night."

Donna pulled away from her friend and gave her a watery smile. "Really?"

Jackie smiled. "Of course! Come on…it'll be fun."

"Ok! But while your getting the popcorn can you get some ice cream too?" She asked walking towards the bedroom door. "Oh!

And some of those cheese things my dad made in the fridge. And! Put some chicken in the oven…we'll need that too." She  
stopped at the door and smiled at Jackie. "Oh this is going to be so much fun."

Jackie laughed as she walked out of the room. "Damn hormones."

* * *

Back at the Foreman's the boys were huddled in the basement in their precious circle discussing the events that had occurred that night. 

CUT TO ERC:  
"Could we have avoided that situation?" He asked

CUT TO HYDE:  
"Yes. But we are men…so obviously we always find a way to screw up a good thing."

CUT TO KELSO:  
"See…this is why God made sex. He just wanted us to sleep around that way…we wouldn't have to deal with marriage and relationship problems."

CUT TO FEZ:  
"Ai. This is true…and yet…love is beautiful thing. Isn't it Hyde?" He glared at Hyde.

CUT TO ERIC:  
"Yeah man…what the hell is going on with you and Jackie? Are you two devil children going at it again?" He asked.

CUT TO HYDE:  
"Hey! Don't call her the devils child…although as I remember she can be very devilish in the bedroom." He smirked. "Or an angel…whichever I preferred."

CUT TO KELSO:  
"Oh I remember…" Suddenly Hyde's fist collided with his shoulder. "Ow! Damn Hyde…what is going on with you today?"

CUT TO FEZ:  
"Jackie and Hyde are together!" He blurted out.

CUT TO HYDE:  
"Fez! You said you wouldn't' tell.."

CUT TO ERIC:  
"There is no keeping secrets in the circle Hyde!" He yelled.

CUT TO HYDE:  
"Calm down Erica. There's nothing to keep from you anyway since you went and told Jackie that I suggested that we go to the strip joint. Thank you for that by the way…"

CUT TO ERIC:  
"Oh…sorry. Damn it Hyde…we need to go out and prove to our women we love them."

CUT TO HYDE:  
"And how are we going to do that?"

CUT TO ERIC:  
"Let's go vandalize something…I'll write Eric loves Donna and you can write…I'm a stripper loving ass hole please forgive me daughter of the devil."

CUT TO HYDE:  
He appears to be thinking about it for a moment. "Alright. Let's do it."

CUT TO KELSO:  
"Alright! I'm a cop but I still get to do something illegal!"

CUT TO FEZ:  
"Oh…this shall be so romantic. Let's do it!"

The boys got their coats and ran to the door to go on their way to prove to their women that they loved them.

* * *

An hour later, Jackie and Donna were on the couch and Donna was balling her eyes out as they watched a re-run of The Marry Tyler Moore show. Jackie was staring at Donna like she was completely insane. 

"You really do turn the world on with your smile Mary! You go girl!" Donna yelled.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Oh my God…this is just an ad for birth control right here."

Donna glared at Jackie. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Jackie raised an eyebrow at her. "You ate seven chicken wings, an entire bowl of popcorn-"

"That's not true! I gave you handful!" She yelled.

"Ok…you ate an entire bowl of popcorn minus ONE handful. Then you finished off a carton of ice cream. All of those weird cheese ball things your Dad makes and you just ordered a God damn pizza!" She yelled.

Donna's face suddenly fell and she started to ball. "Oh my God! I'm going to be so fat!" Donna threw her head in Jackie's lap.

"Ok…oh damn it. I'm sorry…it's ok. You're pregnant…it's normal ok? It happens…and you're not fat. You're pregnant." She said rubbing Donna's back.

Donna continued to cry in Jackie's lap as the phone rang and Jackie picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey Jackie…" She heard.

"Steven…I don' want to talk to you right now." She said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah…I know. But-"

"No Steven…just leave me alone please." She said about to hang up the phone.

"Jackie I'm in jail." He said flatly.

Jackie's eyes widened and she picked Donna's head off of her lap. "What? What do you mean you are in jail?"

"Hyde's in jail?" Donna asked.

"Well…Eric, Kelso, Fez and I-"

"Oh that is never a good start…" Jackie said shaking her head.

Hyde nodded. "I wish I had thought about that fact first…"

"Ok…what the hell happened?" She asked.

"Well as usual…we had a circle and we were talking about our girl problems and we decided to try and do something to make you guys see how much we love you."

"Oh Steven…" She whispered into the phone.

"Hurry up buddy." The cop said to Hyde.

"Jackie…I don't have much time…can you just come down and bail us out…and then we'll talk then ok?" He begged.

She sighed. "I'll be right there."

"Jackie?" He asked.

"What?"

"Thank you…and I'm sorry…" He whispered.

"I know…I'll be there as soon as I can." She said hanging up the phone.

"What the hell happened?" Donna asked.

"The boys were trying to do something for us…and they got in trouble. You can stay here and I'll bring them home ok?"

"Good. That will give me enough time to look sexy to make Eric feel stupid." She said biting into the last chicken wing.

Jackie laughed. "You go do that."

* * *

Jackie grabbed her coat and keys and ran to the driveway to go to the police station. The road seemed to be filled with morons who didn't know how to drive and Jackie was getting frustrated. When she finally reached the police station she ran in and saw all four of the boys behind bars. 

"Jackie's here! We're saved!" Fez said happily.

"Who are you?" The head cop asked.

Jackie turned around and smiled at him. "Hi. I'm Jackie Burkhart. I'm here to bail them out." She explained.

"Whoa…you're Jack Burkhart's daughter." He said.

Jackie swallowed nervously. "Yeah…"

"I worked at the prison your father is at. What an asshole your father is." He laughed.

Jackie glared at him. "Ok great…but I'm here to bail them out so how much is it gonna cost me?" She asked.

He smiled at her and then looked back at boys. "$1,000." He said.

Her eyes bulged in her head. "1,000? Are you kidding me?"

He laughed. "Yep."

She sighed with relief. "Oh thank God…ok what's the real number?" She asked.

He smiled. "1,000 each."

Jackie's mouth fell open. "What?"

He smirked. "Well…I could lower the price if you were willing to give me a little kiss." He said leaning into her.

"Not a chance you perv." She glared.

"Hey leave her alone!" Hyde yelled from behind the bars.

The cop laughed. "Oh…is this your girlfriend little buddy?" He asked. "She's the one you love forever huh?" He said mocking him.

"You shut up!" Hyde yelled. "Don't you dare touch her. Or I swear on my life when I get out of here I will kill you."

"Steven…calm down." She smiled at him as she took out her check book and wrote out the check. "Here…four thousand dollars. You happy?" She asked.

The policeman laughed as he looked at the check. "Sure…but getting a kiss from you would have been better."

She glared at him. "Open the damn cell."

"Oh…don't get smart with me little miss…or you'll join them." He said walking towards the cell and unlocked it.

Hyde stepped out first and stood in front of Jackie. "I'll pay you back I swear." He said.

She just nodded her head. "It's fine Steven."

"Aww…look at the happy couple." The policeman said.

"Hey you seriously need to shut the hell up!" Hyde said.

"Hyde…don't make this worse." Kelso said pushing him back. "If you threaten a cop you could do some serious time." He said.

"I don't care. He is harassing Jackie and I don't like it." He said holding Jackie's arm.

Jackie squeezed Hyde's hand sensing trouble. "Steven…let's just go. Please…" She begged.

Hyde looked back at Jackie. "Ok…fine. But if I see him on the street-"

"Steven…" She warned. "I'm fine…let's get you out of here before I have to bail you out again." She said.

The four boys and Jackie walked out of the jail and out to her car, piling in, none of them were quite sure what to say. Hyde was sitting next to Jackie in the front seat and he looked over at her and then smiled at the water tower.

"Hey Jackie…" He nudged her. "Look…"

Jackie looked at Hyde and then looked out the window and saw 'Hyde + Jackie' written where Michael's name once was. She smiled at him and then turned back to the road. They could hash this all out later…for now…she was satisfied knowing he loved her.

_To be cont…  
_

* * *

**Hey...so what did you think? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Say anything! Thanks! Upnext...the aftermath of the boys arrest. Jackei and Hyde talk...and will Eric ever get that bacelor party? Keep an eye out for an update! But now...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW:D **_**  
**_


	14. Take it to the Limit

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated latley! I've been so busy with work and other stuff that I haven't had time. This is sort of a short chapter but I think its cute. Hope you like it:D **

* * *

When Jackie pulled into the Foreman's driveway Donna was standing by the door with Red and Kitty. Jackie just groaned and shook her head knowing that Donna had called Red and told him what happened. Eric sat stunned in the back seat unsure if he really wanted to get out of the car or not. Kelso just laughed and Fez was shaking nervously as Hyde looked at Jackie. 

"She told Red?" He asked in disbelief.

Jackie leaned in and whispered. "Pregnancy does not go well with Donna Pinciotti."

"Oh my God…Red is seriously going to put his foot in my ass." Eric said in the back seat.

Jackie turned and stared at him sympathetically. "Well…think of it this way…in just a few days you will be moving out of the house with Donna…and then…he can never put his foot in your ass again!"

Eric looked at Jackie. "Jackie…I appreciate you trying to help…but it doesn't."

Jackie smiled. "Yeah…didn't think it would." She paused. "Well…let's just get this over with."

Hyde grabbed her hand. " Jackie I-"

She squeezed his hand and smiled. "Later Steven…" She whispered.

Jackie got out of the car and made her way over to Donna as the boys dragged behind dreading what was to come. Donna was biting her nail nervously and Jackie pushed her shoulder gently.

"Donna!" She whispered. "What were you thinking telling Red and Kitty?"

Donna started to cry. "Jackie…I don't know. I got so nervous! I didn't know what to do. And then I came over here and Mrs.  
Foreman was making chocolate chip cookies…and six cookies later I was crying and told her what happened."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Oh Jesus Christ Donna…pull yourself together."

"I know! If I'm this of a mess now…imagine what I'm gonna be at 9 months pregnant!" She wailed.

Jackie shuddered at the thought. "I'm moving."

Suddenly the boys appeared behind them and Eric smiled nervously at his father. "Hey…Dad. Mom…how's it going?"

Red glared at Eric and Kitty smiled nervously. "Remember honey…we love you!"

"Hello dumbass." Red said.

Eric shook his head sadly. "Yep. That's me."

Red laughed. "What the hell were you thinking?"

Eric shrugged. "As usual…I wasn't."

Red took a step towards him. "You bet your scrawny ass you weren't. Eric…you are getting married in less than a week. You can't go running off acting like a delinquent and getting arrested anymore!" He yelled.

Eric sighed. "Dad…I know. It was stupid…and it won't happen again. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to your crazy fiancé." He said looking at Donna.

"Don't call her crazy!" Eric yelled.

"No…Eric honey…she is pretty crazy. If I didn't know any better…I would think she was pregnant." Kitty laughed.

Jackie and Donna exchanged nervous looks and everyone got really quiet. "Jackie…"

"Shh…if you don't say anything maybe they won't question you." Jackie said.

"Oh my God…" Kitty said. "Donna…are you…are you pregnant?"

Donna looked at Jackie who just smiled at her and nodded her head. "It's ok Donna…"

Donna took a deep breathe and stepped towards Eric and took his hand. "Eric…I'm sorry if I have been a little crazy lately. But…the truth is…I'm pregnant."

Red rolled his eyes. "Oh for the love of God…as it the day you broke the bed Eric?"

Eric ignored his fathers comment and just stared at Donna in disbelief. "Oh my God…"

"Yay another baby!" Fez clapped excitedly.

Donna wasn't sure how Eric was feeling. "Eric…I know this wasn't really part of our plan…but I've been thinking about it…and I really think we would make great parents…" She slowly started to cry. "Eric…please say something."

He pulled Donna in for a fiery kiss and then pulled away. "I love you."

Donna smiled and looked at Jackie. "You were right! He does love me!"

Jackie smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Donna…you should know by now…I'm always right."

Donna turned to Red and Kitty. "Mr. Foreman…Mrs. Foreman…I'm sorry if you are disappointed…we didn't plan it. But I'm happy…"

Eric took Donna's hand. "We're happy."

Kitty smiled as a few tears came down her face and pulled them both in for a hug. "Oh…congratulations. I'm going to be a grandmother!" She said happily.

Eric turned to his father. "Dad…"

Red took a deep breath and stuck his hand out to his son. "Congratulations son. You will make great parents."

Eric was shocked and then shook his father's hand. "Thank you Dad…I've learned from the best."

Red smiled and pulled his son in for a hug. "Just no more stupid stunts."

Eric laughed. "Yes sir."

"Because if you do…my foot will be so far in your ass…you won't be able to walk down the aisle to get married."

Eric laughed. "I hope I pass on that delightful gesture to my son or daughter."

Kitty laughed. "Oh Red…stop giving them such a hard time. If I remember correctly you got arrested the night before our wedding and I had to bail you out."

The gang stood in silence shocked by what Kitty had said and all together yelled. "What?!"

Red hung his head in shame. "Kitty…why would you tell them that? I always had the power over them…and now…now I'm just one of them."

Hyde smirked. "Alright. Red was a delinquent in his day! Don't leave us hanging Mrs. Foreman…share the details."

Kitty laughed. "Well…."

"Kitty please…" Red begged bowing his head in shame.

Kitty shot Red a look and then looked back at the children. "A long…LONG time ago…Red and I were having a bit of trouble in our relationship. We got into a fight and Red decided that he had had enough and went out with his friends late one night."

"Oh this is going to be good…" Eric said excitedly.

"Lord help me…" Red sighed.

* * *

_1954_

"_Stan…Kitty just doesn't understand!" Red slurred to his friend._

"_Red…Kitty just wanted you to go meet her parents…after all you are going to be married soon." He shrugged putting down another beer._

"_Have you met her mother?" He asked._

_Stan laughed. "Have you met yours?" _

_Red scoffed. "Do not talk about my mother that way!"_

"Red…"  


_Red sighed. "Alright…she's a bitch." _

"_Yeah…and you really screwed things up with Kitty…what are you going to do to get her back?" He asked._

"_Get your car Stan…we're going to get Kitty back." HE said standing up and throwing his beer bottle making it smash on the floor._

"_Oh lord…this is going to go very wrong…" Stan said as he followed Red outside._

_An hour later, Stan's car was parked outside of Kitty's house and Red was staring up at her window. Stan looked over at Red and sighed._

"_So…what are you going to do?" He asked._

_Red opened the car door and took off his coat. "Get the woman I love back."  
_

_"Why are you taking off your coat? It's like negative two degrees outside!" Stan yelled._

_Red looked down at Stan. "Stan…screw the temperature. This is about Kitty…"  
_

_Red stumbled over to Kitty's lawn and looked up at Kitty's window and he saw that the light was on. He reached down falling and tripping over himself and picked up a rock and threw it at her window a little too hard. A crash of a window echoed throughout the neighborhood and a terrified Kitty showed her face at the window.  
_

_"Red! You just broke me window!" She yelled._

_He stumbled a little again and shrugged. "I'll fix it later."  
_

_"Red…what are you doing?"  
_

_"Kitty? What is going on?" She heard her father say._

"_Uh…nothing Daddy…I just dropped something." She said._

"_No! Don't lie Kitty! Tell your Dad who is here and why! You wanted me to meet them and so here I am!" He yelled._

"_Red…" She hissed. "This isn't…this isn't exactly how I wanted you to meet them."  
_

_"Kitty…" Kitty's father opened her door and walked in the room and looked out the window. "What on earth is going on? Who is this boy Kitty and why is he outside your window at midnight."  
_

_Kitty sighed. "I'm not quite sure…"  
_

_"I love your daughter." He said honestly._

_Stan walked up behind him and grabbed his arm. "Hi Kitty…do you want me to take him home?" He asked._

_Kitty sighed. "Hi Stan…no…Red…what did you…did you just say you loved me?" She asked.  
_

_He smirked. "Yep. I LOVE YOU KITTY!" He screamed._

"_Red…keep your voice down!" She yelled._

_Kitty's father went downstairs and picked up the phone and called up to Kitty. "I'm calling the police!" He yelled._

"_Daddy!" She yelled._

_Moments later, a cop car pulled up to her home and walked up to Red. "Don't arrest me!" He yelled. "I have done nothing other than pronounce my love to this woman!" He yelled in his drunken state._

"_You are very drunk sir…" The cop said._

_Red shrugged him off. "Yes…yes I am. But I love her!" He yelled as he backed away from them._

"_Red…" Kitty whispered.  
_

_"I will see you later Kitty!" He said running away._

_Kitty laughed. "I love you too Red!" She yelled. _

_One cop turned to the other and laughed. "It's gonna be a long night. Let's go…"  
_

_Kitty watched as the cops chased Red through the streets he maneuvered around them until his drunken state ran him right into a telephone pole causing him to fall back._

"_Red!" She yelled._

_She heard a muffled. "I'm ok…"  
_

_"Alright son…let's get you down to the station." The cop said picking him up and cuffing him._

"_Fine…but it was worth it." He said dreamily at Kitty who just waved at him  
_

* * *

The gang stood there smirking at Red who looked like he just wanted to die. Kitty was holding onto his arm and giggling happily with him. Eric laughed and took a step towards his Dad.

"Wow…who knew that Dad had a heart of gold in there." He said poking his father's chest.

Red shrugged him off. "Alright…alright. That's enough for tonight. You morons just go do whatever it is you do…take the pregnant one home because she has been crying for hours. And Steven…for God sakes….apologize to this girl…Donna told me what you did. Dumbass." He said shaking his head.

Hyde laughed. "I will…but I find happiness in knowing that you are a delinquent like me Red." He said smirking at him.

"I can take that cot away from you son!" He pointed a finger.

"But you won't…your just so loving…" He laughed.

Red groaned. "Kitty…you have ruined my life." He said storming off into the house.

Kitty giggled. "Oh…he is such a softie. Goodnight kids. We love you!"

The kids watched Red and Kitty walk inside until they all busted out laughing. Fez was on the floor laughing and Eric was holding up Donna.

"I can't believe that after all this time we find out Red is just like us!" Kelso yelled.

"Oh…I'm so using this information against him for the rest of my life!" Eric yelled.

"I just…I can't picture Red standing outside Kitty's window professing his love to her…" Jackie said shaking her head and laughing.

"I know…I've only heard him say that he loves the Packers…never anyone's." Fez said.

Hyde nodded. "I know…it was always an unspoken bond…but now…now we know."

"Well…come on Donna…we have a lot to talk about." Eric said putting a hand on her stomach.

"Ok…can we go get some food while we talk though? I'm starving." She said rubbing her stomach.

"Donna! How can you still be hungry?" Jackie asked. "I mean…you ate your Dad's kitchen before I left!"

"Well…I'm pregnant. So shut up…" She said rolling her eyes.

"Donna I don' know where we could go-" Eric started.

Donna chimed in. "Fatso Burger is open late." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Donna…I don't know…" He shook his head.

She frowned. "You ruined my night and made me cry…you owe me!" She yelled.

Hyde put a hand on Eric's shoulder. "Remember when we had that talk about making our woman happy?"

Eric nodded. "Yeah."

"Ok…then just do what she wants…take her to Fatso Burger man…otherwise…you'll have to sleep with one eye open." Hyde whispered to him.

Eric swallowed nervously. on honey. You can buy whatever you want."

Donna clapped giddily. "Yay! Let's go. Bye guys!"

Eric rolled his eyes. "Oh boy…it's going to be a long night."

Jackie laughed. "Try a long nine months…"

Eric glared at her. "Thanks…"

Kelso laughed as he watched him walk away. "Huh…I remember that."

Fez rolled his eyes. "No you don't…you ignored Brooke when she was pregnant."  
"Damn Fez…why do you have to be so mean to me?" He argued.

"Because…I have a girlfriend and you don't." He said laughing at him.

"Uh! You are dead!" Kelso yelled running after Fez leaving Jackie and Hyde alone.

Hyde shuffled his feet nervously and looked up at her. "So…"  
Jackie leaned up against the porch railing. "So…"  
Hyde sighed and took a step towards her and took off his sunglasses so she could see the sincerity in his eyes. "Jackie…I'm sorry. I'm so…so sorry. I shouldn't have suggested strippers to Eric…it was stupid…I wasn't thinking…and calling you a bi-"  
"Don't." She put a hand up to stop him.

He sighed. "You aren't…" He whispered.

Jackie sighed. "Steven…I guess…I guess I was just disappointed in you." She shrugged her shoulders.

"This isn't something new is it?" He asked sadly.

"Steven stop doing that!" She yelled and pushed him back.

He was confused now. "Stop doing what?"

"You always think so little of yourself Steven…you are a good guy…when you want to be." She pointed out. "And yes…you can be a real jackass…when you're not thinking…but at the end of the day…I love the guy that you are…your sweet and caring."

"Am not." He scoffed.

"Yes you are." She said sternly. "And you're intelligent, courageous…funny and loving…that's who Steven is. But Hyde…"

"Hyde what?" He asked.

"It's like you have two different personalities…" She whispered. "Steven is the guy I just said and Hyde…Hyde is the jackass…Hyde is the guy that tries to put up a front and pretend he doesn't have a heart. He wants his friends to think he is this tough guy with a no care attitude. That's not the man I fell in love with Steven…but you continue to act like him…and I can't figure out why."

Hyde just looked at her as she stared at him…almost as if she was staring through him. She knew him so well…better than anyone else ever had. He cleared his throat and whispered. "Because I'm scared…"

Jackie cocked her head to the side and looked at him. "Scared…" She whispered. "What do you mean you are scared? Scared of what?" She asked.

Hyde sighed. "Jackie…I can't do this…I don't like talking."

Jackie put her hands on her hips. "Steven…if you can't…then this isn't going to work."

Hyde looked up at her and saw that she was dead serious. "Ok…alright…you are right about there being two of me. I try…I try to be Steven for you…I know that's the guy you want…but I-"

"Steven…I love you for every part of you…but Hyde…that part of you can be really mean sometimes…that part of you is the guy that hurts me. And you saying that you are scared…are you scared of getting hurt?" She asked.

He nodded his head. "Yeah."

"Steven…" She stepped towards him and took his hand. "I won't hurt you…as long as you don't hurt me."

"Jackie…you left." He whispered.

She sighed and shook her head. "Because you didn't want me."

His eyes bugged in his head. "What? That's not true!"

"It wasn't? Steven…you gave me no sign that you wanted to be with me…" She pointed out.

"You were asking for marriage right then and there…and I wasn't ready for it yet." He said.

"Ok first of all…I wasn't asking for marriage right then and there…I was asking if you loved me…if I meant anything to you…because you never showed me that I did. Never. The only time you ever told me you loved me back then was after you cheated on me with that nurse…I told you every day Steven. Every God damn day. And all you ever did was smile and kiss me. That's it…so if anyone had the right to be scared it was ME! At least you knew how I felt…I wasn't sure if I was just another notch on your bed post or if I was someone you cared about. Really cared about…someone you loved. And don't give me shit about not ready to be married…cuz when Sam showed up you seemed more than willing." She said trying to hold in her tears.

"Jackie…I thought you wanted marriage then…and I thought…I thought you knew how I felt about you…I thought you knew that kiss meant after you said you loved me…I thought it was some unspoken thing…I'm sorry…" He whispered. "I thought you knew…and we already talked about Sam…you know why I was with her and that I didn't care."

"It doesn't mean it doesn't hurt Steven…" She whispered.

"I know…I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Stop. Stop saying your sorry…sorry doesn't fix anything. I hate when people say they are sorry…" She whispered.

"I thought you knew…" He said again.

"Well obviously I didn't." She said quickly.

Hyde walked towards Jackie and took her hand in his and kissed it gently. "Well…I do love you Jackie…I love you very much."

She took her hand back and looked up at him. "Why can you say it now?" She asked.

He sighed. "I guess…because I know how much you love me…I knew it then but I was convinced you would find someone else.  
But I know…I know with all my heart that this is what you want…even if I have to get you to trust me again. I know…I know this is right. I know that I screwed up…and I want to fix this…" He whispered.

"Steven…its easier said than done. I keep telling myself that this will work out…because I want it to work out…but I'm not sure if that is enough." She whispered.

"Jackie…"

"No Steven…just…there is just so much that we've never talked about…so much that we have left unspoken. I just…I'm trying so hard. But when I hear things like you suggesting to go to a strip club for Eric's bachelor party…it makes this so much harder." She whispered. "How am I supposed to trust you when you do things like that?" She asked.

"Jackie…I'm a horrible guy. I-"

"Steven! Are you even listening to anything that I have said!" She yelled throwing her hands up in anger.

"But…"

"No…did I or did I not say that you were a good guy? We already went over this…God…see this is why it doesn't work with us." She said shaking her head sadly.

"I'm trying…" He whispered.

She laughed sadly. "Well maybe trying isn't enough…"

"Jackie…" He pleaded with her.

"Look…I'm really tired. Can we just…can we talk or something in the morning?"

"Um…well yeah." He said straightening up as he watched her get ready to leave.

"Good…I'm sorry…I just feel like we keep going in circles…and I just…I need some time to clear my head." She said looking at him.

"I understand." He smiled weakly at her.

She took a deep breathe and started to walk away. "Goodnight Steven."

"Night Jackie." He watched her walk away.

She turned around suddenly. "We should have changed the Water Tower a long time ago."

He smiled. "Yeah…we should have."

She nodded her head and walked away from him, but leaving him with a little hope that things would get better soon. They were talking…they were sorting things out. And soon he hoped, she would trust him enough so that they could really be a couple. If he had it his way…they would be walking down the aisle like Eric and Donna. But he knew they weren't ready for that yet…but someday…someday she would be Mrs. Jackie Hyde.

* * *

**Ok you know what to do! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW:D THANKS!  
**


	15. Time Won't Let Me Go

The next morning, Jackie was sitting on her couch at the apartment painting her toenails and tapping her feet to Abba. Fez came out to the living room and smiled at Jackie.

"Morning Jackie." He said tapping her head.

She looked over at him as he made his way to the kitchen. "Morning Fezzie."

"So…things looked pretty heated last night between you and Hyde. You were asleep when I got home so I didn't want to bother you." He took a sip of his orange juice.

She shrugged. "It was just me and Steven…being me and Steven."

He laughed. "I guess this is true…"

"It doesn't matter…I just…I feel like Steven and I are just going around in circles." She said putting the nail polish down.

"You two just have some communication problems." He shrugged.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Some?"

He laughed again and sat down next to her. "Alright…you have a lot of communication problems."

She sighed and put her head in her hands. "God…I just…I don't know what to do. I mean…I know I want to be with him…I've always wanted that. But…but I'm-"

"Scared?" Fez asked.

She looked over at him and nodded her head through teary eyes. "Yeah…I'm scared. Very scared…"

"And you have every right to be…but I really think that Hyde has changed." He said honestly.

"I know he has…but I feel like he wants a very serious relationship too soon for me…I'm afraid if I let him in again he's going to just pop the question. And…believe it or not…I'm not ready for that."

He laughed. "Call the wedding police! Jackie Burkhart doesn't want to get married!"

Jackie picked up a pillow and smacked him. "Shut up!"

He laughed and pushed her back. "Look…I'm supposed to go meet Maggie; we're going to Chicago for the day. Why don't you call up Hyde and ask him to go to breakfast with you…you can have a nice talk together."

She thought about it for a moment. "Is that the smartest choice? Being stuck in a public place…we'll cause quite a scene."

He laughed. "Not if you are civilized."

"You do know who you are talking about right?" She asked.

"Jackie…" He warned.

She sighed. "Alright. I'll call him. See you later Fez."

"Good girl. I'll see you later. Bye." He kissed her cheek and then left to meet up with Maggie.

Jackie stood up and slowly walked over to the phone, careful not to ruin her toenails. She cautiously picked up the phone and dialed the oh so familiar phone number of the Foreman's. Part of her hoped that Hyde would just pick it up…but part of her was scared she would draw a blank if he did. After a few rings someone answered the phone and she recognized the cheery voice as Kitty.

"Good morning!" Kitty said.

Jackie took a deep breathe. "Good morning Mrs. Foreman. Is Steven there?"

"He hasn't been up from his room yet sweetie." She said.

He sighed. "Oh…um…ok…well you don't-"

"I'll just go see what he is up to. Hold on sweetie." She said.

"No no! Wait you don't have to!" She yelled but there was no use, Kitty was already gone.

* * *

Meanwhile in the basement, Hyde was sitting on his bed smoking a cigarette, a habit he had picked up while Sam was around. Whenever she was bugging him and he didn't have any weed he smoked a drag to get rid of the nagging feeling in his gut to go back to Jackie. Now he was smoking it to try and calm his nerves about his situation with Jackie. It had been a long night; he had been up with Eric talking about the baby and his thoughts about his conversation with Jackie. She had said she wanted to talk today but he wasn't sure if he was supposed to call her or if she was going to call him. But his question was answered when Kitty knocked on his door. He quickly got rid of the cigarette and answered softly. 

"Come in."

Kitty peeked her head in the door and smiled sympathetically at Hyde. "Morning sweetie…" He whispered.

"Morning Mrs. Foreman." He said standing up and rubbing his eyes.

"Oh honey…you don't look so good. Are you alright?" She asked.

He shrugged. "Yeah…I just didn't get much sleep last night."

She nodded her head. "Yes. Well…Jackie's on the phone for you."

His head shot up and he stared nervously at Kitty. "What? She is?"

"Yep." She smiled. "I put her on hold while I went to go get you."

"Oh…well thanks. I'll just take it down here." He said pointing to the basement.

She nodded and giggled happily. "Whatever you say sweetheart."

He smiled and pushed his way past her and sat in his usual chair and cautiously picked up the phone. "Hello?"

Jackie took a deep breathe. "Hey Steven…" She whispered.

"Hey jacks…what's up?" He said as if nothing had happened the night before.

Jackie laughed. "Well that's a loaded question."

He laughed back. "Sorry…I didn't know what to say."

She giggled softly. "It's ok."

They heard a soft 'awww' coming from another source and Hyde knew immediately who it was. "Mrs. Foreman?" There was no answer. "Mrs. Foreman can I talk to Jackie for a moment? Please."

They both heard Kitty sigh. "Oh fine." There was a click of the phone and then Jackie laughed.

"She hasn't changed one bit." Jackie said.

Hyde laughed. "No…she hasn't." There was a pause. "So…did you call about something in particular?" He asked.

She took a deep breathe. "Oh…yeah…uh…I was just…I was wondering if you…I mean if you already…I don't-"

"Jackie." He stopped her blubbering. "It's ok…what is it?"

"Would you like to go get breakfast with me?" She said quickly.

He smiled, taking breathe of relief, expecting her to want to break it off with him. "Sure Jacks. I'd love to."

She felt her heart flutter. "Great. Um…ok. Do you know the Diner by my Apartment?"

"Yeah. I've passed it a few times. Never been there though."

"Oh…well they have great food. Want to meet me there in a half hour?" She asked.

"Sounds good. See you then."

"Ok. Great. Bye Steven."

* * *

They both hung up the phone and excitedly got ready for their breakfast date. Jackie dressed casually in jeans and a tight T-shirt and grabbed her jacket and a scarf to keep off from the cold weather. Hyde had his usual jeans and concert T and his jean jacket. Hyde got to the Diner first and was sitting at the counter sipping a cup off coffee waiting for Jackie to get there. Jackie opened the door which made a little jingle due to the bell above the door and Hyde looked up and smiled at her. She smiled back and made her way over to him setting her bag down on the counter.

"Hey." She whispered as he helped her take her jacket off.

"Hey back." He called the waitress over.

"Well hello Ms. Burkhart." The waitress said.

Jackie smiled. "Hello Carla."

"What can I get you today? The usual?" She asked.

Jackie smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah. And a cup of coffee please."

"Sure thing doll. And for your cute friend over here?" She smiled at Hyde.

"Hi. I'm Hyde." He smiled

Carla pursed her lips. "You're Hyde?"

Hyde looked at Jackie confused and she just turned red. "Uh…yeah…"

"Well all be." She put her hand on her hip. "Jackie?"

"Just…Steven will like my usual. Can you get us two please Carla?" She begged.

Carla nodded her head curtly. "Sure thing doll."

When Carla walked away, Jackie sighed and looked at Hyde. "Sorry about that."

"How does she know who I am?" He asked.

"Well…I used to come here a lot…" She began.

"Since when?" He asked.

She took a deep breathe. "Since Sam showed up…"

He nodded his head. "Ahh…really. Why?" He asked.

She shrugged. "I used to go to the Foreman's for breakfast…ya know to see you. And everyone else went there…but I hated seeing you two together. And I can't really cook…so I came here. Carla and I became good friends and she listened to me…she let me vent." She shrugged. "I guess I didn't think about how she would react if she met you."

"So she hates me then?"

She laughed. "You could say that."

"Great…" He laughed.

She smiled sympathetically at him. "Sorry…I just needed someone to talk to…and while you were all so gaga over Sam…I found a new friend.

He nodded his head. "No…I get it. We were all dumb…and blind. I don't know how I thought I could get over you."

She flipped her hair back. "I don't know how you thought you could either. I'm fantastic." She smiled flirtatiously at him.

He laughed. "That you are."

They shared a small smile when Carla came back and put their food in front of them. "Here you go."

"Thanks Carla." Jackie said taking a sip of her coffee.

Carla took a good look at Hyde, she eyed him up and down and Hyde was afraid to look at her. "So…what exactly are your intentions with Jackie?"

Jackie nearly spit out her coffee. "Carla!" She yelled.

Carla looked at Jackie. "What!? You spent many a days in here ranting and crying over this guy…and honey I was just putting you back together again. I don't want to see you fall apart again." She said honestly.

Jackie smiled. "I appreciate that…but its ok…we're…its not…I have it under control ok? So don't interrogate him."

Carla stepped back. "Whatever you say kiddo. But you." She said pointing to him. "You watch your back…my husband taught me self defense…I could knock you out in less than ten seconds."

Hyde swallowed hard. "Good to know."

"Yeah…good to know." She said walking away from the two.

Jackie put her coffee down and smiled at Hyde. "Sorry about that…she's kind of like a mother figure for me now. She's protective."

He nodded his head. "I get it…she has the right to be."

Jackie nodded and bit into her eggs. "Um…I hope you like the food I ordered. I didn't mean to…I just didn't want her to start in no you."

"No. It's cool…looks good." He started eating and then looked over at Jackie who was being quiet…something that wasn't her.

He had noticed this change in her now that they were hanging out again but he still hated it. He took a deep breathe. "So Jacks…why did you invite me out for breakfast?"

She looked over at him nervously. "Oh…well I just wanted to hang out…um…yeah."

He smiled. "That's cool."

"Yeah…I just…I figured that we could use a little time away from the rest of the gang to talk about things…"

He cleared his throat. "Yeah…that's smart."

"So…where to we start?" She asked.

He looked over at him. "Um…we could talk about how much of a dumbass I am."

She laughed. "That might draw Carla's attention."

He laughed nervously. "Yeah…I don't want that."

"Look…Steven…I want this to work out. But I need to be able to trust you." She stated simply.

He nodded his head. "I know that. And I'm so sorry…so sorry Jackie. I wasn't thinking…it just came out of my mouth. I mean…I just figured that that's what Eric would want…I didn't even think about how it would affect us."

"Steven…" She whispered.

He turned towards her again. "Yeah?"

She turned to him with fresh tears in her eyes. "Am I not enough?"

Hyde's heart plummeted to the floor and his eyes widened, shocked that she would ever think that. "What? Are you crazy?"

"Well I mean…I just…you always run to other girls…so I just thought that I was doing something wrong or I-"

"Oh Jackie…" Hyde said taking her hand. "No…I'm just an idiot. I panicked…I was stupid…I thought I lost you."

She shook her head and wiped some tears away. "Just…why'd you have to go get married...or…not really get married…it wasn't legal…but you know what I mean. It was the one thing you said you couldn't do with me."

He sighed. "Jackie…it wasn't that I didn't' want to marry you…I just thought I wouldn't be good at it."

"You thought you wouldn't be a good husband?" She asked.

"Yeah." He shrugged. "Look Jackie…I was dru-"

"Don't." She put her hand up. "That isn't an excuse for everything."

He sighed and shook his head. "I know…but it was just like I saw you with Kelso...and I felt like someone had sucker punched me in the stomach. I couldn't breathe Jackie…I literally couldn't breathe. And I just drove and drove and I got married…not that I remember it…"

"Do you think…do you think we would work if we tried again?" She asked nervously.

He took her hand and squeezed it gently. "Yes."

"How do you know?" She asked.

"Because…I couldn't stand loosing you again." He said simply.

"Yes but Steven-" She interjected.

"No Jackie…if I lost you again…I would die. Literally…I wouldn't have anything to live for. When you were gone…I mean when we were apart, I missed you so much Jackie. I mean I knew I loved you…still do…but I couldn't believe how much I missed just being near you, or hearing your voice. And when you started coming around less and less, I felt so lost. You are my everything Jackie. You are the only woman I have ever loved and you have been so good for me…you've changed me. You made me a better man. I need you Jackie…I won't let you go again." He said honestly.

She smiled at him and took a deep breathe, trying to keep her tears in. "Wow…"

He was nervous. "I don't think I've ever said so much in one sitting in my life."

She laughed and leaned forward to kiss him. "I'm glad you did."

"Me too…I got a lot of things off my chest." He smiled at her.

"I'm not so hungry anymore…" She picked at her food.

"Me either…" He set it aside. "You want to go for a walk?"

She smiled. "Sure." She pulled her wallet out but he stopped her.

"I got it." He set some money down on the table.

"Thanks." She smiled and got up and made her way out the door and he followed.

At first they started walking down the street with no particular destination in mind. They walked in comfortable silence, both letting their conversation wash over them. Their arms brushed against each other gently and Hyde eventually took one of her fingers in his hand cautiously not sure how she would react. But he was relieved when he felt her hand clasp his so that they were holding hands. He looked over at her and saw a small smile plastered on her face and he smiled back. After about twenty minutes, they ended up at the Water Tower and Jackie smiled at Hyde before making her way up the ladder. Hyde followed her and watched her carefully to see what she would do now. Jackie turned around and touched the paint that now read "Hyde + Jackie" and she smiled to herself.

"I'm really glad you did this." She said taking her hand away and smiled at Hyde.

Hyde looked up at the words and then stepped towards her. "Me too."

Jackie took a deep breathe and stepped towards him, resting her head on his shoulder, and wrapping her arms around his waist. He wrapped one arm around her back and the other tangled in her hair, stroking her silky strands of raven hair.

"God I missed you." She whispered into his chest.

"I missed you too Jackie." He kissed her head.

"Don't leave me again ok? Please…"

He held her tighter and kissed her head again. "Never."

"I love you Steven." She mumbled into his jacket.

His eyes shut in happiness and slowly swayed her back and forth. "I love you too Jacks…"

They stayed like that for what felt like forever, wrapped in each other's arms…nothing in the world had ever felt so right. At that moment, they knew that this was where they belonged. This is what they both wanted…and this is where they would stay. No matter how stubborn they were…or who else came in there way…this is where they belonged. Without each other…they were nothing. But together…they were amazing.

* * *

**You know what to do! Review! Review! Review! Upnext-The gang goes out for a little pre-wedding celebration night. And many things go down...look for an update. But for now REVIEW!  
**


	16. The Way I Am

**  
**

There were just three days until the wedding, tomorrow the kids were going out for one last party together before Eric and Donna got married. And the day after that was the rehearsal followed by the wedding. But today was just a normal day for everyone else besides the bride and groom who were nervously awaiting their nuptials. Hyde was in his office in the back of Groove's playing with a diamond ring in his hands. He had had it forever…been carrying it forever and wondered just when it would be on a certain brunette's finger. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." He said hiding the ring.

"Hey." Said a soft, beautiful voice.

Just the person he was waiting for. "Hey. Come in." He motioned for her to come near her.

She smiled and walked over to him, planting a soft kiss on his lips. "Fez said you called and asked me to come down here. What's up?"

He patted his lap and she sat down and wrapped her arms around his neck, as his went around her waist. "What are you doing today?"

She shrugged. "Nothing. Why?"

"Because. I'm taking you out." He smiled at her.

Her eyes widened with surprise. "Really?"

He nodded his head sensing her excitement. "Leo is going to watch the store for me."

"Where are we going?" She asked excitedly.

"You'll see." He said kissing her lips.

"Well Steven…I need to know! Otherwise I won't know what to wear!" She yelled.

He laughed. "You look beautiful like this. Just trust me…."

She sighed. "Fine. When are we going?" She asked.

"Give me ten minutes to sort some things out and then we'll leave ok?" He asked picking her up and setting her on the ground.

She stood on her tip toes and kissed his lips. "Ok."

"See you in a bit." He said patting her but on the way out of the room causing Jackie to giggle as she exited.

Jackie absentmindedly walked throughout the store, dancing slightly to the music as she sorted through the records. Hyde smiled at her as he made his way to the counter where Leo was sleeping. Hyde sighed and tapped Leo on the shoulder causing him to jump from his slumber and throw his hands up.

"I have a prescription for those!" He yelled.

Hyde laughed. "Calm down man…and be quiet. You don't want to scare the customers away."

"Oh Hyde man…what's up?" He asked sitting down again.

"I'm gonna head out with Jackie soon. Are you sure that you can handle the store while I'm gone?" He asked nervously.

"Sure. Go out with Loud Girl. You love Loud Girl." He said.

Hyde looked around at Jackie and smiled at her as she sang along to The Who. "Yeah man…I do love her."

"Great. Well go. I'll be fine." He said looking around the store.

"Great. Thanks again. Bye." He grabbed his coat and made his way over to Jackie. He placed a hand on her lower back. "You ready?"

She turned and smiled at him. "Yeah."

"Great. Let's go." He led her out to his car and opened the door for her.

"Steven…" Jackie purred.

He shivered at hearing her say his name like that again. "Yes?" He knew what she wanted.

"Are you really not going to tell me where we are going?" She asked tracing his inner thigh with her finger.

He fidgeted nervously. "Don't do that." He hissed.

She laughed. "Oh fine. You're no fun."

"You say that now. But by the end of today…you will be singing my praises." He smirked at her.

She huffed. "You wish."

They drove in comfortable silence for about twenty minutes until they pulled into a neighborhood Jackie had never seen before. She looked up and down the streets looking for someone or something she recognized but couldn't. It seemed to be a condo complex, a very nice condo complex that caught Jackie's eye. But she couldn't understand why they were here. Hyde smirked at the confused expression on her face and waited patiently for her to finally open her big mouth and ask a thousand questions like she always did. Something he had missed more than anyone could imagine, not that he would ever admit it to her or anyone else. Finally, as he pulled into the driveway of one of the condos, one of the larger condos, she finally spoke up.

"Steven…where are we?" She asked.

He smiled and put the car in park before opening his door. "There will be plenty of time for questions later." He said.

Jackie looked around some more desperately trying to figure out where they were and why. She hated not knowing. Hyde opened her car door and she stepped out onto the pavement and looked up at the condo.

"Wow…whose house is this?" She asked.

Hyde shrugged and turned towards the door before walking away. "Mine."

Jackie stood momentarily stunned on the pavement, not able to move towards him. Had he just said that this condo was his? It cousin's possibly be could it? He lived with the Foreman's didn't he? Why would he buy a condo? Where did he get the money for it? Why had he taken her here? What did this all mean? Her mind was reeling and she still couldn't move. Hyde stood at the door and laughed at her totally confused and excited expression on her face.

"Well…you coming?" He asked as he unlocked the door.

Jackie snapped out of her daze and she hurriedly ran up to the door, grabbing onto his hand as he led her into the condo. The foyer was filled with all glass windows, a large closet, wood floors and a door that led into the living room.

"Oh my God…" Jackie whispered.

"Just the reaction I was going for." He said pushing Jackie into the living room.

On the floor, there were rose petals and candles all around. Soft music was playing in the background, it was Peter Frampton. There were pillows on the floor around a beautiful array of food that Jackie was sure Hyde had prepared himself. It was the most beautiful, most romantic thing she had ever seen in her life and she was stunned that he had made it himself.

"Steven…" She whispered.

"You like it?" He asked holding onto her hips gently.

"Steven…it's beautiful. But how did you? When did you? Why?" She asked just rambling on because she was so excited.

He laughed and turned her around so he could see her face. "I did it this morning. And I did it to prove to you how much you mean to me, and that this time will be different. I won' disappoint you again. That's a promise."

Jackie melted at his words and she wrapped her arms around his neck wrapping him in a tight embrace. "Oh Steven…"

"So you like it?" He asked.

"I love it." She said before pulling away from the hug and grabbing his face in her hands and kissing him passionately. "I love you." She whispered.

He smiled and kissed her again. "I love you too."

"Did you make all this wonderful looking food?" She asked looking at it all.

"Yep. Even made the deviled eggs for you." He smirked.

She laughed and kissed his cheek. "This is seriously amazing."

He laughed and led her over to one of the cushions and waited until she was seated before he sat down across form her. "I'm glad you like it." He said as he poured her a glass of wine and handed it to her.

"Mmm…Thank you." She said taking a sip.

"So…you haven't said one thing about me saying this was my condo…" He said pouring his own glass.

She looked up at him gain. "I forgot all about that after I saw this…" She looked around and then took a deep breathe and whispered. "Steven…is this really your condo?"

He smirked. "Yep."

"When did you buy a condo? And with what money?" She asked.

He shrugged. "Well I bought it about three days ago. And my Dad gave me a down payment for it."

"Steven…I…I don't really know what to say…I mean…what does this mean?" She asked.

He shrugged. "Well…I don't know…I guess I just figured it was about time I move out of the Foreman's basement."

"Do they know?" She asked setting her wine glass down.

"I told them last night. Mrs. Foreman cried…but she understood. And Red said he was proud of me…so I guess that is a good thing."

She nodded her head and took a bite of her food. "It is a good thing."

It was silent for a few moments and Hyde could tell she was trying to figure out what all this meant. And the nagging, nervous feeling was starting to creep into his lungs again. "Jacks…what are you thinking?"

She looked up at him and smiled slightly. "Steven…why did you bring me here? What is this all supposed to mean?" She asked.

He took a deep breathe. "I…I wanted to show you my new place."

"Steven…" She whispered. "Is this some sort of…I mean are you-?"

"Yes. It's my way of showing you I want a real commitment." He said very fast.

She took a deep breathe. "Ok…wow…um…Steven I don't know if-"

"I know that this just all started over again for us…" He scooted closer to her. "I don't want to do something you aren't ready for. So…well…actually."

She shifted nervously in her seat as he reached into his pocket. Her heart began to race faster when she saw what he was holding. It was a black velvet box…a year ago this would have been her dream come true…but now she knew she wasn't ready. "Steven I-"

"I know you're not ready…" He whispered.

She looked up at him nervously. "Then what-?"

"I just…I wanted to show you that I had this…that I've had this…" He corrected himself.

Jackie wrapped her arms around her legs. "Sam told me you did…" She whispered.

He looked up at her surprised. "How did she-?"

"She found it." She whispered staring only at the black box afraid to look him in the eye. "I think she thought it was for her…but she read the inscription."

"Yeah it says F-"

"Forever you're Puddin Pop." She whispered.

"Jackie I…"

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this moment…and yet…now that it's here…I know I'm not ready." She laughed bitterly. "Ironic isn't it?"

"I know you aren't ready…and that's ok. But…I just wanted you to see it…I wanted you to know that I had it back when you left for Chicago." He explained.

"Why did you buy it?" She asked. "I thought you didn't want to get married then."

He nodded his head. He knew this all needed to be said. "Well…I started to think about what I really wanted…and I knew I wanted you. And I realized when you gave me that ultimatum that if it came down to either loosing you…or marrying you…I would pick marrying you. I was afraid to loose you…"

She whispered. "But you lost me anyway."

He sighed. "Yeah…I did."

"God Steven…if I had known-" She started.

"Would you have stayed in Point Place instead of running off to Chicago with Kelso?" He asked.

She could hear the pain in his voice. "I didn't want to leave you…" She whispered. "But I didn't want to get my heart crushed again. I'm so sorry…maybe this was all my fault-" She said shaking her head sadly.

"Jackie…" He placed a hand on her knee. "It was both of our faults. We were both afraid. I pushed you to leave…I gave you no indication that we would be together…that I loved you. You were right about that part…that's why you left. I know…" He whispered.

"I never would have done anything with Michael…" She whispered. "I could never in a million years do that to you."

"I know that now…" He whispered.

"You were going to ask me to marry you?" She asked looking back at the box.

He nodded his head. "Yep."

"God…" She whispered. "Steven how did we get here?"

He shrugged. "I don't know Jackie…but I do know that this is what I want."

She looked up at him. "Steven we can't get married. Not yet…"

He nodded his head. "I know…just promise me someday…someday we'll get married." He whispered.

She took a deep breathe. "Yes Steven. I promise that someday…we'll get married."

He let the breathe he had been holding in go. "Good."

She nudged him. "Yeah…good."

He smiled at her and went to put the box back in his pocket and noticed the desperate look on her face. He laughed inwardly and looked up at her. "Did you want something Jackie?" He asked.

"Can I just…can I see it?" She asked.

He laughed and handed her the box. "Here."

She greedily took the box from his hands and settled herself in between his legs, leaning her back against his chest. Nervously, she opened the box and her breathe caught in her throat at the sight of it.

"Oh Steven…" She whispered.

"If you don't like it-" He stuttered nervously.

"No…Steven it is absolutely beautiful." She whispered picking it up and twirling it around. She read the inscription. "Forever you're Puddin Pop."

"Jackie…someday…someday I want you to wear this ring." He whispered into her hair.

She angled her head to look at him. "And someday I want to wear this ring…" She took one last look at it and then placed it back in the box. "And someday I will…"

Hyde took the box from her and kissed her head before putting it in his pocket again. "Right…someday you will."

"I'm sorry Steven…" She whispered taking his hand in hers. "You have no idea how badly I just want to put that ring on and start madly planning our amazing wedding and future…but I can't yet…"

He held her closer. "It's ok…"

"Hey Steven?" She asked nervously.

"Yeah babe?" He asked.

"Now that that is all settled…there's something else we should talk about." She said moving to look at him.

He nodded his head. "What is it?"

"About the condo…did you-?"

"I bought it for us to live in together." He said honestly.

Her eyes lit up. "You did!" She yelled and then calmed herself. "I mean…you did?"

He laughed. "Yeah…I did…whenever you're ready. I'm moving in tomorrow…but if you're not-"

"No. No…I can do that…I mean…if you want me to…I can do that." She laughed excitedly.

He smiled happily and kissed her. "Yeah?"

She nodded her head. "Yeah…I'll have to talk to Fez first of course."

"He knows all about it…I told him. Apparently he wants to ask Maggie to move into the apartment with him whenever you are ready to leave." He said.

"Oh really? Good for him." She smiled.

He nodded his head. "Yeah…good for him."

"So…we're really going to do this?" She asked.

"As long as this is what you want…" He whispered.

She nodded her head excitedly. "This is what I want…"

He smiled and pulled her in for a kiss. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that." He whispered sighing with relief.

"So…you want to show me around the rest of the condo?" She asked excitedly.

He laughed. "Yeah come on." He stood up and reached out for her hand.

She took it happily and stood up as he walked around the apartment. "So this…is the living room obviously. And over here…this is the kitchen."

"Did you cook all that food in here?" She asked.

He nodded his head. "Yep. I slept here last night…"

She nodded. "Where's the bedroom?" She asked.

"That will be the end of our tour." He said wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

She laughed. "Oh of course it will be."

"This is one of the spare bedrooms over here…one of the bathrooms." He opened the back door. "This is the backyard."

"Steven! There's a pool" She yelled.

"Yeah…unfortunately its winter so it's still covered."

"Oh you thought about this one didn't you?" She pushed him.

"Yep…you in a bikini holding a beer for me when I get home from a long day at work…" He smirked.

"Pig." She muttered.

"And you haven't even seen the two hot tubs yet." He pointed out.

"Two?" She asked.

"Yep…my Daddy is rich." He laughed. "There's one out here…and one in our bathroom." He said.

She shrieked in excitement. "I love this condo."

"Come on…I'll show you the bedroom." He said picking her up causing her to giggle.

"Oh Mr. Hyde…you're just so strong!" She laughed.

He groaned. "Oh dear God…"

She laughed as he set her down in front of the door. She looked at him and he nodded his head so she turned the knob. Her breathe caught in her throat at the sight of the room. "It's beautiful." She whispered.

"Thought you'd like it…Mrs. Foreman helped me decorate." He told her.

She smiled at him. "Good…otherwise I would have thought you were gay."

He laughed. "Trust me…I'm not gay."

She poked his chest. "Oh don't worry…I know…"

She walked around the room…there was hardwood floors. Two beautiful wooden dressers, a ceiling fan right over the four poster bed that was draped in beautiful white sheets and a comforter. There were big glass windows that showed a wonderful view. The walls were a light shade of blue…just pretty enough for her but still manly enough for him. He had even placed pictures around the room…some of them…some of the group.

"Oh Steven…it's amazing." She whispered.

"I'm glad you like it…" He said leaning up against the door frame.

She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Steven…I know we will be very happy here."

He smiled and kissed her gently. "Me too…"

She took a deep breathe. "Well…with all this excitement and talking…I've worked up quite an appetite." She whispered.

"Well I made plenty of food." He said.

"Can we go eat it?" She asked.

He smiled and kissed her once more. "Yeah…come on…"

Jackie ran out to the living room, leaving Hyde to look at the bedroom that was now officially theirs. "That woman is gonna kill me…" He whispered. "Someday soon room…she'll be here…I promise."

"Steven!" She yelled from the living room.

He laughed. "Coming dear."

Hyde went out to the living room to join his future fiancé…future wife…and he had never felt so happy in his life. Things were finally coming together for him and Jackie and he wouldn't let anything get in their way. No one…no one could stop him from being with this woman for the rest of his life. And now that he had her…he would never let her go again.

* * *

**You know what to do! Review! Review! Reivew! Upnext-The gang goes out to celebrate before the upcoming wedding of Donna and Eric. And interesting things happen when alcohol is involved. Look for an update soon. But for now Review please! **


	17. Falling Slowly

* * *

The next morning, Jackie woke to the squeaky sounds of Fez singing in the shower. She groaned and through a pillow over her head to try and drowned him out. But she had no suck luck. She sighed and glanced over at the clock, 9:23. She slowly sat up and through her robe on to ward off the cold weather as she stepped out into the living room. Yawning she found Hyde who was dead asleep on the couch. She smiled and leaned down and stroked his face softly. The night before he had brought her home and decided to crash on the couch because he was to tired to go home, and they weren't ready to be that close again. Not until she moved in. She walked to the kitchen and poured a cup of coffee for him and brought it over to the couch, waving it in front of his face. The strong smell stirred him and he opened his eyes slowly and smiled. 

"Coffee." He whispered.

She laughed. "Yeah. You need to get to the store soon anyway, since you are leaving early to go out tonight."

He sat up and nodded his head. "Yeah…" He stretched and yawned taking the coffee from her and taking a sip. "Mmm…this is good. Thanks."

She nodded her head. "No problem."

Fez opened the door standing there in his towel and smiled at his friends. "Morning lovers." He laughed.

Jackie sighed. "You are such a moron."

"What did I do?" He asked, hand on hip.

"You suck at singing." She spat at him.

"Uh! Like you are any better!" He yelled.

"No. I'm not…but I don't wake people up with it." She persisted.

"When are you moving out?" He asked angrily.

"Oh you'll miss me." She laughed.

"Sure. I'll miss sneaking peeks of you in the shower." He said peevishly.

Hyde through a pillow at him. "Dill hole."

"What? Your girlfriend is sexy." He shrugged and walked into his room.

Jackie laughed. "Well…you can't argue with that."

Hyde turned back to Jackie and smiled at her. "No. I can't."

Just as Jackie was leaning in to kiss him the phone rang causing Hyde to groan and try and pull Jackie to him. "Hello?"

On the other end of the phone Donna was frantically pacing her bedroom. "I'm getting married in two days!" She yelled.

Jackie held the phone away from her causing Hyde to raise his eyebrow as he sucked on her neck. "Donna?"

"Who else would it be idiot?" She asked.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "I see those pregnancy hormones are doing wonders on you."

Donna sighed. "Sorry."

"You are forgiven. This time. Now…what's up?" She asked trying unsuccessfully to push Hyde away. "Steven…" She hissed.

"What?" He asked playfully.

"Can you tell your crazy horny boyfriend to pry his lips away from your body for one moment so I can talk to you?" An annoyed Donna said.

Jackie laughed and looked down at Hyde who was staring at her with his bottom lip out pleading with her. "Well you heard the pregnant lady. Get your paws off me."

Hyde laughed and stood up defeated, throwing his hands up. "Fine. Fine. I give up."

Jackie laughed and pushed him away laughing. "So…what's up Donna?"

"I'm getting married in two days! And we have the party thing tonight with everyone and you know what! I'm starting to freak out a little!" She yelled.

Jackie laughed. "Donna…slow down. That's normal. You just have cold feet."

"Can you just please come over and comfort me before we go out tonight?" She whined.

Jackie looked at Hyde sadly and nodded her head. "Yeah. Sure I'll be right over."

Hyde groaned. "Damn Donna."

"Great! Oh…and on your way you wanna pick up some ice cream?" She asked.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Donna…its 9:30 in the morning."

"And I'm pregnant." She paused. "So get me some damn chunky monkey!" Click.

Jackie sighed. "Well…I have to go get Donna some ice cream and then go over there…" She said getting up.

"But its 9:30 in the morning." He said.

Jackie through her hands up in the air. "Well…being pregnant does strange things to you."

He laughed and pulled her close to him. "I can't wait to see you all pregnant. My little pregnant woman." He kissed her lips.

"Oh…seeing as how awesome it is so far for Donna…I'm _really_ looking forward to it."

Jackie said sarcastically.

Hyde laughed. "Come on. It'll be worth it when we have little Jackie and Hyde's of our own." He said.

She laughed. "Sure. A few more kids to terrorize the neighborhood."  
He laughed. "Well I guess I have to get to the record store anyway…I'll see you tonight at the bar?" He asked.

"Yep. I'll be there." She stood on her tip toes and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"Good luck with the crazy girl." He said smacking her on the butt on her way to change.

Hyde shook his head and laughed as he grabbed his coat and made his way to the record store. Jackie got changed and made her way over to the Pinciotti's. When she entered the living room, she found a nervous Bob pacing in front of the couch. When he saw Jackie he through his hands up happily and grabbed Jackie, hugging her tightly.

"Oh thank God you are here!" He yelled.

"Is she really that bad?" She asked.

"She's been throwing things around for hours!" He yelled.

Jackie sighed. "Alright. I'll go up and talk to her. Stay here…actually…go make some food. I got her the ice cream she wanted…but I doubt that will hold her off for to long."

Bob nodded his head. "Good thinking."

Jackie walked up the stairs to her former bedroom that she shared with Donna for nearly two years. She knocked on the door gently and heard a muffled "Come in.", so she entered with caution. She found Donna sprawled out on her bed, crying her eyes out.

"Oh Donna…" Jackie said rushing to her side. "Donna…why are you crying?"

"Does Eric love me?" She asked.

Jackie looked at her like she was crazy. "Donna…he's madly in love with you. Why would you ever doubt that?" She asked.

Donna sniffled softly. "Well he ran out on me the first time we tried this…"

Jackie nodded her head and patted her back. "To be fair…you thought about it too."

Donna sat up. "But I showed up!"

Jackie nodded her head and pushed back on the bed a little. "You're right. But…back then you guys were just kids. You weren't ready yet…but now you are. And with the baby on the way…you two are going to be one big happy family before you know it." She smiled at her.

Donna took a deep breathe. "You really thing so?"

"I know so. You two are perfect for each other…he's all skinny and spindly looking…and you…you are such an Amazon and strong. Opposites really do attract." She smirked.

Donna laughed. "You could say the same for you and Hyde."

Jackie nodded. "Yeah you could…" Donna seemed to be feeling better. "Ready for some ice cream?" She asked.

Donna nodded her head. "And then let's find wicked hot outfits that will totally knock out our men for tonight."

Jackie laughed. "Sounds good."

* * *

Back at Groove's that afternoon Hyde was ringing up a customer when Kelso, Fez and Eric came into the store. Kelso and Fez were goofing around while Eric looked like he had been sucker punched in the stomach. They walked up to the counter and Eric collapsed on the stool next to him. Kelso laughed."He just realized he's gonna be a Dad." He laughed. 

Hyde smiled. "Freakin out are we?"

"How did this happen?" Eric asked.

"Well…Eric…" Fez started. "When a boy loves a girl."

"He doesn't have to love her." Hyde said.

"This is true." Kelso nodded.

"Yeah…Kelso and Brooke are proof of that." Hyde said.

Kelso huffed. "Damn Hyde! I love her now!"

Hyde laughed. "Yeah cuz she's got a great rack."

Kelso nodded his head sadly. "Yeah…that's true. Know who else had a great rack?" A beat. "Your sister! BURN!" He yelled.

Hyde stood up and frogged him on the arm. "Shut it Kelso."

"Ok can we stop talking about the sisters you've done?" Eric asked angrily. "I'm having a nervous break down here!"

Hyde sighed. "Alright…alright…calm down Erica." He shook his head. "Look…Eric you love Donna don't you?" He asked.

Eric nodded. "Of course I do."

"Alright…then you and Donna will be very happy together. And while you didn't actually plan the whole baby thing…at least not this soon…I think you guys will be good parents. I mean…you can't be any worse than mine." He shrugged.

Eric rolled his eyes. "Gee thanks…"

Hyde laughed. "Eric. You have great parents…so you'll be just fine."

Eric took a deep breathe. "Yeah…yeah…you're right."

"Of course I am." A beat. "And besides…if you stand up Donna again…Red will stick his foot in your ass…and then Donna will bury you alive."

Eric nodded his head. "Yeah…I'd like to avoid those two things at all costs."

Hyde slapped him on the back. "Good man. Now…tonight let's have one more roaring night as un-married individuals. And then let's get you two hitched."

Kelso through his hand in the air. "Kick ass! I love weddings!"

"Yes…I hope to nail the hottest bride's maid." Fez smiled happily.

"Uh…not gonna happen…seeing as Jackie is the hottest bride's maid…and if anyone is nailing her…it'll be me." Hyde said pointing to himself.

"Oh yeah…how's the hot make up sex going?" Kelso asked.

Hyde shook his head. "It's not." He shrugged.

"What?" All three boys asked in disbelief.

"What?" He asked. "We just got back together."

Fez nodded. "Yes. But when you two were together before…you could hardly keep your hands off each other. I remember I was there most of the time!"

Hyde grimaced. "Gross man. If I catch you doing that again I'm going to kill you with my bare hands." He said sternly.

"Well he won't have to spy cuz you two aren't doin it." Kelso said angrily.

Hyde rolled his eyes. "What's the big deal? I think that Jackie and I need to take our time…ya know since I screwed up so badly." He stated.

Eric nodded his head and slapped his friend on the back. "I'm proud of you man. This must be hard for you…seeing as you are so attracted to the devil."

Hyde shrugged. "It's not so bad…" All three boys looked at him like he was completely full of shit and Hyde caved. "You're right. It totally sucks…I haven't had sex since we broke up before Chicago…I'm dying here. My hand doesn't do the things Jackie can do!" He yelled throwing his head down on the counter.

"You haven't had sex since before Chicago!" Kelso said shocked.

Hyde nodded. "I couldn't have sex with Sam…I couldn't…she wasn't…she just wasn't-"

"Jackie?" Eric interjected.

Hyde sighed. "Yeah…she wasn't Jackie."

The three boys stared at him and smiled. "Wow…you really do love her." Kelso said.

Hyde nodded. "Yeah man…I do."

Fez smiled. "Good for you. But I'm pretty sure if you don't do it soon your cohunes are going to have a nervous break down."

Hyde nodded his head vigorously. "You have no idea…I finally understand how you felt all those years…"

Fez nodded sadly. "It was a very lonely time in my life…" He said getting chocked up.

Kelso rubbed his back. "Good job Hyde…you know how sensitive he gets about those years. It's ok little buddy…it's gonna be ok…"

"My cohunes miss Maggie…" He said sadly.

"Weren't you with her last night?" Eric asked.

"Yes…but when you have something once Eric…it's hard not to have it all the time. I suppose you wouldn't know that since you probably suck in bed because you are so scrawny." He said.

Eric sighed. "I can't be that bad if I knocked a girl up."

"Can we stop talking?" Hyde said. "This is all going to an uncomfortable place."

"Sure. We need to go get ready for tonight anyway." Kelso said. "Come on Fez."

Fez nodded his head. "See you later boys."

Eric and Hyde waved and Hyde started cleaning up. Eric took a deep breathe. "So…you really think I'll be an ok father?"

Hyde nodded and slapped him on the back. "Yeah…I think you'll be great."

Eric smiled. "Thanks. Oh…and Donna and I talked about it last night…and we want you and Jackie to be our kids God parents.  
We figure the coolness that we lack will rub off on them from you guys."

Hyde laughed. "I suppose it will." A beat. "And I would love to be your kids God father…thanks."

"Alright…let's get going. We don't want to keep the girls waiting." Eric said.

"Yeah…Jackie gets rough when she's angry at me." He shuddered. "She may be small…but she's got a mean punch."

Eric laughed. "Let's go.

* * *

That night, the boys were sitting in the large bar down on Main Street. They were laughing and each drinking their first beer waiting for the girls to show up. Just then the door opened and Jackie, Donna, Maggie and Brooke all walked in all wearing long black coats. The boys looked at each other confused by their attire but when Jackie winked at Hyde he knew he was in for one hell of a night. Jackie nodded at the girls, and one by one starting with Brooke the girls took off their coats revealing their sexy outfits. The boys stared in pure amazement and shock at the girls. Brooke was wearing a red dress that went down to her knees. Maggie was wearing a tight skirt with a black top that dipped low to reveal just enough cleavage. Donna was wearing a blue dress that fit her well and hid the small baby bump that was growing. And Jackie…Jackie was wearing the tightest black dress Hyde had ever seen in his life. It clung to her body like a glove, resting about two inches above her knees and going as a halter top, revealing her sexy back and dipping low in the very front to show off her cleavage. Hyde's foot fell from the chair it was seated on as he stared at Jackie. 

She giggled. "I bought the girls some new outfits." She looked at her handy work. "What do you guys think?"

"Uh…" Was all the four boys could muster up.

"I think they like it…" Brooke said pulling Kelso up towards the dancing floor.

"Of course they do." Donna said. "Dance with me Eric." She pouted.

"I'll do anything you want me to do." He said following her to the dance floor.

"Buy me a drink Fezzie?" Maggie asked.

"I'll buy you anything you want baby." He said following her to the bar.

Hyde just sat there staring, mesmerized at Jackie. She smirked at him and tossed her long curls behind her shoulders. "What? Never seen a little black dress before?"

Hyde scoffed. "Jackie…you look…you look…so…so God damn sexy."

Jackie smiled. "Don't I always?"

Hyde nodded. "Of course…but you just…" He stood up and held her hips looking her up and down. "I can't even…holy crap…my cohunes are in so much trouble." He mumbled.

Jackie heard him but chose to ignore it. "By me a drink?" She asked.

He nodded his head. "What do you want?" He asked rubbing her sides.

She smiled and traced her finger along his jaw line. "Margarita please…" She whispered.

"Be right back…" He said not wanting to let her go. "Just don't…go anywhere…ok." He smirked. "Stay here…and just…look like that when I get back."

She shrugged. "Whatever you want baby."

She laughed and took the seat he had been sitting in and crossed her legs eyeing the nervous Hyde that was at the bar. He kept glancing over at her at she laughed every time. Just then a tall blonde haired boy came up beside her and knelt down looking her up and down. She groaned.

"How you doing little lady?" He asked.

"Just great. My boyfriend is buying me a drink over there." She said pointing to him.

He laughed. "Sure…sure…I saw him…but honey I can do things he could never do."

She laughed and looked him up and down. "I highly doubt that."

"You'll never know until you try will you?" He asked.

Hyde walked over and looked at Jackie. "Is there a problem here?" He asked.

Jackie shook her head and smiled at Hyde. "Nope." She stood up and held Hyde's half empty beer and laughed. "In fact…I was just getting rid of him." She said pouring the drink all over the guys shocked head.

Hyde laughed as well as everyone else in the bar. "That's my girl."

"Sorry buddy…but I really don' want to try. I already have my man." She said wrapping her arm around Hyde's.

The guy scoffed and shook the beer off. "Whatever. You are just like every other stupid whore out here."  
"Oh no…" Hyde said. "You shouldn't have done that." He said before his fist collided with the guys face.

The gang assembled around them. "What the fuck?"

Jackie laughed. "Good punch baby…but I think you missed something." She said smirking as her heel collided with his little member causing him to double over and everyone else laughed. "Now you definitely can't do what he does."  
The guy held his nose and lower regions and ran off leaving a laughing group behind them. "Good job Jacks." Hyde said kissing her cheek.

She shrugged. "I learned from the best."  
"Here's your drink." He said handing her her margarita.

"Thank you." She said taking a sip. "Now the part can really begin!" She yelled. "Except for you Donna…remember…drink water…or soda…otherwise it will turn out all spindly." She said pointing to Eric.

"Nice." Eric said. "Real nice…"

"Whatever." Hyde laughed. "Let's party!"

They all yelled and clinked their drinks together before they all took their first sips. The night was young…and they were here to party…to party like they never had before. Five hours later, and god knows how many drinks downed, the boys were all playing darts laughing as the girls sat at a booth laughing do to their drunk (except for Donna) state.

"So…Jackie…" Brooke started. "How are things going with Hyde?"

Jackie smiled and looked over at Hyde with a dazed, drunk expression and giggled. "Things…things are going very well." She said biting the olive that was in her martini.

Donna laughed. "Oh boy…I know that expression."

Jackie pushed her slowly. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"That's the Hyde just satisfies me so much look." Donna said laughing.

Jackie and the other girls laughed. "Donna! Shh…"

"Wait…" Maggie said. "Unless…you aren't…"

"No way." Donna said shaking her head. "There's no way you two haven't had sex yet." Donna said in disbelief.

Jackie shrugged shyly. "It just hasn't come up yet…" She whispered.

Fez who had come over to talk to Maggie stood on the sidelines to hear what Jackie had to say. Brooke raised her eyebrow. "It hasn't come up yet?" She asked.

Jackie sighed. "What! Why does everything have to be about sex! Is it really that big of a deal that we haven't yet?" She asked.

Donna smiled and put her hand on her friend's. "Of course it's not…it's a good thing that you two are taking it slow." She said.

Jackie nodded. "It's not like I don't want to…" She whispered.

Donna smirked at Maggie and Brooke. "Here we go…" She whispered.

Jackie's head shot up. "Well Jesus Donna can you blame me? I haven't had an orgasm that wasn't self inflicted since before Chicago! And trust me! Once you sleep with Steven Hyde…there is no turning back!"

All four girls stared at each other for a moment and then bust out laughing. Fez's eyes bugged in his head and he ran over to the boys out of breathe when he got there. The three goys looked at each other confused by what was going on.

"What's wrong boy?" Kelso asked Fez like he was talking to a dog. "Speak boy. Speak."  
"Hyde!" Fez yelled.

Hyde looked at him both confused and worried. "What is it Fez? What's wrong?"

"Jackie!" He yelled.

Hyde's eyes bugged. "What about Jackie? Is she ok? Is she hurt? Is some guy messing with her again?" He asked looking around.

"No." He shook his head and took a deep breathe.

"Well then spit it out. What's going on with Jackie?" He asked again.

Fez took a few more breathes and looked at Hyde. "I heard her talking to the girls about you." He said.

Hyde shifted nervously. "Yeah and? What did she say?"

Fez smiled at his friend. "They were talking about sex." He said.

All three boys leaned in closer. "Oh this otta be good. I bet she says I was better in the sack then you." Kelso said.

Hyde frogged Kelso. "Shut up man. What'd she say?" He asked.

"The girls asked her if she had had sex with you yet…and she obviously said no…and then…then…" He smiled happily. "She goes…" He clears his throat to do his Jackie impersonation. "Well Jesus Donna can you blame me! I haven't had an orgasm that wasn't _self inflicted _since before Chicago! And trust me! Once you sleep with Steven Hyde…there is no turning back!" He said.

Hyde's eyes bugged in his head. "Holy crap…"

"Self inflicted?" Kelso asked. "What's that mean?"

Eric swallowed hard. "Kelso my friend…it means…it means she masturbated."

Kelso jumped back. "Whoa! Jackie touching herself! Well now that's something I wanna see!" He yelled.

Hyde frogged Kelso on the chest. "Shut up man! Don't talk about my girl like that."

"How are your cohunes now?" Fez asked smiling happily.

Hyde smiled and rubbed his hands together. "Well my crazy little foreign friend…they are about ready for a home run." He smiled.

"Go get her tiger." Eric said slapping him on the back.

"You don't care if I skip out early do you Foreman?" He asked.

Eric shook his head. "What are you kidding? You are about to have sex man! I'd leave!"

Hyde nodded. "Right. Ok…see you losers later. Don't call me." He said.

Hyde walked over to the girls in his drunken stated and Jackie smiled and jumped up when she saw him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and swayed against him causing emotions to stir within him.

"Steven!" She yelled happily. "I missed you so much baby." She said kissing his neck.

Hyde groaned. "Yeah…I was thinking we should get out of here." He whispered.

Jackie looked up at him in her drunken daze. "Yeah?"

He swallowed hard trying to not push her…and try to get his conscience to out win the alcohol floating in his bran. "Yeah…if you want to."

Jackie nodded her head. "I'll see you girls later." She said. "Let's go baby."  
Hyde squeezed her hand as they walked out of the bar and he looked around the street. "I'm drunk…" He slurred.

She giggled. "Me too!"

"I can't drive…" He laughed.

"Let's walk…" She whispered hugging him tightly to ward off the cold air.

"My place our yours?" He asked.

She giggled and nuzzled his nose. "Don't you mean our place?" She asked.

He smirked. "Damn…let's go." He said hoisting her on his back and slowly but surely walking in the direction of their condo which wasn't to far away. When they finally got to the door, Jackie was sucking on his neck and Hyde was nervously trying to open the door with his keys. He was stumbling in his drunken, slash aroused state and Jackie laughed.

"Steven…need a little help there?" She asked.

Hyde groaned. "No…just give me a second…"He said finally opening the door. "Aha…success." He whispered as Jackie pulled him in the door.

"Mmmm…so…what were you thinking for tonight?" She asked tracing his chest with her index finger.

"Holy fuck…" He groaned. "Jackie…" He whispered pulling her to him.

"Come and get me baby…" She whispered.

Hyde grabbed her waist and pulled her to his chest crashing her lips against his. They embraced in passionate kiss that was turning them both on and igniting the flame that was deep within them. Hyde pushed Jackie up against the far wall and busily tried to undo the ties of the back of her dress. She groaned when he wasn't taking it off faster.

"Steven…hurry baby." She said biting down on his neck.

"I'm trying…I really am…" He groaned.

"Faster baby faster…" She groaned impatiently.

"Damn woman…we haven't even started yet." He said.

"Well we would have if you could take the damn dress off." She said.

"I'm trying Jackie!" He yelled.

"Oh screw this!" She yelled pushing him back and ripping his shirt off and unbuttoned his pants and threw them down his legs loving that he didn't have boxers on. "Oh God…" She moaned.

"Jackie…take that damn dress off." He groaned.

She smirked and pushed him back farther as she reached behind her and undid the laces of the halter top and slowly, and sexily pushed it down her body leaving Hyde in a messed up daze. "You want this?" She asked pushing the dress over her breasts exposing them to his hungry gaze.

"Jackie…" He moaned.

"What about this?" She said as it slid over her stomach causing another satisfied groan. "And this?" She asked. As it slid over her hips exposing her naked crotch to him earning a loud moan to escape his mouth as he picked her up. "I'll take that as a yes."  
Hyde groaned and through her down on the four poster bed of their soon to be bedroom. "God damn Jackie…" He groaned.

"I'm drunk…" She laughed.

Since the alcohol had hit her more than him he let his conscience take over for a moment. "Jackie…is this what you want?" He asked.

"Steven…" Jackie started racking her nails up and down his back. "I haven't had sex…except for with myself since we broke up before Chicago…trust me…I want it…" She whispered and he groaned as her small slender fingers enclosed around his already aroused member. "I need it…" She hissed.

"Fuck…" He said squeezing his eyes shut. "I need you too." He whispered. "So bad…so god damn badly…I need to fuck you." He said.

She smiled. "Just what I was going for…" She said spreading her legs open to him.

His lips attacked her neck wanting to prolong the inevitable as long as possible. He licked, sucked, bit and nipped every part of her skin that he could find. Her groans and sighs of pleasure were urging him on; his hands hungrily sought her breasts, her nipples already hard in excitement.

"Steven…" She moaned. "God baby…"

"God I missed this…" He mumbled into the skin of her thigh.

Her breathe hitched as she felt his finger flick her clit. "Uh! Steven!" She moaned.

"Need more than a self inflicted orgasm?" He asked smirking at her.

"How did you-" But her question was stopped when she felt his tongue on her clit and a finger slip between her folds. "Oh God!" She moaned.

His tongue and fingers continued their assault on her most private of places until she was literally writhing and shaking in pleasure melting in his arms. As he slid back up her body, leaving a trail of kisses as he went Jackie smirked and flipped him over causing him to groan in surprise. Her fingers made a downward trail to her favorite part of his anatomy. He sucked in his breathe as she lowered her head down to his aching member and sighed happily when he felt her lick him tentatively.

"Jackie…" He moaned.

She smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Yes?" She asked.

"Come on baby…please…" He begged.

She laughed. "As you wish." Her lips enclosed around his member electing a loud moan of approval from his mouth.

"Oh yes!" He yelled.

She sucked and hummed sending intense vibrations to course through his body. He knew that he wasn't ready for this to be over yet and didn't want to cum in her mouth. So he held her head and pulled her back causing her to stare at him confused by his movements.

"Steven?" She asked.

"I'm not ready to be done yet." He smirked as he flipped her over and leaned down to kiss him passionately.

"God Steven…" She whispered. "I love you so much."

He smiled down at her and captured her lips. "I love you too Doll."

She shrieked happily and then rubbed his chest. "Good…now show me what you got."

He smiled down at her and guided himself into her tight, warm entrance, leaning his forehead against hers. "God Jackie…"

"Oh Steven…" She moaned arching her back into him in pure pleasure.

"Oh baby…" He moaned into her neck as he began to suck on it.

She wrapped her arms around his back and clung to him as their hips rocked together in perfect rhythm. It was as if they had never parted…they fit perfectly together as they always did. The pleasure that coursed through their bodies was unlike any that either of them had ever felt in their lives. No other person in the universe could make each other feel the way they did when they were together. He grasped her lips and pulled her up into a sitting position. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms went around his neck, his went around her waist to steady her as he rocked her back and forth.

"Oh yes Steven…" She moaned. "God yes…"

"You feel so good Jackie…" He moaned.

"Steven…fuck…" She threw her head back and his lips attacked her neck. "Steven…I can't…I'm gonna…fuck…"

"Me too Jackie…me too…" He yelled. "It's ok…cum for me…" He whispered.

Jackie moaned at his words as she felt her climax approach all too soon for her liking. "Steven!" She yelled so loud he swore the walls shook.

As her walls clenched around him he groaned and his inevitable orgasm erupted within her. He moaned and groaned her name until he felt like he couldn't move ever again. "God Jackie…" He whispered, kissing her face softly.

"Steven…" She whispered. "God…that was amazing…" She laughed.

"Better than a self inflicted orgasm?" He mocked.

She pushed him. "Was Fez listening in?" She asked in a ragged voice since she was very out of breathe.

He laughed. "Yeah…"

She laughed. "Like you didn't do the same thing?" She asked.

He shrugged. "No…I definitely did. Every damn time you walked in the basement. Where did you think I was going?"

She laughed. "Going to do your wife."

He shook his head. "Remember…she wasn't my wife…and we never had sex. No…trust me…I was thinking of you…and only you."

She smiled and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. "Good to know."

He laughed and pushed her back on the bed. "Yeah…good to know."

"So…up for round too?" She asked blinking her lashes at him.

He smiled. "Oh hell yeah."

He hovered over her and began to tickle her sides electing high pitched laughs to come from his chick's mouth. But soon those giggles became moans of pleasure and pure bliss. All that could be heard for the rest of the night were moans, groans, sighs and words of love. It was a long passionate night that neither one of them were ready to let go…so they were going to pro long it as long as they could…in that bed…together.

* * *

**So...what did you think? This was was a bit longer than most of my chapters...and a little more heavy than the others. Hahaha...but I really watn to know what you think! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! PLEASE WITH A NAKED HYDE ON TOP! THANKS:D Upnext-The morning after and the rehearsal dinner stir up strong emotions within both Jackie and Hyde that make Jackie realize just how much she loves him. Keep an eye out for an update.  
**


	18. Brighter than Sunshine

**Hey guys! This is the next chapter! I hope you like it! There's just a few more chapters left in this...but I'm thinking of doing a sequal set a few years in the future if you guys like the story enough. So let me know! And also...go check out my new story Sunday Morning Rituals! It's just a cute little smutty story but I would really like some more reviews on it! Thanks! Now read and enjoy! Then REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW:D **

* * *

**  
**

The next morning, Jackie woke up with the feeling of two, strong, warm arms wrapped around her body securely. For the first time in over a year, she felt totally and completely safe. Not to mention loved. She smiled in his embrace and turned her body to face him. His eyes were shut, his mouth open just slightly breathing softly as he slept in peaceful slumber. She always loved to watch him sleep; he looked so beautiful to her as he slept. She remembered back to the night before when they finally took the next step in this new relationship of theirs. It had been perfect. His kiss, his touch his embrace was everything that she needed and even more. It made her feel alive once again, and for the first time since Chicago, and before Sam, she felt happy. She wished she could say she wasn't scared but she still was…there was always that nagging feeling in the back of her mind that this could all go wrong. But she felt that they could be ok this time around…She leaned up slowly and kissed him gently on the lips causing him to stir in his sleep.

"Mmmm…" Was his response.

Jackie smiled and stroked the side of his face. "Steven…" She whispered.

He opened one eye and smiled at her, dropping a kiss on her temple. "Morning Jackie…" He whispered and tightened his grip on her.

She giggled. "Well someone's sleepy this morning…"

He groaned. "Mhm…"

She laughed. "Hm…I wonder why…" She giggled and wrapped her arms around his waist.

He laughed. "How are you so peppy this morning?" He asked.

Jackie sucked and nipped on his neck. "Because you made me very, very happy last night." She whispered.

He laughed. "I suppose I did."

He still wasn't opening his eyes and he didn't seem as happy as she was, so she stopped her assault on his neck and turned to look at him. "Steven…" She whispered.

Something in her tone made him open his eyes to look at her. "Hey…what's wrong? You were just so happy a second ago."

She frowned. "Yeah…and you're not." She paused and looked up at him with scared eyes. "Steven…was I no good?" She asked nervously.

His eyes widened in shock and complete surprise. "Are you insane?"

"You're not happy." She whispered. "Not like me."

Hyde sighed and held her face in his hands. "Jacks…I am happy. I'm just also hung-over." He smiled weakly at her but she didn't seem to feel better. "Jackie…last night was amazing. It was something I had been looking forward to for so long…you were great. We were great…I'm just hung-over."

She smiled sadly. "So…you are happy?"

He smiled and nodded his head, leaving a sweet kiss on her lips. "Very."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist again snuggling into his chest. "Good."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Mmmm…I have no desire to go to the rehearsal tonight." He whispered into her hair.

She nodded her head. "Me either…I just want to stay here."

"They'll kill us…" He groaned.

She laughed. "I could take Eric any day."

He laughed. "Probably could. But Donna…that's a whole other story. I wouldn't even want to mess with her."

Jackie laughed. "Stupid Lumberjack."

He laughed and sat up slowly, stretching and yawning. "Come on. Time to get up."

Jackie traced his back with her fingers and he turned to look at her, laying before him with a beautiful smile on her face that melted his heart over and over. "Do we have to?"

He chuckled softly and hovered over her and kissed her delicately on the lips. "Unfortunately so…"

Jackie groaned and put her hands on his chest pushing him off of her. "Fine. Then don't kiss me like that, otherwise we won't be leaving for a few hours."

He groaned. "Damn straight."

She turned and raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't be cocky Steven. It's a very big turn off."

He nodded his head. "Sorry."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "It's fine. Come on."

Jackie slipped out of the bed, taking the sheet with her causing Hyde to make a rather loud booing sound. Jackie giggled and winked at him as she got off the bed and found her discarded clothes from the night before and slipped them on. She smiled at Hyde as he pulled some boxers on and he leaned down to kiss her gently.

"I'll see you later. I'm gonna go back to my apartment and take a shower and meet Donna at her house." She said as she slipped on her heels.

"When are you going to move your stuff in here?" He asked pulling at her dress.

She smiled. "After the wedding."

"Right after?" He pleaded.

She laughed and leaned up to kiss him. "As soon as possible ok?"

He nodded his head and sighed. "Fine."

"See you later." She kissed him again. "Love you."

He smiled and watched her walk away. "Love you too."

* * *

Back at Donna's, Bob was nervously sitting next to Midge who as always looked stunning. Jackie smiled at Midge and made her way over to them.

"Hi Midge. I'm glad you could make it to the wedding." She said hugging her.

"I just hope that skinny neighbor boy makes it to this one." She said rolling her eyes.

Jackie laughed. "Don't worry. Steven and the boys came up with a sure fire way to make Eric show up to the wedding." She said nodding her head.

"Oh really? And what's that?" Midge asked.

"Michael is going to handcuff him to Fez who will drag him to the wedding if he has to." She said smiling.

"Good plan. Then he can't escape." Bob said.

"Yeah. Is Donna upstairs?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah. Brooke is up there too with Betsy." Bob said.

"Ok. I'll be up there."

Jackie walked up the stairs and opened the door to Donna's bedroom just as Betsy was crawling over to the door. Jackie smiled and picked her up kissing her cheek softly.

"There's my beautiful goddaughter." She said.

"Thank God you are here!" Donna yelled.

Jackie smiled at Brooke. "Hey. What's going on?" She asked.

"Jackie I'm fat…" Donna started to cry as she said it.

Brooke sighed. "The dress doesn't' really fit anymore…" Brooke said.

Jackie smiled sadly and handed Betsy off to Brooke. "Ok first of all Donna…you aren't fat. You are pregnant. And you are beautiful. So…you may have gained a little baby weight…but I'm sure that we can fix this." She said.

Donna smiled happily. "You really think so?" She asked.

Jackie nodded. "Yep. I'll call Mrs. Foreman over ok?"

Donna nodded happily. "Ok."

Jackie smiled and hugged her friend. "Don't worry Donna. As your maid of honor I have everything under control."

Just then Fez and Kelso came busting through the door. "Opps sorry!" Kelso yelled.

Fez sighed. "Damn. Kelso you said they would all be naked rolling around and having pillow fights!" He yelled.

Kelso sighed. "It's cuz they have Betsy. If she wasn't here they'd be naked."

Jackie sighed and pushed them out the door. "No. We wouldn't. Now get out."

"But Jackie-" Fez tried.

"Fez…go away. Go over to the Foreman's and make sure that Eric is ready for the rehearsal tonight ok?" She said.

"Isn't that Hyde's job as best man?" Kelso asked.

"He's probably over there. Just go." She said slamming the door in their faces.

"Thank you Jackie." Donna said tearfully.

"No problem. Now you sit and relax and I'll call Mrs. Foreman ok?"

Donna nodded and smiled at her best friend. "Ok."

Jackie nodded and picked up the phone and dialed the Foreman's number. "Hello?" She heard a familiar husky voice say.

Jackie smiled. "Why hello Mr. Hyde." She said into the phone.

Hyde smiled. "Hey Jacks. Miss me already?" He asked.

She laughed. "Not quite…I was looking for Mrs. Foreman…having you answer the phone was just a nice surprise." She said.

He smiled. "Is everything ok?"

Jackie laughed quietly. "Donna gained a little baby weight and her dress doesn't fit as well as it did before. So I need Mrs.  
Foreman to come over and adjust it before Donna has a complete nervous break down."

Hyde laughed. "Alright. I'll tell her to come over."

Jackie smiled. "Alright. I'll talk to you later baby."

"Ok. I love you." He whispered.

She smiled loving that he could say it now. "You know…I don't think I'll ever get sick of hearing that." She said happily.

Hyde smiled to himself. "Of course you won't doll."

"I love you too baby." She said before hanging up the phone.

* * *

Six hours later, Donna's dress was all fixed, and fit perfectly making her look like the perfect bride. All the bride's maid dresses were set and the boy's tuxes fit perfectly as well. Now they were all assembled at the church to rehearse how the actual wedding the next day would go. The boys were standing at the top of the alter laughing and joking around as Pastor Dave talked to the girls at the end of the aisle. Donna looked pale and Jackie just hugged her and reassured her that Eric loved her. As the rehearsal proceeded Jackie made her way down the aisle and smiled when Hyde caught her eye. Once everyone as at the alter Pastor Dave began to explain how it would all work. 

"Ok. So once we get here I do the whole who gives this woman to this man bit." He explained.

"Oh that's my part!" Bob yelled. "Woohoo!"

They all laughed and Pastor Dave continued. "Ok…so then I talk a little bit about marriage and how wonderful it is…and then we begin to exchange vows."

"I feel sick…" Donna said.

Eric looked at her nervously. "Donna…you ok?" He asked.

Jackie spun Donna around. "Donna…do you want to sit down?"

Donna nodded. "Yeah…I just feel dizzy…"

Kitty chimed in. "Oh well that's normal since you are pr-" But Red put his hand over her mouth.

"Kitty…not in front of Pastor Dave." He glared.

Eric sighed. "It's not like we haven't shocked him before." He turned to Pastor Dave. "Donna's pregnant."

Pastor Dave took a deep breathe. "Well of course she is. You broke the bed for God sake."

Eric shook his head. "Yeah…whatever. Donna…why don't you sit down."

Jackie and Eric led Donna over to the front pew where she sat down. "But…now we can't rehearse." She pouted.

"Well…that can be fixed." Pastor Dave said. "We'll use the Best Man and the Maid of Honor as the example for what will be happening." He said smiling.

Jackie turned to him. "What?"

"You can stand in and show them how it works and that way they'll know what to do and Donna can rest for tomorrow."

"Please Jackie…" Donna whispered to her. "I don't want to look like a fool tomorrow."

Jackie looked back at Hyde who just shrugged his shoulders obviously not seeing the issue with this so Jackie sighed. "Um…ok."

Pastor Dave clapped his hands. "Ok. Great! So…Jackie you come over here and stand where Donna was standing before."

Everyone watched as Jackie nervously walked over and stood in front of Hyde in front of the alter.

"Now…Steven take Jackie's hands." He said.

Hyde took Jackie's small trembling hands in his and smiled at her as she tried to smile back.

"Now this is when we would recite the vows…so tomorrow…Eric will repeat after me but for now Steven will repeat after me. Steven…say…I Steven take you Jackie…"

Jackie finally looked up at Steven with a torn expression on her face as he smiled at her and whispered. "I Steven take you Jackie…"

Jackie swallowed hard as Pastor Dave continued. "To be my lawfully wedded wife."

"To be my lawfully wedded wife." He whispered.

"To have and to hold."

"To have and to hold." Hyde said smiling the whole time, the lump in Jackie's throat grew bigger.

"For richer for poorer."

Hyde smirked at her. "For richer for poorer."

"In sickness and in health."

"In sickness and in health…" Hyde whispered even softer.

"As long as we both shall live."

"As long as we both shall live." Hyde said squeezing Jackie's hand.

Jackie looked down for a moment and cleared her throat and Pastor Dave looked at her. "Now Jackie…repeat after me. I Jackie take you Steven…"

Jackie looked up at Hyde and opened her mouth to say something; everyone's eyes were on her as she started. "I…" But she stopped.

"Jackie…" Pastor Dave questioned. "Just say…I Jackie take you Steven…"

Hyde looked at her confused by her behavior and he squeezed her hands. "Come on Jacks…it's just a rehearsal."

Jackie laughed bitterly at his words. "Yeah…just a rehearsal."

"Jackie…" Pastor Dave said again as she heard everyone's little murmurs of confusion as to why Jackie was having such a hard time with this.

Jackie took a deep breathe. "I Jackie take you…" She looked at Hyde who raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm sorry…I can't do this." She said before running down the aisle past everyone and out the door.

Donna sighed. "Oh God…I should have known this would be hard for her."

Hyde sighed. "Donna what are you talking about? It wasn't even real…we were just rehearsing for you guys."

Donna sighed. "Yeah…and the last time you were in this situation you were with Sam…not Jackie."

Hyde sighed. "Damn…uh…I'll go get her."

* * *

By the time Hyde got out the door, Jackie was shrinking off in the distance. He had never seen her walk so fast in her life but he could see the gentle shake of her shoulders indicating she was crying. Hyde sighed and ran after her calling out her name.

"Jackie!" He yelled.

Jackie turned around and saw Hyde and sped up her pace. "Leave me alone Steven!" She yelled.

Hyde was to fast for her though and he finally caught her arm, spinning her around. "Hey whoa…slow down. Jacks…"

"Don't!" She yelled fighting off his touch.

"Ok…I won't touch you." He whispered backing off. "Look…I'm sorry… I didn't think how this would make you feel." He whispered.

She laughed bitterly. "Yeah…you didn't."

"Come on Jacks…you know that my wedding to Sam wasn't real…it was just a sham. I don't even remember it…" He whispered.

"Yes. I know that Steven. But it doesn't erase the fact that it happened…and it doesn't make it hurt any less." She whispered.

He nodded his head. "Fair enough…"

Jackie sighed. "Look…its just…I know were back together…but Steven you have to understand that I'm still in a lot of pain here." She said as a few tears fell from her eyes.

Hyde looked out to the night sky and took a deep breathe. "I wish I could make the pain go away Jacks…but I can't."

She nodded and rubbed the tears from her eyes. "I know…its fine…it wasn't your fault…it's just…that was too much." She whispered sadly.

"Hey…I told you I wanted to get married didn't I?" He asked rubbing her arm.

She looked down at where his hand was touching her and smiled, his touch warming her just so. "Yeah…you did…"

"Ok…well someday that will be you and me for real." He said happily.

She sighed. "Not for a long while Steven…" She whispered.

He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Ok…"

"I'm so embarrassed." She said.

Hyde shrugged. "Don't worry about it…they'll all be so loaded soon they won't remember it even happened."

Jackie laughed. "Steven…"

He smiled and pulled her to him resting her head on his chest. "Don't worry about it Doll…let's just go back in there and they can just tell them what to do tomorrow. Then we'll go have dinner with everyone and then we can go home…it's been a long few days. And tomorrow is going to be even longer…so we need our rest."

Jackie snuggled into his embrace and breathed him in. "I love you so much Steven." She whispered. "So much that it scares me sometimes."

Hyde nodded his head and kissed her gently. "I know the feeling." He took her face in his hands and looked her deep in the eyes.

"But you don't have to be afraid anymore Jacks…" He whispered.

She smiled up at him. "I don't?"

He shook his head. "No…you don't. Cuz I'm not going anywhere…" He whispered before kissing her gently.

She breathed a sigh of a relief as his hands enclosed around her waist to hold her tightly to him. His kisses made her delirious at times…they made her melt and all at the same time they made her feel safe. His kisses made her feel at home…something she never though she would feel. And it was as if all her worries were cast away as his lips touched hers just the right way. She held his scruffy face in her hands and deepened the kiss, pouring her emotions into his mouth to make him understand just how much he meant to her. But he knew…he had always known and he was sure he wasn't going to let her go again. As he broke the kiss he smiled down at her deliriously happy expression plastered on her face. He took her hand in his and led her back to the church just as everyone was coming out laughing and talking.

"What's going on?" Hyde asked, as Jackie clung to his arm.

Eric shrugged and wrapped an arm around Donna. "We figured we could just wing it. So were gonna go get some dinner now."

Jackie sighed with relief when Eric winked at her and she held on to Hyde tighter. "Good. I'm starving." She said.

"Come on dumbasses." Red barked. "Let's go to Phillies."

"Phillies Red?" Kitty asked. "We always go to Phillies."

Red shrugged. "It's dependable. Let's go."

As the gang filed into their cars and drove off together to the restaurant, Hyde pulled Jackie closer to him against the seat of the Camino and kissed the top of her head.

"You ok babe?" He asked.

She smiled and kissed his neck gently. "I'm great."

And she was. That night she and her best friends danced and ate the night away just like they were kids again. Because tomorrow they knew that there childhood would really be coming to an end as Donna and Eric were the first two take the big plunge and get married. And as much as it scared them…it also made them happy to know that after all those years they were still best friends. No whores or stupid fights could tear them apart.

* * *

**Ok so you nkow what to do! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! THANKS! I really need your feedback! So please review! Thanks:D And don't forget to check out my other story too! Sunday Morning Rituals:D  
**


	19. Before it's to Late

**  
**

The next morning, Jackie woke to the slight tapping of her fingers friend on her shoulder. She groaned and tried to push Donna's hand away. But just three seconds later, the tapping began again. Jackie peeked her eye open and eyed the clock and groaned when it said 5:30 in the morning. She turned around and glared at Donna.

"Can I help you with something?" She asked angrily.

Donna rolled her eyes. "Jackie! I'm getting married today!"

Jackie scoffed. "Yeah…if I was getting to someone as pathetic as Eric I would be freaking out too." She said as she rolled over and went back to bed.

"Jackie! Come on! Get up!" Donna said impatiently.

Jackie groaned and through the pillow over her head. "You are not getting married until one this afternoon. There is no freaking reason for you to wake me up at 5:30 in the morning!" Jackie yelled.

Donna shoved Jackie causing her to fall of the bed. "Midget."

Jackie screeched as she hit the ground and sat up completely shocked by what Donna had done. "Donna! You crazy ass lumberjack!"

Dona put her fists up. "Come and get it midget. But I'll warn you! I'm pregnant and so that means you can't hit me back!"

Jackie sighed and blew the hair out of her face and stood up at the side of the bed. "Fine. I'm up."

Donna smiled. "Thank you. Now…let's go get some breakfast." She said turning on her happy little heels and walked out of the room.

Jackie sighed. "God I hope I'm not that crazy when I'm pregnant."

* * *

Meanwhile at the Foreman's Hyde was fast asleep on his old cot. After dinner Kitty had explained that Eric and Donna were not aloud to see each other until the wedding. So the boys all slept at Eric's house and Donna and Jackie slept at Donna's. Hyde stirred in his sleep when he felt something wet and sticky on his leg. He groaned and sat up and looked down at his leg and grimaced when he saw Fez's cherry Popsicle dripping on him. He leaned forward and frogged Fez on the arm whose head was resting on his cot. Fez jumped from his slumber and yelled. 

"Aiiiii!" He yelled.

"Moron. Your popsicle is dripping on me!" He yelled.

Fez rubbed his arm and frowned at the site of the Popsicle dripping on Hyde's leg. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"I look like I'm bleeding or something." He groaned standing up looking at the little droplets of Popsicle following him.

"Sorry." He mumbled again.

"Oh God…just get up and leave so I can change." He yelled.

Fez yawned and again mumbled "Sorry" once again.

Hyde sighed and took his jeans off and looked around his old bedroom desperately hoping to find something he left in the room. Luckily a pair of old sweat pants happened to be lying in the corner and he slipped them on before walking out to the basement. Fez was now curled up on the floor clutching a pillow in his hand and Kelso was passed out on the couch. Hyde looked over at the deep freeze and noticed Eric sitting there just looking at his two idiot friends. Hyde walked over to him and jumped up onto the deep freeze and patted Eric on the back.

"Morning man." He yawned.

Eric nodded his head. "Yeah…morning."

"What time is it?" Hyde asked looking around.

"Almost six." Eric said.

Hyde's eyes popped in his head. "What the hell man?" He said.

"I know…I've been up since five." He said calmly.

Hyde groaned. "Forget this. I'm going back to bed." He said walking back towards his old bedroom.

"Hey Hyde?" Eric called out to him.

Hyde turned slowly and looked at Eric. "Yeah?"

"Am I good enough for Donna?" He asked quietly.

Hyde sighed. "Ok…" He walked over to Eric and hoisted himself up onto the deep freeze and took a deep breathe. "So…you would say I'm an honest person right Foreman?"

Eric nodded. "Yeah."

"Good…so…here I go with the honesty…No. You aren't good enough for Donna." He said bluntly.

Eric looked over at his friend. "Well geez man."

Hyde shrugged. "Oh don't take it personally. You asked me a question…and I told you I would be honest."

Eric sighed. "Come on…it's my wedding day. You couldn't lie? Just this once?" He asked.

Hyde sighed. "Look man…I was just letting you know the truth. You aren't good enough for Donna. Just like I'm not good enough for Jackie."

Eric looked over at Hyde and frowned. "I don't understand."

"Foreman…you and I lucked out. We got two of the most amazing women on the face of the earth. And there is no way that either of us could be good enough for them. A prince maybe…but not us."

Eric sighed. "Ok great…well that makes me feel wonderful. She's gonna meet a prince and leave me."

Hyde laughed. 'No man…she's not. Cuz see the thing is…they don't want princes. They want us." He smiled.

Eric thought about it for a moment. "Huh…we are lucky."

Hyde smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah…we are lucky. Now…let's wake these morons up and have a little circle time before we have to go to the wedding."

Eric nodded his head. "Sounds good. And thanks man."

Hyde nodded his head and reached for his stash behind the deep freeze. "Anytime man."

* * *

Back at the Foreman's…the girls weren't having a circle but Donna was stuffing her face with every food imaginable. Jackie was sitting across from her staring at her shocked by the sight of Donna chowing down the food. Bob was sitting next to Donna smiling proudly at his daughter. 

"Well this is just the happiest day of my life." He said.

Jackie raised an eyebrow. "Why because she has fully taken on your eating styles?"

Bob laughed. "No…although that does make me a little bit happy." He paused. "But because my baby girl is finally getting married." He started to choke up. "Aww gee…"

Jackie laughed. "Ok Donna…lay off on the food a little would you? You had a problem fitting in to your wedding dress before…let's not have that problem the day of the wedding." She said.

Donna dropped the bacon in her hand and smiled sheepishly. "You're right. Sorry."

"Ok. Why don't we go upstairs and get everything ready to take to the church." Jackie said getting up from her chair.

Jackie helped her upstairs as her baby bump was starting to show and her feet were just starting to swell. "I'm gonna be an ugo bride."

Jackie laughed and instead of throwing an insult to her decided to be the best maid of honor she could be today. "Donna…you're crazy. You're gonna be a beautiful bride."

Donna stopped dead in her tracks. "You're serious?"

Jackie smiled. "I'm serious."

Donna smiled. "Well thank you Jackie."

Jackie shrugged. "No problem. Now come on…let's get you beautified."

* * *

When the gang all got to the church, the boys were sent to one room while the girls were sent to another. The boys were all sitting and listening to some Zeppelin each drinking a beer laughing and talking when Red walked in. He groaned and rolled his eyes at the sight before him. 

"Won't you dumbass's ever grow up?" He asked.

The boys all looked at each other and shook their heads. "No."

Red groaned. "Great. Well…Tanto…I need you to go distract Laurie. For some reason she likes you and right now she is practically ripping of her bride's maid dress for some moron."

"Yes sir!" Fez yelled giddily.

"Dad…that probably wasn't the best decision. They might end up married again." Eric said nervously.

"Good. Then I'll get you both out of the house." Red yelled.

"Good plan Red. Good plan." Kelso said trying to act tough and mature.

Red rolled his eyes. "Kelso!" He yelled.

Kelso jumped and fell out of his chair dropping his beer. "What?!"

"Get out." He barked pointing towards the door.

Kelso rolled his eyes. "Fine!"

When the door shut, Hyde and Eric stood up expecting Red to yell at them but he did something that neither of them expected. He turned, put his hands in his pockets and smiled at the two of them. Eric and Hyde glanced at each other nervously…not quite sure what to do or if this was some trick and he was about to scream at them for doing something stupid like he had done a million times before. But…after a minute he didn't…he just stood…stared…and smiled. Finally, under the pressure, Eric cracked.

"Dad?" He questioned. "Are you ok?"

Hyde nodded his head. "Yeah…are you like having another heart attack? Should I go get Mrs. Foreman?" He asked.

Red laughed softly. "No…no. I'm not having a heart attack."

Eric looked at Hyde confused by his father's behavior. "Ok…so you're not having a heart attack…and I don't think you are loosing your mind. So…what's going on?" He asked.

Red took a deep breathe and stepped towards his son and the boy he had taken in and considered to be his second son.

"Boy's…I'm proud of you."

Eric and Hyde looked at each other unsure of what to say. "Uh…" Was all they could say.

Red smiled. "I know…I know I don' say things like this much." And he pointed his finger at them. "And don't expect it again…but I just…I'm proud."

Eric took a deep breathe. "Well…thanks Dad."

Hyde nodded. "Yeah…thanks Red."

Red nodded his head. "You two have grown into good men…and you have wonderful women at your sides. And Eric…I know  
you will be a great father…and you two someday Steven…I gotta say I was worried about you guys for awhile…but you two pulled it together. So…like I said…I'm proud." He said softly.

Eric started to fake cry just to lighten the mood. "Oh…God…I love you too Daddy!" He yelled throwing his arms around his father.

Hyde laughed and hugged him too. "I love you guys too!" He yelled.

Just then the door opened and Kitty came in to talk to the boys but she stopped dead in her tracks. "Oh my word…" She said tearing up.

"Aww geez." Red said rolling his eyes but neither boy would let go.

"Just let your feelings out Daddy…let it out!" Eric yelled.

"Don't try and hide your love anymore Red!" Hyde yelled.

Kitty had a camera in her hand and snapped a photo of her three men and Red pushed the boys away growled at them. "You morons! Look what you did now! I'll never hear the end of this!" He said. "And if your mother ever shows that picture to anyone…my foot will be so far up your asses you'll never be able to walk again!" He screamed.

Hyde picked up his and Eric's beers and handed it to Eric. "Alright. First foot of the ass of the night…and Eric's last one as being an un-married man."

Eric and Hyde clinked their beers. "It's gonna be a great night."

* * *

Back in Donna's dressing room, Jackie was putting the final touches on Donna's hair. She smiled when she placed the veil on her head and bobby pinned it to her. She looked at Donna's reflection in the mirror and smiled. 

"All done…" She whispered.

Donna took a deep breathe and stood up and looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. "Oh my God…"

Jackie stepped back and let Donna take it all in. "See…the perfect bride."

Donna turned and looked at her best friend. "Thank you Jackie…" She whispered.

Jackie shrugged. "Anything for my best friend."

Donna began to tear up. "Oh God…" She said trying to save her make up.

"Oh Donna…don't cry." Jackie said grabbing a tissue and stepping towards her.

"I can't help it…It's the wedding day, and the crazy pregnancy hormones…I just…Jackie I'm so sorry…" She blubbered.

"Donna what are you-" She started.

"I'm talking about the whole Sam thing…" She said.

Jackie took a deep breathe. "Oh Donna…no…don't worry about it. It's in the pa-"

"But I am worrying about it!" Donna said. "You are my best friend…you've always been there for me. Even when you were a raging bitch you were there for me…sometimes…uhg…all the time. You're more like a sister to me than a friend…I mean we lived together! And look at what I did to you!" She yelled.

Jackie sighed and stepped towards her tall Amazon like friend. "Donna…take a deep breathe. You are ruining your make up."

She dabbed at Donna's eyes. "Now you listen to me because I'm only going to say this once…and then after this…we are never speaking of Sam or that time again ok?" She said.

Donna gulped. "Ok…"

"Ok…" Jackie took a deep breathe. "I'm not going to lie…what you did really hurt me. What you all did…it really hurt me. But you know what? We all make mistakes…I made a mistake leaving Steven like I did…and trying to force him into marriage…that was my biggest mistake. And if I hadn't done that…none of those bad things with Sam would have happened…but I did make the mistake…and they did happen. We were all at a weird place…Eric was gone and everything was different. We changed…and even through all the pain you and everyone else caused me…I learned to somehow forgive you all. So…I forgive you Donna…as long as you promise to never…ever ditch me for another best friend again!" She said feeling her own tears coming.

Donna started to cry and yet smile at the same time. "Oh I promise I won't midget!" She said pulling Jackie in for a bone breaking hug.

Jackie laughed and cried. "Good lumberjack."

The door opened and once again Kitty walked in on a sentimental moment. "Oh this is just so beautiful too!" She yelled snapping another photo.

Jackie laughed and pushed Donna away. "Oh would you look at us." She said wiping away her make up. "We need to fix our make up."

Donna sat down as Jackie wiped up the messed up make up off of Donna's face and re-applied some. Kitty walked over to the girls and put a hand on Donna's shoulder.

"Oh sweetie…you look wonderful. So beautiful…my son is a lucky boy." She said feeling her own tears coming along.

Donna nodded her head. "Thank you Mrs. Foreman…I'm so happy to be apart of your family now."

Kitty nodded her head. "Oh honey…you've always been a part of our family." She put a hand on Jackie's hand. "Both of you have."

Jackie and Donna each shared a sweet smile and went back to putting their final touches to make them look beautiful once again.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later…the boys were standing at the head of the alter. Eric first, then Hyde, Kelso and Fez. Pastor Dave stood at the top of the alter and looked around smiling at everyone. Kelso leaned into Eric and smiled. 

"Ya know…you still have time to run." He said.

Hyde pushed Kelso away. "Moron. He's actually getting married this time."

Eric smiled at his friend. "Yeah…thanks Kelso…but I can't run out on her this time. I'm ready now…" He said honestly.

"Well good." Fez said. "Last time you didn't want to get married I didn't get to eat any cake you son of a bitch!"

Hyde groaned. "Yeah…cuz that was the only problem with that decision."

Eric rolled his eyes. "Would you guys just shut up? I'm marrying Donna…and that's final…the girls are coming out soon so shh!" He said.

"Fine." All three boys yelled.

Soon the music started and everyone stood to watch the procession. First Laurie came in…then Jackie walked down the aisle. She winked at Hyde when she walked by and he smirked at her. When it was Donna's turn to walk in no one came and everyone looked around nervously.

"Oh crap…" Eric said. "She changed her mind."

Jackie looked down the aisle. "No…that can't be it. Something's wrong…" She said.

Bob came walking down the aisle reassuring everyone that the wedding was still going to happen and when eh got to the end of the aisle he smiled. "Well Hidey Ho!"

"Bob!" Jackie yelled. "Aren't you missing something?" She asked hand on hip.

Bob looked to his side. "Oh…right Donna…yeah…"

Eric sighed. "Where is she? Is she standing me up?" He said nervously.

Bob shook his head. "Oh…no…just…she's experiencing a little pregnancy sickness…and she only wants to talk to Jackie."

Jackie sighed. "We'll be right back." She assured Eric as she handed her bouquet to Laurie and made her way down the aisle to her sick friend. Walking down the back hallways of the church she finally made her way to the bathroom door. She knocked on it gently and opened the door finding Donna leaning over the toilet.

"Oh Donna…" She whispered.

"I hate being pregnant at my wedding." She groaned.

Jackie knelt down beside her. "You ok?"

"I swear it wasn't nerves." She said. "It's just this kid likes to make me puke at the worst moments." She tried to laugh.

Jackie shook her head and held back Donna's hair and veil as she puked again. "I know…and Eric knows. Your Dad told us…" She assured her.

"God I just want to marry Eric!" She yelled.

Jackie rubbed her back some more. "Do you think you're done?" She asked.

"Yeah…I think so. I just puked out the entire contents of my stomach." She said sadly.

Jackie smiled. "Ok…hold on…let me go get your toothbrush." She said getting up.

Donna turned and stared at her shocked. "You brought my toothbrush?"

Jackie smiled. "Donna…I'm the maid of honor. And the maid of honor's job is to always be pre-pared for the worst…and this…was the worst." She said skipping off to the dressing room to grab her toothbrush.

After Jackie had brushed her teeth, the girls walked back to the end of the aisle and Jackie smiled at the boys at the front of the aisle. When the music started Jackie started to make her way back down the aisle but Donna grabbed her arm. Jackie turned to her.

"What now? Are you gonna be sick again?" She asked nervously.

Donna shook her head and smiled. "No…but my Dad's already down there and you know him…he doesn't like to walk too much…so…walk with me?"

Jackie smiled. "You got it sister."

Jackie and Donna linked arms and giggled as they walked down the aisle together. Everyone smiled at them and the boys all shared a laugh at their two best friends. When the girls got to the end of the aisle she handed her to Eric and winked at them.

"Treat her well mister." She said pointing a finger at him.

Eric smiled and winked at Jackie. "You got it Jackie."

When everyone took their places and Pastor Dave began to speak, Jackie was smiling at the happy couple before her. But soon she felt someone's eyes on her and she turned her attention to Hyde who was standing behind Eric. He was staring intently at her and she smiled back at him.

"I love you." He mouthed.

She smiled and mouthed back. "I love you too Puddin Pop."

He smirked at her nickname for her and for the rest of the ceremony he kept his eyes locked to her. His eyes only faltered when he handed Eric the rings and when the ceremony was over. Taking Jackie's arm in his as they walked down the aisle he kissed the side of her face and she smiled back at him. They followed the new Mr. and Mrs. Foreman…and all either of them could think was that they couldn't wait to be married.

* * *

**So...once again I didn't get many reviews. But I'm not giving up on this story...I like it! haha...hope you all do to. Review if you like it please! I'm already starting to work on the sequal that is going to be called Crazy Love. There is one more chapter of this story coming up. So if you like it...please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I need some feedback! Thanks:D **


	20. Reelin' In The Years

**Ok! So we've reached the end of the road for another story of mine! As you know this is the 20th and final chapter of Reelin in the Years! It's at the reception of Donna and Eric's wedding and as always...an even surrounding our favorite characters can never go right can it? Read and find out what happens and then REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I've already started the sequal so keep an eye out for that! It will start right after where this one ended. So I hope you'll like it and I hope you liked this! I enjoyed writting it! So please as I said...read...and then REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW:D THANKS! **

* * *

**  
**

At the reception hall, everyone was taking there places at their own tables. Kelso and Fez were already in on all the hottest available girls at attending the wedding since their relationships with Maggie and Brooke had fallen through. Red and Kitty were talking to Bob and Midge at the parents table. Donna and Eric were sitting at the head table laughing and talking, as they basked in the after glow of their marriage. And Jackie and Hyde were showing some people to there seats as it was there duty as maid of honor and best man. Jackie helped two elderly people sit down when she felt two strong hands grip her hips and pull her up against him. She gasped at first but relaxed when she heard a familiar voice whispering in her ear.

"Did I tell you that you look absolutely beautiful?" He asked kissing her ear tenderly.

She shivered at his words and touch. "Uh…no you didn't."

He smiled against her and kissed her neck softly. "I should have…cuz you look stunning."

She smiled and turned in his arms to wrap her arms around his neck. "Well thank you…you look pretty damn good yourself."

He smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah well…I try…"

She smiled and leaned up to kiss him. "I've wanted to do that all day…"

He smiled and kissed her again. "I love you…" He whispered.

She smiled and gave him a few sweet kisses. "I know…I mean…how could you not?"

He laughed and tickled her sides. "Jackie…" He warned.

She laughed and moved his hands away holding them in her own. "I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" She said. She leaned up and kissed him again. "I love you too."

He smiled and nodded his head. "Good…now let's go. We have to introduce the new Mr. and Mrs. Foreman."

Jackie scrunched up her nose. "That's so weird to say…they sound like Kitty and Red."

He laughed. "And someday they will be…"

"Yeah except Donna is more like Red…and Eric more like Kitty…" She laughed.

"You're coming along nicely." He said patting her but as they walked over to Donna and Eric's table.

Jackie smiled and put a hand on Donna's shoulder. "Well hello Mrs. Foreman…"

Donna laughed. "Oh man…"

Eric smiled and kissed her. "Sounds right."

Donna nodded her head. "Yeah…it does."

"So…you two crazy kids ready for your first dance?" Hyde asked.

Donna nodded. "Yeah. Let's do this." She said to her new husband.

"Yeah we're ready." Eric said.

Hyde nodded his head and took Jackie's hand and dragged her towards the microphone. He winked at Jackie and picked up the phone and cleared his throat.

"If I could have everyone's attention…" He said loudly. Everyone stopped and turned towards Jackie and Hyde.

"Oh I love having everyone's attention." She said flashing them all her best smile.

Hyde laughed. "On behalf of Donna and Eric…they would like to thank you all for coming to their wedding. Seeing

as…well…the last one didn't really goes as planned." He said.

Everyone laughed and Eric glared at Hyde. "Thanks man."

Hyde laughed. "No problem Foreman…well…I would like to introduce to you for the first time the new Mr. and Mrs. Foreman so they can share their first dance as husband and wife."

Everyone clapped as Donna and Eric walked out onto the dance floor, hand in hand and began to sway to the music. "Have I told you lately?" By Van Morrison began to ring through the speakers.

**_Have I told you lately that I love you?_**

**_Have I told you there's no one above you?_**

**_Fill my heart with gladness_**

**_Take away my sadness_**

_**Ease my troubles, that's what you do** _

Jackie stood smiling at the happy couple before her and hummed subconsciously to the words. Hyde turned and looked at her smiling face and leaned forward to kiss her cheek. She turned and looked at him surprised by the gesture.

"What was that for?" She asked rubbing her cheek.

He shrugged. "I don't know…"

She smiled and leaned forward to kiss his cheek and he smiled before she turned back to Donna and Eric. "They look so happy…"  
**_  
__Oh the morning sun in all its glory_**

**_Greets the day with hope and comfort too_**

**_And you fill my life with laughter_**

**_You can make it better_**

_**Ease my troubles, that's what you do** _

Hyde looked at his friends and nodded. "Yeah…they do…"

"Do you think someday we'll be that happy?" She asked.

He smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her closer as he kept his eyes on his friends. "Happier."

Jackie smiled and turned towards Hyde and kissed him sweetly. "Oh Steven…"

He smiled sincerely at her and made sure to look her in the eye. "Jacks…all I want is to make you happy."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh Steven…you do make me happy. You make me so happy…more than you could ever know."

"And I promise I'll always make you happy ok? Even when I'm an ass…just know that I love you ok?" He said honestly.

She smiled and snuggled into him resting her head in the crook of his neck. "I love you so much puddin pop."

"And I love you too Doll face." He said kissing her temple.

In the midst of their moment together, Kelso came running up to them and pried them apart.

"Michael!" Jackie yelled.

"What the hell Kelso?" Hyde asked.

"We have a problem…" He whispered.

Jackie rolled her eyes and put her hand on her hip. "What the hell did you do you moron?"

Kelso looked nervous. "Well damn Jackie…how do you know it's my fault."

She scoffed. "Cuz it always is."

Hyde grimaced and sighed. "Kelso…what's wrong?"

Kelso took a deep breathe. "Alright…so…well…Fez and I were-"

"Oh this can't be good…" Jackie whispered.

"Damn Jackie…just let me talk!" Kelso said rolling his eyes. "Geez Hyde…put a muzzle on your woman would ya?"

Hyde smacked Kelso. "Dill hole she can say whatever the hell she wants."

Jackie smiled. "Thank you baby."

Kelso rubbed his arm. "Damn Hyde…that hurt."

"Good! Now…get on with the story!" He yelled.

Kelso rolled his eyes. "Fine. So…as I was saying…Fez and I were like fooling around in the back trying to find some more booze for those sluty girls we met right? And all of a sudden we come across Eric and Donna's cake."

"Oh God…" Jackie said.

"And so then Fez walks up to it and I'm all like don't touch it man! And he's all like can it Kelso! And I'm all like Jackie and Hyde will kill us…not to mention Donna and she's pregnant!" He throws his hands up in the air.

Hyde grasps Kelso's arm. "What did you do!"

"I didn't' do anything man! Fez is the one that knocked off the top off the cake and then ate it!" He yelled angrily. "Damn! I warned him!"

"Michael tell me you are lying!" Jackie yelled.

Kelso rolled his eyes. "Why would I lie about something like this?"

"Cuz you lie all the time!" She yelled.

He stared at her in disbelief. "Name one time."

Jackie's eyes widened in disgust. "Uh…like when you lied about making out with Pam Macey behind the bleachers during the  
Home coming dance. Or when you and Laurie were doing it in your Van and you said that you and Fez were wrestling. Should I keep going or-?"

Kelso groaned. "Fine! So I'm a compulsive liar…whatever. Just…what the hell are we gonna do about the cake!" He yelled.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Donna is going to freak out."

"Ok…ok…" Hyde said. "Everyone just relax…" He thought about it for a moment and then looked around. "I can cook…I'll just make a new top layer and put it on before Donna and Eric notice."

Jackie nodded her head. "Yeah…that's a good idea…but won't they notice you're gone?" She asked.

"Kelso…you and Fez need to keep them distracted ok? Since you two morons screwed up it's your job to keep them occupied while Jackie and I fix the cake ok?" He asked.

Kelso nodded. "Alright. Got it."

Jackie looked around. "Hey wait…Michael…where's Fez?"

Kelso looked at her like it wasn't a big deal. "Oh…last time I saw him he was getting a fork." He said.

Jackie's eyes widened. "Michael!" She yelled running towards the back room with Hyde and Kelso in tow. "Oh my God!" Jackie yelled.

"Moron!" Hyde yelled.

Fez looked up through a mouth full of cake and smiled. "Oh hey guys." He swallowed. "Cake?"

Jackie and Hyde stepped closer to see that almost half the cake was missing. "Steven…this is bad…this is very bad." She said.

Hyde rolled his eyes. "Donna is going to kill you two if I don' get to it first!" He yelled.

Kelso through his hand sup in the air. "I didn't do anything!"

Jackie turned to look at him. "Yeah other than leave Fez here to finish of the rest of the damn cake!"

Hyde groaned. "You!" He said pointing to Kelso. "Get out there and start distracting!"

Kelso nodded his head. "Ok…what should I do?"

"I don't really give a crap. Just do whatever it takes to keep Donna and Eric from coming to look at the cake!"

Kelso nodded. "Got it! I'll tell the DJ to put on some Saturday Night Live stuff and I'll boogey down!" He said. "Kick ass!"

Hyde rolled his eyes and turned to Fez. "And you!" He yelled.

Fez jumped. "Aii…am I in trouble?"

Jackie nodded her head. "Or more than you could ever imagine."

Fez grimaced. "Aii me…"

"Get up. Go clean up and help Kelso keep everyone occupied alright!" He yelled.

"You got it!" He said getting up and running towards the bathroom.

Hyde sighed and put his hand over his face. "Damn it…"

Jackie looked at the disheveled cake. "Steven…what are we gonna do?"

Hyde took a deep breathe. "Ok…I still have the key to the restaurant I used to work at." He said. "We'll just run over there since it's just down the street…I'll bake a new cake. We'll run back over here and replace it…and Donna and Eric will never know."

Jackie nodded her head. "You think that'll work?"

Hyde laughed. "No. Not at all…but whatever. Let's go."

"Wait…why do you have the key to the restaurant still?" She asked curiously.

"Cuz whenever I smoked I would get a weird craving for fancy food…so I'd go there and make some when it was closed." He said like it wasn't weird.

Jackie stared at him strangely. "Ok…well I'm gonna go tell Fez and Kelso where we are incase they need to call us…and I'll meet you out front in a minute ok?" He asked.

Hyde nodded. "Alright. Well hurry."

Jackie ran back into the reception hall and found Fez and pulled him aside. "Listen moron…Steven and I are gonna be at the restaurant he used to work out. He's gonna try to bake a new cake to replace the one you destroyed!"

Fez grimaced. "Ai…I'm sorry!"

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Yeah...you should be. Now just…keep them occupied. We'll be back as soon as we can."

"How long does it take to bake a cake?" Fez asked.

Jackie shrugged. "I don't know…I don't bake. Like four hours?"

"Damn…ok…well hurry please!" He yelled.

Jackie ran to the front of the building and found Hyde talking to the limo driver since he didn't have his car. Jackie smiled and ran up to them.

"We're taking the limo?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yeah jump in. Let's go."

* * *

When Jackie and Hyde pulled up to the hotel, they snuck in and went back into the kitchen. There weren't many people around and the restaurant was closed so it was completely empty. Jackie clung to Hyde's hand worried that they were going to get into trouble for breaking in. Hyde pulled her along with him and unlocked the kitchen door as they slipped in and he flipped on the lights. Jackie looked around and Hyde went to work getting all the ingredients he would need in order to make the cake. Jackie walked over to one of the counters and jumped up on it watching her boyfriend go.

"Watching you cook is such a turn on." She said passionately.

He put the eggs and bowl down and smirked at her. "Yeah?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Hell yeah…"

He shivered at her words and tried to remain focused. "Ok…look…I need to focus here. We have a cake we need to make!" He said trying to convince himself.

She laughed and nodded her head. "Sorry…"

"Alright. Now what kind of cake was it?" He asked.

Jackie took a deep breathe. "A dark chocolate cake with white frosting." She said.

"Ok…it may not be the best cake ever…but it'll have to due." He said running around the kitchen.

Jackie looked around the kitchen and smiled to herself. "This place brings back so many memories…" She said.

Hyde began to mix her ingredients and smiled. "Sure does."

"We made out in that pantry." She said pointing to it.

Hyde laughed. "Yeah and in the fridge…and freezer…and on that counter." He said pointing to the one she was sitting on.

Jackie laughed. "We just end up making out everywhere…" She said.

Hyde laughed. "What can I say? You're hot."

Jackie nodded her head and dipped her finger in the cake batter earning a slap from Hyde causing her to giggle. "Damn right I am."

"So the wedding went better than I thought it would." He said.

Jackie laughed. "You mean minus the whole Donna puking thing?"

Hyde laughed. "Yeah except that."

Jackie giggled and took some more batter. "Yeah…but they looked really happy." She said smiling.

"Yep. They did." He said working intently on the cake.

Jackie looked around the kitchen and memories began to flood her brain. The one that stuck out the most was running into the kitchen in hopes of finding Hyde. But instead…she had found Roy and begged him to tell her where he was so she could explain nothing had happened with Michael. And just hours later…she had found out he had cheated on her. Hyde saw the distant look in her eyes as he glanced over at her and wondered when she was thinking about.

"Hey. You ok?" He asked as he continued to bake.

Jackie smiled and turned to him. "Oh…yeah…just thinking."

He nodded and turned on the oven and put a timer on as he put the cakes in. "Bout what?"

Jackie took a deep breathe. "I uh…about the day I came here to tell you nothing happened between me and Michael…" She whispered.

Hyde stopped dead in his tracks and looked at her. "Jackie why would you-"

"I need to apologize for something Steven." She said softly.

He cocked his head at her. "What?"

"Throughout our whole relationship I never respected your feelings and concerns about me and Michael. I just brushed it off…cuz I thought eventually you would get over it. But you didn't…I should have seen it coming…but it's just…Michael's like a puppy…he's stupid…and cute…and he was a good friend. Just a friend…I mean he was my boyfriend but honestly Steven…I never felt for him the way I feel for you." She said starting to tear up.

"Jackie…" Hyde started.

"No…Steven let me finish. I started to think about it…and the majority of our problems started with my relationship with Michael. The whole get off my boyfriend issue…you cheating on me…and even with Sam…you saw me with Michael in Chicago. And I'm so sorry Steven…I'm so sorry I ever made you doubt me or my feelings for you…because I love you. Not Michael. I love you. Steven…only you." Tears were freely falling down her face at this point.

Hyde took a step towards her and took her face in his hands kissing her passionately on the lips. "Baby…" He whispered. "It's ok…I know how you feel now."

"You forgive me?" She asked.

He nodded his head. "Of course I do…but to be honest it's both of our faults. But it's nice to hear you saying those things…it makes it all go in the past." He kissed her.

Jackie leaned her forehead against his. "Sorry I'm getting so emotional…its just weddings and being back here…its all so much."

He smiled and kissed her again. "I know…but we're good now. Why don't you go call Fez and see how it's going there and I'll check on the cakes and get the frosting ready."

Jackie hopped off the counter and picked up the phone and dialed the number of the reception building. "Hello?" She heard someone say.

"Hello…this is Jackie Burkhart. I'm part of the Pinciotti Foreman wedding. I'm looking for either Fez…or Michael Kelso." She said.

"One moment." The man said.

A few minutes later Kelso answered the phone. "Jackie?"

"How's it going over there?!" She asked.

"Well…Foreman's pretty drunk. But Donna's asking to see the cake." He said nervously.

"Crap." Jackie said.

"How much longer are you gonna be?" He asked.

"Steven is taking the cakes out soon and then he has to wait a few minutes to frost them." She said watching Hyde work busily in the kitchen.

"Ok…we'll maybe I'll make a speech about them." He said.

"Good! You always ramble on anyway! That's good! Keep talking until we get back!" She said hanging up the phone.

She ran back to the kitchen as Hyde put the cakes on a cooling rack. "How's it going?"

"He's gonna make a speech to try and distract them longer." She said looking around. "Can I help you?"

Hyde sighed. "You're supposed to like wait a half hour before frosting."

"Steven! We don't have a half hour!" She yelled.

Hyde nodded his head. "I know…which is why I'm gonna stick them in the freezer…come back here and make out with you and when were done I'll frost them." He said.

"Steven…" She laughed. "You know when we make out it turns into like an hour long event." She said irritated.

He laughed. "Well we'll have to cut this one short. Besides…I put a 15 minute timer on the stove." He said coming back from putting the cakes in the freezer and capturing her lips in a fiery kiss.

Hyde lifted Jackie onto the counter and held her face firmly in his hands. She wrapped her arms around his back and pulled him closer to her. She moaned into his mouth as his tongue traced her bottom lip begging for access which she happily and gladly granted. His fingers wound themselves in her luscious locks as her nails raked down his spine. He shivered at her touch and she giggled into his mouth as he pulled away to start an assault on her neck.

"Steven…don't leave a mark." She warned trying to stay focused but the pleasure was just too intense.

"I won't…" He said sucking and nibbling gently.

"Oh God Steven…" She moaned just as the timer went off. "Damn…"

"Five more minutes?" He begged against her skin.

She sighed. "No…we have a wedding to save!" She yelled pushing him back and going to grab the cake. "Frost baker boy! Frost!" She yelled.

He laughed and took the cake from her and carefully began to frost the cake. "Alright. Let's go!" He yelled when he was done.

The two jumped back in the limo and sped off to the reception hall again and slipped into the back room where the cake was.  
Hyde was slipping on the top layer of the cake just as Donna came in pushing a nervous Kelso and Fez out of the way.

"Move morons. I wanna see my cake!" She yelled.

"Donna!" Jackie said nervously. "Steven and I were just about to put the little people on top of the cake." She said eyeing Hyde who grabbed them from the table.

"Oh…it's so pretty." Donna said happily.

Hyde let the breathe he didn't realize he had been keeping in out and smiled. "Yeah…it's a great cake. Can't wait to eat it!" He said.

Donna smiled. "Yeah. Hey…where have you two been?"

Jackie's eyes bugged in her head. "Uh…"

"Having sex in the coat closet!" Hyde yelled.

"Steven!" Jackie yelled punching him in the stomach.

"Damn it Jackie!" He yelled doubling over.

Donna rolled her eyes. "Honestly…can't you keep it in your pants until the wedding is over please?" She said before turning on her heel and leaving the room.

Jackie sighed with relief and then glared at Fez and Kelso. "You two are so lucky that my Steven is a talented chef!" She yelled. "Otherwise we were totally gonna throw you guys under the bus and Donna would have killed you both."

"Wow…" Fez said stepping towards it. "It looks so great!" He said reaching a hand out to it.

"NO FEZ!" Jackie, Kelso and Hyde all yelled.

Fez jumped back nervously. "Ai! Fine! I see how it is! You make one mistake and you are never aloud to touch a cake again!" He yelled.

"You got that right buddy." Jackie said hand on hip.

Fez frowned. "Good day!" He said.

"But Fez-" They all said.

"I said Good Day!" He yelled turning on his heel before spotting cheese puffs. "Oh…cheesy puffs!" He smiled popping one in his mouth.

Jackie rolled her eyes and laughed. "Ok…let's get back out to that wedding."

Forty-five minutes later, Jackie and Hyde had danced a few times as well as everyone else. They had all eaten and Donna and  
Eric had even cut the cake never noticing that it was a different cake then before. Finally Donna got up to throw her bouquet and Jackie went off with the other un-married women and stood behind Donna. Hyde winked at Donna and Donna winked back as she turned around and aimed her bouquet straight at Jackie. Jackie caught it a gleam in her eyes and she jumped up and down excitedly.

"I'm getting married next!" Jackie yelled happily.

Jackie and Donna hugged and Hyde pulled Jackie out onto the dance floor as Steely Dan's "Reelin in the Years" ran through the speakers.

"So…you caught the bouquet." He said.

Jackie smiled. "I saw you wink at Donna…" She whispered kissing his cheek. "Thank you…"

He smiled. "No problem."

"So…did you take notes?" She asked.

He frowned. "Notes? Notes on what?"

She laughed. "Notes on the wedding…ya know the does and don'ts. So our wedding will be perfect." She said smiling.

Hyde pulled back and looked at Jackie. "God I love you."

She smiled and kissed him as he spun her around on the dance floor. "I love you too Puddin Pop."

**The End. **

* * *

** You know what to do! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW:D And keep an eye out for the sequal soon "Crazy Love!" **


End file.
